


The Triumph of Time

by Ariendiel



Series: la vie est belle [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Both in-Villa and post-villa, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 117,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariendiel/pseuds/Ariendiel
Summary: Finally getting their happily ever after, it's time to make a life together while also looking back at the events that happened in the villa. A fanfic for Noah stans, by a Noah stan.This work covers the whole original Noah route with changes to dialogue and scenes, with some original additions (perfect if you're curious about the Noah route but don't want to click through Casa Amor and the girl drama)In between the Villa chapters, there are also scenes from post Villa life with plenty of Noah fluff and smut.* Currently planning on re-writing certain parts after my current fic Rosehill House is finished *
Relationships: Noah & Main Character (Love Island), Noah/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: la vie est belle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764835
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	1. Non-Zero Sum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm starting with the ending fusebox gave us, building on from there. The chapters are either focused on what happened in the Villa, or life after. You can skip either and it should still read fine (the domestic life chapters have names while the Villa chapters are sorted by days).  
> This is inspired by so many of the other great stories produced by this fandom, you're all amazing 💋
> 
> https://ariendiel.tumblr.com/

“I’m taking the money”.  
Her own words are still ringing in her ears as she joins the afterparty. She’s been so highly strung all day, that now that it's over she’s left feeling almost numb. A glass of bubbly with Chelsea and Priya should solve that though. She hopes. Knowing that people have probably watched her and Noah on the rooftop last night, it would have been natural for her to be terrified, but she isn’t. After a month of being almost constantly enveloped in drama, with every second of her life being filmed, she honestly feels relieved. Now she just wants to straighten out a few things, see her friends again and enjoy herself. First, she needs to talk with Noah though, after everything that has happened between them it’s essential that he definitively breaks up with Hope like he promised. For now she’s also avoiding Jakub, he’d been fuming when she’d called his bluff and taken the money, and she really didn’t need that right now.  
Noah and Hope are standing arm-in-arm as she spots them in the crowd of people, and they smile as she approaches. The genuinity of one of them is questionable though.  
“Inès! Here she comes!” Hope exclaims, trying just a bit too hard to seem happy. Everyone knows she hates to lose. Noah’s smile is warm, but she can tell he’s tense and desperate to talk with her in private, all the while Hope possessively holds on to him.  
“Hey, you two.” Inès gives him a reassuring look, returning their smiles. “Today was intense, right?”  
“It was the most! Massive congratulations. You totally deserved to win.” Hope still doesn’t quite manage to make it seem like she means it. “We don’t judge you for taking the money, right, Noah?”  
“Absolutely not,” Noah says and Inès looks gratefully at them. That, at least, she’s quite sure they both are sincere about.  
“And just to be totally clear,” Hope adds, gesticulating with a hand as she speaks. “There’s no hard feelings about coming second to you. I hope our friendship is too strong for us to fall out over a competition.” Putting the competition behind them is one thing, Inès is more doubtful about their already frail friendship surviving finding out about Noah and her. She’s glad no one else has told her yet though, Noah needs to end things himself.  
“The competition doesn’t matter, I don’t care who won,” Inès says, looking at all the other people around them, and smiles softly. “You guys, and everyone else here. You’re all more important to me than the money.” Not that she didn’t appreciate the money, it was sorely needed.  
“Are you saying, the real prize was the friends we made along the way?” Noah teases her and she laughs.  
“If that’s how you want to put it, sure.” Stroking a hand through her own hair, she tears her eyes away from Noah when she realises she’s been focusing on only him. “The main thing is, there’s no hard feelings on either side.”  
“I’m so glad you said that, Inès.” Hope still doesn’t seem to quite relax, instead she comes across as even more tense. Surely she can sense something is up. At that moment though someone calls her name, and she eagerly looks around, hungry for the attention.  
“Oh my gosh, I think I’m wanted over there, but I’ll see you later, Inès!” She lets go of Noah and hurries away, disappearing into the crowd.  
Left alone with Noah, Inès awkwardly shifts her weight from one foot to another, there’s so much she wants to say, but she feels a bit lost at where to start. Noah clears his throat and gives her a nervous look, to which she offers him a comforting smile.  
“By the way,” he says, his hands in his pockets. “I was talking to Marisol earlier, and I remembered to ask her.”  
“Ask her about what?” She asks, intrigued now.  
“About the nail polish, remember? You told me she would know why they all have such weird names.”  
“Oh, yeah!” She does recall, it feels like so long ago now, but she remembers how genuinely curious he’d been. She loved that about him. “What did she say?”  
“She said she didn’t know,” he frowns and chuckles some. “But she did give me this. She said I should have it as a souvenir.” He takes a tiny glass bottle out of his pocket and holds it up so she can read the label.  
“Bookworm blue,” Inès smiles, it’s a nice shade of blue as well. “Huh, that was nice of her, I guess.”  
“Yeah, except I don't know what to do with it now. I mean, I’m probably not going to get much use out of it. So I thought you should have it instead. To remind you it wasn't all passion and drama in the villa. Sometimes it was pointless conversations about nail polish.” He offers her the bottle and she takes it, their hands touching for just a few seconds longer than necessary. It’s things like this that had made her fall for him in the first place. He always remembers the littlest things, and is thoughtful and kind to a fault. They’re similar in that way, always going out of their way to make others happy, which is probably why they’re also easy for others to exploit, but so good together.  
“Thanks, Noah, that was sweet.”  
“Don’t mention it.” He scratches the back of his neck, clearly struggling with what to say next. “So… Congratulations, again.”  
“Thanks. Are you ok, Noah? You look a bit nervous.” That’s an understatement.  
“Yeah, I feel a bit nervous,” he admits and bites his lip, she has no idea how he manages to make being nervous look so hot. “Can I ask you something? When you took the money earlier. Was that your way of saying you've chosen us? I want to believe it's true, because. Because the truth is, all I want is to be with you. After talking with you last night, and, uhm... yeah. What I'm trying to say is that there's no doubt in my mind anymore. And I have to know if you feel the same, now that the show is over. Do you still want this? Us, I mean?” The look in his eyes is a mixture of anticipation and dread, and she’s itching to reach out for him and pull him close.  
“Yes, this is our chance, Noah," she says softly. “I want nothing more than to be with you too.” Her heart is racing loudly in her chest, her eyes searching his face, she doesn’t want to seem desperate but she needs him to follow through on the unspoken promise they’d shared last night.  
“Oh, Inès. I’m so glad you said that,” Noah says almost breathlessly, and relief washes over her to the point where she feels tears well up in her eyes. “I almost couldn’t let myself believe it. After everything that's happened, after what people've been saying...” He reaches out as if to touch her face, stopping himself just inches from her cheek. “Hope’s going to be furious.”  
“Yeah, that’s not going to be an easy conversation.” Inès feels for him, she knows his feelings for Hope at one point were real and that he cares about her still. They both do to some extent.  
“I’ll have to tell her everything, and I’ll have to do it tonight. Now.” A look of determination spreads across his face as he looks in the direction Hope went. “Please don’t tell anyone else until I’ve explained it to her. I think she deserves a chance to come to terms with it first.”  
“Alright,” she nods. “I’ll keep it to myself for now.” They’ve kept their feelings for each other hidden for so long, another couple of hours doesn’t make much of a difference. Sometimes she thinks she’s too patient. Noah smiles in spite of himself, and she can tell he’s struggling not to pull her closer right here where anyone could see it. Instead, he places a hand lightly on her shoulder, his thumb sliding over her collarbone. It feels hot and comforting against her skin.  
“See you later, Inès.” He doesn’t outright say it, but in the tone of his voice there is a promise. A promise of more to come. Before disappearing into the crowd, he glances back over his shoulder and throws her a sweet, knowing smile, his eyes almost sparkling. She doesn’t even need a mirror to know that she looks just as in love as he does.

Wanting to distract herself from thinking about how Noah’s conversation with Hope is going, she starts to catch up with the other islanders. Some she haven’t seen in what now feels like ages. Priya is easy to spot and she enthusiastically greets her with a warm hug. As per usual her friend is stunning, and smells like a glorious fruit cocktail. Priya happily chats about life outside the villa, even offering to help her find a new place to live if she wants, and just about manages to avoid pressing her too much about Noah. Inès herself admits she’s quite keen on going back to her studies, she wants to finish her PhD before possibly moving on to science communication.  
Chelsea is also nearby, clearly dying to get all the gossip on her and Noah, but Inès just tells her to save it for later while topping up her glass with more champagne.  
Rocco, who's quite intoxicated, gives her a massive hug and goes on about his food van. It’s so him she can’t help but laugh. Him trying to get it on with the other girls while coupled with her all but forgiven and forgotten.  
Lottie surprisingly says she’s proud of her for taking the money, admitting that they all suspected Jakub’s 'feelings' for her weren’t real and that he would have spent the money on something stupid anyways.  
Meanwhile, Henrik is busy riling up Shannon, who just rolls her eyes as he bravely dares to suggests a final roof terrace hook-up, giving Inès a pointed look. She just sticks her tongue out at him, making him laugh.  
Blake, not surprisingly, desperately tries to ruin her evening by treating her like she's some disgusting insect, but she honestly couldn’t care less. Rather, she quite proudly manages to put Elijah off her, instead dropping some not so subtle hints about Arjun being single and ready to mingle.  
After what feels like hundreds of selfies, insta stories, lifting Elisa, and expertly dodging questions about herself and Noah, she finally finds Chelsea, Priya and Bobby, and together they dance like nobody’s watching.

A little while later, she drifts away from the crowd and over to the pool, where it’s dark and quiet. The sounds of music and laughter seem small against the quiet of the landscape below, and the night sky above. Taking her heels off, she sits and dangles her legs in the pool, the water cool against her skin. After a few minutes, she senses someone approaching and turns her head to see Noah coming over.  
“Hey,” he says and sits down next to her, he seems tired.  
“Hey,” Inès replies, giving him a tender look. They sit in silence for a while as he takes his shoes off and moves his feet slowly in the water, sending ripples out across the surface.  
“I talked to Hope,” he says eventually, eyes downcast.  
“How did she take it?”  
“Pretty much how you’d expect.” In other words quite badly she asumes, probably making everything about herself while simultaneously trying to make Noah feel even worse than he already does. “She left the party.”  
“It must have been so hard for you,” she says and looks over at him. “I went through it tonight as well when I took the money. I know how horrible it is.”  
“Thanks, Inès.” He takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “At least we’re in this together.” Noah sighs and lays his head on her shoulder.  
“I know we did the right thing in the end. It’s like, I’m sad, but I’m happy.” He fumbles his words a bit, but she lets him take his time. “As long as I’m with you, I’m happy. Though I know I still owe you an apology.”  
“Do you?” She’s surprised, but he sounds resolved.  
“Yeah. The way I’ve handled all this.” He pauses, there is such a vulnerable sincerity in his deep voice. “It’s not my finest moment. I shouldn’t have left it to the last minute to tell you how I really feel. All this waiting has been hard enough for me, so I can only imagine how tough it must have been for you. I promise I’ll never put you through anything like that again.”  
For a second she doesn’t know what to say. She's been afraid he didn’t appreciate the heartache she’d suffered while falling in love with him, but of course he does. Noah might not be the most rash or decisive of people, but he always seems to take his time to get to know and understand someone, which she finds immensely attractive. She knows she has every right to be upset with him, and he knows it too, but it just doesn’t seem worth it. Either she accepts his apology so they can move on together, or she can be mad at him and most likely doom their relationship before it’s even started.  
“You’d better be worth the effort, babe. The things I’ve put up with while I was waiting for you. Watching you with Hope. Hearing everyone go on about what a great couple you two were. Well, you’re lucky you’re so fine, is all I’m saying.” She gives him a crooked smile and nudges him playfully, making him smile in return.  
“Thank you for being so patient with me.” The tone in his voice changes. “Sometimes, Inès. I could swear you’re some kind of angel, sent down to earth to save me from myself.”  
A warm, fuzzy feeling washes over her as she slowly breathes in the scent of his cologne. She places a fond kiss on the top of his head, and tentatively he turns to place a kiss on her shoulder. Slowly, he tilts his head up, until the two of them are eye to eye. His warm eyes are like pools of dark gold. Their noses touch as she moves in closer. Closing her eyes, their lips finally meet. He lifts one large, gentle hand to caress her cheek, and time slows to a crawl as they both lose themselves in the kiss. When she finally pulls away, Noah rests his forehead gently against hers.  
“I love you,” he whispers, the three little words echoing in her ears.  
“I love you too, Noah.” She doesn’t even think before saying the words back, it simply feels right.  
“I’m going to need to hear that a few more times before it sinks in.” He closes his eyes as a wide smile spreads across his face. “It just doesn’t make sense, you know? That I would ever be this lucky.”  
“It’s not luck.” Neither of them seem able to stop smiling now. Being able to finally share how they feel is such a release. “We both had to put in a lot of work and sacrifice to get to this point.”  
“True enough,” he chuckles, a twinkle in his eyes as he looks at her and wraps an arm around her waist, sighing happily. “We should get back to the party before anyone starts to wonder where we are.”  
“Yeah, I guess,” she mumbles, reluctant to move, and his strong arm around her just pulls her closer.  
“But I like this so much.” He kisses her temple lightly. “And like you said, we both worked so hard for this moment. I think we can afford to bask in it for just a few more minutes.” Inès isn’t about to disagree, and so the two of them cuddle close under the stairs. Behind them, the party goes on, music and laughter drifting out into the warm night air.


	2. Retrouvailles

It has been just over a week since their time at the villa ended. Since then, Inès has stayed with her sister, whose no-nonsense attitude is a great help in fending off the constant stream of press and people trying to get hold of her. The winner of Love Island is in high demand of course, and while she'd expected it, the extremity of it is still something she can't quite grasp. Hiding with her sister and brother-in-law for a while has made people go wild with speculations, as expected, but the time away is sorely needed while she gets used to the attention.  
Trying to find a decent agent who won't royally screw her over while also handling all the brand deals she is being offered has also proved a challenge, she doesn't want to sell out completely. All things considered however she is doing remarkably well. Inès expected people to hate her, but instead the reactions on social media towards her and Noah have, to her surprise, been largely positive. There are some people, and certain journalists, calling her some absolutely vile things, and the standard speculations borderline conspiracy theories, but it isn't nearly as bad as she’d predicted while in the villa.  
Speaking to some of her best friends and other islanders though, she quickly learns that the producers have used her and Noah’s feelings for each other for everything it’d been worth in terms of drama and tension while the show had been on air. Using their obvious pining over each other to rile up the viewers to the point where they actually cheered for them when they finally did _big bits_. Inès isn't sure if she should be fuming at the show producers or not, considering how they’d used her feelings as drama fodder, because she knew what she’d signed up for. It does however mean she hasn’t watched the show itself yet. Instead, she is psyching herself up to return to London, her studies. And Noah.

“Did you see the article in Closer?” Inès is cuddled up in bed, smiling as she listens to Noah’s warm voice on the other side of the line. They text every day, but she still can’t get enough, so they call or facetime each other almost every evening as well.  
“About how you’re apparently spending all day crying. While I’m busy getting with countless other women? I did indeed,” he laughs softly. Gods that voice did things to her. She wonders if he’s considered recording audiobooks or something.  
“I’m a poor, scorned woman pining over a man here, and you dare laugh?” Pretending to be upset she sighs dramatically, struggling to suppress her own giggles. “While my lover is busy fornicating with all of London’s harlots, how rude.” That just makes Noah laugh harder, which in turn has her breaking down laughing as well. The articles written about them lately have gotten increasingly ridiculous, and while Noah’s insecurities almost got the best of him at first, she’s managed to help him handle it.  
“Your lover...” He pauses, the way he says that word sends shivers down her spine and she briefly closes her eyes. “... is wondering when you’ll be back?”  
“End of the week definitely,” she says, “I’ll book my train tomorrow, but probably Thursday since Chelsea is determined to take me out for brunch on Friday.”  
“Sounds about right.” Noah stops again, hesitating. She can almost imagine him running his thumb along his bottom lip, he does that when contemplating something, and as always she lets him take his time. Neither of them mind the silence.  
“I was just wondering if, you know, you’d like to go out when you get back?” He finally asks, he almost sounds nervous. “On a proper date?”  
“I’d love to,” Inès murmurs softly, wishing she were there with him right now. “I can’t wait to see you again, Noah. Maybe it’s weird, but I’m really looking forward to us doing normal things together. I want to introduce you to my friends. Go to the pub. Stay home and watch tv. You know? Regular life.”  
“Same, babe,” he sighs softly. “You’ve never even been to my place, but it still somehow feels empty without you.”  
“We’re such melts,” she chuckles. “I promise to visit you as soon as I’m back in London.”  
“Good. I’ll make sure you feel very welcome.”  
“I like the sound of that.” Now she really wishes she was with him, her longing close to unbearable. Their small moments together, that night on the roof terrace, are constantly on her mind. She wants to feel his lips against hers, his strong arms around her, and the way he looks at her. And never having to keep it secret again. It won’t be long though, and when they’re finally reunited she knows it will be even sweeter. For a while longer they flirt and chat before sleep creeps up on them both and they whisper sweet nothings and soft goodbyes to each other, knowing it won’t be long until they’ll see each other again.

**You sure he’s at work?** Inès texts Ibrahim again, feeling silly for being so nervous, but she knows her favourite golfer and comic book fan will understand. After all she remembers just how nervous he was when he wanted to ask Jo to be his girlfriend. Noah and herself had gotten him through it though.  
She’s just gotten off her train and quickly gets into a London cab, partially to avoid being spotted but also to get away from the weather. This is England, not Majorca, so of course it’s raining. After giving the cabby the address she leans back, nervously fiddling with her phone while looking out the window. She’s decided to go home a day earlier than planned, not telling Noah, and instead is going straight to the library he works at to surprise him.  
 **Yeah, something about books being released on Tuesdays. Said they’d had some new stuff to sort through, I didn’t really get it. He sounded excited though.** Came the reply and she smiles to herself, she really can imagine Noah in the library sorting through new books, all the while loving every second of it. She isn’t surprised at all that he’s stuck with his job despite his newfound fame after being part of the duo that had caused quite a little social media storm. **And Inès, don’t worry. He’ll be super happy to see you.**  
 **Thanks Rahim, I’m just nervous that’s all. Let me know when you’re in London next btw. Would be nice to catch up soon.**  
The rest of the ride she spends checking her other messages, Chelsea has created a group chat for the girls, and Lottie is currently panicking about meeting Gary’s nan and needs the other girls’ reassurance. Hope is technically in the chat, but they rarely interact, they’re not exactly on speaking terms. The combination of losing the finale and Noah had not gone down well, and she’d given some slating interviews immediately after leaving the villa, mostly trying to shift all the blame over on Inès. Since then she’s thankfully calmed down. Apparently the other girls had for once been the peacemakers, managing to talk some sense into her. In their general villa group chat in the meanwhile, Bobby is busy sharing a gif someone’s made of Blake trying to shove her tongue up a horrified Noah’s nose. She’s quite sure he’s legitimately both impressed and jealous she’d pulled off the best prank in the villa. Perhaps she should feel bad for doing it, and she might have if Blake hadn’t been downright mean to her every time she'd attempted to be friendly.  
“You alright walking from here, love?” The driver interrupts her train of thought as they finally stop. “I think the entrance is over there.” Inès looks in the direction they’re pointing, gratefully noting that the rain seems to have stopped for now. She looks at the building, it isn’t like the classic romantic libraries of Oxford or Cambridge, but is where Noah works and the place he so fondly spoke about at the villa. She loves it.  
“No problem, thank you.” She pays and grabs her bag, quickly making her way towards the library.

  
Noah is in a corner on the second floor, the occasional fan would sometimes suddenly turn up, so he tries to hide a bit. He doesn’t mind the occasional selfie, but some fans also seemed to think he had no boundaries and borderline sexually harassed him. No one has prepared him for that aspect of fame, and he still doesn’t know how to deal with it. At the moment though he’s alone, carefully making space on some shelves for both new and returned books in the biography section.  
“So, this is where the world’s sexiest librarian is hiding, huh?” Someone behind him says and for a second he’s afraid it’s another fan trying to get with him. That voice is familiar though, and he smiles as he turns. It is her. She’s at his work, in his library, looking so beautiful it makes him inhale sharply. Before he has time to say a word though, she’s flung herself into his arms, burying her face in the nook of his neck. He closes his eyes and wraps his own arms firmly around her, never wanting to let go, and nuzzles his nose into her hair. Holding her again while her scent fills his nose brings back a flood of memories from just over a week ago, from their time at the villa, and how he now knows he never wants to be apart from her again. He needs her.  
“Inès,” he murmurs softly, and looks down at her with affection. “You’re here. I thought you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. Not that I’m complaining. I’m just surprised. Happy surprised.” Curse his lizard brain, he sounds like such a nervous fool.  
“I left a day earlier than planned, I just couldn’t wait to see you again.” Her cheeks flush as she smiles up at him. The same smile that had captivated him since he first laid eyes on her, it was so contagious and genuine. “Hope that’s ok. I’m sorry if I’m disrupting your work.”  
“Not at all.” Placing a hand gently against her cheek he caresses her lightly with his thumb, his other arm is still wrapped around her, holding her close to him. “We’re closing in an hour anyways. I’ll just leave early, they won’t mind. I live nearby, if you wanna come over to my place?” He suddenly realises what it sounds like he’s suggesting, and awkwardly shifts his gaze from her eyes, making her raise a teasing eyebrow at him.  
“Cheeky.” As always she reacts with such a lightness, a laugh never far from her lips, and it amazes him. It’s not necessarily what she says, but the way she says it that makes him feel at ease. “I’d love to visit though. Could do with some food, and I need to finally see that Squiddles collection after all.” Inès winks and he smiles, leaning down to kiss her tenderly, but as always with their kisses there’s a fire to it, making him crave more. Reluctantly he lets go of her, and he can feel her resisting as well as her arms hold on to him for just a second longer before stepping away.  
Without thinking he grabs her bag for her, eager and ready to head off, before he hesitates and looks at her, would that make her mad? He hadn’t thought much off it, it just felt natural to try and help, but what if it made it seem like he thought she was too weak to carry her own bag? His mind is racing and he is already getting ready to apologise as she steps closer and takes his free hand, squeezing it reassuringly.  
“Noah, I’m not like that.” Like _her_ he knows she means, like Hope. “I’m not about to be mad at you for being thoughtful. Now let's head off before it starts raining again.” He relaxes and nods, holding her soft hand safely in his as he guides her outside.

His flat isn’t far from the library so they decide to walk, he doesn’t even care if they’re sighted. On the way he shows her some of his favourite places in the area, excited to share them with her. As he’s about to point out his favourite cafe, the English summer rain returns with a vengeance as the skies open again and it suddenly starts to pelt down. Inès looks up at the skies and lets the raindrops fall on her face for a few seconds, before she turns to him and grins. “Time to run.”  
They must look so silly, two adults laughing as they’re running through the rain in Romford of all places, but neither of them care. By the time they finally reach his flat, they’re both soaked, and he fumbles with the keys for a bit as they hurry to get inside but she doesn’t seem to mind. They eventually stumble inside and kick their shoes off. Noah puts her bag down and smiles at her, still catching his breath after the run through the rain.  
“Welcome to my home.” Feeling a bit nervous again he looks at her as she's taking in her surroundings, it feels so very intimate in a way. He wipes some water from his face, but doesn’t take his eyes off her, her clothes are soaked through and her top clings to her body in a way that’s impossible to ignore. He bites his lip and eventually drags his eyes up only to find that she’s looking at him with an amused expression laced with desire.  
“I think we’ll have to get out of these clothes before we catch a cold, don’t you think?” She purrs and he automatically steps closer to her, looking down at her with an expression that seems equally effective as her lips part slightly.  
“You always have the best ideas,” he mutters, leaning down to catch her lips with his as he gently pushes her against the wall. Their kiss deepens as she wraps her arms around him, her hands eagerly exploring his body. Noah smiles and playfully bites her bottom lip as he presses his body against hers, pinning her in place. Letting his hands slide down her waist, finding the hem of her top, he slides his hands under the wet fabric. Her skin is warm and soft to his touch as he lifts the shirt off her, barely letting his lips leave hers before crashing back in, wanting and needing.  
Inès responds in kind, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off him before her hands return to trace the fine lines of his toned back. Never breaking their passionate kiss, his hands glide up her thighs before easily picking her up, her legs wrapped around his hips. The bedroom is nearby, and as he carries her there he makes sure to savour the moment and the sweet feeling of realising this is just the start of their lives together.  
He gently lays her down in his large bed and leans down over her, smiling as one hand runs up her side while the other keeps his weight off her. Inès smiles back up at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling with excitement and something deeper, something that makes his heart skip a beat. Taking his time, he starts to trace soft kisses down her neck, causing the most beautiful little moans to escape her lips.  
While he continues to explore her delicate neck and décolletage with his lips, he slips a hand behind her back to remove her bra, fumbling it a bit but she thankfully doesn’t seem to mind. Moving his lips down to her breasts, he takes one of her nipples into his mouth as he works on removing her trousers. He sits up as he pulls them and her pants off, leaving her naked in front of him. Not hiding his admiration of her body, he gives himself time to let his eyes take in all of her, she’s stunning.  
The look in her eyes is smouldering and he gives her a teasing wink as he steps out of the bed to remove his own last items of damp clothing. Letting her take a good look he automatically flexes his muscles a bit, which has the desired effect as she bites her lip and reaches out with a hand to pull him back down. As the gentleman he is he’s not going to refuse her wish.  
Hooking his thumbs under her knees as he kneels on the bed, he spreads her legs a bit more while he slowly lets his hands slide up her inner thighs. Feeling her anticipation under him and her hands on his arms urging him closer, he barely manages to resist the urge to take her immediately. She has no idea just how goddamn sexy she is. This time though, he wants to take it slow, making sure to give her the pleasure and love she so deserves.  
Instead of giving in to his urges he leans fully over her again and places a soft kiss on her lips, keeping his weight off her with one arm while his free hand traces feather-light patterns up her thigh and eventually to the warmth between her legs, making her shiver under him. Finally relenting he starts pleasuring her, letting one finger and then two slip inside her. He didn’t think she could turn him on any more, but finding how wet she is, how her body responds to him does just that.  
By the time he removes his hand and grabs her hips to pull her towards him she’s whimpering in pleasure, so close to the edge. But he wants to jump off that edge with her. Quickly reaching over to his bedside table he finds a condom and slips it on, barely taking his eyes off beautiful Inès as she waits for him. Closing the space between them, Noah moans as he sinks into her, accompanied by her own soft whisper of his name. Grabbing the back of his neck, Inès pulls him down for a kiss so intense he almost forgets where he is, and the world shrinks down to just the two of them. Her breath becomes short and he can’t hold himself back any longer as he takes hold of her hips and drives himself deeper. Determined, he doesn’t relent until she’s crying out his name in pleasure, and when she comes she brings him along with her and they crumble like sand. Together.

Inès looks tenderly at the beautiful man next to her, her body still feeling limp and electric at the same time. Their first time had been amazing, but holy shit, he's good. He reaches for her and she happily lets him pull her close, feeling warm and safe as she cuddles with him under the duvet. Tangling their legs together she sighs contentedly, letting a hand caress his back as she closes her eyes for a bit, simply enjoying the moment. She doesn’t care what some people might think, this is exactly where she wants to be. This is where she belongs. Opening her eyes again she finds that he’s looking at her, smiling as he strokes a hand through her hair. She loves it when people play with her hair, it never fails to make her relax. Hugging herself close to him she inhales his scent, spicy and warm, just like she remembers it.  
“I think I might need another five minutes before I’m ready to handle your squiddles collection.” She feels his chest rumble as he laughs and she smiles up at him. “Hope that’s not a problem.”  
“Not at all.” He winks at her, cupping her face fondly in his hands as he lightly kisses the tip of her nose. “You make me so happy, babe. I just want you to know that. I still can’t believe this is real. That I’ve got the most gorgeous woman in the world in my life.”  
The way he looks at her makes it feel like she’s got hummingbirds trapped in her chest. Never in her life would she have thought she’d be so head over heels for someone.  
“I love you,” she whispers, feeling her cheeks flush. How he makes her blush like a teenager again she has no idea. If she could bottle up that feeling and sell it she’d be a millionaire within a week.  
“I love you too, Inès,” Noah says and presses a kiss to her forehead, she can tell he’s grinning. Planting more kisses on her face, he proceeds to hug her close so she can’t escape, making her laugh and squirm playfully against him. He pins her down as he places a final, deep kiss on her lips, leaving her breathlessly staring up at him.  
“You make yourself feel at home, and I’ll make us dinner," he says with a satisfied smile, and there’s no arguing as he rolls out of bed.   
Propping herself up on one elbow she’s got a magnificent view and she bites her lip. He’s got a very nice butt. He looks at her over his shoulder and winks, flexing his muscles as she enjoys the show while he finds some dry clothes.  
“Sorry if I disrupted your plans for today,” she says, not really sorry though, this has been so worth it.  
“Not at all.” He pulls some clean boxers and a t-shirt on. “I might have prepared for when you were meant to get here tomorrow already, got us food and all that... I might have gotten you a toothbrush as well, just in case. Hope that’s ok. I just saw it in the shop and thought maybe you would need it.” Looking apologetically at her his cheeks become redder, she’s quite sure his older brother instincts are what kicked in. It’s adorable.  
“That’s really sweet. Thanks, Noah.” A smile spreads across her face and he looks so happy her heart breaks for all the times Hope yelled at him for little things like these. “Good dental hygiene is vital, after all.” He laughs, him and Bobby always laugh at her silly jokes and comments.  
“Now, where’s the bathroom?” She asks, slowly getting out of his criminally comfortable bed. “I really need a shower.”  
“First door to your left. Hard to miss.” As she stands up he pulls her close for a quick kiss. “I’ll show you.” Nothing naughty this time though, as he does simply just show her where the bathroom is. He hands her a couple of clean towels, blatantly enjoying watching her naked in his flat. She doesn’t care, she’s proud of her body and delights in how he can’t seem to take his eyes off her.  
“Thanks.” She stretches up to kiss his cheek before placing a hand against his chest, pushing him teasingly out of the bathroom. “You can join me some other time. Now I actually want to get clean.”

Stepping out of the bathroom, she’s got one large, fluffy towel wrapped around herself as she finds her bag and goes back to the bedroom to get dressed. She sits down on the bed and looks through her bag, finding some nice pants and the t-shirt he’d given her in the villa. It was from the one time they’d been coupled together, when she’d been sent away to bloody Casa Amor. Pulling it on, it of course doesn’t smell like him anymore, but it’s still probably the most comfortable top she owns as it’s soft and perfectly oversized on her.  
Drying her hair and finishing her post-shower routine she eventually heads towards the kitchen. His flat is as neat and tidy as she’d imagined, while still being warm and cosy, and so quintessentially Noah it already makes her feel at home. Soft music is drifting out from the living room and kitchen area, accompanied by the comforting sounds of Noah rummaging around in the kitchen.  
The living room is dominated by his bookcases, and she runs her fingers lightly along the spines of some of his books as she reads the titles, realising they’ve got remarkably similar taste. They’d never really had the chance to discuss books much at the villa, Hope or even Hannah had tended to come in the way of that. Hope had generally hated it when Inès and Noah had interacted, be it a regular conversation or just looking at each other, Hope would always have a go at them for it. Hannah on the other hand had just tended to dominate any conversation about books to the point where it just got extremely tiring. In Noah's flat, the vinyls and record player is another key feature, his collection looks vintage and well taken care of, and she can tell he values his belongings in the same way she does.  
Making her way over to the kitchen, a wide smile spreads across her face as she sees him by the stove, singing gently along with the music. He’s actually got a beautiful singing voice. For just a few seoncds she doesn’t move, instead making sure to commit this moment to memory. As she steps up behind him she slides her arms around him, placing a light kiss between his shoulder blades.  
“Smells delicious.” She says. It really does.  
“You haven’t tasted it yet.” He chuckles. Gently he takes one of her hands, thoughtfully regarding it before he turns slightly to smile down at her. “Is that?”  
“Bookworm blue.” She confirms, looking at her own hand. The nails are neatly manicured and painted with a lovely shade of blue. He lifts her hand to his lips to press a tender kiss against her knuckles, giving it a light squeeze before returning to the cooking.  
“Being this adorable should be illegal.” He smiles and shakes his head lightly. “Now, before I get too distracted, would you mind getting plates out for us?” He points out where they are and she happily goes to set the table for them. When the food is done he carries it over to the table before bringing out a bottle of wine as well, he really is prepared.  
“This is delicious, Noah.” She almost moans as she tastes the food, he surely does know how to cook. He’d made some delicious scrambled eggs for her at the villa as well, so she should have known, but still. “Thank you so much for cooking, I really appreciate it.”  
“No problem.” Puffing his chest out a bit, he seems pleased with her reaction, as he should be. “After all, I had to make sure you’d want to stay around. Figured good food would help. And wine.”  
“It’s definitely working.” She laughs a bit, he clearly remembers her love of a good meal and red wine. “The starter also wasn’t too bad. At this rate I’ll never want to leave.” Giving him a smouldering look he almost knocks his glass over, clearly a bit flustered before he collects himself, biting his lip. Inès can’t help but enjoy the effect she has on him.  
“I wouldn’t mind that.” He says, “At least I hope you’ll visit often. My sister is dying to meet you, she’s constantly mentioning how perfect you are. She's already planning for you two to go shopping together. My brother is also a big fan, he needs you to show him how to do that backflip as well. Pretty sure he thinks you’re too good for me though.” The look on his face becomes almost sad, and she can tell he still feels sorry for the events at the villa. Especially with them after Casa Amor.  
Inès places a hand against his cheek, and he looks at her. “I can’t wait to meet them as well. And I’m not too good for you, and I’m far from perfect. Love Island was a whole thing, and it might not always have been great but we can't change what happened now. Saying that, we don’t even know all that happened. We’re together now though, that’s all that matters.”  
“You’re right, as always.” The corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “So you haven’t watched any of the show either?”  
“No.” She shakes her head, sipping her wine. “I know it’s probably fine, but I’m not sure how I’d take it. Watching you and Hope together, the whole Blake situation, me with Jakub... And then finding out what people said behind my back. I’m scared of what I’ll see.” He nods, understanding, and they sit in silence for a while, both deep in thought.  
“We can watch it together?” He suggests, she can tell he’s not thrilled about the idea, but she understands where he’s coming from. “Then at least we’ll have each other to talk about the things that happened. Maybe it’ll make it more bearable? I’m not exactly keen on seeing myself being an idiot all over again, but still...”  
“I agree.” She smiles and takes a deep breath. “At least we'll get to relive judge Bobby.”  
"And the heart rate challenge." He winks at her. The lap dance she'd given him was quite likely to win sexiest tv-moment, which she'd proudly accept. Ines knew she was hot, and for that one challenge in particular she had made sure all the guys became extremely and acutely aware of that fact as well. She could be shameless if she wanted to.  
“Let’s do this then.” Determined now, they both know they’ll have to watch the show if they’re ever going to be able to put it behind them. Finishing the meal, they head over to the living room, about to watch themselves on TV for the first time.


	3. Days 1 - 5

Inès carries the wine to the living room, it’ll definitely be needed, before making herself comfortable on his sofa while Noah turns the music off and sets it up so they can stream the show on his TV. They’re both clearly nervous. She knows what happens, but still, she’s got a nagging feeling that certain things happened behind her back, and getting some of her fears confirmed will hurt. Without a doubt some of them, probably even the ones she counted as her friends, will have said and done things to sabotage her. Trying to distract herself for a bit she looks around the room, her roaming glance coming to a halt as she spots a shelf in a corner, and a smile spreads across her face.  
“That is a very impressive collection,” she says and he looks over his shoulder at her, before shifting his eyes to what she’s looking at. The squiddles. “You should get a better display though. Maybe a shrine. Start a little cult. Perform the odd ritual in honour of the squiddles gods. You know, casual.” He bursts out laughing and she grins. She’s glad the connection to Hope hasn’t ruined his love for squiddles like it could have, she loves that he has his own passions and interests, quirky or not. It’s charming.  
“How do you always know how to make me laugh?” He smiles as he slumps down onto the sofa next to her. “And I think a better shelf is all that’s needed, no need for a cult. Yet.” With a wink he pulls her closer, and she happily cuddles up with him, feeling safe in his arms. Being confident doesn’t mean she isn’t in need of his support and comforting presence, even she feels overwhelmed with anxiety and doubt at times. Doubt both in herself and others. Now, she curls up close to him, wanting to make herself small, and he places a light blanket over them. The gentle sound of rain falling outside can still be discerned in the background as they start the first episode.

* * *

**Day 1**

  
Inès had arrived at the Ville before anyone else. Feeling quite nervous, she didn't have the faintest idea what would be in store, having just wanted an escape from her studies for a little while. She was on an interruption, needing a break, and some friends had talked her, drunkenly, into applying to be on Love Island. She didn't think she'd be chosen, and now here she was.  
Hope joined her not long after she stepped out of the car, still taking it all in. The tall Londoner was radiating ambition and assertiveness. She found the girl stunning, if a bit much at times, especially whenever she was around Noah.  
Lottie entered soon as well, right as they were exploring the bedroom. Inès couldn’t help it as she complimented her tattoos, they were incredibly well done, but although Lottie came across as cool, the girl also seemed a bit hung up in her own interpretation of girl code.  
“What about you, Inès? What do you do?” Hope asked as they were discussing their respective careers, after Lottie told them about her make-up artist job.  
“I’m studying astrophysics,” she said and smiled, but avoided specifying that she was doing a PhD. People always reacted to her doing a doctorate in one of two ways, either in disbelief because she was ‘too pretty’ or thinking she was some arrogant know-it-all, so she didn't tell anyone until directly asked.  
“Maybe your love will be written in the stars,” Lottie teased her before they were interrupted by the arrival of Hannah. The young romantic had been a decent friend to her, but left too early to really leave her mark, and returned so very different. They talked about past relationships and their previous bad luck in love as Marisol entered.  
The law student was lovely, and when she didn’t psychoanalyse everyone Inès really liked her. Watching them all chat, they all seemed to get along fine, but there had been a definite tension under the surface as they were eyeing each other up.

  
She might have been the first girl to make her entrance and so would have made an impression regardless, but Inès was also the only one to actually give each guy time to introduce themselves when the time came for the coupling. Noah noticed that about her, how she made each and every one of them feel at ease. It was no surprise then that everyone but him stepped forwards. He wanted to, Inès was so beautiful and radiated a relaxed confidence he found intriguing, but as he looked at the other guys he hadn’t thought he could deal with the competition. Besides, she would never go for someone like him. It was therefore impossible to miss how surprised and genuinely excited he was when she picked him.  
Then everything changed as Hope walked out. The tall girl was full of purpose as she quickly glanced over the guys.  
“You all look so cute in your couples!” Hope exclaimed, her eyes fixed on Inès and Noah. “Now, I’m not saying this just to be mean, but I’m here to meet the right person. I may not be the first to the party, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be stuck with the leftovers!” Without hesitation she walked right over to him.  
“What’s your name, babes?”   
“It’s Noah.” He felt like such an idiot, and completely overwhelmed.  
“Noah, you are just the hottest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’m, like, melting under your gaze.” Next to him, Inès did not say a word as she’d known what was happening, and they all knew the rules. Noah had wanted to say something, but the words didn’t leave him.   
“My mind’s made up,” Hope grinned. “The boy I want to couple up with is Noah!” Hope was attractive and her strong personality made it easy to get carried along, and at times she’d had moments of being a person he could see himself with. At least at first.   
He had been so blind to her manipulation.  
And so Inès ended up with Bobby instead, one of the guys Hope referred to as ‘leftovers’ but whom Inès happily took under her wing.

  
That Hope decided to couple with Noah hadn’t bothered Inès too much at the time, he didn’t belong to her and she barely knew him. Bobby was hilarious and agreed to just take it slow, and they quickly became good friends, sharing the same silly sense of humour. In general, she clicked with all the guys, they were all so nice and chill, whereas the girls seemed much more reserved, almost threatened, whenever she was around. No wonder she’d decided to help the guys with the drinks on the first day.  
“Didn’t fancy a girls’ chat?” Bobby teased her with a grin.  
“I just want to get to know everyone,” she said with a smile and Bobby nodded.  
“Fair play. I respect that.”  
“I don’t blame you for coming with us, to be honest,” Gary said, frowning. “Hannah’s already starting to wind me up.” He admitted that although Hannah was a stunner, she was a bit too much of a romantic for him. “Love ain’t all rose petals, you know. It’s about finding someone who makes you toast when you’re sad.”  
“Toast? You can’t win love with toast, my friend.” Rocco shook his head, and shot Inès a flirty look. “I like Hannah’s attitude. That’s what it’s all about, for me. Love should make you write poetry, even if you don’t know how.”  
“So love is like my old English teacher?” Noah chimed in, making her and everyone else laugh.  
“My man Noah coming in with the one-liner!” Bobby grinned. “I think you know you like someone when you check to see if they laugh at your jokes.”  
“I don’t know if I’ve ever felt anything like that,” Noah admitted, doubt on his face, and Inès looked at him. Neither had she. “Maybe I’m not the romantic type.”  
“I wouldn’t worry about it. Seems like we all think love is something different anyways,” Ibrahim said and gave Noah a reassuring smile, those two were pretty much best friends already. “What do you think, Inès? Which of these boys has the right idea about love?”  
They all looked at her and she smiled, they were so sweet. “I think you all do, in your own way. Love and how you express it is different for everyone, there’s no real right or wrong although everyone will have their preference. I know it’s cliche, but just be yourselves, and hope you’ll find someone who appreciates and loves you for who you are.”  
Not that she was an expert, but they listened intently to her, making her blush.

The truth or dare challenge had been fun enough, except with Hope already showing her controlling tendencies as she immediately took charge and almost hissed at anyone who tried to involve Noah. Hope decided to let herself go first, and got very much into rubbing Noah’s feet, which he seemed to enjoy.  
“Well, this is already the weirdest holiday I’ve ever been on,” Gary chuckled.  
“I bet Hope’s feeling pretty good too. I’d love to get my hands all over Noah," Inès said with a teasing gleam in her eyes, mostly to tease Hope, but the girl had not taken it well.  
“I’m glad I went first then, hun,” she said and almost bared fangs. Lottie rolled her eyes and called her out on it, and later made a point by riling up Hope even more by sucking Noah’s earlobe, giving Inès a supportive wink.  
When Inès's turn came, she decided to go with Ibrahim’s suggestion of truth, despite Bobby’s disappointment, she just didn't want to do something too stupid on her first day.  
“Ok Inès, you have to tell us ‘which of the Islanders do you think is the most attractive?’” Hope asked, holding the card, and was already gritting her teeth as she could guess what the answer would be. Inès however thought it surely couldn’t be secret that she found Noah attractive after picking him initially.  
“See, that’s just as interesting as any dare.” Ibrahim smiled at Inès, he was always so kind to her.  
“Let’s see. What you saying Inès?” Gary grinned as well, clearly finding it funny how annoyed Hope was.  
“I mean, it’s probably not a surprise, but the Islander I think is the most attractive is Noah,” she shrugged, giving Noah a small smile.  
“Wow, alright.” Noah seemed to straighten a bit at that, and she realised he actually hadn’t known.

Later that evening, the Islanders eventually gathered on the lawn. The girls had spent a while chatting as they were getting ready, so the guys were already outside and waiting, some patiently and others not so much.  
“So, how are you girls finding the Villa?” Ibrahim asked as they all gathered together, Hope having gone to get the champagne.  
“It’s amazing,” Inès admitted, she’d never seen a place quite like it.  
“That’s what I was thinking,” he agreed. “Sometimes I stay in hotels on a golf tour, but they’re nothing like this.”  
“Did you have a chance to look at the roof terrace yet? That’s gonna be such a beautiful spot to sit out and look at the stars. I hope I’ll get a chance to do that one evening with someone.” Rocco looked directly at her, smiling cheekily. Lottie, clearing her throat did not seem impressed. “I mean with Lottie, of course.”  
“I’d actually quite like that,” Inès said, making Lottie frown, but she really hadn’t meant it as flirting. She genuinely enjoyed stargazing.  
“Interesting.” Rocco raised an eyebrow. “I could teach you the constellations.”  
“Or maybe I should be the one teaching you,” she laughed, he had clearly forgotten or completely missed what she did for a living.  
“Inès is literally an astrophysics student, babe.” Lottie rolled her eyes. “But you know more than her, sure.”  
“Oh, really?” Yeah, Rocco had definitely not paid attention.  
“Are you a masters student or something, then?” Ibrahim asked and Noah looked over, interested to know as well. Something about her told him she wasn’t an undergrad.  
“Not exactly, I’m doing a PhD.” She said and cheeks flushed, she was proud of her studies, but with everyone looking at her in disbelief it was a bit much.  
“No way!” Bobby gawped at her. “So you’re like, well smart then. That’s so cool!”  
“Thanks.” She looked slightly bothered, but was happy none of them seemed to judge her for it, at least not openly. Noah had simply been impressed, and he would come to love the side of her that could go on about supernovae for hours if anyone just bothered to ask.

When Priya arrived later that evening, Inès took to her immediately. The girl was gorgeous and seemed honest, and wasn’t quite as uptight as some of the other girls. They quickly became close, and she helped her as best she could to deal with the other girls’ jealousy, and introduced her to most of the guys. Ibrahim had seemed particularly smitten, and Inès had sat him down for a bit of advice as he wasn’t getting anywhere with Marisol. She knew he struggled with how to flirt but she hoped he’d find his confidence eventually.

**Day 2**

The two truths and a lie game the next day was a bit of a disaster for some of them. Noah thought he somewhat knew Hope after their chat earlier, and tried to hide the disappointment as he learnt she’d gotten drunk and kicked out of a water park, followed by her being annoyed at him for calling her a lady. He didn’t understand what he’d done wrong, he thought he’d complimented her. Then Hope frowned at him when he admitted to collecting squiddles, for the first time during their time there making him feel insecure about his own hobbies. Inès’s perception was unrivalled though, as she kept quiet most of the game and just secretly smiled when they tried to learn her secret as she guessed all of theirs correctly.  
“My turn,” Inès said as she got the last text, looking cryptically at them. “I’ve dyed my hair silver, I’m scared of birthday candles, and I've climbed up a tree to save a kitten. There you go.”  
“I feel like I know Inès fairly well already.” Bobby looked at her, smiling.  
“This is a good chance for me to see what kind of couple you two are,” Priya added, eyes on Bobby.  
“Oh, I see how it is, Priya!” Bobby chuckled, before scratching his head, and looked at her again. “Inès is pretty cool, I think. I could see her rocking silver hair.”  
“Yeah, I can see that,” Priya agreed, studying Inès who only gave her a mysterious smile in return.  
Hannah on the other hand was looking perplexed, as if something bothered her. “Could Inès really be afraid of birthday candles?”  
“Her fear of candles could represent discomfort in the face of too much attention,” Marisol chimed in, but Inès gave no sign of revealing the truth.  
“Wow, Marisol, I actually like that theory,” Bobby exclaimed, nodding.  
“After all, kittens are perfectly capable of getting themselves down from trees.” Marisol just shrugged, as if she was stating the obvious. She seemed very confident in her own reasoning.  
“It can take them a long time though, and it’s stressful,” Noah said, he liked to imagine Inès being the type of person to climb trees to save kittens, it was cute.  
“I’d like to imagine Inès coming to the rescue!” Bobby laughed, giving her a grin. “What do you say, Priya? Which one’s the lie?”  
“I was going to ask you! You’re in a couple!” Priya said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, but my brain is tired!”  
Bobby pouted, however Priya just shrugged and gave Inès a little smile. “Ok, then. I’m just going to guess that the silver hair thing is the lie."  
“Really?” Bobby frowned. “I wasn’t so sure about that one.”  
“Priya’s right,” Inès admitted, giving them both a smile. Priya pumped her arm and then high-fived Bobby multiple times, with both hands, making Inès laugh. “And afraid my fear of birthday candles doesn’t have any significant meaning, Marisol. The truth is that my hair once caught fire blowing out my own birthday candles as a kid, I have been scared of them ever since.”   
Next to Noah, Hope was tense and unusually quiet ever since they’d failed at guessing each other’s lies, and she quickly pulled him away from the others after the challenge. She had yelled at him for the first time then. That had also been right before Priya had coupled up with Bobby, leaving Inès single.

Later that night, with music rolling out of the speakers, Inès went over to Noah as he for once didn’t have Hope chaperoning him.  
“Hey, handsome,” she said, tongue-in-cheek, with a smile that was impossible not to return. “Finally caught you unguarded, I see. So are you guys like a package deal now or what?” Noah considered her words, and for a while, it didn’t seem like he would reply at all.  
“If I have anything in life, it should be hope,” he said eventually, not even sure what he himself meant, but he didn’t want to confirm or deny anything regarding how himself and Hope were doing yet. Things were happening so fast.  
“Way to avoid the question, Mr. Serious,” Inès teased him gently. Again, Noah didn’t respond, just smiled some, and they simply looked at each other in silence. Inès eventually broke eye contact and looked away, up at the night sky above them.  
“You look uncomfortable with the silence,” he noted, eyes still on her. He was curious about her, but didn’t know which questions to ask.  
“Oh, no, I’m fine with it.” A little laugh escaped her and she looked back at him again, stars in her eyes.  
“That’s good,” Noah said, his voice soft. “Sitting together in silence with someone is an act of closeness. You should embrace it.” He closed his eyes, visibly enjoying the cool breeze against his skin. After a few more seconds of silence, she spoke again.  
“Tell me something I don’t know about you.” The tone in her voice was mild, and he opened his eyes again to smile at her, glad she wanted to get to know him.  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he chuckled. “I run a Sunday reading class for kids at the library where I work. The kids pick a book and I read it to them. I do all the voices, too. Act everything out. How’s that for a fact?” Crossing his arms he gazed down at her, finding himself almost nervous as he waited for her reaction.  
“That’s so cute, Noah, the kids must love it.” Inès had inched a bit closer to him, lightly brushing his arm with her fingers, her touch so soft and warm. She had been about to say something else as a sound just behind them had disrupted the moment and they both turned around.  
“Oh, look. A snake in the grass.” Hope raised her eyebrows at them, ice in her voice as she spoke. He could feel Inès tense up and move away from him, and he sighed irritably as Hope narrowed her eyes.  
“We were just finishing up,” he muttered as Hope grabbed hold of his arm and kissed his cheek, giving him a pointed look before she disappeared into the Villa. Noah had looked apologetically at Inès before quietly excusing himself to go check on Hope. Walking away he had glanced over his shoulder to look at her one more time as she stood alone on the lawn, beautiful in the light of the moon as her eyes were once again turned to the starry sky above. Inès had slept on the daybeds that night. It was also that night him and Hope had sex for the first time.

* * *

“Ok, before we continue with the next episodes, and I hate to ask you this, but.” Taking a deep breath Inès looks directly at him. “How many times did you and Hope sleep together?” Knowing it had happened was bad enough, but having to now watch it? It was difficult, especially when Hope had pretty much used sex and the offer of intimacy to control him. Her sweet librarian deserved so much better.  
“Oh,” he blushes, clearly guilt ridden as he looks away for a few seconds. With a sigh he tells her though. “Twice, both before Casa Amor. And, uhm, she did go down on me once.” His cheeks turn an even brighter red, it’s actually quite sweet.  
“Just twice?” She is honestly surprised, they’d come off as such lust goblins. “And not after Casa?”  
Thinking about it though, they’d never gotten to stay in the hideaway, and the Villa hadn’t offered much privacy beyond that. Noah was also quite reserved and enjoyed taking his time, their night at the roof terrace had only come after weeks of sexual tension and build up. Him not wanting to have too much sex on TV, which his siblings would watch, made sense.  
Shaking his head he gives her a small smile. “Looking back at it now, I’m pretty sure she used it to control me, which is stupid but it worked. It’s just, well, let's say one night stands were never my thing.” He pauses, and stays quiet for a while before he speaks again. “Then, after being coupled with you for a day, and the whole Blake incident… I don't think she ever really forgave me for that, at least she kept bringing it up out of nowhere. Of course when I knew I had feelings for you, and thought that you possibly returned those feelings I wasn’t looking to her for that anymore. It would’ve felt wrong.”  
“That means a lot, Noah.” Inès nuzzles his neck fondly, knowing these things are difficult for him to talk about and explain. “And I promise that I will never hold it against you.” He doesn’t say anything, but the look he gives her is enough, so full of relief and love it almost hurts as she realises how he probably worried that she would do just that. Hope had left some scars it seemed.  
“On the bright side,” she says, figuring they need to lighten the mood. “We got to relive some of the awkward first day banter.” Some of it had been so cringe they’d both just laughed. It was strange seeing people they now knew very well get to know each other.  
“I can’t believe Rocco offered to teach you the constellations.” Noah chuckles. “It was cool to learn you’re doing a PhD though, although some of the guys found it a bit intimidating.”  
“Really?” She tilts her head, they hadn’t shown it if that was the case.  
“Yeah, especially the ones that didn’t go to uni. Gary was afraid you’d think he was stupid, he quite fancied you for a while, as you can probably tell now.” He smiles and strokes a finger along her cheekbone, knowing now she’d never look down on someone just because they hadn’t gone to uni. “I’ve always found intelligence attractive though, and you’ll make a really sexy doctor.” They share a brief, but tender kiss before turning to the screen again.

* * *

**Day 3**

  
Inès woke up alone on the daybeds, Marisol having gone back to the bedroom at some point during the night. Barely having time to get ready for the day and grab herself a coffee, Hannah and Marisol wasted no time before dragging her into their drama over who should get to serve Gary breakfast. Inès agreed that Gary definitely wasn’t an avocado guy, but eventually told Marisol to give the poor redhead a chance, she was evidently feeling down already. Doing her best she tried to reassure Hannah that sweetness had its place in the Villa too, that she shouldn’t change for anyone. Little good it’d done.  
Cradling her coffee, Inès finally headed back over to the daybed where she’d slept that night, and which was now occupied by Noah and Hope lounging as Hope was painting his toenails.  
“That’s so cute, and a great colour on you Noah,” she said and smiled at them. “Good thing Hannah’s not here. She’d see those toes and freak.”  
They both laughed at that and Noah stretched in the sun.  
“Being confident in your masculinity means being OK with losing it for a while,” he shrugged. “I used to let my little sister paint my nails all the time.”  
“Aw, babe! That’s the sweetest!” Hope grinned widely before turning to look up at Inès, giving her a contemplative look before she patted a spot on the daybed, inviting her to sit with them. Perching on the edge of the bed, Inès sipped her coffee, relaxing in the mild warmth of the morning.  
“Maybe you can help with this one, Inès,” Hope said. “Noah keeps humming this tune. I swear I’ve heard it, but I can’t figure out for the life of me what it is. The only clue he’s given me is that it didn’t come out recently, but that doesn’t narrow things down much. Go on, babe. Do it again.” She urged him on and Noah started humming softly.  
“Oh, that’s Africa by Toto,” Inès said almost immediately, it was very recognisable.  
“Bingo.”  
“That song is old! Classic, though.” Hope started belting out the tune. “I bless the rains down in Africa!”  
Noah had just smiled some, noticing the other islanders staring in their direction.  
“I never understood why the lyrics described Kilimanjaro by comparing it to Mount Olympus,” he said as Hope finally stopped singing. “We get it. It’s a mountain. They’re both mountains.”   
“Still better than when songs rhyme a word with itself,” Inès chuckled and Noah nodded.  
“Hold the Line is better, anyways,” he said, and she gave him a playful look.  
“Oh, I don’t know, Noah, I think I prefer Goodbye Elenore.”  
He raised his eyebrows at that and shook his head. “Fighting words, Inès, fighting words.”  
Before she got the chance to reply however, Hope interrupted them by clearing her throat. “Ok, another one! But lyrics this time.”   
Noah thought for a moment before starting to sing. “Turn around, bright eyes…”  
“Total eclipse of the heart,” Inès said, loving his old school music taste. “Bonnie Tyler, another classic.”  
“Got it in one,” he smiled, clearly pleased.  
“You romantic!” Hope leaned down to kiss him quickly. “This guy has some serious hidden depths. Were we even born when some of those songs came out?”  
Noah shrugged. “I grew up listening to my dad’s vinyls.”  
“That’s just the cutest.”  
Without warning, Rocco appeared, singing and strumming the strings of an air guitar.  
“Just maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me...” For a second, silence fell over the group and Hope just raised an eyebrow. Inès eventually just laughed at the awkward silence before she helped him out by gently finishing the rest of the line for him, blushing as she did so as she wasn’t a natural singer, but Rocco had clearly appreciated it. Hope just rolled her eyes at them before she’d cuddled up close to Noah, and thus very efficiently chased the other two away.

The rest of the day she spent lounging by the pool, reading a book she’d brought along to the Villa, only briefly interrupted by Lottie reading her fortune, followed by Ibrahim and Marisol dragging her into their relationship drama. She listened and gave them the best advice she could though, feeling bad for Rahim most of all as Marisol tried to analyse him, she knew how annoying it was. The announcement of a boy’s choice recoupling later should have unnerved her, Hannah was definitely panicking, but she felt strangely calm. Too calm for some apparently.  
Finally lounging and reading her book again, Inès was simply enjoying the sun and mild breeze when Hope appeared by her side.  
“Us girls need to rally together so no one gets left behind,” she said and Inès closed her book, looking at her over her sunglasses, puzzled. “I want to help you out.”  
“Sure, sounds good.” At least she would listen to her advice.  
“Amazing.” Hope patted her arm briefly, a frown creeping onto her face. “I’m worried about you, Inès. I’ve been thinking about it all morning. If you don’t put yourself out there, you can’t expect one of the boys to go for you, you know. You need to be thinking about your options. I’ve been talking with Noah and I reckon I’ve got the inside track on a couple of the boys. Do you want to hear what I’ve got to say?” Of course she’d been talking to Noah, making sure to get him invested thinking about helping Inès find a boy to couple with, someone other than him.  
“Go for it,” Inès smiled, she thought she’d already put herself out there by actually getting to know most of the guys and also quite literally by lounging in a bikini in the middle of the lawn. It wouldn’t hurt to hear what the girl had to say though. Although what she shared wasn’t exactly something Inès didn’t know already, it seemed more like she used the opportunity to tell her Noah wasn’t interested.  
“Hun, he’s not gonna pick you. He’s gonna pick me, because we’ve got something _real_.” With emphasis on the last word she confidently flicked her hair off her shoulders. “So you’ve got to think about who else is out there.” Hope pushed her until Inès reluctantly admitted to finding Rocco attractive, and it wasn’t a lie, he was good looking. Not quite sure about it though, despite Hope’s support, she went to find Noah for advice. He came across as a guy who would genuinely care, and she trusted him.

Noah was lying on a sunbed, topping up his tan in the afternoon sun. As Inès sat down next to him, Hope had given her eyes across the lawn and she sighed lightly, that girl was so horribly possessive already.  
Noah rolled onto his side, oblivious of Hope, and smiled at her. “Alright, Inès?”  
She avoided looking directly at him, instead her expressive eyes were looking off into the distance, clearly deep in thought.  
“How are you feeling about the recoupling?” She asked, eventually turning to look at him, a small smile resting on her face.  
“You know, I think I’m the only person in the Villa who’s feeling alright about it.” He sat up some. “Look, before we get into it. I’m definitely picking Hope later. I’m just going to say that. I don’t want to seem like I’m being pushy about it. But, like, if you’ve come over here because you’re trying to stay in the Villa and that. I’m just being honest, alright?” Hope had warned him Inès would come and graft on him, to try and use him to keep herself safe, and so he figured it would be best to be clear. Inès had just tilted her head a little though, baffled.  
“Actually, that wasn’t what I wanted to chat about.” Her look of surprise changed to one of mild amusement and he blushed.  
“Oh, right.” He stumbled over his words. “I thought, like. Sorry. Well rude of me. What did you want to ask?”  
“I just wanted your advice.” Sighing, she leaned back. “I’m a bit lost, but I trust your opinion. So, who do you think I should go for?”   
“You should follow your heart.” It was his turn to be surprised now, he hadn’t expected that. “But if you’re thinking tactically, I reckon Gary could have his head turned. And Bobby was saying he wouldn’t mind coupling up with someone as a friend, so that could happen. I think Rocco could be a good shout though, he seems to fancy you.”  
Not knowing why, he hesitated before telling her. A subconscious part of his brain already then reluctant to see her coupled up with anyone else.

Taking his advice, Inès went to speak with Rocco afterwards, the result of which had been revealed for all at the recoupling later. The first one to choose had been Noah though.  
“That’s me,” he said and got up, facing the row of girls, his eyes fixed on Hope, who grinned, and Noah smiled back. “I’ll be honest, I came here to find someone to join me on my journey through life.”  
“Wait, aren't you meant to start with ‘I’d like to couple up with this girl because’?” Gary had interrupted, making Inès laugh quietly as she covered her mouth with her hand.  
“Shh! Let him speak!” Hope snapped, and Gary shrugged.  
“We’ve not been in here long,” Noah continued. “But this girl. No. This _woman_ is everything I’m looking for. She’s creative, strong, and kind, and I can’t wait to spend my summer finding out more about her. So the girl I’d like to couple with is Hope.” For a moment, his eyes wandered in her direction, their eyes meeting for a fleeting second before he looked back at Hope with a smile. Hope could barely hold her body still from excitement, and quickly ran over to Noah. In front of everyone they kissed, with him sweeping her off her feet, making the other Islanders burst into applause.  
“Those two are like a fairytale romance already.” Hannah sighed softly.  
“My heart was racing the whole time!” Hope exclaimed, still with her arms around Noah.  
By the end of the recoupling, Rocco had, not surprisingly, picked Inès, while Hannah had been sent home.

Getting into bed with Rocco later, she decided to give him a chance, as while he was good looking, he could also be incredibly sensitive when he first lowered his guard. At the time she genuinely thought he could grow on her to become a viable option.  
“You should be the Villa’s go to stylist,” he grinned, stunned as she’d come to join him in her nightwear. “You’re looking great, Inès.”   
“Thanks, Rocco.” Her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink as she joined him.  
“But what I wanted to say was, you’re just in time," he said, almost shaking his head some as he tore his eyes away from her. “We’re deciding who should get the best bed.”  
“The corner one, pacifically,” Hope clarified and Inès bit her tongue as to not correct her.  
“Hope reckons she and Noah deserve to have it,” Gary said, before he frowned “Wait, Hope. Did you just say ‘pacifically’? Like the ocean?” Thankfully someone pointed it out.  
“That’s how you say it!” Hope didn’t back down.  
“Mate, it’s ‘specifically’,” Gary tried, making Hope roll her eyes.  
“Oh my days, Gary, will you leave off? As I was saying, Noah and I are the strongest couple, so we need the most privacy.”  
“Yeah, we all know what that means!” Gary laughed. “Pacifically. Get in there, Noah!” Even across the room it was possible to tell that Noah was blushing.  
Leaning over, Rocco whispered in her ear. “You wanna try and get the corner bed? You know, so it’s less like everybody’s watching us together…” Looking around the room, she spotted Hope eyeing up the corner bed, too.  
“Leave it to me, babe.” Winking at Rocco, she ran across the room and did an impressive enough jump onto the corner bed for Ibrahim to applaud her. “Argument settled.”  
“Well, that’s one way to do it,” Gary laughed and grinned at her, clearly impressed as well.  
“Snooze you lose,” Inès simply shrugged with a smile, a twinkle in her eyes as she slid beneath the sheets. Rocco climbed in on the other side, grinning at her. The sheets were cold, but his body was warm against hers. Settling down for the night as the lights went off, Rocco had turned to her.  
“I wanted to check something with you.” His voice was soft as he looked thoughtfully at her. “You’re cool with this, right? Sharing bed with me so soon? I get that it’s all kind of intense. You’re really beautiful and I hope the attraction is mutual, but I’m definitely not pushing for anything serious to happen between us before you’re ready.”  
“Let’s just cuddle for now and see what happens.” Inès stroked some of his hair away from his face and smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips but not quite ready to open her heart for more yet. Rocco just smiled and shuffled closer to her, more than happy to cuddle for now as he cocooned her in his arms, his chest moving with the rhythm of his breathing as she drifted asleep. 

* * *

Noah wraps his arms around her just the bit tighter as they watch, causing her to look up at him.   
“I’m so sorry you have to watch this,” he mutters. “Hope could be so nice, but I was so infatuated and blind to how she really treated me.” Watching himself with Hope is so cringe, he really understands now why the public weren’t great fans of ‘Nope’.  
“We all were. For a while.” A little sigh escapes her, thankfully she doesn’t seem too upset. Still, it must be painful for her to watch him and Hope together. “And you two had your moments, even I can see that. Although I can’t believe just how much she twisted everything I said to use it for her own benefit. She really controlled the game for a while, didn’t she?”  
“Yeah, she knew exactly what to say, and do, to make sure I never dared to consider anyone else.” He places his thumb against his lips, thinking before carefully choosing his next words. “Watching it now, it’s like seeing myself slowly fall into a trap. She sold me this idea of us, saying all these things about how we were meant for each other, and I bought it.”  
“At least we know it’ll eventually end well, we just have to get through so much trauma and drama first.” Inès gives him a warm smile, instantly making him lower his shoulders. He hadn't noticed how tense he was. “Like now, we can lean back and enjoy the result of you recommending I couple up with Rocco.”  
“Oh god, I still can't believe I did that,” he groans and hides his face in her hair, he really hadn't expected just how much of a hypocritical prick Rocco could be.

* * *

**Day 4**

  
The morning after Hannah left, all was quiet, except Noah’s snoring and Marisol talking in her sleep. Inès opened her eyes to greet the new day before most of the other islanders and enjoyed the quiet. That was, until Lottie and Gary woke up, whom within minutes managed to piss off Marisol first by exaggerating their kiss, and then Lottie by having kissed Marisol at all. Lottie tore into him for cracking on immediately after Hannah had left, which Inès felt was rather uncalled for. It was clear that Gary’d never seen Hannah as more than a mate. Saying as much only pissed Lottie off more though, but she got a grateful look from Gary before he went off to the gym. Inès looked after him and then Marisol as the law student quickly headed to the bathroom, close to tears. Inès was quite sure the girl did her best to bottle up her emotions as to not show weakness in front of everyone else. She knew the feeling. She’d been about to go after her to see how she was doing, just as Rocco got a text telling them to get ready for a couples brunch on the lawn.

The brunch buffet was lovely, with delicious pastries, cereals, fruit juices, and her favourite: french toast. Rocco had gone to get her some, making a not particularly original joke about the French girl liking french toast, while Marisol and Hope had been whispering nearby. Not that they were good at it, as it was loud enough to hear every word they were saying. They soon dragged Inès into it, asking for her opinion on ‘the spark’, with Marisol being particularly concerned as she didn’t feel it with Gary.  
“Give it more time, and try not to worry yourself so much,” Inès offered her a friendly smile after listening to her worries. She herself wasn’t one to believe in fate and destiny, the real world didn’t work like that in her experience. “It’s been one evening. Now stop wasting time over here saying there’s no spark, and actually spend time with him, Gary’s a great lad and deserves as much. Love isn’t something that just happens, sexual attraction and infatuation is one thing, but you need to actually truly know someone before you can start talking about love. No one feels that way immediately. Real, lasting feelings require time and hard work.” Hope had been about to interrupt, probably to say something about how her and Noah were true love at first sight and destined to be together, but Marisol had luckily cut her off.  
“You’re right.” The pretty girl sighed and smiled some. “I just thought things would feel different now that we’re with the people we want to be with. You know? I found Gary so hot before, and he seems super sweet. Why am I not feeling it? I guess I should be getting back to him. I knew I could count on you for help.” She picked up two full plates of food and headed back to her table.  
“Nicely put,” Noah said suddenly standing next to her, making Inès jump as she hadn’t even heard him approach. “I didn’t mean to pry, but couldn’t help overhearing.”  
“Oh, thanks Noah.” She smiled at him before Hope grabbed his hand and they walked back to their own table. Her own brunch with Rocco had been lovely, he asked her about her studies and they shared ideas about the perfect date and travel destinations to visit. As he looked at her she also admitted that there was a little spark between them and that she was glad he’d picked her, she just needed some time to be fully comfortable, which he was more than happy to give her as he thought what they had was truly special. How naive she’d been.

Later the same day, the slime challenge turned out to be quite a colourful event. Inès, having to make the colour purple, was about to run for Rocco first but when cut off by Marisol went for Noah instead, causing Hope to shoot her a look. Noah was a good mate, but she also couldn’t deny that having to rub herself against him was quite appealing. She had eyes after all.  
“Hey there, cheeky.” Noah grinned down at her. “Are you ready for a sliming?”  
Starting to rub herself against Noah, his slime slipped over onto her with each movement. It was a bit gross, but his abs made it worth it. Evidently distracted, Noah stepped onto some slime and fell over, making them both laugh.  
“Talk about a hard landing.”  
Scrambling back up, she could tell he enjoyed himself. Biting her bottom lip lightly, she decided to keep going, Rocco still seemed busy with one of the other girls anyways. Pulling out some impressive moves, she made him blush as she pressed herself against him.  
“This is so hot…” Noah mumbled, the fire in his eyes as he looked at her almost threw her off balance. Noticing, Noah grabbed a gentle hold of her elbow to steady her, and she smiled up at him before the voice of Hope ruined the mood.  
“I thought you were better than that, Inès,” Hope said, her arms crossed, a frown on her face.  
“Sorry, babe, I needed to make purple.” It wasn’t a complete lie.  
“But why didn’t you go for your partner first?” Hope clearly didn’t buy it, and it didn’t matter that Inès tried to explain. Giving up, she instead just ran over to Rocco, while Hope made a point out of just getting more red slime on herself by rubbing herself against Noah. She looked like a rabid bear trying to mark her territory.  
With the help of Rocco’s enthusiastically rubbing against her, and then using his hands to collect the slime, they won the challenge. Not without drama though. Looking back as she ran to get her slime into the bucket, she turned to see Priya pressing herself against Noah. Inès just smiled as the two of them seemed to be having fun, it was actually nice to see Noah having a good time. Lottie of course called her out though, setting off Hope and causing tension to rise again for the rest of the evening. Inès just sighed, doing her best to diffuse the situation and shared the luxury ice lollies with Bobby when he looked at her with those puppy eyes of his, refusing to let the other girls bring her down.

Exhausted from all the girl drama, Inès had eventually gone to find Rocco in the bedroom.  
“In need of some distraction?” He greeted her with a smile, obviously reading the expression on her face.  
“You could say that,” Inès sighed as she slumped down onto the bed next to him.  
“Anything I can do to help, babe," he said. “Here, lie down.”  
Proceeding to give her the most wonderful massage, his strong hands seemed to know exactly how to find the right spots. His fingers trickled down her spine, spending shivers coursing up her back. Coming to rest just above her hips, for a second she wasn’t sure where they were going to go next before he slid them up her back, melting away even more tension.  
“This is amazing,” she purred happily, smiling at him over her shoulder.  
“Glad I can help,” he winked and kept going, several wonderful minutes floating by. She had almost been at the point of falling asleep when the pressure on her back eased.  
“All done,” he said and she turned over, finding him sitting close to her on the bed, a soft smile on his face.   
“Come here, you.” Deciding to forget all the girl drama and just enjoy the moment, she leaned up and pulled him down towards her.  
“You’re radiant, Inès.” His voice was smooth as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. He stared deeply into her eyes while his hand caressed her cheek. Leaning in, their lips met. Rocco cupped her face gently in his hands and she wrapped her arms around his waist, sinking into the kiss. For a moment, she forgot where she was. All she could think about was the warmth of his lips against hers. When she opened her eyes again, Rocco was looking at her. His green eyes sparkling as he took her hand in his.  
“That was nice,” she said quietly.  
“That’s because we have a real connection, Inès,” he grinned. “I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you. Glad I was able to be a good distraction.” Looking back she really wished she’d been more wary of him, but it was him who’d broken her trust.

**Day 5**

The following morning she woke up before anyone else again, sitting on the roof terrace and enjoying the sunrise. The silence of the morning was only disrupted by the cool, morning air carrying the sound of gentle birdsong. The Villa could be so intense, so the quiet moments were greatly appreciated. Just as she’d been about to head downstairs to make herself some coffee she heard the sound of splashing coming from the pool. Looking over, she saw two boys sitting with their feet in the water. For a second she considered waking up the other girls, but she knew she probably wouldn’t get a real chance at getting to know these new guys with all the other girls around, so she headed down alone to meet them.  
“Hey there,” she said, a friendly smile on her face as she approached them.  
“Oh, hello! I’m Lucas.” She noticed his smile first, it was beautiful. Actually, the whole man was beautiful.  
“Hey! I’m Henrik.” The other guy was also definitely cute, and very Scandinavian.  
She was not about to play favourites with the new guys, arriving late at the Villa was hard enough, and so she greeted them both. “It’s great to meet you both.”  
“Likewise.” Lucas was definitely giving her a lookover, and not in a bad way. “Kudos for being down first, but where are the others?”  
“Oh, yeah,” Inès blushed and gave them a little wink. “I guess I wanted you to myself for a little.”  
“I love someone who’s direct,” Henrik grinned.  
“To be fair, out of all the girls, you’re the most likely to pull a stunt like this,” Lucas chuckled and she suddenly realised they’d been watching her on TV.  
“Yeah, we’ve seen how out there you are.” Henrik agreed and Inès faltered a second, was that really how she came across on the show? Inès was confident and friendly, but how the producers decided to portray her was so very out of her control, and the sudden awareness of that was intimidating. It made her feel so small. Collecting herself quickly though, her feeling of anxiety was replaced by curiosity about what else they must have seen. Besides from the mention of a few secretive kisses they refused to reveal anything else though, and she didn’t have time to press the matter more as the other girls emerged from the Villa.  
“Hey fellas!” Priya slid up next to Inès, the other girls hot on her heels. They were not overly impressed by Inès not waking them up, although Priya had given her a small fist bump when the others weren’t looking. Stepping back, she let the other girls throw themselves at Henrik and Lucas for a while, covering her mouth with a hand to suppress a laugh as they completely overwhelmed the poor guys with questions. When the other guys joined it just got even more hectic, and she just shook her head, a smile on her face. It was rather cute.  
They all headed over to the fire pit soon enough to get to know the new guys better, or rather so the old guys could grill the new ones. Noah didn't said much, he preferred to watch and listen in situations like these. He did noticed how Hope eyed up Lucas, but he could understand why as Lucas was a good looking bloke, and how Rocco kept an arm firmly around Inès as she smiled and chatted with Henrik and Lucas. It was impressive how easygoing she was, clearly making the new guys relax.  
“So, guys, time for the big question. Who do you fancy?” He eventually asked.  
“Noah! You actually spoke,” Bobby exclaimed, looking over at him with a look of shock on his face.  
“I do when I have something to say.”   
“I’d forgotten how silky-smooth your voice was,” Bobby continued and Noah just shook his head.  
“Settle down, Bobby,” he simply said, and the Scot opened his mouth as if to reply before simply nodding and leaning back in his seat.  
“Anyways, boys, who do you fancy?” He was mostly curious on behalf of the others, as he figured the other guys were dying to know, although he was quite sure he could guess at least one girl both the new guys probably liked.  
“I’ll go first.” Lucas straightened some and looked directly at Inès. “For me, it’s got to be Inès. You’re definitely the type of woman I go for, and I’d love to get to know you better.” Noah looked at her for a reaction as a beautiful smile spread across her face. For a moment he wished it was him she’d looked at like that. Inès had thanked Lucas for the compliment but also given Rocco’s hand a small squeeze, reassuring him. Lucas seemed up for the challenge though.  
“I’m definitely into Lottie,” Henrik smiled. “She’s my type all over.” Noah, realising he was still staring at Inès turned his head quickly away before she or anyone else would notice. He didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the conversation, but joined as the guys gave the newcomers a tour of the Villa.

Inès must have made quite the impression, as both the new guys asked her out on a date that day. Her date with Henrik was fun, he made her laugh with how keen he was, and he was definitely cute and she loved his attitude, but there was not much attraction beside that. Not far from them, Hope was clearly enjoying her date with Lucas. At the time, she could only have guessed what they were talking about, and Hope tried to convince everyone that the date had been boring, but the viewers got to know just how open Hope had been to the idea of coupling with someone else instead of Noah. Their flirting was intense and they would have been a good match, with both of them being driven career people in love with their independence more than anything else. Hope all but admitted to having strong doubts in her current couple. Noah’d had no idea.  
Her date with Lucas later was lovely, they were both almost shy at first, but she reassured him that she was thrilled he asked her out, which made them both feel more at ease. He was charming, direct and seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. It was nice to feel that for once she wasn’t competing with a bunch of other girls for a man’s attention, he made her feel special. Keeping Rocco in mind she avoided saying or doing anything rash, although she knew that when and if the time came she would consider choosing Lucas over Rocco. She was more loyal than most of the other Islanders ever knew or appreciated though.

As night fell, a text had announced that there would be a Welcome Party for the new guys. The Villa had been transformed for the night, neon lights and music changing the mood completely, and with an amazing cocktail bar set up for them to enjoy. Inès had looked stunning, and Rocco hadn’t held back on the compliments, although he struggled to hide his jealousy as the other guys clearly enjoyed her look as well, no matter how much she went out of her way to reassure him the rest of the night. The start of the evening had been slow, with everyone getting to know the new guys more. Lucas eventually asked Inès up to the roof terrace for a chat, and they’d shared a little moment under stars while the others danced.  
“I wanted to say thank you for making me feel so welcome,” he smiled. “I don’t want to be stepping on anyone’s toes though. But it means a lot, so, thank you. Which I’ve now said too many times and now it sounds weird. What am I like?” She could swear he was blushing.  
“You’re very welcome.” Inès gave him a warm look, glad to see him feeling at welcome.  
“I appreciate it so much.” He sounded relieved. “It’s weird coming in here when everyone’s already coupled up. Now, I won’t keep you from the party any longer. I’ll go and find the other newbie and make sure he’s not standing in a corner staring into his drink.” He walked off, giving her smile over his shoulder before he left. Having gone to find Rocco, she eventually found him by the pool with Marisol, they seemed to be getting along, but she didn’t know just how well then. Together they joined the others though and danced the night away.

* * *

“I think that’s more than enough for one evening,” Noah yawns and turns off the TV, realising how late it is. “I’m not the jealous type, but watching you look so gorgeous on your dates with Henrik and Lucas? They didn’t know how lucky they were.”  
“Thanks, babe,” she smiles and sits up to stretch, and he looks at her admiringly. “I just can't believe Hope was ready to drop you for Lucas like that, after all she said about you two being meant for each other.” Hope really had been playing the game, and she’d done it well. If she hadn’t hurt others in the process it would almost have been admirable.  
“I'm honestly not surprised anymore.” Noah shrugs and gets up, offering her a hand as he pulls her off the sofa and close to him. “She seemed to know exactly what she was doing. I try not to think too much about it. Instead I enjoy watching you being everyone's free therapist, I honestly had no idea how much you did for everyone. We were lucky you were there. I wish we’d told you that more.”  
“At least you seemed aware of how lucky you were during the slime challenge.”  
“You know I always enjoy it when you get to show off your moves,” he chuckles, and it’s true, she really can be so bewitching. Even though he can’t dance, he delights in watching her when she does.  
“Maybe I’ll show you some later.” With a wink, she does a perfect little pirouette away from him, heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
Remembering her preference, Noah offers to be big spoon as she happily gets close to him as they curl up in bed together. One of his arms is under her head, while the other is wrapped over her waist as she presses herself against him, she just fits so perfectly. Enveloping her in his arms, she feels small and delicate, and a strong feeling of wanting to keep her safe makes him instinctively hug her closer. Placing a tender few kisses to the back of her neck, he eventually closes his eyes, smiling, this feels right.  
“Good night, Inès.” His voice is but a whisper and she sighs contentedly in his arms.  
“Sweet dreams,” she murmurs, sleep eventually claiming them both.


	4. Forces of Attraction

Inès wakes up slowly as the sun caresses her skin, the warm flickers of light finding their way just past the bedroom curtains. Blinking slowly, a smile sneaks its way onto her face as she hears the unmistakable sound of Noah snoring gently beside her. It’s strange that this is only their second time sharing a bed, and yet it feels so natural. She turns to face him, looking at the fine features that make up this beautiful man. He looks almost vulnerable, and so completely at peace next to her. Not wanting to wake him, she instead reaches for her phone on the bedside table closest to her. A wall of notifications greets her, but leaving most of them for now she checks her messages, the first one she notices is from Chelsea of course.  
 **OH EM GEE! YOU’RE IN LONDON WITH NOAH?!!** Followed by a bunch of emojis. Classic. She’s not quite sure how Chelsea knows though, Ibrahim wouldn’t have told her and he was the only one who knew she was coming a day early, but she’s got a hunch. Checking some of the other messages her suspicion is confirmed as someone has been quick to share the gossip articles that have popped up all over the tabloids, with accompanying photos of her and Noah holding hands in Romford. Of course they’d been spotted. Hope hasn’t said anything in the group chats, which is probably for the best, but the others have not exactly curbed their enthusiasm.  
 **See, told you Noah would be happy to see you.** Ibrahim has messaged her with a screenshot of the message Noah had sent him in reaction to her surprising him, it’s very cute and probably the most enthusiastic Noah ever gets while texting. **You two enjoy some time together. You deserve it.  
** Gary has also messaged her directly, with some far more dirty comments than those from Ibrahim, making her stifle a laugh. Her gym crew were the absolute best. A few more messages are from her agent, who to her relief seems pleased with the articles. Pleased that Inès is happy, but also for the publicity and PR before some of her upcoming interviews.

Before the realities of work manage to creep up on her though, the sound of rustling sheets lets her know Noah’s waking up. Putting her phone away, she cuddles up under the duvet close to him again. The outside world can wait. Slowly peeling his eyes open he looks at her sleepily and smiles.  
“Good morning, gorgeous.” His voice is gritty with sleep, which combined with his bedroom eyes is incredibly sexy.  
“Morning, handsome,” she purrs and bites her lip lightly. They never got to share a morning together at the Villa, but this much better as there aren’t a bunch of people in the room ready to disrupt them. Slowly sliding a hand up under his shirt, she wants to feel the warmth of his skin, and perhaps explore his abs some. It’s not her fault he’s got the body of an adonis, making it impossible to resist caressing him now that she’s got the chance. His body almost hums under her touch as her hand travels across his chiseled abs, and he wraps a strong arm around her, his own hand gliding up her back following the curve of her spine until it finds her slim neck.  
With a gentle grip, his thumb resting on her pulse point, he pulls her in for a kiss. Slow and passionate, his lips confidently play with hers as he holds her in place, and she blissfully responds to him.  
Taking her time, Inès tantalisingly slides her fingers along the edge of his shorts to his v-line, making him moan and tighten his grip of her. Pulling away, she teasingly bites his bottom lip before pulling his shirt off him. Leaning closer again, she tilts her head and starts trailing soft kisses up his neck before nibbling lightly on his earlobe, forcing a pleased groan to escape him.  
“That feels good,” he murmurs and grabs her butt, pressing her firmly against him so she can feel just how excited he is. Moving her hips seductively against him, she smiles as she rolls him over so she’s on top. Sitting up straight she removes her own t-shirt, his mouth slightly open as he stares lovingly up at her.  
“You’re beautiful.” His hands travel up to her waist and then down her thighs again.  
“You’re not too bad yourself.” Smiling, she lets her nails slide over his chest and down his chiseled abs, scratching him lightly so he tenses his muscles. She’s got a pretty great view of him as well. Leaning down, she places a soft kiss on his lips before moving to his neck, slowly pressing kisses to his smooth skin as she makes her way further down. His hands caress and explore her body as he lets her be in charge, simply enjoying what she’s doing. And he clearly knows what she’s up to as her lips eventually reach the edge of his boxers, one of his legs twitching with excitement. Without further ado, she pulls his shorts off him, freeing him.  
Sliding her hands up the insides of his legs, Inès doesn’t take her eyes off his face as she lowers herself to slide her tongue up his length. She’s never struggled with her gag reflex before, but he could definitely pose a challenge. One of his hands strokes through her hair before resting gently at the back of her head, offering her some support as she slowly and teasingly takes him into her mouth. Using her tongue to great effect, she has him moaning and twitching under her in no time. His hand has grabbed firmly onto her hair now, partially to keep it out of the way but also to encourage her, and she loves it.  
Gazing him deep in the eyes, she gives him a sensual look and takes him as deep as she can, making him gasp and involuntarily thrust up to meet her. Doing it a few more times has him so close he’s shaking under her. Smiling, she speeds up to give him the release he craves, and when he finally comes it’s with her name on his lips as he closes his eyes, his body tensing and relaxing spasmodically. It’s a pleasant surprise to find he’s let go of her head, so that if she didn’t want to swallow she’d be free to move away, but she doesn’t mind the taste or texture. Licking her lips as she sits up, she grins down at him as she slides a hand up his chest.  
“That was amazing,” he mumbles, eyes still closed as he grins. “You’re amazing.”  
Placing a hand against his cheek, she leans down to kiss him lightly, glad to find he doesn’t mind. One ex-boyfriend of hers had refused to kiss after a blow job, making a big deal out of it as well, which had made her never want to go down on him again.  
“So, coffee?” She chuckles, starting to move out of the bed only to find him wrapping an arm firmly around her waist and pulling her back down to him.  
“You’re not going anywhere.” His lips are against her ear and she shudders, she can tell he’s got something on his mind. Ever so gently he pushes her down into the bed, one hand around each of her wrists as he pins her in place. Noah presses his lips against hers in an intense kiss leaving her short of breath. Closing her eyes, she moans softly as he moves to leave a fiery trail of kisses down her neck and over her collarbones. Letting go of one of her hands, he quickly reaches down to remove her own small pyjama bottoms before sliding his hand up again, moving it along the gentle curves of her body and to one of her breasts. As he continues to travel further down, she looks at him, but he just smiles up at her as he places a kiss right below her belly button.  
“I give as I get.” He winks and her cheeks flush. Relaxing back into the bed, she moans lightly as he makes his way between her legs. For a while he simply kisses, licks and even lightly bites her inner thighs and groin, making her shiver with anticipation. Finally, his mouth finds its way to her entrance and she arches her back in response as he forces a loud moan out of her. His arms are firmly wrapped around her thighs, holding her wide open for him to do with as he pleases. Clearly knowing what he’s doing, she’s almost desperately holding on to the sheets as his tongue works it’s magic.  
Stopping when she gets close he’s clearly enjoying himself, all the while she’s panting and shaking under him as the pleasure keeps building. When he finally lets her come, it’s so intense tears almost fall from her eyes as she cries out in euphoria, her body convulsing. Noah’s smile is wide, evidently pleased, as he moves next to her and pulls her close for a cuddle while she recovers. Curling up against him, Inès sighs happily as she hugs herself close to him, her mind numb after the high of her orgasm. Neither of them are in a hurry to get out of bed.

“I can’t believe you live here,” Noah says, looking around as they walk down the street in Knightsbridge, towards the flat she calls home. It was an incredibly nice and wealthy part of London. It suits her, seeing how fashionable and classy she is, but he also knows she isn’t that well off.  
“I can thank my housemate for that,” Inès says, holding his hand as they enjoy the late afternoon sun. They hadn’t managed to leave bed until well past midday. “Her family is really posh, something to do with real estate I think, I try not to pry. But basically, they own the building our flat’s in, so I pay rent to my friend at mates rates. I’ve honestly been extremely lucky, I don’t know what I ever did to deserve a friend like her.”   
He smiles over at her, he’s always appreciated how she doesn’t take anything for granted.  
“She does sounds great. What more should I know about her?” He didn’t want to sound like he was interviewing her, but he wanted to know about her life. Her friends.  
“Her name is Peik Lin, and we met during our undergrads,” she tells him. “She did maths, but we lived in the same student housing, and we’ve just stayed together ever since. Without her and her family I probably wouldn’t have been able to finish my degree in the first place, I just couldn’t have afforded it. They’ve been wonderful to me.”  
Noah squeezes her hand lightly. “Yeah, I guess your step-mum didn’t help?”  
“Gods no,” Inès sighs. “Even after my dad died she refused to get a job, so she might have been glad to get me out of the house when I moved to London, but no way was she gonna support me financially.”  
“I’m sorry,” he says gently. “But if anyone would manage, it’s you.”  
She’s silent for a while as they walk, he can tell she’s fighting tears behind her sunglasses but he gives her time, aware there’s a lot of pain around this particular topic.  
“Thanks, Noah.” Her voice is low but collected, and she smiles up at him. “I don’t feel like I have done it on my own though, it’s been more like a great collective effort supported by the people around me. Like my sister, my friends, and now you.”  
Shaking her head some, she lets go of his hand to instead place her arm around his waist as they walk, bringing herself closer to his side.  
“Sorry, I sound so soppy,” she says, laughing some at herself.  
“Not at all.” Noah smiles and kisses the top of her head, his arm around her shoulders. For a while they just walk in silence, finding a pleasure in each other's company that doesn’t require words or grand declarations. It simply is.

“Here we are,” Inès says as they stop outside a lush victorian building. As they head inside and upstairs she looks over at him, grinning in a way that makes him raise an eyebrow. “Just so you know, Peik Lin can be quite intense. She’s also watched the show already. And she is quite likely to ask to see your abs. Good luck.” His mouth falls slightly open, not sure how to react as she simply unlocks the door to the flat and lets him in.  
Looking around, the place is just as pristine and chic as he would have imagined, and he puts her bag which he’d carried for her gently down on the nice wooden floor.  
“Oh my god.” A small asian girl has appeared from what he assumes is the living room, and stares from Inès to him and back again. “You did NOT say you were bringing your super hot boyfriend with you. Girl, you need to prepare me for shit like this.”  
“I’ve missed you too," Inès laughs and walks over to give her friend a hug. “And this is Noah, be nice to him.”  
“I know who he is, I’m not an idiot,” she hisses quietly, giving her friend a look before she heads over to Noah and offers him her hand, which he shakes gently. “Peik Lin.”  
“Noah,” he smiles. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
“Mhm, yeah, and I’ve seen a lot of you.” Peik Lin grins, and he can feel his cheeks turning slightly pinker, he keeps forgetting just how much people saw on the show. “Seriously, Inès, he is even hotter in real life. Just, how?” Inès just shrugs, clearly trying to suppress a laugh as her friend examines him.  
“So typical of you to go off on a fucking reality tv show as a holiday, get dragged into so much bullshit, but still get a sexy boyfriend from it.” The girl shakes her head. “I think I need to sign up next year.”  
“You know he’s not actually my boyfriend yet,” Inès points out, and for a second he’s concerned she might be annoyed he hasn’t asked her yet, but she just gives Noah a teasing look, and he chuckles silently and shakes his head. That woman.  
“Wait, what?” Peik Lin exclaims and turns to face him. “Ok, dude, we need to have a chat about your intentions with my best friend here. Like right now. Inès, go to your room and unpack. Also, girl, you’ve gotten so much stuff from brands in the mail, it’s insane. I haven’t opened a single one, showing extreme restraint, which I think you should appreciate. Specifically, I suggest you could show that appreciation through sharing some of it. Cool, so you stay there for a while and my boy Noah and I will have some bonding time.” As she speaks, she grabs hold of the bag and Inès, and firmly guides her to her room, opening the door for her and gently shoving her inside.  
“Sorry,” Inès mouths over her friend's shoulder at him, a small smile on her face, before the door is shut in her face, leaving him alone with Peik Lin. He really tries not to look as panicked as he feels as she turns to face him, her arms crossed.  
“You look terrified,” she chuckles and slides an arm around his, taking him to the living room. “Yeez, your arm really is like fucking marble…” Usually, he would have thought she was flirting, but she says it under her breath and in such a matter-of-fact way, even his lizard brain knows it is just how she is.  
“Right, just to get it out of the way, if you ever hurt Inès again I’ll send my whole family on you, and trust me, they can be scary.” He doesn’t doubt her. “Now, do you want a cup of tea? I know I’m meant to ask that here, I’m really trying this polite and British thing.” The sudden change in her tone as she smiles at him makes him forget what she even asked for a second.  
“Oh, yes please,” he stutters and she nods. Sitting down on the sofa as she makes him a cuppa, he looks around and smiles as he spots the little details that must come from Inès. Like the Wes Anderson film collection, or the small pile of books in French, and the vintage astronomy art print on the wall. Peik Lin returns with his tea, having added too much sugar and left the tea bag in for too long, but she had at least tried.  
“Now, why have you not asked Inès to be your girlfriend, huh?” She asks as she sits down on the sofa with him. “You got something special planned?”  
“I was thinking of asking her soon.” Noah speaks after a long pause, trying to collect his thoughts. “We’re going out tomorrow evening, so maybe then. I just want it to be the right moment.”  
“Cool, I like that.” Peik Lin nods, and proceeds to give him some more advice on things Inès likes, a lot of it reaffirming what he already knew or could have guessed. To his surprise, he relaxes as he chats with her friend. Maybe it’s the fact that the flat still smells a little like her, it’s barely there, but nonetheless, it’s comforting.

Inès is not really worried Peik Lin might be scaring Noah away, she knows her friend is sometimes a bit much, but she is true to herself and when you’ve earned her friendship she’ll stay by your side through thick and thin. Inès has first hand experience on that part. Having unpacked her bag and at least tried to deal with the pile of parcels on her bed, she eventually goes to join them in the living room. A smile spreads across her face as she sees the two of them happily chatting away on the sofa, or rather, it's mostly Peik Lin talking but Noah seems quite content as he politely sips his tea. The poor guy, she can only imagine how bad that cuppa had to be.  
“You two seem to be getting along well.” She gives Noah a warm look, it is nice seeing him in here in her home. He puts his mug down and returns her smile as she goes to sit down close to him, giving his cheek a small peck.  
“We are. Peik Lin just told me where you hide your embarrassing childhood photos.” He winks at her and she raises an eyebrow at her friend, what else has she told him? “And, she told me the story of when you missed a friend’s birthday party because your step-mum made you go to church, so you brought along a jar of wasps. Which you released halfway through a psalm I'm made to believe?”  
“I really shouldn’t have left you two alone for so long,” she groans and rests her head on his shoulder. “I was an angry teenager and she kept forcing me to church to uphold this image of a perfectly happy family. She had it coming.”  
“I’m not judging,” he laughs, gently placing a kiss on her forehead, she’s so infinitely grateful he’s understanding of her past.  
“Noah also said you’ve finally started watching the show?” Peik Lin says. “About time, you’ve missed so much. I suggested we order some take-away and watch a couple more episodes? I honestly can’t get enough of watching you dorks. You’re also about to watch #Roccogate I think, which is so fucking extra. I love it.”  
“Sounds good to me. Noah?” Inès smiles and looks questioningly up at Noah, leaving it up to him as she doesn’t want him to feel uncomfortable.  
“I’m in, don’t worry, babe.” He easily reads the look on her face, and wraps his arm around her, hugging her closer.  
“Get a room,” Peik Lin mutters as she gets up to get her phone so they can order food before watching some more Love Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made her housemate / best friend Peik Lin from Crazy Rich Asians, just couldn't help it as I love her so much


	5. Days 6 - 8

**Day 6**

**  
**A new morning in the Villa, and Inès slowly blinked her eyes open, looking around the quiet bedroom. For a second she was hopeful this would be a peaceful morning, but alas.  
“Morning ladies!” Hope said, clearly in a good mood.  
“Shh, people are sleeping.” Inès tried to remind her, quite sure at least some of the girls still were, as was Noah who was curled up next to Hope. Good thing she herself was a morning person or she would have been exceedingly grumpy at the other girl’s enthusiasm.  
“Are they?” Hope shrugged. “Most of the boys seem to have gone for an early morning gym session…” Looking over her shoulder she realised Rocco was gone, although she couldn’t imagine him going to the gym. Marisol was also not in the room, and looking back she should have found it obvious already then that something was going on, but she hadn’t let it bother her at the time.  
“So I thought this would be a good time for us girls to catch up.” Those words from Hope made Priya sit up to join the conversation, both of them always ready to gossip.  
“I bet Henrik was the one getting them to work out early in the morning. I love his energy. Although I think someone else might have their eye on Lucas.” Priya looked at Inès and winked, but only got a mysterious smile in return.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Inès wasn’t about to reveal her own thoughts on Lucas, although she did think he was absolutely lovely and they'd definitely hit it off yesterday.  
“Don’t you?” Priya said. “I saw you two having a little chat up on the roof terrace last night.” Hope propped herself up on her elbows at that, keenly interested.  
“You and Lucas, huh?” She said, clearly fishing for more information on what was going on. It had ended up being like that for the whole competition; Hope always wanted the dirt on Inès, anything that could give her the upper hand and help her maintain control.  
“We’re just going to be good friends.” Inès didn’t want to say anything else, not this soon. Hope smiled at that and covered Noah’s ears as he dozed.  
“So you won’t mind if someone else wants to get to know him?” Hope asked, double checking to make sure Noah was still asleep before continuing. “I don’t think you girls would blame me if I was a little bit interested in new boys coming in. But I didn’t think I was the only one. Someone else seemed to take a little shine to one of them yesterday.” She gestured over to Lottie, and goth girl’s eyes immediately flicked open.  
“I can sense when you’re talking about me, you know,” Lottie said out loud, making Hope jump. “Nah, I'm just kidding, I was already awake.”  
“What are you thinking about the new boys, then?” Priya asked, laughing quietly.  
“I like them. And I’m not exactly falling head over heels for Bobby. Or not as much as Inès seems to be, anyways,” Lottie said and for once Inès was utterly baffled, what was she on about? “So I definitely think my head could be turned.”  
“You and Henrik could be a good match,” Inès offered hesitantly, not quite sure though as she knew from her chats with Gary that he seemed to fancy the girl, and she really didn’t want to see him hurt.  
“Maybe I should spend some more time with him,” Lottie said, a playful look on her face. “I think I’m going to chat to the boys today and try and work out what’s what. Maybe see if I can’t work my magic on one of them.”  
“That’s the best thing about the situation, really,” Hope agreed. “There’s seven boys and five girls. We’ve got a whole buffet of boys to choose from. And with numbers like that, I’m pretty sure we’re not going to be the ones going home next!”  
“Makes a change.” Lottie nodded. Inès glanced over at Noah, still sleeping next to Hope, and wondered what he would’ve thought if he could hear all this. He already seemed attached to Hope, and Inès was growing protective of some of the boys, Noah included. Sure, she found him attractive, but she also really liked him as a person, and the way some of the girls spoke of him and the other boys simply rubbed her the wrong way.  
“With this many boys, it’s like, pick your favourite!” Hope grinned, she did not at all seem bothered to say all that in front of her sleeping partner.  
“I thought you were set on Noah?” Inès asked, feeling bad for her mate as Hope was clearly ready to potentially discard him for Lucas, even after spending so much time and effort on making Noah hers.  
“I am, but we both know we’re here to have a good time,” Hope said, Inès wasn’t so sure Noah saw it that way though, he barely spoke to any of the other girls. “I’m just enjoying the eye candy! We’ve got a whole day with nothing to do but check out the new boys. I was hoping we could all take a step back from the drama and enjoy this time for what it is.”  
“A day in the sun and enough sexy men to make two boy bands?” Priya said.  
“Or three Man-2-Man strip acts.” Hope bit her lip, enjoying the thought.  
“Or we choose one boy to each be our servant for the day, and then we make the two leftover boys wrestle,” Lottie said and the others fell silent for a second, with Inès awkwardly looking out the window.  
“Well, whatever you thing is…” Hope said. “Today is going to be fun!”

Later, just as she was about to head outside, Rocco caught up with her in the bedroom.  
“Looking fire hot as usual, Inès.” He smiled. “That outfit is so good.”  
“Oh, thanks, Rocco,” she beamed back at him as he glanced around the room, as if making sure there were no-one else there. “Have you got a minute?”  
“Sure, I’ve always got time for you,” she said, he was her partner after all, it was the least she could do. He grabbed her hand and together they sat down on one of the beds, facing each other.  
“I love that. Time is such a precious resource,” he said, giving her a wink while his thumb caressed the surface of her hand. “It’s never wasted with you.”  
“Anyway, what’s up?” Inès laughed softly, giving him a playful nudge.  
“I just wanted to find out where your head’s at.” He almost looked nervous. “With the new boys coming in and everything. I know you said before that you thought you might be mates with them. But I wanted to know how you felt this morning.”  
“I’m going to see how things go,” Inès shrugged, she liked Lucas but wasn't giving it too much thought yet, although everyone seemed to assume she was. “They only came in yesterday, and I hadn’t really made a plan or anything.”  
“Obviously, I’m not exactly fine with you grafting on other people,” Rocco said, actually sounding jealous.  
“You’re sweet,” She said, not wanting to start an argument. In reality, she wasn’t sure where all this was suddenly coming from, but him being so possessive didn’t sit right with her, especially when he himself didn’t exactly abide by the same rules he tried to impose on her. She probably should have been confrontational with him, looking back, but it was easier said than done.  
“Thanks!” He said. “I was just trying to be upfront about it. Obviously this is great for you girls. We loved it when there were more girls in the Villa, but it’s not fun now the shoe is on the other foot. One of us boys is definitely in danger at the next recoupling and we’re all feeling it. Why else do you think Gary’s been out there doing weights all morning?” Rocco sounded worried about his place in the Villa, so she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his. Nothing she said ever seemed to reassure him or be good enough anyways.  
“We’re all good.” She gave his leg a light pat before gliding out of the room, leaving Rocco with his mouth hanging open.

Outside, Noah was lounging on the daybeds with Hope and Marisol as Inès walked over. With his head in Hope’s lap he was relaxing in the sun while she was plucking his eyebrows with a pair of tweezers, he did quite like being pampered by her, and it felt nice to spend time with her like this. No drama or arguing.  
Hope looked Inès up and down. “Well, what do you know? Inès is officially style icon of the Villa. I love that look, babe! So, what’s up?” Noah looked over from where he was lying down, and tried to hide it as he snuck a peak at Inès in her bikini. Biting his lip he couldn’t stop himself from wondering if she worked out, those legs were incredible, and that cute butt… Thankfully Hope pulled out a hair right then, the pain of which made him flinch, before his mind wandered too far.  
“Thanks a lot, Hope,” Inès smiled and joined them, sitting down at the end of the bed where he couldn’t really see her anymore. “And I just want to chill.”  
“Me too,” Marisol said. “I like to watch what’s going on before I jump right in. I like to have the facts first, and then make a decision.”  
“We saw you were making the rounds,” Hope said. “What did you find out?”  
Marisol cut the astrophysics student off before she could answer though. Noah wasn’t sure if this was what Inès'd meant when she said she wanted to chill.  
“I’ve been watching Henrik and Gary. Henrik is so animated, but Gary is much more reserved. It’s almost like they want to be friends, but Gary isn’t sure yet because all the boys are in competition. I bet Lottie is flirting with Henrik, and Gary is jealous that he’s not getting as much attention. Don’t you think that’s likely, Inès?”  
“That’s pretty much right,” the French girl replied and laughed gently. “Although we were all just having a laugh about it, I wouldn’t assign it too much deeper meaning. Lottie wanted to see if we could distract them while they worked out, and I’d say we did rather well. They pretty much lost it when I told them that watching the two work out made me want to DIY myself.” Noah chuckled at that one, he wished he’d been there.  
“I knew it!” Marisol said, sighing. “I don’t think Gary and I are going to work out.”  
“You’ve watched him flirting at the gym for ten minutes and now you think he’s not the one?” Noah asked, all the guys knew Gary and Marisol were on the rocks and that the crane operator fancied Lottie, and maybe even Inès a little. But Marisol was the one who hadn’t even given him a chance and seemed to look for an easy out. “You’re the one coupled up with him, but I think the decision should be based on a bit more than that.”  
“Noah’s right. And I think you’re looking for a way out,” Hope agreed and Marisol arched slightly, as though she was uncomfortable with the suggestion. How true it’d been though. “You know he’s totally into you, right?”  
“I know, and I don’t know how I feel about that,” Marisol said. “What if someone else in here is a better match for me? I don’t know. I’ve been watching Rocco and Lucas chatting, and I think their body language is very interesting. It’s almost as though they’re in a competition for Priya’s attention, but they don’t want to admit it. Look at how Lucas stands with his head tilted, like he’s listening intently. And Rocco is standing in almost exactly the same pose, just reversed. Doesn’t it seem like Rocco is a little flustered? Did it seem like he was worried about losing face to Lucas when you were over there? Or maybe someone else is on his mind?”  
“Why do you care about Rocco so much?” Inès asked, and Noah wondered if she was jealous, she didn’t seem like that kind of girl. He also noticed that Marisol and Rocco seemed particularly close lately though, but the guy would be an idiot if he messed things up with Inès when every other guy would love to be coupled with her.  
“I don’t, really,” Marisol said. “I’m just interested in what’s going on around here. That’s all.”  
“By the way…” Hope said. “Did you go and chat to Bobby and Ibrahim?”  
“Yeah,” Inès smiled, evidently happy with the change of topic, and was about to go one when Marisol interrupted. The law student was nice, but Noah really wished she would know when to stop sometimes.  
“I saw Ibrahim and Bobby heading off together, and I was sure I heard them talking about something to do with cactuses and sports. I have no idea what that’s about.”

After a longer chat with Rocco about him dropping out of uni and the therapy he’d been though, which Inès truly appreciated him sharing with her, they were eventually interrupted as a phone beeped, announcing the 'Kiss and Tell' challenge.  
There was a row of question marks facing each other on the floor of the challenge stage, and on one side there was a giant blackboard with columns marked ‘GIRLS’ and ‘BOYS’.  
“I guess it’s a girls vs boys challenge,” Rocco said and Inès stifled a laugh as her and Gary shared a look.  
“Mate, we could use someone as smart as you down at the docks,” Gary said, giving her a wink. “I don’t think I could have figured that out by myself.”  
“Ok boys, take your places,” Hope said, as always wanting to be in charge, before Rocco and Marisol proceeded to start a discussion about people kissing whoever they wanted, making Lottie call them out on their selfishness. Already then she started to feel uneasy.  
“Babe, it’s just a game.” Hope seemed rather nonchalant about it all. “If Rocco’s going around kissing whoever he likes, he’s not going to be winning. Those cocktails are ours.” Inès wondered how Hope would have taken it if it was Noah who suddenly seemed up for kissing someone else.  
“Should we just get on with it?” Priya said. “Ladies first, I think…”  
“You girls have Inès on your team, she’s so perceptive. It’s unfair!” Bobby complained. “She’ll just look at us in that mysterious French way of hers and suddenly know all our secrets, us guys should get the chance to get ahead first.” Inès playfully wiggled her eyebrows teasingly at him, and they both laughed.  
“Just try and stop me.” Hope bit her lip, smiling as she drew the top card from the deck and read it aloud. “The boy who spent more than £500 on a first date is…” All the boys stood still on their marks, not giving much away. The girls discussed whether it was Lucas or Rahim, with Inès making the decisive call of going for Ibrahim.  
“If that’s what you all think, that’s what I’m gonna do,” Hope said. “Are you ready, boys?” Turning to face the guys, Hope walked over and gave Ibrahim a quick and gentle kiss.  
“Really putting it out there, Hope!” Bobby teased her. Noah glanced at Hope, but his face hardly changed, so Inès couldn’t read his reaction.  
Of course the one who'd spend a lot of money was Rahim, and for a good while the game was innocent fun. Until it was Marisol's turn to draw a card.  
“One of us is coming to kiss you!” Marisol said and ran up to the stack of cards, grabbing the top one. “Ok, I’ve got to find ‘the boy who gets a back, sack, and crack wax every month’?”  
“I’m glad one of you is suffering to stay beautiful.” Lottie smirked at the boys. “You’re all pretty well-groomed, to be fair.”  
“On the surface, sure,” Priya said. “But what about when you get down there and it’s just, like, a rainforest?”  
“I don’t get why people care so much, it’s just hair and personal preference,” Inès shrugged. “As long as a guy is clean and doesn’t have a go at me for my grooming habits I won’t nag him.”  
“More power to you, babes,” Priya chuckled. “It’s not for me, though.”  
“So who do we think it is, then?” Lottie asked. “Let’s rule out Rocco and Henrik, for sure. Both of them are all about that rugged lifestyle and living au naturel.”  
“Agreed. I’m definitely not seeing those boys in a salon any time soon,” Priya nodded.  
“Agreed, and I know it’s not Noah,” Hope said, looking smug as she looked at Inès. As if she didn’t know they'd slept together.  
“So, who’s left?” Priya asked.  
“What about Lucas?” Having given it some thought it seemed likely, Lucas came across as well-groomed to her at least. The girls discussed it for a while longer and were about to reach an agreement when they turned to where Marisol'd been standing, and realised she was already walking off towards the guys.  
“Looks like someone couldn’t wait to get her lips on us!” Bobby laughed. Before anyone else could react, Marisol walked straight up to Rocco and kissed him. All eyes immediately fell on her, waiting for her reaction. Refusing to let her emotions show however, she put on her best poker face.  
“It’s just a game,” she said gently, not wanting to say any more than that.  
“Not cool, you guys,” Lottie frowned at Marisol, her voice cold. “And I think some of us are playing more of a game than others, babe.”  
“Speaking of which, maybe we should crack on.” Bobby cleared his throat, obviously trying to diffuse the tension. “This game is properly heating up.”  
“I want to keep things spicy. Go on Rocco, take a card,” Ibrahim said, chuckling as he also tried to lighten the mood and move it along.  
Rocco did as suggested and eagerly went to pick a card.“So I’ve got to kiss the girl who ‘cancelled a romantic weekend with her boyfriend because her friend got stood up on a blind date’.”  
“Well it wasn’t Marisol, was it?” Lottie commented dryly.  
“What?” Marisol said, doing her best to seem oblivious.  
“Whoever did that is a girl who cares more about her mates than some boy.” Lottie shot the short girl a look.  
“Who was it, then?” Hope asked, looking at them all.  
“Inès always puts the girls first.” Priya smiled. “I know how hard she worked to get me and Lottie talking again. I bet she’s done something like that.” Inès was glad someone at least seemed to appreciate her efforts.  
“Yeah, that one was me,” she admitted, they finally got one right after guessing her every single time. “We were about to break up anyway, so it was an easy decision to stay home with my friend instead.”  
“Shh, Rocco’s coming over,” Hope said and they all turned to face the boys again.  
“The girl who I think would drop everything for her mates is someone who’s passionate, fiery, and always true to what she wants.” Rocco strutted down the line. “I think it’s… Marisol!”  
He walked up to Marisol and kissed her, and she leaned in and kissed him back, hard. There was a sudden hush, and all that could be heard was the sound of their lips. Marisol’s hand slid over Rocco’s chest, the two of them obviously enjoying themselves as nobody else knew what to say. Not allowing the hurt surprise she felt creep onto her face, all while a thousand thoughts flew through her head, Inès simply stood still with her eyes fixed on a spot in the distance. Suddenly some things made so much sense.  
Noah looked at Inès as she was made to watch her partner make out with someone else, it was so clear from her expressive eyes she was deep in thought, but even so she still managed to be so hard to read.  
“It’s fine.” Inès eventually spoke, and Noah was impressed by how calm she seemed. The storm that'd been raging in her eyes just a second ago had mellowed back to clear skies. “Rocco’s got the wrong answer, but it’s fine.”  
“Babes, it’s not fine at all,” Lottie cried out. “These two are using the challenge to get off with each other. And you’re here just watching!”  
“Uhm, guys?” Bobby said. “Emotions are running pretty high here, but there’s still a whole lot of these cards left. The girls are winning. We need to step up our game. Shall we carry on?”  
“Thanks Bobby, but I think that’s enough,” Priya said, looking concerned at Inès.  
“Yeah, I guess that’s it for the game, then?” Hope said, and looked towards the score board. “On the blackboard at least, the girls have won!”  
Hope cheered, and was joined by Priya, but Inès didn't feel much like a winner, although at least it suddenly clarified her own standing with Rocco.

That evening was a strange one. Hope, out of nowhere, suddenly tried to be her new best friend, Lottie looked like she was about to cast a curse on Rocco (if she hadn’t already), and Priya barely left her side. It quickly came out that the whole thing with Rocco and Marisol had been bigger than just the challenge earlier, but although Inès admitted to having some suspicions about them, she really didn't expect that Rocco'd been cracking on with every single girl in the Villa. That stung.  
Having actually tried to give Rocco a chance, and him not valuing her trust, it hurt that he’d thrown it all away just like that. On the other hand, she was also understanding of Marisol, she really did get where she was coming from and just wished she’d told her instead of going behind her back. Telling her as much helped mend what could have turned into an ugly rift between them, and she gently let the law student in on the fact that Rocco had been trying his luck with all of the girls.  
Although Lottie was keen on punishing Rocco, Inès and Marisol both were opposed to the idea. He'd been an idiot, but cutting him out knowing how sensitive and insecure he really was seemed unnecessarily mean.  
Still, that night she avoided Rocco as she tried to clear her head. Going out on the roof terrace for a bit of fresh air, she sat with a blanket around herself, eyes turned upwards to the night sky. It was a clear and moon-less night, ideal for stargazing.  
“Mind if we join?” A voice said and she looked up, surprised to see Gary, Ibrahim and Noah emerge from the villa.  
“Not at all.” A wide smile spread across her face, pleasantly surprised to see the three of them.  
“I made you a cuppa. Nothing better than a good cup of tea to cheer someone up. That’s what my nan says anyway.” Gary carefully handed her the warm mug and she gratefully cradled it in her hands. “Not sure how you guys do it in France though.”  
“Lots of red wine?” She suggested, making them laugh. “Thanks, Gary, I really appreciate it.”  
“No worries, mate.” He smiled.  
“Yeah, what Rocco did today.” Noah shook his head. “It was not on.”  
“Sorry for making him take that last turn, Inès.” Ibrahim looked down on his hands. “I didn’t think he’d be that stupid.”  
“It’s not your fault.” She patted his arm reassuringly and sighed. “We found out he’s been grafting on all the girls behind our backs, but Marisol still seems keen on him, sorry Gary. I gave her my blessing though, I’m done.”  
“You’ll find someone better, easily. You are as nice as a, uhm, like, really nice golf club.” Ibrahim tried desperately to compliment her and ruffled her hair, making her laugh and shove him playfully, while also causing her to miss the look he was giving Noah over her head. “He’s the one missing out, can’t win a game without a good golf club.”  
“Thanks guys.” Inès looked at them, suddenly realising that her eyes were welling up and she blinked quickly a few times to stop herself from crying. “And thanks for checking in on me, it means a lot.”  
“Need to keep the peacemaker happy, you know.” Noah gave her a warm smile, before looking up at the sky. “By the way, I was meaning to ask. Am I right when I say that the constellation there is Cassiopeia? I remember reading about the greek myth and was quite sure that’s the constellation. But then Rocco said he’d heard differently while travelling in Lithuania or something.”  
“This again?” Gary shook his head. “Mate, Rocco was just making shit up when he tried to lecture you about the stars and their deeper meaning, or whatever it was he went on about.”  
“I thought you guys were talking about celebrities,” Ibrahim mumbled, clearly a bit embarrassed.  
Inès just chuckled softly, of course Rocco'd managed to find someone else to explain astronomy to when he learnt she’d just call him out on any lies. Following where Noah was looking, she quickly spotted the constellation.  
“You were right though, Noah, that is Cassiopeia. The vain queen,” she smiled, and went on as Ibraham asked how she knew. “You can tell by the w-shape it forms, and just how bright it is. Some of the most luminous stars we know are in it, including three hypergiants, but I’m afraid they don’t have the most interesting names. Just south of it, you’ve got Andromeda, her daughter according to mythology. Perseus is also nearby, in relative terms of course. It’s quite the old and historically important constellation. For example, Tycho’s supernova was in it, which was visible to the naked eye sometime in the 1500s I think, at its brightest it even rivalled Venus...” She went on about supernovae for a while, not able to stop herself as she finally got to talk about something that wasn’t Villa related, but rather linked to her own studies, and she almost automatically went into her scientific-communicator mode. The boys were happy to listen, even asking a few questions as she eventually started going on about the likely end of their solar system.  
“I’m so sorry guys, I’ll stop there,” She chuckled, realising Gary was starting to look quite disconcerted as she’d gone into a detailed description on how their sun would eventually die. “Thank you for listening to my ramblings, it means a lot.”  
“I wish more people would ramble like you," Noah said gently, clearly engrossed in thought as he looked at the starry sky above them.  
“Yeah, you actually explained it really well.” Ibrahim looked captivated as well, and her smile widened, glad she didn't bore them. “You’re not at all like my boring science teachers.”  
“Mate, I think we all would have paid much more attention in school if Inès was our teacher.” Gary grinned and gave her a teasing wink. “Probably not to the science though.” Inès laughed at that, it felt so nice to just hang out with the guys for once.  
“Thanks.” She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “You guys are the best. Seriously.”

**Day 7**

Enjoying the warmth of the sun the following day, Inés was lounging on the lawn with Lucas, Henrik and Lottie while only partially paying attention to their conversation, which centred on first dates and impression. Lottie made it clear she was hard to both impress and please, which seemed on brand. For now they all allowed themselves to forget about the talent showcase the guys would have to put on for the girls later, they would certainly stress about it soon enough.  
“I would love to eat out with you, Lucas.” Inés finally looked over as he started talking about the perfect date being a good meal with plenty of wine, which to her sounded ideal. He’d even been cheeky enough to say he’d like to imagine her sitting across from him, making her smile and give him a wink over her sunglasses, he was certainly confident.  
“The honour would be all mine!” He chuckled.  
“Bet you only sprinkle a few diamonds at her on the first date, don’t you, Lucas?” Henrik almost sounded annoyed, which made her raise an eyebrow at him.  
“It’s all about Moissanite stones these days, Henrik,” Lucas said, clearly missing the amused look on Henrik’s face. “It has a higher brilliance than the diamond. It sparkles more than. I mean, no! I don’t, I don’t buy…”  
“I’m just teasing, mate,” Henrik laughed and Lucas sighed, slightly embarrassed.  
“Money doesn’t buy happiness. And it certainly doesn’t buy love.” He looked at her. “Right, Inès?”  
"Definitely, money might provide economic stability, which in turn is likely to help prevent certain anxieties.” She was speaking from experience, as her own family had been borderline poor as she grew up. “But buying happiness and love? No.”  
Lucas beamed at her at that, and she felt a soft blush spread across her cheeks, her own smile not fading from her face. Perhaps being dumped by Rocco wouldn’t be too bad after all.  
Gary appeared and joined them soon after, eagerly giving his own take on dating rules. Together, they had fun chatting for a while, Inès making it clear she was all for making a mutual effort in the dating game, she was not expecting to be treated like a princess.  
“I enjoy making a guy feel valued as well. It doesn’t have to be much effort either, just cooking dinner, a massage, sexy lingerie...” Giving them an innocent look she twirled some hair around her finger, letting them imagine the rest, which they clearly did judging by the looks on their faces. After some more light-hearted banter, Gary headed off to make the girls some tea before Rocco strutted over to see what they were up to. Lottie however just walked off, ignoring him, but Inès really didn’t want to be that kind of person and invited him into the conversation despite Lottie’s evident displeasure at his presence.  
Finally, he also finally straight out admitted to her that he wanted to be with Marisol rather than her.

Noah, meanwhile, spent most of the morning with Hope, cuddling and listening to her, relaxing without any drama looming on the horizon for once. She’d been in a good mood that morning, which was when he was reminded of how much he liked her. When she lowered her guard and allowed herself to be vulnerable he'd genuinely thought they’d have a future together. The image he’d painted of Hope in his mind had been so wrong though, more of a mirage than a reality.  
After the talent contest was announced however, he started to feel nervous and Hope quickly left him to instead lounge by the pool with the girls. Hope rarely had time for his problems. Nervously pacing about the Villa as the other guys were working on their ‘performances’, he headed to the kitchen looking for Inès.  
“Psst,” he said, trying not to attract the attention of anyone else. Turning towards the sound, she'd frowned at first before a smile split her face when she spotted him. He gestured for her to come closer, which she did, curiosity written on her face.  
“Inès, I need your help,” he sighed, glad he’d found her, the competition was really getting the best of him and the guys certainly weren’t helping.  
“Help with what?” She asked sweetly and he looked around furtively, probably looking as lost as he felt.  
“Mr. Love Island,” he said quietly. “I can’t talk out here. Come with me.” He gave her a hopeful look as she simply nodded, and he darted off towards the Villa, Inès following suit.  
The artificially sweet scent of passion fruit body spray greeted them as they entered the dressing room, the first thing meeting them being Bobby brutally crowbarring himself into one of Priya’s dresses, and Henrik looking at different lipsticks.  
“Are you sure it won’t be too much?” The blonde frowned.  
“No pal, that’s definitely your colour,” Bobby said encouragingly. Inès looked stunned next to Noah, taking it all in, before she shook her head and chuckled some. Muttering something in French under her breath she quickly headed over to Bobby to help him with the zip on Priya’s dress.  
“Don’t want to ruin her favourite dress, Bobs. And that is a good colour for you, Henrik, I’m sure Lottie won’t mind.” She smiled and went over to help him apply it. “Perfect, really brings out your eyes.”  
“See? How am I going to compete with this?” Noah looked pleadingly at her. “You’ve got to help.”  
“Can’t you ask Hope?” Inès asked, raising an eyebrow at him and he shifted his gaze from her, suddenly feeling embarrassed. For some reason he didn’t quite understand yet, it had never crossed his mind to ask his partner, instead immediately thinking of _her_.  
“No way. Come on, Inès,” he said. “I’d owe you big time, please?”  
“Fine, I’d be happy to help.” With a light laugh she gave in. “You will win that crown.”  
“Thanks, you’ve saved my skin,” Noah sighed in relief, giving her a grateful smile, of course he could count on her. “I won’t forget this.”  
“Right, let’s talk winning strategy. Come with me.” Gently taking hold of his arm, she guided him out of the room.  
“Hey!” Gary shouted after them. “Not fair!”

No one else were in the bedroom, thankfully, as Inès walked with him there before turning to look at him.  
“So, what is it you’ve got to do for this talent show exactly?”  
“So there’s a swimsuit bit, then it’s hidden talents and some kind of speech,” Noah explained, sliding his thumb along his bottom lip as concern filled his eyes, he really struggled with competitions.  
“Don’t worry about the swimsuit bit.” She gave him a cheeky look and bit her bottom lip. “You’ve got a hot body.” Noah couldn’t help it as a big smile spread across his face and he automatically flexed a bit, the fact that _she_ thought he looked good certainly was a confidence boost.  
“I’ll make sure you get a good view then.” Giving her a teasing look he made her giggle, which he hadn’t expected, but it was exceedingly adorable.  
“With the speech all you have to do is be yourself,” she said, collecting herself.  
“Is being myself going to be enough?” He sighed, he didn’t think his quiet and calm personality would be enough compared to the other guys.  
“No, you’re right, be Ryan Gosling.” Raising her eyebrows she was clearly being sarcastic.  
“Very funny,” Noah sighed, but smiled nonetheless. He appreciated how she always made him lower his shoulders, Inès had a way of doing that to people.  
“You’re being daft.” The look in her eyes was warm and comforting, despite the teasing tone of her voice. “Trust me, Noah, just be yourself. The part you’ll want to get right is the hidden talent bit.”  
“But what if I don’t have a talent?”  
“Everyone has some kind of talent. But it doesn’t have to be something extraordinary.”  
“Really?” He looked at her, not convinced, but now also intrigued. “What’s your hidden talent then?”  
“Well, I was trained as a professional ballet dancer.” For a second he thought she was joking, so nonchalantly did she say it.  
“I don’t believe you,” he said, mostly to try and coax her into showing him. It worked.  
Taking a few steps back to find some more space, and checking that nothing was in her way, she positioned herself. Crossing his arms he looked at her, amused. His expression quickly changed though as she did a few quick fouettes, followed by some moves showing off her flexibility that made his yaw drop, before she ended it with a playful and effortless backflip.  
“That was awesome!” He exclaimed, eyes transfixed on her as she grinned. “Can you teach me how to do that backflip?” The ballet moves were too much for him.  
“Sure, doubt we’ll have time before the contest though,” Inès laughed, a little blush creeping onto her cheeks. “But really, it doesn’t have to be anything major. It can be entertaining, or surprising, or unusual.”  
“I’ve got it.” He lit up, still not taking his eyes off her. “I know what I’m going to do now.”  
“Are you planning on telling me?”  
“I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise,” he winked at her.  
“Come on, at least give me a clue,” Inès nudged him, making him chuckle.  
“Let’s just say I’m going to turn a few heads.” He smiled, not giving anything away. Holding out his arms instead, she stepped closer so he could give her a big hug.  
“I’ll be letting Rocco know how lucky he is to be coupled up with someone so sweet. I’m so glad you helped me, Inès.” In truth, he wanted to tell her Rocco didn’t deserve her at all, she was too kind and patient for that guy, but he didn’t want to say anything that could confuse her or find its way back to Hope. Holding her close though, he couldn’t help but notice her scent, feminine and warm, just like her, and how soft her skin was as he could feel her heart beat against his chest.  
“Of course I was going to help, I think the world of you.” Returning his hug she turned her face up to face him, the look she gave him giving him pause as he gazed into her eyes. Everything was quiet for a moment, Noah looking at her as if he was finally seeing her clearly for the first time. The sensation was slow, but he realised, looking into that beautiful face, that part of him wished she was his.  
“Thanks, Inès,” he said softly, realising they were still hugging and quickly released her from his arms. “I guess I should get ready then.”  
“Go and win that sash.” With that encouragement he made his way back towards the dressing room, looking back at her one last time to flash her a smile.

Noah not only did well, but went off to win the talent contest in the end, the whole show having been a blast, with Inès giving him her vote after he'd expertly plaited her hair into a perfect French braid. While having made sure to give Rocco some support as he struggled to impress the girls, she didn't find it in her to vote for him. Besides, she was proud of the shy librarian having overcome his nerves and actually done really well, and he even gave her a good view as promised during the swimsuit bit.  
His speech was also nice, despite how he went on about how he wasn’t really dateable as he stated that there was only one woman in the Villa he’d want to date: Hope. Inès thought it was a bit soon, but knew that he was the kind to go all in with someone, and just wished he wouldn’t end up hurt. A small flicker of something akin to jealousy perhaps tried to whisper dangerous thoughts at the back of her subconsciousness, but at the time she easily brushed it aside. Hope meanwhile pretended to wipe her cheeks, claiming to be close to tears despite never being near to crying, and beamed at him, clearly enjoying the attention.  
As the winner was announced, Hope placed the sash and tiara on Noah, before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
“Speech! Speech! Speech!” The Islanders cheered, and Noah looked at them all, beaming.  
“I’d like to start by giving a special thank you to Inès for helping me out earlier.” He looked at her and she returned his smile, she loved to see him so happy. “It would’ve been easy for her to say no, but Inès’s not the kind of girl to leave you in your hour of need. You can count on her to give you advice, boost your confidence, and be a mate when you need one. Just so you know, Inès, if there was a Miss Love Island contest, you’d get my vote. That special talent was too much…” They shared a knowing look, Inès surprisingly moved by his speech, and the girls looked at her, curious. Hope raised an eyebrow at her from where she stood close to Noah,  
“What’s this talent then?” Lottie gaped at her.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Inès just winked at the Aussie who crossed her arms in annoyance. Rocco looked at her in disbelief and seemed like he’d been about to say something before the rest of the boys rushed over to Noah and pushed him into the pool.

That evening, they all gathered around the firepit, Noah still proudly wearing his sash and tiara. He smiled at her as the girls emerged from the Villa, probably smelling like a fruit sorbet after Priya'd gone wild with all her body sprays and perfumes. The announcement that the girls would vote on the guys’ dateability, with the consequence of possibly dumping the least popular guys was not totally unexpected but it was still not how Inès wanted to spend her evening.   
Daring to be vulnerable she confided to the girls that she would quite like Lucas to stay, she felt like there were no one else for her at the moment, and he was both confident and considerate. Hope also admitted to having a crush on Lucas, even going as far as saying things would probably be different if she wasn’t coupled with Noah and already invested in him. All along, Inès wondered if Noah knew all this, considering he seemed to be of the impression Hope was the one and only for him. It was the first of many times she questioned whether or not the ‘power couple’ really weren’t just together because it provided them both with the control Hope needed and the stability Noah craved. Additionally, it was the first time she truly felt betrayed by the girl, as despite her pleas they voted Lucas as one of the least likely to leave with a girlfriend.  
“I hope you get to say,” she said softly to him as the public voting was announced, a sad look on her face as she realised her chances of getting to know him better were slipping away.  
“Me too.” Lucas smiled at her, taking her hand and looking into her eyes, ignoring everyone else around them. “It’s nice to know someone’s on my side. I always thought you and I had a bit of a connection. If I do go, I’ll be disappointed we didn’t get a chance to get to know each other better.”  
“Um, guys?” Lottie cleared her throat. “Are we not even going to talk about who voted for Ibrahim to be dumped? I voted Rocco, just so you know.”  
“Not me, I voted Rahim _most likely_ to leave with a girlfriend.” Inès shrugged and Ibrahim looked surprised at her, before giving her a grateful smile. They would always have each other's back.

* * *

“Do you guys have any idea how frustrating it was to watch the two of you be all kinds of cute, and then spend so long to get together?” Peik Lin looks at them, gesticulating toward the screen. “Hope was such a controlling bitch to you Noah, and she would totally have gotten with Lucas if she could.” Together, they have just watched Hope in the beach hut complain about how popular Inès was, and how she didn’t get why all the guys seemed to like her. She came across as particularly peeved at Lucas being into the her, clearly jealous while simultaneously unwilling to let go of Noah. It'd been hard to watch.  
“I didn’t know how much Hope fancied him. I thought our relationship was actually quite good at the time,” Noah says silently and Inès quickly reaches out to him, giving his hand a light squeeze.  
“It’s alright, babe.” Giving him a small smile she wishes now that she’d told him about Hope sooner, but then again there was so much she wishes had been different at the Villa. “Hope fancied Lucas, and then she was all over Jakub, before flirting with Carl. She played the game to win, and we all were to blame for letting her get away with it. But so much happened over those weeks, and the peer pressure for you two to stay together only got worse.”  
“It made for great TV though.” Her friend chimes in and grins at them. “Twitter was wild. Your ship name wasn’t great, but the #TeamNope versus #TeamInah fights were still good though. And the memes! Priceless.”  
“Glad our suffering was to your liking.” Inès pokes her friend with her foot, but her tone is lighthearted. Having knowingly signed up for a tv show meant to entertain the public, what else could she have expected?

* * *

  
**Day 8**

Inès allowed Rocco and Marisol to spend as much time as they wanted together the next day, after all they both'd both pretty much received her blessing to carry on, and they all knew without saying that it was likely to be Rocco’s last day in the Villa. It left her feeling a bit left out though, as she was essentially left without a partner.  
Joining the others on the lawn, she mostly listened to the group of people chatting about Marisol and Rocco, until Inès asked them to leave it for now, the two of them had been the centre of the drama for so long it was getting old.  
“What do you guys think about Nope?” She knew it probably wasn’t the most interesting topic, but the way Hope was acting around Lucas while simultaneously saying Noah was the love of her life didn’t sit right with her.  
“Really? That’s the most interesting topic you could think of? They’re such old news. They’re basically married.” Turning to Ibrahim, Lottie continued. “You and Noah are friends, right? Do you reckon his head could be turned?”  
Priya’s eyes widened and she looked at the goth girl in shock. “Lottie, you-”  
“I’m not asking for me! Though you can’t deny he’s gorgeous. And talk about brooding…”  
Gary raised his eyebrows at that and Lottie raised her hands defensively. “I’m just curious, ok?”  
Ibrahim looked down, thinking for a long moment.  
“You know, I don’t think it’s out of the question. It would take a lot, though, for someone to do that.” They all stared at him in disbelief and he faltered, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, I’m sure there’s probably someone who could turn his head, but err, you know…”  
He pinned her with an unmistakable look and she froze, did he really mean her? She thought her and Noah had shared a few sweet moments, sure, but turning his head? Noah was a great friend, and she was attracted to him like any sensible girl, but to actively try and make him leave Hope? Inès did not known at the time just how toxic the ‘power couple’s’ relationship would become, if she had then perhaps she would have done more sooner, preventing so much drama and pain before it could happen.

The rest of the day was marred by the Mean Tweets Challenge, which most certainly lived up to it’s name, and furthered her growing doubts in Noah and Hope as a genuine couple after one tweet clearly called out Hope for using Noah to get to the final. The fallout was a tense and awkward afternoon, as Inès and Rocco won the challenge and subsequently had to spend time together in a jacuzzi. The champagne helped though.   
Doing her best to enjoy herself, it was still impossible not to notice the serious discussion Hope and Noah seemed to be having, while Gary’s voice could be heard throughout the Villa as Lottie had seemingly gone missing. They were both very concerned about a tweet that in the end none of the others saw, leaving them all curious about what they were trying to hide. As Rocco tried to chat with her, she was mostly wishing she could be spending time with Lucas instead, as she was acutely aware it was most likely his last day with them and felt like she barely knew him still.  
That evening, Inès’s fears became confirmed as both Rocco and Lucas were both sent home. While the others headed inside, she stayed by the firepit as Lucas sat down next to her, taking a deep breath.  
“I just wanted to say. I did really enjoy meeting you,” he said, looking defeated. “And I don’t think I’ll forget you in a hurry, I don’t think anyone ever could, Inès.”  
“This sucks, I’m sorry it has to be this way.” She realised she was close to crying and looked down at her hands as he reached over to hold one of them. His grip was strong and comforting.  
“Yeah, tell me about it. Hopefully we’ll see each other again, but in the meantime,” he said, pausing. “Take care of Henrik for me, will you?”  
“Of course I will,” she said, giving him a sweet little smile. “Don’t worry about him.”  
“Thanks, I just feel kind of protective of him, you know?” Gazing up at the stars, he sighed softly. “I still have to say goodbye to everyone else, but I don’t want this to end.”  
“Then stay? Just a little longer?” With a low voice she looked up at him, searching his face. Without replying he moved closer, his knees gently nudging hers. His own eyes were on her, his breath hot against her cheek as he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. With her heart hammering in her chest, they leaned towards each other until their lips finally met in a gentle kiss. Lucas pulled back and cocked his head, giving her a smouldering look before he kissed her again, more deeply this time as he cupped a hand behind her head. The moment was sweet but brief, and exactly what she needed. It also made the goodbye that much harder.

* * *

“Everyone asking you to take one for the team and couple with Henrik at the next recoupling? So not cool. Hope can say she’s the queen of the Villa as much as she likes, but you’re the one that held that shit together.” Peik Lin grumbles and shakes her head. “Seriously, Lottie moaning about you having an opinion about everything, after she and the other girls constantly dragged you into all their bullshit? Girl. How did you not snap?”  
Inès laughs and she can feel Noah’s chest rumble some as well as she sits leaning against him, he’s clearly amused by her friend’s ranting. He himself had just shrugged at her kiss with Lucas, after all he was all over Hope so he really couldn't hold anything against the beautiful girl he now held in his arms.  
“Extreme self-restraint, copious amounts of champagne, and the best gym crew a girl could ask for,” Inés says with a simple shrug and a great smile. “That is definitely enough for tonight though, watching us on TV is exhausting. Besides, Noah’s got work tomorrow.”  
“Thanks for reminding me.” Noah’s face falls as they start to get up from the sofa, he would much rather spend the day with her. He loves his job at the library, but with Inès so close it is difficult to want anything but to spend all his time with her.  
“It’s Friday tomorrow, and then we’ll have the whole weekend.” She gives him a smile as they head to the hallway. Hooking her fingers through the belt loops of his trousers she pulls him close, and he leans down to kiss her. Soft at first, then harder as he wraps his own arms around her, until he reluctantly pulls away before it becomes impossible for him to leave.  
“See you tomorrow evening?” Noah says softy, his breath warm against her lips, his forehead resting lightly against hers.  
“Of course, I’m not going to stand you up for our first proper date,” Inès chuckles and gets up on her toes to plant one last kiss on his lips before he heads off.


	6. Eta Carinae

The following day is quite the brutal return to regular life, as Inès’s alarm wakes her up bright and early. It had been nice to sleep in her own bed again, it was home after all, yet she still misses the weight of Noah sleeping next to her. Rolling out of bed, she goes to make herself a coffee while Peik Lin frets about her getting ready for work, she finds the familiar sounds quite soothing and just chuckles quietly as her friend almost forgets her phone before rushing out. After replying to a few emails while she sips her drink, Inès eventually changes out of her little silk pyjamas ensemble to get herself ready for brunch with Chelsea.  
Perhaps taking the tube was a mistake, but she’s missed a few of her old routines and habits, and so being recognised and stopped for selfies would just have to be the price to pay for trying to live a normal life. The cat cafe brunch date proves to be exactly what she needs to properly start her day, with Chelsea speaking non-stop about everything between heaven and earth, going off on countless tangents and eagerly planning their next holiday together. Inès smiles warmly as she listens, occasionally chiming in, but honestly she just enjoys spending time with Chelsea and her rosé tinted view of the world. Chelsea also seems to know absolutely everything going on in all the other Islanders’ lives, so it is through her she learns that Marisol and Graham’s relationship has finally become a total shipwreck. It isn’t surprising at all, but they had been a nice couple for a while, but like with most of the guys Marisol had been with she had started to doubt it after a few days. The only couples still together were Ibrahim and Jo, and Gary and Lottie. How long Gary and Lottie would last was anyone’s guess though. Happily cuddling a cat and treating herself to a glass of mimosa, sunlight pouring in through the windows, she feels quite ready to face the rest of the day. Parting ways with plans to meet up with Priya and go to a drag show together soon, Inès air kisses the petite blonde’s cheeks before rushing off to meet her agent.

After her first face-to-face meeting with her sharp and keen agent, she is quickly rushed off to do a radio show followed by another interview for a magazine. They all keep asking her about her relationship with Noah, but she decisively keeps it vague, although not denying them being together as everyone has seen the photos from just a couple of days ago. Still, Inès isn’t one to overly share details from her relationship, some things are nicer to keep private. Instead, she happily talks about her general experience on Love Island, and her plans to finish her PhD before moving more towards science communication. She has already been approached by a company wanting her to write a book for the general public on the topic of the cosmos. That’s in addition to the already overwhelming offers to do modelling work and other brand deals, a selection of which she is planning to accept as they are things she’s happy to endorse and the money is good. By the end of the interviews she is exhausted, but she still has to head over to Imperial College for a meeting with her supervisor. By now she is seriously regretting her choice of heels, and makes a mental note to change her shoes when she goes home to get her stuff before heading over to Noah’s for the weekend.  
Smiling to herself as she’s back by her desk in the physics department, she remembers the cute toothbrush he’d bought her and can’t help but wonder how long it’ll take before he asks if they should move in together. Knowing how Noah tends to get invested quickly, she is sure he’s already thinking about it, and she can’t deny that she is as well, and the thought makes her smile wider while she boots up her computer. Nothing wrong with herself asking, but she appreciates how traditional Noah is and would quite like to stay in Knightsbridge until she’s passed her viva at least, although she’s not quite sure she'll be able to resist him if he asks before then. With all these thoughts floating through her mind, she gives herself time to skim through some of the recent literature and code she’d been working on before her interruption, to try and bring herself up to speed.  
The other PhD students and postdocs make sure to tease her relentlessly while she is there as well of course, their impressions of some of the Islanders and events from the Villa are enough to make her cry with laughter. They are all just a bunch of nerds, so they don’t care much for the gossip, instead simply asking when they’ll get to meet Noah. Her supervisor is another story, but mostly because he’s an old, grey-haired man who still doesn’t really know what Love Island is in the first place. He drags on about recent research, how many papers she’s got to read and how much work she’s has to do, until she starts to wonder if she’ll ever escape his dusty old office. After what feels like a small eternity she finally is allowed to leave, quickly escaping before anyone else can get a hold of her. This is one of many times she’s extremely glad she lives nearby, because if she hadn’t she would be running much later than she already is. In no time she’s home, quickly messaging Noah as she’s getting changed to let him know she’s on her way before she grabs her already packed bag and heads towards the door to catch an uber.

Noah is nervously fiddling with the collar of his shirt as he looks at himself in the mirror, he hasn’t really dressed up but he enjoys feeling good and putting some effort into his appearance, and like Inès he prefers a classic look. She always somehow looks flawless without being overly obsessed with herself, maybe it’s her French side that makes it seem so natural to her. Thinking about her, he smiles to himself as he applies just a little cologne, his brother and sister have both messaged him and asked if they can come over to meet her soon, and his mother has told him to invite her over for dinner. The fact that his family are already so welcoming will mean a lot to her he knows, as it does to him. Interrupting his thoughts is the doorbell, and he quickly goes to open the door.  
“Hello there,” Inès says softly, the look she’s giving him enough to almost make him trip over his own feet. “I’m sorry for being late.” She drops her bag on the floor and immediately hugs him. He smiles and kisses the top of her head, he wishes he knew how she does it, being so self-assured and independent while still being so utterly kind-hearted. No wonder she is a bit of an enigma for most people. Inès nuzzles her face against his shirt and inhales deeply. “You smell gorgeous.”  
“Thanks, babe.” His smile widens, she always notices these things. “Are you ready to go?”  
“You bet, I’m starving.” He lightly places a hand against her lower back as he guides her outside.  
“Good. It’s not far, so I figured we could walk, and I’m quite sure it won’t start raining this time. No promises though, Romford is still in England after all.” Taking a gentle but secure hold of her hand he discreetly makes sure he’s the one walking closest to the road, he wants her to be as safe as possible. Silly, he knows, but he read somewhere that cars would occasionally swerve onto the pavement, and he can’t stand the idea of her being hurt.  
He takes her to a small, local restaurant serving the most amazing Lebanese food, he hasn’t been in a while but it’s run by a small family and the food is basically homemade.  
“My parents used to take us here occasionally as a treat,” he explains as he opens the door for her, the delicious smell greeting them instantly making his mouth water. “To be honest it’s still one of my favourite places to eat, it’s a bit of a hidden gem and only locals really know about it. I even went to school with the owners’ son, he’s a good mate. He’s moved to Brighton for work now though.”  
“It’s perfect, Noah.” Probably noticing the slight nervous tone in his voice, Inès gives him a reassuring smile before taking in her surroundings. They get a cosy table for two in a corner, hidden from most of the other guests there. He already knows what he wants, and so finds himself looking at her over his own menu, the flickering from the candles caressing her face with a gentle warm light. Smiling to himself as she studies the menu, he notices how she subconsciously bites her bottom lip lightly while thinking, her head slightly tilted. She’s radiant, so full of life and yet is tranquility herself. He loves her so much, and his chest tightens as she looks up at him, her expression both quizzical and amused, a twinkle in her eyes.  
“You alright there, handsome?” A teasing little smile sneaks its way onto her face and he quickly turns his face away, flustered.  
“You, uhm. Yeah. I’m good. Good. Do you want some wine with the food?” Noah says, quite sure he could not sound more like a bumbling fool.  
“I’ll never say no to wine,” she laughs gently and he smiles. He gets them a bottle of red wine, and as she’s also decided on what to eat, orders the food as well.  
While they eat they happily talk about their respective days, their food hadn’t take long to arrive at the table, and Inès smiles as she listens to his retelling of the chaos caused by a cackle of teenage girls trying to hunt him down at work, breaking all kinds of library etiquette, disrupting all the old retired people usually in the library on a Friday, and eventually causing him to hide in the staff restroom for an hour.  
“Teenage girls are terrifying, I’ll grant you that.” She can’t help but laugh as she sips her wine, the delicious food mostly gone by now. The mental image of Noah, not exactly a small man, running away from some screaming teenage girls is rather hilarious. “I hope they didn’t traumatise you too much?”  
“I think I’ll live,” Noah chuckles. “Although I’ll be much more wary of teenage girls now.”  
“Don’t worry.” Inès winks at him. “I won’t let them hurt you.” He raises an eyebrow and grins at her at that, amused by the idea of her fighting off a horde of horny teens. After refilling their glasses with the last of the wine, he takes her free hand across the table in both of his, turning it so her palm is facing up. It seems so small and frail compared to his as he glides a thumb over the palm of her hand, sliding his fingers lightly against hers before folding his hands around hers. Looking up, her beautiful eyes meet his, and for a while the world stops as they gaze into each other's eyes.  
“Will you be my girlfriend, Inès?” His mouth feels dry as he holds her hand just a little firmer, he’s quite sure of her reply but he’s still nervous. For some it might seem redundant, but he wants to make it official, and he knows she’s a secret romantic at heart.  
Inès breathes out softly, and they both share a warm smile. “Of course I will, Noah.”

The night is comfortably warm as they walk hand in hand through Romford, Inès almost giddy as they both enjoy the quiet of the night. Perhaps it is silly, but them making things official, the way he had looked at her, how Noah for once had seemed without a worry in the world, makes her feel so hopeful for the future. Because so much of her life has been enveloped in melancholia, for so long she has gone on expecting that something bad will happen the second she dares to become complacent, but now? Everything feels possible.  
“So what else have you got planned for the weekend?” She asks as they are nearing his flat, glancing over at him.  
“If it’s not too overwhelming, my family has invited us both over for dinner,” he says, perhaps a bit hesitantly. He is still so insecure at times. “If you’re ok with that, of course.”  
“Your family means a lot to you, and therefore they mean a lot to me,” Inès says, she’s actually excited to meet the people that are such a significant part of his life. “I can’t wait to meet them.”  
“Good, thank you, that means a lot to me, Inès. They’ll love you.” Noah exhales and gives her a sideways smile, his smouldering gaze fixed on her. “But besides that? No plans but to _enjoy ourselves_.” He leans closer and lowers his voice as he murmurs the last part, biting his lip.  
“I do like the sound of that,” she says demurely, it’s her turn to feel a bit flustered now. Noah doesn’t come on to her this strongly often, but when he does? Impossible to resist. “Good thing I’ve dressed for the occasion then.”  
“You have?” He raises his eyebrows and studies her up and down before realisation dawns and he grins, sliding his free hand through his hair, clearly not knowing what to say to that.  
“I have, and I’m quite sure you’ll like it as well,” Inès continues, her voice silky smooth, knowing what it does to him, and lets her thumb caress his hand slowly as they walk. “It’s this lovely dark blue silk and lace set, very… minimalistic and quite complementing. The bra even opens at the front, for easy access. Oh, and you should see what it does for my boobs, they-”  
“Ok, that’s it,” he groans and with motion too fast for her to react, he’s picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, making her laugh in surprise. For the rest of the short way to his apartment he carries her, but she really doesn’t mind at all, rather, she enjoys how he’s come out of his shell and dares to have fun with her. Getting them both inside, he doesn’t say anything as he takes her straight to the bedroom where he gently lays her down in the bed. He follows her down, barely having time to kick his own shoes off before he’s on top of her, his lips finding hers in a kiss that’s so deep, slow and passionate it makes her whole body tremble. His hands cup her face as they kiss, and he lets his weight push her down into the mattress so they can feel their hearts beating against each other. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead on hers, his hands still on each side of her face with his fingers lovingly playing with her hair.  
“I love you so much, Inès,” he breathes against her lips, his eyes pools of gold as he fixes her with an intimate look.  
“I love you too, Noah,” she replies after a pause, her voice hoarse with emotion. A small sound of pure desire escapes him before his mouth is on hers again, hard and confident. His hands move from her face to quickly and expertly start removing her clothes, and Inès follows his lead, eagerly undressing him. When she’s left in just her underwear he sits back some, chest heaving, as his hungry eyes take her in. Only Noah has ever made her feel so warm and fervid, and she arches to meet his touch as he slowly slides a hand up one of her legs, following the soft curve of her hips and waist, before letting his fingers lightly trace the soft curves of her breasts.  
A small smile finds its way onto his face as he unclasps her bra, quickly moving it out of the way before he leans down to kiss her neck while his hands eagerly return to caress her. Inès moans and her eyes flutter shut as he presses tender kisses to her chest before sucking on one of her nipples, even biting it lightly as he removes her last item of clothing, finally leaving them both naked.  
She feels like a flaming mess under his administration, her nails almost digging into his back as a hand finds its way down to the heat between her legs. With a pleased little grunt his fingers find her folds, she knows how wet she must be, and teasingly slide around her clit before he sinks two fingers deep inside her, forcing a loud whimper out of her. His hot mouth is still on her as he curls his fingers up inside her, slowly but firmly moving them in and out of her, making her shudder as the pleasure builds.  
“Oh, Noah,” Inès cries out softly as she climaxes, holding tightly onto him and shivering in extacy, but he shows no sign of stopping. Moaning and twisting, her skin feels so incredibly sensitive as he leans up to suck on her earlobe all while his fingers continue to work their magic. Eventually, when she’s close to begging, he removes his hand from her and moves between her legs. He’s about to reach for a condom but she stops him.  
“I’ve got an IUD,” she murmurs, it’s not exactly sexy but they’re both adults and she’s never been shy about communicating these things in bed. Noah just raises his eyebrows at her, but the eager look in his eyes is unmistakable as he grabs her ankles, lifting her legs so they rest on his shoulders. Holding her hips in place with his strong arms on the outside of her legs, his abs flex as he slowly fills her with a long, satisfied sigh. The sensation of his cock inside her is almost enough to make her come again, and she throws her head back in pleasure. Digging his fingers into her flesh, he presses her hips against his as he starts to move, slowly and roughly driving himself deeper. Inès groans and holds onto the sheets as their eyes meet, the fire in his deep eyes almost knocking the air out of her as he bites his lip, thrusting harder. Shifting her gaze further down, the view of their bodies meeting and his muscles at work is possibly the hottest thing she’s ever seen.  
Leaning over her, and using how flexible she is to great effect, he almost folds her in half as he puts his weight more fully on her again. Finding her lips, he kisses her intensely as he ever so slightly speeds up, making her groan and bite his lip as his pelvis grinds against her. Her moans increase in frequency, her body shaking, until she cries out as the tidal wave of her second orgasm hits. While Inès almost desperately holds on to him, he doesn’t move as he buries himself in her completely, closing his eyes to savour the feeling of her muscles contracting around him, a deep groan leaving him as he rests his forehead against hers.  
Just as she’s about to recover, he gently moves her legs off his shoulders and starts thrusting again, hard and determined. Inès mewls, close to over-stimulation, and wraps her legs firmly around him as he sneaks an arm under her arching back to hug her closer. Kissing and biting her neck, she can tell he’s getting close as he groans and tenses while struggling to restrain himself, clearly wanting to prolong her pleasure. Scratching his back, the intimacy of the moment comes to a peak as he buries a hand in her hair, pulling it lightly as he says her name, his breath hot against her neck. Inès is shaking as his movements become more rushed and shallow, and with a deep, satisfied groan he comes inside her. Hugging each other close, neither of them move for a long while, instead taking their time to enjoy the nearness and intense feeling of love they have for one another.  
Eventually, and with a deep, content sigh, Noah rolls off her and immediately pulls her close to cuddle, a hand absentmindedly running through her soft hair. Inès gladly curls up close to him, resting her head on his shoulder, a smile on her face.  
“I think this will be a good weekend,” she murmurs softly, a hand gently caressing his arm and shoulder closest to her.  
“Definitely a decent start," Noah chuckles and kisses her lovingly. “And I approve of the bra, very practical. In a sexy way.”  
“Thought you might like it.” Nuzzling his neck, she closes her eyes and inhales, his scent filling her nose, but this time mixed with her own perfume as well.  
“I wonder why not all bras open at the front, it must be much easier to take on and off for you as well.” She can tell by the sound in his voice that he’s frowning, probably giving it some serious thought. “I’ll have to look it up.”  
“Let me know what you find out.” Inès smiles, it’s so very him to want to research the reasoning behind bra design. “You can add it to the nailpolish colour names report I’m sure you’re working on.” Giving him a teasing look he just laughs, placing his hand against her cheek and kissing the tip of her nose lightly. After a short trip to the bathroom and a bit more mindless pillow talk, Noah is fast asleep, curled up on his side next to her. Inès enjoys the calm of the moment for a while; the sound of his soft breathing and his chest moving against her back. But slowly she also gives in as her eyes tiredly close, drifting into sleep with her boyfriend by her side.

The following morning, it is the sound of music and Noah puttering around in the kitchen that wakes her up. The smell of freshly brewed coffee that finds its way to the bedroom makes her smile and stretch like a cat in bed, a yawn escaping her before she sits up. As Noah comes into the room with a tray of food and coffee she beams at him, definitely more awake now. It’s made even better by the fact that he’s only wearing his pyjama shorts. Being served breakfast in bed by a shirtless Noah is like a dream come true, and he seems equally pleased as she isn’t wearing anything at all, his eyes dropping to her chest as he hands her a plate with french toast and a cup of coffee.  
“Racking up those boyfriend points already.” She smiles and places her coffee on the bedside table for now, while he settles back down into bed next to her. “Thank you, Noah, this is so sweet of you.”  
“Anything for you, babe.” He places an arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple lightly. The french toast is perfect and she happily nibbles away at it, Noah just glancing over at her fondly, he never judges her for eating like a baby t-rex sometimes.  
Together, they share a calm morning in bed, just as it should be. He even reads some out loud for her from the book he’s currently reading while she rests her head in his lap, his smooth voice both captivating and soothing to her. It’s been a couple of hours before she manages to roll out of bed and head to the bathroom for a shower. She doesn’t get far however before she is joined by Noah, who casually mentions reading in an article that couples showering together saves water and that it is therefore better for the environment. He really doesn’t need the excuse, Inès is more than happy to let him get in with her. As it turns out, that shower probably isn’t the most water-saving one anyways, as by the time they emerge back out from the bathroom it’s been over an hour.  
Looking out the window from his living room after getting dressed, Noah sighs at the sight of the weather, of course it’s pouring down. Inès comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, he secretly loves it when she does that.  
“Weather ruining your plans for the day?” She asks softly, peeking outside as well.  
“Kind off,” he says, falling silent for a bit as he halfway turns to stroke some of her still damp hair behind her ear. “I was thinking we could go to a park, but that’s not very tempting right now. Not that I mind spending my day inside with you, babe, I’m just afraid you’ll get bored.”  
“I think we should be able to avoid that just fine… Want to snuggle and watch more Love Island maybe?” Inès suggests, perhaps a little apprehensive about the last part, which is a sentiment he fully returns. Then again, he’s starting to get more used to watching himself on TV now.  
“Sure.” He smiles some and kisses her softly. “Might as well get through some more episodes before dinner tonight.” While she goes to make them some tea, he settles down and finds the next episode, nervously fiddling with the remote until she joins him and he calms down again. Taking the mug of hot tea, he starts the episode before pulling her close, needing her just as much as she needs him.


	7. Days 9 - 12

**Day 9**

Noah woke up early that day to join Gary and Ibrahim in the gym. The three of them were clearly the gym buffs of the Villa, regularly working out together. It was a nice way of bonding with the other boys as well as staying in shape, and it was where they talked the most freely about the girls. Taking a small break, Gary was wiping his brow with a towel, with Ibrahim and Noah sitting near him on one of the benches.  
“C’mon, lads, that’s enough of a break,” the blond said. “We gotta look sharp, the girls are watching. Want to make sure I impress-” Noah let out a loud cough and nodded in the direction of Inès as the pretty girl joined them, looking ready to do some sweating herself.  
“You should pay more attention to your surroundings,” he said and smiled some, quite sure Gary'd been about to mention both Lottie and Inès if he hadn’t stopped him.  
“Huh?” Gary looked confused before he looked over and spotted her, his cheeks turning pink. “Oh! Inès! Erm… Come for a closer look, eh?”  
“That, and maybe a little more.” Eyeing them up she gave the boys a small wink, clearly teasing the three of them. Ibrahim and Noah both chuckled nervously and moved on the bench, the French girl really knew how to make the guys feel flustered.  
“Oi oi! Who could blame you?” Gary laughed and flexed his biceps at her. “Anyway, shall we get back to it? We’ve got Inès to impress for tonight.”  
“Yep.” Ibrahim got up, eager to get going again. “Alright you two, we’re going to do three sets of push-ups with lunges in-between. Fifteen reps each.”  
“You’re a machine, mate.” Gary sounded almost tired already.  
“That’s just the warm-up to the weights,” Ibrahim chuckled and looked over at Inès as she was about to start her own routine. “You want to join in?”  
“Yeah, sure, count me in.”  
“That’s what I’m talking about!” Ibrahim grinned at her.  
“I wouldn’t have expected anything else from you.” Gary gave her a first bump. Inès was the only girl using the gym there regularly, although this would be the first time she joined the guys.  
“Alright, I assume you’ve done this before? What level would you say you’re at?” Ibrahim asked, giving her a look over as if to study how fit she seemed.  
“Inès’s a pro, trust me.” Noah gave her a supportive smile. “She used to be a professional ballet dancer.”  
“No way!” Gary gaped at her. “So that was the secret talent! Did she show you how… flexible, she is?”  
“Almost professional,” she laughed softly, both of them ignored Gary’s last remark. “So I’ve used a gym before, and still go regularly. Don’t worry about me.”  
“Great!” Ibrahim said to her and took position, the rest of them falling in line with him. “Right then, let’s do those sets I mentioned earlier.”  
The workout was intense, but Inès impressively kept up with them. Noah and Gary both enjoyed quite a nice view as well as she strained close to them, it definitely helped them forget how tired they were.  
“Amazing going, Inès!” Ibrahim gave her a wide smile as they were catching their breaths. “Gary, keep an eye on this one. You can learn a few things from her form.”  
“Sorry Inès, Ibrahim says I have to check out your ‘form’,”Gary said. As if he hadn’t already.  
“It feels great to have a crew again.” Ibrahim smiled at the three of them. “Golf can be a bit lonely at times. When I’m just practicing, I’m too focused on my form to really chat with my caddy. But you lot are smashing it. It’s so great we can all work together like this!” He stopped smiling and cast his eyes to the ground. “I was so certain that I’d be voted to leave last night. Getting your vote as most likely to leave with a girlfriend meant the world to me, Inès, I don’t think I told you that. The thought that I could have been standing up there with Rocco and Lucas made me feel sick. I’d have missed our little crew. I know it’s mad, it’s only been nine days in here, but I feel like we’ve all been mates for years.”  
“I’m so relieved that you’re still with us.” Noah looked at his friend, him and Ibrahim were incredibly close. It was to him he spoke about his feelings, more than he ever dared with Hope.  
“Yeah, mate,” Gary smiled, giving Ibrahim a playful nudge. “Who else would tell me off for my bad form?”  
“Literally anyone watching you!” The tall golder exclaimed and they all laughed, after which he went quiet again, clearly struggling with something.  
“I don’t think I’d have survived the public vote. It’s tough not knowing what people are seeing or saying, y’know?” He eventually said, frowning, and they all shared a look.  
“Look, this is all getting a bit heavy,” Gary said, catching himself as Inès raised an eyebrow at him “Hah! I swear that wasn’t intentional.”  
“What wasn’t?” Noah didn’t get it and just looked at them, not sure what was funny.  
“You know… heavy,” Gary tried.  
“Oh, a pun about lifting weights. Yeah, it’s good,” Ibrahim said, not sounding quite sincere though.  
“Nevermind…” Gary shrugged and looked over at Inès, thinking for a moment before he smiled. “How about I lift Inès?”  
“Huh?” She clearly didn't expected that judging by the stunned look on her face.  
“Yeah, you know, one of those fancy ballet lifts,” he clarified and grinned at her. “I’m not letting you leave before we get to see some moves, mate.”  
“Fine,” Inès laughed and stepped closer to Gary, taking his hands. “Right. You want to place your hands here... Yes I know, now wipe that smile off your face. And then you lift straight up. Make sure you lock your arms, especially your elbows. I’ll jump to help, so don’t worry about me, ok?”  
Gary nodded affirmatively, and Noah noticed how he didn’t seem bothered at all to place a hand at her hip and the other at her inner thigh. To be honest, Noah wouldn’t have minded it either.  
“Ready?” She asked and Gary just grunted in response. After a count-down by Inès, she jumped and the crane operator lifted her straight over his head.  
“I don’t believe it!” Gary smiled, staggering just a little, and the boys cheered. Inès seemed light as a feather as she struck a pose in the air, laughing, before being gently let down again. The two of them high-fived using both hands before turning to look at Rahim and Noah again.  
“Alright,” Ibrahim chuckled. “Time for another rest. Grab some water, it’s already roasting out here.”  
“Thank goodness,” Gary said and slumped back down, reaching for his water bottle.  
“How come you quit dance?” Noah asked Inès as they took a break. She was evidently good at it, so something must have made her switch and become an astrophysicist instead.  
“Oh, that.” She gave them a small smile as she sat down to stretch on the ground, Gary whistling as she easily did the splits, but Inès just grinned at him and went on. “I tore my ACL quite badly when I was 19, and although it eventually healed, I realised ballet wasn’t what I wanted to dedicate my life to. I enjoyed it, and I still do, but while I was recovering I fell in love with astronomy and physics. That was enough.”  
“Damn, sorry to hear that, mate,” Gary said, smiling at her.  
“Yeah, but I’m glad to see you’ve found something else you like doing,” Ibrahim said. “I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t play golf.”  
“It was devastating when it first happened,” she said, continuing her impressive stretching routine. “But it’s amazing how adaptive humans are, and I guess taking some time away from dance helped put things in perspective and allowed me to pursue my other passions.”  
With a shrug she got up and smiled warmly at them. “Anyways, I should go have a shower and join the girls, I can tell they’re giving me eyes from over by the pool. Good luck today, guys.” Noah looked after her as she headed back to the Villa, the more he learnt about her the more he was taken by just how incredible she was. Ibrahim gave him a light nudge and Noah quickly got back to the weights, embarrassed to have been caught staring. His friend just looked at him though and shook his head somewhat. If Gary hadn’t been there he would have said something, but he knew that the other guy had a crush on Inès and didn’t want to say anything that could upset him, so he did nothing. As he would do for way too long.

Later, as the heat of the sun made moving about too much effort, the Islanders were all having a break by the pool. Inès was stretched out on the grass, enjoying the quiet of the lawn as all they could hear was the sound of crickets and some noise from the pool where some of the guys played around. The sound of a plastic ball slapping against the water could be heard loud and clear, and she sat up to lean back on her elbows to watch the boys messing about with a giant beach ball. Priya, next to her, just rolled over lazily and adjusted her bikini so she could tan her back. After some nonsensical chat, and helping each other apply more sunscreen, they were disrupted by the sound of a phone beeping as Bobby received a text announcing that each girl would take a boy of her choice out on a date later that afternoon.  
“It’s date night, baby!” Hope grinned. “Or date afternoon, pacifically.”  
Right then, before anyone had the chance to correct the confident girl, Inès’s phone beeped and she quickly picked it up.  
“Guys, I got a text!” She said and opened her mouth again to read what it said as Hope interrupted her.  
“Is it you? Are you going first?” Hope asked her sharply, clearly trying to hide her displeasure.  
“I am indeed.” Inès just smiled and read the text out loud.  
“This is so perfect for you, hun.” Lottie clapped her hands. “You’ve been single for like, less than a day and you’re gonna get back on the horse again.”  
Inès looked at them all, the boys all having joined the girls on the lawn, she was not overwhelmed exactly, but rather contemplative. Lottie'd basically told her in confidence that she liked Gary and asked her to stay away from him, meanwhile Priya seemed to fancy Ibrahim, while Bobby and Henrik were both more like brothers to her than potential romantic partners. Hope was extremely possessive of Noah, but she was slowly starting to realise she liked him, beyond just physical attraction.  
“Inès?” Hope raised an eyebrow. “Babes, what are you doing? You’re just, like completely lost in thought.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Inès blushed, realising they were all waiting for her to speak.  
“Who are you taking on your date?” The tall girl folded her arms, seemingly impatient.  
“The boy I want to take on a date is...” She hesitated, knowing her choice might not go down well, but if nothing else she would at least get to spend an afternoon with one of her best mates. “Noah.”  
There was a sudden hush as everyone waited for Noah to react, the guy looked surprised at first but then a smile spread across his face. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Inès.”  
He started toward her, but Hope stepped forwards and made him stop.  
“I just want to say that I’m _totally_ fine with this,” the girl said loudly, doing her best to sound non-bothered.  
“Sounds like it,” Lottie mumbled.  
“Inès is one of my closest friends in here,” Hope continued, and Inès wondered what the girl was playing at, they'd never been that close. “I trust her to know where the boundaries are.”  
“Babe, it will be fine,” Noah said and looked apologetically at Inès. “It’s a date. We should both use this as a chance to spend some time with other people. You know what they say? Variety is the spice of life.”  
Looking at Inès, he nodded towards the Villa, and together they headed back to the building to get ready for their date.  
“Don’t worry about Hope. She’ll be fine with it.” He didn’t sound too confident though, but gave her a warm smile. “Come on, babe. Let’s go get dressed up and drink wine in the daytime.” Although she didn’t say anything, Inès wondered if he realised he’d called her ‘babe’, he’d never done that before.

Pulling out her nicest dress for her first proper Villa date, Inès was excited at the prospect of spending some time together with Noah away from everyone else. He was so reserved but they still got along well, his presence always a comfort to her even if he didn’t say much.  
Walking through a beautiful vineyard with Noah, the afternoon sun was behind them and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her. A picnic hamper filled with wine and food was waiting for them on a table underneath the vines, it was a beautiful location.  
“This is a change of scenery, isn’t it? And it’s nice to have someone different to share it with too,” Noah said, clearly thinking about something as he looked around before turning to face her again. With a soft smile he gestured to the table. “Shall we sit down?”  
After doing so, Noah began to pour both of them wine, his hand shaking some as he did so and wine splashed onto the table.  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” he said, embarrassed and nervous as he desperately looked for something to wipe it up with.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Inès said softly, she really didn’t mind. “It was an accident.”  
“Thanks.” Noah looked relieved and put the bottle down.  
“It could have happened to anyone.”  
“I know, but it usually happens to me,” he said and sighed as he mopped up the rest of the wine before looking at her, speaking again after a pause. “I’ve got to ask. Why did you choose me for your date?”  
“I’m not going to lie, Noah, so I’m just going to come out and say it.” She took a deep breath. “I think we’d be a good match, and there’s no other guy in the Villa I’d rather spend more time with right now.”  
“I take that as a compliment, especially coming from you.” He smiled warmly at her, clearly relaxing more in his seat. “I also wanted to reiterate. That whole Rocco situation... I’m so sorry that happened to you, you deserve so much better. How’re you feeling now he’s gone?”  
“I’ll be fine, but from now on I’m going to be a bit more cautious. I’ve learned something about trust from that experience.” She looked down at her hand holding her glass of wine, tilting her head some as she was thinking. Rocco, and then the girls sending Lucas home, it'd definitely made her realise she needed to be more careful with who she chose to trust.  
“At least you’re seeing a positive, but then again, you always do,” he said, hesitating before speaking again. “I thought you two might be a good match at first. None of us guys knew he was playing all the girls like that, not until you told us. Thanks for letting us know, by the way. I’m not going to slate the guy in public or anything, but I didn’t think what he did was ok. At all. I just hope you’ll manage to trust us other guys in the Villa again.” He stopped to refill their glasses, and offered her some nibbles, studying her face. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I started off chatting about the Villa. This should be some time for us to get away from all that.”  
Noah took a long drink before fixing her with his intense gaze. “I’m just going to say it - this is kind of weird.”  
“Maybe a bit,” Inès said in agreement and laughed some, they hadn’t gotten to spend much time alone since the first day as Hope usually made sure to accompany Noah everywhere he went.  
“But hey, it’s a beautiful day, and we’re on a nice date,” he continued, their eyes still locked. “What do you think about putting things between me and Hope to one side for a moment? We could just try to enjoy ourselves.”  
“I’d like that.” They smiled at each other. “Just the two of us... Sounds good.”  
“You know, this is far from the car crash I was worried about,” Noah chuckled and Inès feigned offence, resulting in him laughing harder before shaking his head. “Sorry, I’ve just been on some really terrible dates.”  
“What was your worst date, then?”  
“Oh, that’s easy,” he said and smiled. “We went to the cinema to see Rusty Blade VII. You know, the horror film. My date just wouldn’t shut up during the movie. The whole time she was just talking constantly about…”  
“Squiddles?” She suggested, raising an eyebrow at him as she rested her head in one hand.  
“You are bad.” He shook his head but laughed despite himself and she gave him an innocent look. “What? They’re an extremely popular product. Or so I’ve heard. It’s just not that they’re popular, they’re well-made too. But no. She kept insisting that the movie was very unrealistic. It started small with a few annoyed huffs. Then she started to whisper things like ‘that injury would bleed way more than that.’ She got louder and angrier. ‘That kind of acid wouldn’t melt flesh.’ When she started shouting what specific brand of circular saw is best for cutting through bone, they asked us to leave.”  
“Did you see her again?” Inès asked, hoping he hadn’t as she sounded horrid.  
“No, I basically ran home. She’s still got my scarf.” He frowned. “So, what was your worst date then?”  
“Oh gods,” she laughed softly and ran a hand through her hair. “This guy asked me out, and he said he was taking me to see a show, which sounds nice, right? Turns out it was a strip show, and that he thought I was an exotic dancer. He expected me to give him a private show. When I said no he went on this massive rant about how about how I was a massive tease, that he’d lost his virginity to a prostitute, and that all women are stupid anyways. I excused myself and the strippers helped me escape through the back. They were so sweet. And that was the last time I ever used Tinder.”  
“Woah, that’s… a lot.” Noah shook his head, trying to conceal his smile..  
”Yeah, well, I’m glad this date isn’t turning into a total horror show,” she chuckled, leaning back to sip her wine.  
“Definitely, I find you really easy to talk to, for some reason.”  
“That’s because we’re friends, Noah, it’s what I’m here for.”  
“I’m really glad to have a friend like you,” he said thoughtfully, a flicker of perhaps sorrow crossed over his face, but it was gone before she could pinpoint what it was.  
“Right back at you,” she said happily, wanting to cheer him up. Their eyes met and Noah smiled softly at her, his smouldering eyes on her as he spoke again.  
“The fact that you’re beautiful certainly doesn’t hurt.” He said gently and she looked at him in surprise, it had sounded so tender it caught her off guard. Clearly realising what he’d just said he struggled to correct himself. “I mean. Everyone here is beautiful. It’s… yeah. I’d better stop.” Falling silent, with both of them blushing, he passed her some more nibbles.  
“The food is great,” he said, for once being the one to break a silence, and shook the last of the drops of wine into her glass. He knew her well. “I think we might be getting to the end of it though, afraid we’re out of wine... Which means it’s time for me to pop the big question.”  
“Recoupling?” She guessed and smiled a little, quite sure he’d still want to be with Hope.  
“That’s the one.” He seemed to tense up a bit. “What are you thinking about the recoupling this evening?”  
“I’m not sure yet, but I’d quite like coupling with you. You’re a nice guy, Noah,” Inès admitted, she wouldn’t lie to him, she respected him too much for that. “If that’s something you want to do?”  
“I know I asked, but I wasn’t expecting you to say that,” he said, taking some moments to think. “I’ve got to be honest. I’m definitely interested in us spending some more time together. But I still really like Hope too. I think maybe we should feel this out a bit more, see where we go with it. I’m happy now, but could I be happier? I’m willing to find out.” Inès really hadn’t expected him to give her that much, and so felt her heart skip a beat as he even aired the thought of being happier with someone else than Hope.  
Rummaging through the empty hamper, Noah didn’t find any more food or wine, to Inès’s disappointment as it unfortunately put an end to their date. Watching him in silence as he carefully picked up the empty bottle and the glasses to put them back in the hamper, so many thoughts raced through her head. As they stood up, he gently took her hand in his, squeezed it lightly, and walked with her back to the Villa.

“Looks like we’re the last couple back,” Inès stated when they returned to the Villa, as they found everyone already back and waiting for them in the kitchen. “Everyone else has got changed again already as well.”  
“Maybe they needed to cool off after their hot dates?” Noah suggested, looking at her as she laughed some and he smiled, he enjoyed making her laugh he realised.  
Lottie was the first one to spot them and called out. “Inès, come over here! We’re all having fresh lemonade. Bobby’s making it!”  
“I bet it’s amazing.” Noah smiled, but that smile quickly faltered as he spotted Hope staring at him and Inès. Noticing he was still holding hands with the girl next to him, he quickly let go and stepped into the kitchen. The place was covered in sugar and lemon peel, and the lemonade smelt delicious. Taking two glasses, he filled both and handed one to Inès, he was a gentleman after all.  
“Have you been doing this all afternoon, mate?” Noah asked Bobby, not wanting to bring too much attention to himself and the date he’d been on. He knew he wouldn’t be able to lie about how nice it’d been if anyone asked.  
“What? You think no-one chose me for a date?” Bobby said. “Come off it. Me and Hope had a great time.”  
“It sounds like everyone had a good date, actually,” Lottie said, looking fondly at Gary. “We went to this orange grove and picked fresh oranges.”  
“It reminded me of the first time I ever went on a date, actually,” Gary said, smiling back at the Aussie. “That was on a fruit farm too.”  
“Yeah, it was fun. Turns out this guy isn’t so bad, once he stops thinking about farm machinery,” the goth girl chuckled before pinning Inès next to him with a curious look. “How was yours then?”  
“It’s the one we’ve all been waiting for,” Hope said eagerly, and suddenly all their eyes were on them again.  
“It was nice,” Inès simply shrugged, and Noah gave her a grateful look, neither of them had any interest in starting any more drama. He hadn’t fully appreciated it at the time, but she'd also clearly wanted to protect him, Hope started arguments with him over nothing it seemed, and Inès didn't wanted to cause him any more pain by being overly enthusiastic about how lovely the date'd actually been.  
“What does that mean?” Hope frowned.  
“Just that it was good to spend some time with Noah,” the French girl said and sighed some. Noah sympathised with her, she couldn’t win this one no matter what she told the other Islanders. “And that’s all I’m going to say.”  
“I know there’s something you’re not telling us.” Marisol gave her a sceptical look over her glasses. “Look at how she’s standing. Classic signs of someone with something to hide.”  
“Come on now, let’s give Inès a break.” Noah caught himself feeling defensive on her behalf as Inès clearly looked uncomfortable under the girls’ scrutinising glances next to him, and he did his best to shut down the conversation there and then. “All I want to do is take five minutes and drink this lemonade. We’ve still got the recoupling this evening. I think there’s going to be plenty of time to talk about who likes who then.”

That night, the girls took their seats around the fire pit as the boys arrived, jostling each other playfully as they got into a line. Noah locked eyes with Inès and flashed her a smile, but to her dismay it was Hope who received the first text, and gave them all a massive, relieved smile.  
“I’m first to choose!” Hope stood up and faced the guys, her eyes firmly on Noah, the two smiling at each other. “I’ve been so lucky to be coupled up with my dream man since arriving at the Villa.” The boys nudged Noah and he laughed some.  
“He’s everything I’ve been looking for in a man. Kind, thoughtful and treats me like a queen. I couldn’t imagine my life in the Villa without him. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is Noah!”  
“I did not see that coming,” Bobby mumbled and feigned surprise. Noah walked up to Hope and hugged her close to a cheer from the other Islanders.  
“You’re my queen,” Noah said softly to Hope and smiled. Inès just looked down at her hands in her lap, how silly she’d been to think she would get a chance with him. Now, she collected herself and smiled at them, cheering with the others until her own phone beeped. Standing up, her dress hugging her body in all the right ways, and Noah mouthed a silent ‘wow’ at her from where he stood next to Hope. She couldn’t help but smile at that, at least he tried to cheer her up. Looking down the line of guys, she quickly made up her mind.  
“This boy is funny, he always knows how to make me laugh and I know we’d have a blast together. I think we’d make a great team, and while we’re great friends I want to see where this could go. So the boy I want to couple up with is... Bobby.” Bobby grinned and high fived all the boys before he ran over to her. With a deep bow he took her hand and started kissing it excessively, making her laugh. At least this way she avoided stepping on anyone’s toes, and she got to couple up with the sweetest goofball she knew. After her, Lottie picked Gary, Priya chose Ibrahim, and Marisol ended up with Henrik.

Getting ready for bed for the night, Bobby walked into the dressing room just as she’d gotten changed. Standing in the doorway, he just looked at her, she was quite sure it was an attempt at a smouldering look but it didn’t really do it for her.  
“Hey,” she said softly, tilting her head some.  
“Hey,” he replied. “Damn, you’re gorgeous.”  
“Thanks, Bobby.” A smile spread across her face, always appreciative of a compliment.  
“I hope being coupled up with me is an improvement on your last couple.” He looked insecure for a second and she shook her head, he had no reason to be.  
“You mean Rocco?” She chuckled, anyone would be better than Rocco.  
“Exactly, don’t think I could be much worse than that. I feel bad that I’m here treading on someone’s toes, but I guess that’s what it’s about, right? I just hope everyone here finds someone that wants to be with them, long term.” He smiled and looked her straight in the eye. “Look, I just want to say… Thanks for picking me, yeah?”  
“You don’t need to thank me,” Inès chuckled and he laughed some as well.  
“Yeah, I know, I’m just saying that to be polite. In reality, it’s really you who should be thanking me.”  
“Oh really?” She raised an eyebrow at him, grinning now. “Thanking you for what?”  
“For being amazing.” He spread his arms and they both laughed.  
“I think you get enough of that already, Bobby.” Shaking her head she gave him a warm smile, he was always so cheerful.  
“Anyway, I’m ready. Let’s head down.” Taking her hand, they walked downstairs together and were about to get into bed right as it was announced that the Hideaway was open. Hope was clearly keen on going, but the other girls insisted Inès should get to go with Bobby. Looking at Bobby, he was evidently excited at the prospect of some privacy, and with the others chanting their names, they entered the hideaway.  
While the Hideaway was lovely, one thing she was starting to notice though, and that was the evident feelings Bobby seemed to quickly be developing for her. She loved the guy, but definitely more as a little brother, and didn’t want to lead him on. But the way he looked at her was still so very hopeful and in the end she’d happily curled up close to him, not going to say no to the nearness and comfort of sleeping next to someone, despite her being quite sure she wouldn’t be able to think of him as more than just a good friend.

**Day 10**

Waking up the next morning, Inès'd slept better than she had in ages as she stretched and smiled contentedly, enjoying the quiet as Bobby was still cuddled up next to her, but too soon they had to get out and join the other Islanders. Had she known how much drama would be in store for her that day she might have tried to stay in the Hideaway for the rest of the day.  
Getting ready for the day, both Lottie and Marisol individually either asked or straight out told her to stay away from Gary and Henrik respectively. Inès accepted it, but was getting a bit frustrated at how the girls at this rate were asking her to back off from every single guy in the Villa. Just like them, she'd signed up for Love Island with a small hope of finding love, but it seemed like she was the only one not allowed to play the game as she was constantly told off for everything she did, and truth be told it was starting to get tiring. Like Bobby, she wanted them as a group to get along, but when constantly being up against the wall she would eventually act out.  
Going outside, the day was already hot and bright, and she instinctively headed to the pool where Noah and Henrik were testing the water. Hope was basking on a sun lounger, gleaming with suntan cream, and was clearly peeking at both boys from under her sunglasses. The tall girl only tore her eyes away from the shirtless guys as she got a text, announcing the night’s Ministry of Sound Party.  
“Amazing! We get to scrub up nice and dance the night away. Are you excited, babes?” Hope reached out a long, toned leg and playfully nudged Noah.  
“Yes,” he simply said, looking preoccupied as he avoided his partner’s gaze, and simply waded away from her and deeper into the swimming pool, hugging himself. “I’m just kind of worried I’ll spill something.”  
“Oh, babes…” Hope sighed, a mild annoyance in her voice and Inès looked at them, had they argued again? Just then, someone called her name from the daybeds and she turned, leaving the awkward couple alone as Bobby shouted her name again.  
“Daybed double date!” Priya grinned when Inès joined her, Ibrahim and Bobby on the daybeds. Priya and Ibrahim looked very relaxed as they lounged together, and Inès was happy to see her friends seemingly happy together, especially Rahim considering he’d struggled to find someone he liked for so long. Bobby tried his best to seem cool as he stretched, exaggerating a yawn before pulling her closer, making her laugh and lean gently against him.  
“Good morning!” Priya said cheerfully. “You look lovely, by the way. I bet it’s that Hideaway Glow!”  
Bobby pitched his voice low and held up an imaginary microphone. “Maybe she’s born with it, maybe it’s the Hideaway!”  
They all laughed some until Ibrahim spoke, looking toward the gym where some of the boys were working out. After a futile attempt at convincing the others to join him for some pull-ups, Priya just shook her head and Ibrahim eventually fell silent, clearly bothered by something.  
“Let’s not get distracted, boys,” Priya chuckled and winked at her. “Remember why we called Inès over here?”  
“So we could see her beautiful face?” Bobby suggested and Inès poked his side, resulting in him grinning wider. Priya simply ignored him and glanced around for the other Islanders, but none of them were paying attention to the quartet on the daybeds.  
“So, listen.” The stunning ex-model gave her a conspiratorial look, lowering her voice. “It’s weird how Hope and Noah got so serious so quickly, isn’t it? Are we really supposed to just stick with one person in here?”  
“Maybe they just found what they wanted already,” Ibrahim said, although he didn’t sound convinced, and he avoided looking at Inès.  
“I don’t know, I think it’s suspicious, too.” Bobby frowned. “They’re obviously infatuated with each other…”  
“Infatuation! Exactly. It can’t be real so soon.” Priya gesticulated, clearly very invested in the topic.  
“We do call them ‘Nope’ for a reason.” Ibrahim nodded slowly. “Sometimes I do get the feeling they’re performing.” If that was his opinion she was inclined to believe him, he knew Noah better than any of them after all.  
“Right? Not faking, just laying it on a little thick,” Bobby said eagerly.  
“What are your thoughts, Inès?” Priya asked and they all looked at her.  
“I do think they’re getting ahead of themselves...” She said softly, pausing as she bit her lip.  
“Right. I’m sure they’re happy, but what if they could be happier?” Priya whispered, and Inès looked at the other girl, did she suddenly have a thing for Noah now? Just yesterday she’d seemed all over Ibrahim. “There’s also the possibility they’re just playing the game But I think we should test them.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“One of us has to try and turn Noah’s head,” Priya said as if it was obvious.  
“Obviously, I think it should be Priya.” Bobby held Inès just a little tighter.  
“It’ll be weird for me, but I get the reasoning.” Ibrahim still sounded reluctant, and Inès felt bad for her mate, Priya was literally saying she wanted to try and turn another guy’s head just one night after she’d been so excited about picking him.  
“It’s just an experiment.” Priya patted his arm before staring at her fingernails for a moment, clearing her throat before basically confirming Inès’s suspicions. “It’s not that I fancy Noah or anything like that!”  
“I try not to be a jealous person,” Bobby said, looking at the girl next to him. “So you could try too, Inès. For science! You’re a scientist after all, and you need a better sample size for experiments, isn’t that a thing?”  
“Technically you need three replicas for any experiment if you want to do statistics...”  
“What do you think, Inès?” Priya interrupted her. “Want to help us with Operation Nope?”  
“Fine, I’m in,” she said after thinking for a bit. She was not planning to put much effort into it, but Ibrahim looked so sad next to Priya. She knew it would be especially bad if it was Priya trying to crack on with Noah alone, that really made it just seem like she used the whole ‘operation’ as a childish excuse to pie off Ibrahim, which Inès would have none off. Besides, she was tired of just waiting for something to happen.  
“Set sail for Operation Nope!” Bobby high-fived her, he clearly didn’t mind if she tried to flirt some with Noah. It was almost more strange how little he seemed to care.  
“May the best woman win,” Priya grinned, and actually seemed a bit on edge, as if she really considered it a competition.

After managing to keep her cool in the kitchen with Gary and Henrik, she headed up to the roof-terrace for some alone time only to find Hope already there. Like the guys'd mentioned, she seemed upset as she was hugging one of the cushions in her lap, apparently she’d had another fight with Noah.  
“Hey, Inès.” Hope straightened as she spotted her.  
“Hey.” Her own reply was a bit wary, not knowing what mood she would be in. “What’s the matter?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe nothing,” she sighed, falling silent as she rested her chin on her hand. “I need perspective from someone else I think. I mean, of course it’s about Noah. This always happens to me with guys.”  
“What happens?” Inès asked gently and sat down as well.  
“Well… I know what I want quite quickly, and I go after it,” she explained. “But for some reason, as soon as the boy really falls for me, I freak out. I really like Noah. Like, I haven’t liked a boy this much in ages. I’m just scared I’m going to end up pushing him away.”  
“How do you mean?” What the girl said made sense from what she’d seen, although how much she really liked Noah she still wasn’t convinced about. Hope seemed to like the idea of Noah, but not who he actually was as a person.  
“Picking fights over small things, closing off a bit, things like that.” Hope still avoided her gaze. “I don’t even realise I’m doing it until there’s tension between us. Today’s been kind of awkward, actually.”  
“I guess you had another fight just now?” She said and Hope sighed loudly.  
“I accidentally pulled the string out of my hoodie, and Noah didn’t care.” Inès waited for her to continue and get to the argument, but then realised that was it as Hope didn’t go on.  
“That’s it?”  
“It was my favourite hoodie, and the string came out and now it’s ruined. All he said was, ‘oh, I’ll buy you a new one’. So I said something like ‘babes, I’m the one with the money in this couple.’ And he was like ‘I know’! Can you believe he just said ‘I know’?”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have mentioned money?” Inès did her best to be kind to the girl, but it really sounded like she’d been both insensitive and blown everything way out of proportion.  
“So it’s my fault?” Hope rolled her eyes. “Like, wow, thanks for the support. I wasn’t trying to throw anything in his face. I just wanted him to understand that I have enough things, the hoodie was sentimental. But it turned into this whole fight. Did I totally overreact?”  
“You definitely did,” Inès said and Hope frowned, clearly not liking the concept of having been in the wrong, but there was a limit to how much sympathy she was willing to give.  
“Maybe you’re right,” the other girl sighed. “I just got stressy in the moment, that’s all. That’s what happens when I’m into a guy. But now I’m wondering if he’s actually uncomfortable about my career, and the fact I earn more money than he does. Growing up, it was just me and my dad and sisters, and we didn’t have a lot. I worked so hard to get where I am. I’m proud of my achievements, you know? But it’s been an issue in my past relationships. Guys can feel intimidated. So when Noah was like ‘I know’, I thought, oh no, him too?”  
“I get it,” Inès said gently as she listened, to her it sounded like Hope didn’t truly know Noah at all though. He would never feel intimidated by having a partner with a successful career, he’d be proud and supportive. As someone who’d also grown up almost poor as well, she understood working hard to achieve something, but she really didn’t like how Hope took her own insecurities out on other people. Besides, if she truly valued her hoodie she would have seen that it was fixable, a string being pulled out was annoying but with some effort it was easily repaired.  
“I just hope he doesn’t assume I’m materialistic, just because I’m doing well for myself.”  
“Sounds like there’s more going on between you than an unstrung hoodie,” Inès said, they sounded like a couple refusing to break up just because they’d been together for a while.  
“Yeah, I just hope we can sort things out before the party tonight. Noah’s the only one here I’m interested in,” Hope said. “I’m afraid that if I can’t control my anxiety, I’ll push him away, and someone else will turn his head.”  
“What are you going to do then?” Part of her felt bad for Hope, she could be a nice girl, but her and Noah just weren’t good for each other. And then there were her own growing feelings for him, which she was struggling to suppress.  
“I’m going to give him space for a bit, I think,” Hope said. “Then I’ll make sure to party all night at the party later, I’ll look so hot he won’t have eyes for anyone else. Thanks for talking with me, babe.” Giving her a little pat on the shoulder, Hope stood up with her things and quickly headed downstairs through the Villa. Sometimes, Inès wished people would ask her how she was doing.

After enjoying the quiet of the roof terrace for a while, she eventually headed back inside as the sun was starting to set over the Villa. Noticing a light on in the living room, she went to turn it off, only to find Noah there. He was sitting at one end of the sofa, concentrating on something in his lap, but looked up as she entered, startled.  
“Oh, excuse me,” she said, equally surprised. “I didn’t realise you were in here.”  
“That’s ok, I’m not really doing anything,” he said, cradling the heather-coloured sweatshirt, the hood unstrung. “You don’t know how to put a string back in a hoodie, do you? I was thinking if maybe I had a piece of wire, I could tie it to that and thread it thought like a needle.”  
“Clever,” Inès smiled and quickly looked around the room, spotting a coat hanger on the door hook she went to grab it and handed it to him. She’d known the hoodie would be fixable. “This should work.”  
“Thanks.” He returned her smile and took the hanger. Patiently, he began to twist out the shape to create a straight piece or wire. There was something tender and calm about the way he worked, and she noticed his big, graceful hands. Silence fell as she just watched for a while, a bit sad at the whole situation and seeing him this downbeat over Hope’s nonsensical behaviour.  
“How’re you doing, Noah?” She simply asked, and a thoughtful look flickered across his soulful features as he focused on his task.  
“I’m alright, I think… I just guess I haven’t spent much time alone since I came here. Hope and I got serious pretty quickly. It’s normal to fight a little bit when you spend all your time with someone, right? I mean, has Hope said anything to you?”  
“I just spoke to her,” Inès sighed and Noah looked up at her anxiously. “I think she’s afraid you feel intimidated by her success, and that you might think she’s materialistic. She did say she likes you as well, and I told her she was being ridiculous, but I’m not sure if she really listened to me.”  
“Huh? But that’s just not true,” Noah said, exasperated.  
“I know.” Inès gave him a little smile and his features softened as he gazed up at her.  
“Intimidate me? I love that she’s got a successful career. I told her that. Are you sure she said that?” Inès hated how sad he looked as she didn’t say anything, knowing her silence would be enough of confirmation. Noah fell silent again as well, concentrating on re-stringing the hoodie. He looked so incredibly vulnerable with his lower lip slightly pushed out, but he’d needed to hear the truth.  
“I’m just surprised, I guess,” he spoke again after a while. “Maybe I don’t know Hope as well as I thought I did. I do feel like I miss signals, though. I’m usually the last person to get a joke. Even when the joke is me.” His broad shoulders rose and fell with a certain elegance as he took a deep breath. “You’ve been such a good friend to me, and I appreciate you being honest with me.”  
“Honesty is the best policy.” Inès offered him a smile, desperate to cheer him up. “I know you like her, but like we talked about yesterday, perhaps you could be happier with someone else? Just maybe explore your options a little?” It was herself she meant she knew as he looked at her with those golden eyes of his, but Noah, like he said, was bad at reading signals and she felt like he would never know that he had an option in her if she didn’t do or say something.  
“Really?” He seemed surprised.  
“You don’t want to get stuck in with someone who shows affection by picking fights, do you?”  
“That’s true,” he admitted slowly. “I want to stay in the Villa, though. And I’m not sure if anyone else would really want to couple with me after seeing me with Hope for so long.”  
“I would.” She decided to just put it out there, or she was quite sure he’d never dare to really think of her that way.  
“You’d couple up with me? Still?”  
“Definitely. You’re gentle, honest, and kind. And really hot, I’m not blind.”  
“Wow. I think you’re amazing and absolutely breathtaking. I’m not ready to make any big moves, but it is interesting to think about.” He smiled shyly and looked down at his hands, Hope’s hoodie seemed, for the moment, to be forgotten. “Very interesting indeed.”  
Another silence fell as Noah thoughtfully resumed the hoodie repair, the wire eventually popped out on the other end of the hood with the string securely tied. When Noah pulled the wire out, the hoode was fixed. Inès just leaned against the wall, watching in silence with a small smile on her face, she enjoyed watching him work and was happy to give him time to process what she’d said.  
“I’m going to take some time to think before I chat to Hope.” He eventually spoke again. “It’s been so helpful to talk about it without it turning into an argument, though.” A gleam seemed to have returned to his striking eyes, and he gently folded the hoodie and set it aside.  
“Thanks, Inès. Really.” Noah got to his feet and stepped closer to her. Without thinking she straightened and walked towards him as well, the air between them suddenly sparkling with energy as their eyes met, their bodies drawn to each other. “You look really fit today, by the way. You alway do.”  
As Noah pulled her in for a tight hug, Inès got up on her toes and tilted her head, the two of them not taking their eyes off each other. For a dizzying moment, she was cradled against his reassuring warmth, his almost spicy scent enveloping her. Finally, their lips met in a soft, tender kiss, and she felt the light scratch of the stubble along his classical jawline. As their bodies were pressed together, she could feel that his heart, just like her own, was pounding in his chest as they were about to deepen the kiss. His hands were resting lightly on her waist as he suddenly seemed to realise what he was doing and stumbled back, away from her.  
“Oh, I, um,” he faltered, a fire still in his eyes as he looked at her. “Sorry. That was, uh.”  
“That was nice,” she said softly, looking back at him with just as much suppressed emotion as he showed.  
“Yeah, but I mean, I’m sorry.” Forcing himself to look away from her, he frowned. “I lost myself for a minute there. I shouldn’t have done that. Sorry. I’d better go.” His shoulders tightened anxiously as he lingered, wringing his hands, his cheeks lightly flushed. She could basically read the conflicting feelings running through his head, so she remained silent, not wanting to overwhelm him “See you later. Wow. I gotta go. Sorry. Bye.” With a final, longing look at her, he turned and rushed out of the living room, leaving her alone.

Noah went straight to Hope and admitted to what'd happened after that. He respected his partner and knew it would eventually find its way back to her one way or another, and so he wanted to be honest with her. The day had started with them arguing, as was becoming the norm, and then Priya'd suddenly tried to come on to him despite being coupled with his best mate, before Inès and him had shared a kiss. It was a lot for him to try and handle, and his head was swimming with emotion as Hope yelled at him, while he desperately tried to apologise and clumsily explain himself.  
“It was just a stupid ‘operation’ anyway!” She spat. “Bobby came clean after Lottie told me Priya had been hitting on you. That slag was going on about how happy she was to get with Ibrahim yesterday, but now she’s trying to flirt with you? Did you kiss her as well then? That girl is so desperate for attention, it’s sad.”  
“No, nothing happened with Priya, and you know that.” He raised his hands defensively. “Have you considered that you might be choosing to be more upset with Priya than necessary because of your pride?”  
“My pride?!” She raised her eyebrows and pointed a finger at him. “Maybe I’m upset because the other girls are trying to steal _my_ partner away from me?”  
“Sometimes I think you’re more worried that it’ll make you look bad if someone ‘steals’ me, than you are about us as a couple, Hope,” Noah sighed as her sharp nail was basically stabbing his chest. “I came straight to you now when Inès kissed me, didn’t I?”  
“Sure.” Hope grimaced, giving him a look so hard he looked away, turning his gaze to his feet. “After you let her kiss you in the first place, you idiot. She’s using you! I’ve told you before she’s just desperate to be safe. First she was with Bobby, then Rocco, she was all over Lucas while he was here, and now she’s with Bobby again but trying to get with you! Can’t you see it? Her and Priya are the biggest snakes in the Villa!”  
Falling silent, he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to believe Inès would use him, or anyone else for that matter. The way she looked at him, how she spoke and always listened when he needed it, he didn’t want to believe that it was all an act. And then there was the kiss. A kiss so sweet his own treacherous mind wanted nothing more but for him to go back to the beautiful and understanding girl for more, just as Hope tried to forcefully make him agree this was all the other girls’ fault. With a loud sound of frustration, Hope gave up and stormed off to the dressing room to get ready for tonight’s party, leaving him alone and confused. As he sat alone on a sun bed, now in darkness, he buried his face in his hands. Although he had every right to be upset, and perhaps he was at Priya and Bobby for coming up with the whole thing, he couldn’t be mad at Inès. Quite the contrary, it was her he now wished he could go speak to, because, and it slowly dawned on him, he was falling in love with her.

Inès wanted to speak with Noah in private, to try and clear the air, but Hope guarded him like a hawk for the rest of the night. Giving up, she instead decided to enjoy the party. The place looked fab and the music was good, so why not try and have fun? Having apologised to Bobby, who despite saying he wasn’t the jealous type still definitely wasn't ok with her kissing Noah, she joined him and Priya on the dance floor. Bobby was performing an increasingly complex series of ‘animal dances’ to make Priya laugh, waggling his elbows like wings. Spotting her he stopped though, and smiled widely.  
“Here she is, the dancing queen!” Bobby took her hand and clumsily twirled her, Priya smiling warmly at them, she was clearly doing her best to have a good time.  
“Come on you two, dance it off! Dance it off!” Bobby waggled his elbows even harder, and began marching. Going from mimicking a bird, he next did a few athletic hops, miming the reins of a horse, and eventually the two girls broke down laughing. Together, the three of them danced and laughed under the magical sparkle of the fairy lights, managing to forget the drama of the afternoon and just enjoy themselves. Inès let herself go and pulled out some moves that made Bobby blush, after all, who said she only knew ballet? Priya wolf whistled and a few of the other Islanders looked over, the boys especially transfixed. Hope could be heard raising her voice at Noah again over the music, and so, unexpectedly, could the sound of footsteps.  
Two new Islanders emerged on the garden path, dressed to party. The petite girl was dressed in all pink, her sweet looks perfectly matching her personality. The guy was massive, he was clearly a regular gym goer.  
“I can’t believe I’m here!” The girl, Chelsea, exclaimed.  
“He’s so fit.” Marisol whispered to her as the guy introduced himself as Jakub. She really didn’t see it though, he wasn’t her type in terms of looks at least.  
“OMG! Hi, everyone!” Chelsea was almost jumping in excitement where she was standing, and when she spotted Inès quickly ran straight to her, arms open for a hug. Laughing, she returned the girl’s hug, the blonde squeezing her enthusiastically.  
“I’m so glad to meet you, Inès! It feels like I know you already!” Chelsea let go of her so they could share a wide smile. “We’ve seen every episode so far.”  
“You’ve been watching us?” Hope sounded almost nervous.  
“That’s right. And let me just say one thing,” Jakub said, licking his lips. “If the boys here aren’t up for the challenge of a real woman like Priya, I am.”  
“Oh!” Priya frowned. “What else did you guys see?”  
“A lot.” Chelsea said eagerly. “I have so many opinions. But I think the big thing was that kiss.”  
“With Inès and Noah?” Hope said and clenched her jaw.  
“Then you saw it was an accident?” Noah looked almost panicked. “Please tell Hope...”  
“That’s actually not what I’m talking about.” Chelsea giggled. At that, all the Islanders looked at each other in nervous silence. Then all hell broke loose again as Chelsea revealed that Lottie snogged Gary the same night that Hannah had gotten dumped from the show.

* * *

“Ok,” Inès says, smiling at Noah from where she’s sitting, her legs over his lap. “I’ve got to admit, if you ignore all the angst, we're kind of cute.”  
“Mostly thanks to you,” Noah chuckles, a hand gently sliding over her legs. “Although I feel like an idiot for not breaking up with Hope that night. It’s so clear that it wasn’t working. Trying to please her was like shovelling snow in a blizzard.”  
“With a tiny shovel,” she ads with a small laugh before a sigh escapes her. “I wish I’d been more open-hearted with you right away though. Instead I ended up having to run between the girls trying to keep the peace, again, when all I really wanted to do was join the rest of you in the pool.”  
“Pretty sure Hope might have tried to drown you if you had. Inès, that kiss we shared, it changed everything for me. I liked Hope, I truly did. She could be nice and it felt safe, but with you? When I was with you it was different. It felt… better, and real. You understood and respected me, always.” He smiles some, giving her leg a light squeeze. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get to speak with you about these things in the Villa.”  
“Don’t be, Noah.” Inès offers him a warm look. “It was impossible when everyone else were against us getting together. Except maybe Ibrahim, Gary and Chels.”  
“True. On that note, it’s sweet watching you and Chelsea meet, she really was your closest friend in there, huh? She was, like, the Rahim to your Noah.”  
“Pretty much,” she laughs and he grins at her. ”She’s the only one I’m sure didn’t trash talk me behind my back, besides my gym buddies of course” Inès frowns some again, watching the way Hope talked about her hurts, and she knows it doesn’t get better anytime soon. Noah looks at her as her mind seems to wander off for a bit, and he can guess what she’s thinking about, the next two episodes would be rough.

* * *

**Day 11**

Inès spent most of the next day doing some of the most intense diplomatic work during her stay in the Villa so far, managing to diffuse the tension between Priya, Lottie and Chelsea in just one hectic day. After constantly walking back and forth between the girls she’d been very ready to lounge by the pool for what little was left of the afternoon, but then Jakub picked her for his second date. It was clear he would have been happy to only have one date, with Hope, but she went along to give him a chance.  
She strolled outside onto a moonlit hilltop where a single table and two chairs were set up. A little way away, Chelsea and Henrik took their seats at a table of their own, they seemed to be having a good time as the bubbly blonde nodded and laughed enthusiastically along to whatever Henrik was saying. Sitting down opposite Jakub, she gave him a friendly smile as he looked her up and down.  
“I feel like you’re the sort of girl who puts in the work to look good. Makeup and stuff. That’s a good thing though. I make an effort, so I expect a girl to do the same, you know?”  
“I make an effort when I want to,” she said softly, she enjoyed looking good but didn’t want to necessarily be too focused on it.  
“I just think if you’re gonna make an effort, it might as well be in the Love Island Villa. Or on a date,” he continued, frowning as he looked at her dress while patting his hair as if to check it was still there. “I always go the extra mile. Gotta be on form, look my best. Can’t leave the house without ironing my shirt. You know how it is.”  
“Do you iron your socks, too?” Inès asked him teasingly, trying to coax a smile out of him, but his frown just deepened.  
“Yeah? Why do you ask?” Before she could reply to explain she’d been joking, two large sangrias were brought to their table. Jakub looked at the dark red liquid, then at his white jeans. Carefully taking a sip, he placed the glass back on the table before leaning back with a sigh.  
“Gotta love a good Shargi-La.” He grinned, clearly flexing under his straining shirt.  
“Isn’t that a mythical city?” Tilting her head some she tried not to seem like she judged him for the mix-up.  
“Yeah, but that’s what the drink’s named after, isn’t it?”  
“I sincerely doubt that,” Inès chuckled and Jakub just shook his head, taking another sip.  
“You’re a little bit extra, aren’t you?” He perked up again and licked his lips as he looked at her. “You’re always the one turning things up in here, making it interesting. I’m all about that. Part of why I wanted this date with you, to be honest, to see if you’re the same in real life. So I came up with this test question.”  
“A test question?” Sipping her sangria she raised an eyebrow at him, was he for real?  
“Yeah. To see if you’re extra enough.” He looked quite proud of this whole ‘test question’ idea. “Just a bit of fun, innit? Okay, so, say you could have one superpower, right? What superpower would you have?”  
“Oh, probably invisibility.” She smiled after giving it some thought, and had been about to go on about her reasoning as he interrupted, clearly displeased.  
“That’s a little bit boring, isn’t it? Like, nobody can even see you do it.”  
“That’s kind of the point,” Inès said gently, running a hand through her hair and wondering if this date would be over soon. “I think it would be useful, and it doesn’t have to be boring. Like, if you read H.G.Wells-”  
“No way that’s true. You’re also way more turned up than that,” he interrupted again. “Not the only thing though, I guess.”  
“Oh, what’s the other thing?” She asked.  
“I’m looking for someone who really knows what she wants. Who doesn’t let other people get in the way,” he said. “Do you reckong you’re a bit like that?”  
“I think I might be more of a team player, at least most of the time.” Inès wondered if he’d really watched the show or if she was just portrayed differently on TV than what she felt, because so far she could swear she’d mostly been solving girl drama.  
“Yeah, I thought so,” Jakub grumbled and sipped his sangria again. “Here’s a question. What’s your first impression of me? Like, what would you say I’m about, so far?”  
“Well, for far, I’d say that maybe you should relax a little?” Keeping her tone gentle, she couldn’t hide a small flicker of dismay at the way he kept quizzing her.  
“What do you mean?!” Jakub squared his shoulders and she leaned back in her chair to move away from his anger.  
“Well, you seem kind of highly strung, that’s all,” she sighed, not wanting to sound rude. “Not everything has to be perfect all the time.”  
“Yeah, no, it does.” His tone was sharp as he disagreed, clearly irritated.  
“I’d just rather make the most of my life without worrying so much.”  
“Suit yourself.” He rolled his eyes and they both fell silent, and not the comfortable kind of silence. While she sipped her sangria, Jakub scraped his fingers against the table. Restlessly leaning back, he started twisting the stem of his glass.  
“So, how do you think this went then, as far as first dates go?” He eventually broke the awkward silence and looked at her.  
“Ah, not great to be honest.” Inès wasn’t going to lie, not when it was obvious it'd been a disaster.  
“Yeah, I don’t think this is gonna work," Jakub huffed and she found herself getting mildly annoyed at how full of himself he seemed.  
“You don’t say,” she mumbled, taking a large drink of her sangria.  
“I’m just looking for something else, you know? Someone I have better banter with, to be honest with you,” Jakub sighed and impatiently got up, clearly having someone else in mind. “Let’s start heading back.”

That night hadn’t gotten any better as Bobby sat down with her for a chat by the fire pit, the firelight casting a flickering orange glow over his skin as they sat down next to each other. She knew what he probably wanted to chat about and her chest felt tight with anxiety.  
“So, how’d that date with Jakub go then?” He asked, keeping the mood light but she could tell he was nervous.  
“Not the best, to be honest,” she laughed dryly. “The whole thing was just this big exam to see if I lived up to his requirements.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, lass,” he chuckled before pausing for a while, eyes on her. “I know this is gonna sound like it’s coming out of nowhere really fast, but I thought we should have a chat and make sure we’re both on the same page.”  
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Inès agreed and sighed, giving him a little smile. “Should I put a seatbelt on or?”  
“Nah, nothing like that.” Bobby grinned before growing serious again. “Well, maybe, actually… I wanna talk about where we’re both at, how we’re feeling about being coupled up, that sort of thing. I know there’s that Noah situation, and if you like him, there’s not much I can do about it, is there?”  
“I do really like him, Bobby, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to be honest,” she said, looking sadly at him as she felt her eyes start to water. The cute Scot was wonderful and she absolutely loved hanging out with him, but romantically there was nothing there for her. At that, Bobby dropped his chin to his chest, taking a deep breath.  
“Gotta say Inès, that hurts a bit.” He took her hand in this. “Can I be honest as well? I’ve been having a great time with you, and I want to keep getting to know you. And if you wanna call it quits now then that’s fine. But what I’d really like is a second chance with you, to see where we could go. Do you reckon you’d be willing to give it another shot? I can’t really escape the fact that you kissed Noah, and now you’re saying he’s turned your head?”  
“I’m really sorry, Bobby.” A few tears fell from her eyes and she quickly tried to wipe them off her face with her free hand.  
“Huh?” He looked at her, confused, and shuffled closer as he evidently wanted to comfort her. He truly was too kind.  
“I just realised that I haven’t apologised. For the kiss. So I’m doing it now.” She offered him a small smile through her tears. “I’m sorry.”  
“Well, thanks for saying so. That makes me feel a little better.” He returned her smile weakly. “You gonna try and crack on with him?”  
“Yeah, I think so.” Nodding, she hated doing this to him, but lying to make him happy would be so much worse.  
“Well, good luck to you then, I guess. You’ll have a hard time wrestling him off Hope.” Bobby looked so defeated it broke her heart, and for a second she wished things had turned out differently. How much easier it would’ve been if she'd been in love with Bobby instead. “Is that definitely where your head’s at then? You one hundred percent don’t see us continuing?”  
Not able to speak, she silently shook her head instead and his face fell.  
“I see, wow, I…” He struggled to find the words. “If I had known this would have happened I would never have suggested that whole Operation Nope thing… So that’s it then?”  
“Sorry, Bobby.”  
“I could probably get past the stuff with Noah, but…” He trailed off and squeezed her hand before letting go. “ I guess that’s it then, we split up.”  
“Right...” Inès felt numb as they sat next to each other, the fire crackling and spitting amber sparks into the darkness. After a thoughtful silence, they reached out and gave each other a long, tight hug before eventually heading back inside together to go to bed. Despite technically breaking up, they still snuggled up close to each other, both wanting and needing the nearness.

**Day 12**

Noah woke up alone the next morning, the other Islanders eagerly chatting and having fun around him while Hope and Jakub were nowhere to be seen. Biting his lip, he did his best to seem cool and join in on the plan to prank the new guy, but he wasn’t really feeling it. He also kept stealing small glances at Inès as she joked with Ibrahim and Gary, he wondered how she was feeling. Getting out of bed however, Priya quickly grabbed hold of him and asked for a chat on the roof terrace. He was a bit wary, but as she quizzed him he eventually did admit that he was starting to seriously doubt his relationship with Hope, and that he was catching feelings for Inès.  
“This is pretty big, babes.” Priya looked stunned. “Are you absolutely sure that’s how you feel?”  
“Well, it’s not that I’ve gone off Hope or anything…” Noah didn’t manage to sound convinced. “I just wonder sometimes if I’d be happier with, well, you know... I dunno, I’m thinking about picking her. Like, I’m seriously considering it.”  
“But?”  
There was a pause before he spoke again, he wasn't sure how much he should tell her. He trusted her, but he never really got comfortable talking openly in the Villa. “Well, I still have feelings for Hope, obviously. I think she’s great, but lately, it’s almost like she’s given up on us. When we’re not arguing, she’s acting all sorry for herself. I’ve gotta be honest, I’m not keen on the way some of the others look at her, either. Like Jakub, I feel like she’s kind of open to him, you know? And the two of them were both missing this morning. Like, maybe it’s just me being in my head, but I feel like she’s preparing herself for the worst.”  
“Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing now, babes?” Priya sighed and Noah hesitated, knowing how spot on she was. He didn't mind other guys flirting with Hope, because he would rather be with Inès.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he admitted, looking down at his feet.  
“Look, you know I’ve not exactly been flying the flag for Team Nope. But do you really think she’d choose one of the other boys over you?”  
“Honestly? I think she might. And that means I’ve gotta think about what’s right for me.”  
“Which means?” Priya sounded hopeful, still wanting to try and see if there could be something there.  
“I dunno. It’s like I said,” Noah sighed. “I like her, but maybe I could like someone else more. Inès’s really turned my head.”  
“She’s a nice girl I guess.” Priya’s voice took on a quiet, doleful tone. Inès considered the girl her friend, but behind her back Priya had not been remotely excited about the prospect of seeing her and Noah together.  
“We talked about this,” Noah said firmly, knowing he had to turn her down once and for all. “I see you as a good mate, but that’s it.”  
“I know but-” Priya was never one to give up, but this time Noah interrupted her.  
“I’m honoured we’re friends, Priya.” He smiled at her. “But I’ve gotta be honest with you about how I feel.”  
“Or don’t feel.” The girl sounded almost annoyed and there was an awkward pause. “Are you gonna talk to Hope?”  
“Definitely, I just don’t know when yet.” He frowned, thinking. “I can’t leave it too late, but I’m not ready right now, either. I haven’t spoken to Inès yet, and I feel like she deserves to hear all this from me before anyone else finds out, but I’ll think about it. I need some time.”

The 'Squeaky Clean' challenge later was great fun, and the clear winners were Lotte and Gary, being the only two Islanders, in addition to Jakub, that were not covered in mud by the end of it. Hope kept a suspicious eye on Inès, Priya and Noah during the whole challenge, never seeming to relax. Despite people having fun, the tension was always lurking under the surface, and it all came to a head again as Chelsea stole a few of the envelopes left after the game, and Hope pushed the petite blonde until she’d given in and told them what they said.  
“It says that Noah had an ex called Priya. For, like, three months.” Chelsea smiled and Priya raised her eyebrows in amusement, Inès really didn’t see the big deal but could admit it was a fun coincidence. Hope however, did not seem to find it amusing as she scowled at Noah and crossed her arms.  
“Can we not make this bigger than it is?” Noah seemed frustrated as he stood among the girls, clearly uncomfortable at the prospect of yet another fight with Hope.  
“Oh, this is big,” Hope said slowly, eyes on him. “We tell each other everything. Or at least we used to. Why did you hide this?”  
“Because it didn’t feel important to say," he sighed. “Who cares what my ex was called? It doesn’t mean anything.”  
“It really doesn’t matter, Hope.” Inès tried to offer him her support, it was just a name, it wasn’t as if he’d actually dated their Priya.  
“Thank you, Inès.” Noah gave her a grateful smile, and they probably could have left it there if Marisol hadn’t chimed in.  
“But don’t you think it’s interesting though? In that people tend to subconsciously go for partners who remind them of their ex…”  
“Precisely,” Hope said, her lips tight.  
“Like, so many of my exes look the same.” The law student continued and Inès desperately tried to make her take the hint and stop. “It’s natural to be drawn to what’s familiar.”  
“Not helping, Marisol,” Noah muttered.  
“Next I’ll find out that they’re identical twins,” Hope exclaimed, clearly frustrated. “I’ll never want to meet another Priya again at this rate.”  
“Now that’s just unfair.” Noah frowned and Inès stepped closer to Priya, placing a supportive hand on her arm.  
“Why? I’m done with her trying to snake her way in with you!” Hope’s voice was becoming louder and Priya barked a laugh.  
“Please. You still think I’m the problem?” The ex-model was almost grinning and Inès felt a shiver run down her spine, was she really going to out her like this, in front of a fuming Hope?  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” The tall girl’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Priya just raised a perfect eyebrow at her.  
“Maybe I’m not the one he wants, babe.”  
“Priya-” Noah tried to stop her, but too late.  
“No. I’m saying it. Noah told me himself this morning that he fancies Inès and wants to choose her at the next recoupling.”  
Inès froze, her wide eyes went from Hope to Noah, and then back again. She’d wanted to have this conversation with Noah in private, and definitely not have it dropped on her like this. Hope’s face drained of colour as she turned to look at her.  
“You!” She almost growled and was about to step towards her, Inès shuffling back, but Noah thankfully grabbed Hope before she got too close.  
“Inès had nothing to do with it,” he said, gently restraining the furious girl, sharing an apologetic look with Inès. “I… didn’t tell her yet.”  
“Well I’d hope you would prioritise telling me!”  
“For the record, I never said I was going to choose her. Just that I was… thinking about it.” Noah shot her a look and a small smile at that before turning back to face Hope. “But I didn’t want to mess up what we have over something I wasn’t sure about.”  
“Oh you’re way beyond messing things up, babe.” Hope scowled and pulled away from him, throwing her hands up. “I’m done with this.”  
Turning on her heel, Hope strode back in the direction of the Villa with Noah chasing after her. Inès looked sadly after them, this should have been handled so very differently, but as it stood she was now even less likely to ever get to speak with Noah in private again.

The whole evening that day was extremely tense. Ibrahim was barel seen as Priya evidently decided he wasn’t the one for her after all, the girl still seemed upset that Noah wasn’t into her. Inès ended up hiding in the bedroom for a while, but eventually went outside when it seemed like it might be safe again. How wrong she’d been.  
Hope called after her as she made her way across the lawn and she slowly turned, keeping her composure while smiling gently. Hope, Noah and Priya all walked up to her, Noah looking exceedingly unhappy.  
“I think we need you to be involved in this conversation,” Hope said and scowled. “You know, given that Noah’s said he’s into you.”  
Noah rolled his eyes at that, clearly starting to get fed up, even he had his limits. “I haven’t even talked to Inès about that. We’ve barely spoken in two days.”  
“Can you not, babe?” Hope snapped at him and Inès just offered them both a small, friendly smile, she was clearly going to be part of this argument whether she liked it or not.  
“It’s been a day and you’re still arguing about this. So let’s try to think of a compromise, okay?” She said gently, trying her best to calm things down.  
“Depends a lot on what that compromise is.” Hope crossed her arms.  
“Well, first of all, perhaps we should all give Noah space to think?” She continued, keeping her tone calm and doing her best to keep her face neutral. “He hasn’t been left alone for days, what if we all just try and stay out of his way for a bit? No matter what the outcome of this situation will be, I suggest we respect it, we’re all adults here.”  
“So now you’re basically just trying to separate us?” Hope raised her eyebrows. “Why do you have to wait until a guy tells you to respect his relationship for you to, I don’t know, respect it? Why is me telling you so not enough? I came in here to find love, and I might have finally found it. But it seems like nobody else wants me to be happy, because they’re constantly trying to get between us. There are plenty of guys in here and I bet there’ll be more soon, so can you please just let me be happy? I’m aiming that at you, Inès. I know you fancy him.”  
Inès attempted to hide her hurt, she was just being kind to the girl, only to be accused of trying to ruin a relationship. Despite her self-assured nature, she knew picking a fight with Hope would lead nowhere, although part of her wanted to yell at her to stop treating Noah as a valued possession and that her desperate need for control was making her blind to her failed relationship. Instead, she kept her calm, tightened her fists, and had bent over backwards trying to make another girl happy.  
“Yes, I like him,” she sighed, but was refusing to become emotional over it though, despite feeling utterly exhausted. “But that doesn’t mean I will act on it. We all fancy people we can’t have every now and again. But I recognise that I shouldn’t have these feelings, so I’m just gonna wait for them to go away, alright?” Unseen by Hope, Noah caught her eye at that and smiled sadly, she had no idea how much it meant to him that she’d been a voice of reason and taken his side in this, and how sad he’d been at her words. He could relate.  
“You would do that?” Finally Hope seemed to perhaps calm down. “Even though he’s said he likes you?”  
“That’s what I said.” Inès spread her hands, she was offering Hope everything she had.  
“As if you just led him on for fun,” she spat, the frown back on her face. “I can’t decide if that makes you a better person or a worse person. But it definitely doesn’t make you my friend.”  
With a final, disdainful look at her, Hope turned to Priya. “What about you? Are you done having your fun yet?”  
“I’ve been thinking about it, and this whole thing was just a huge mistake,” Priya said, avoiding looking at the others. “I want you to know that it was never personal, Hope. I liked Noah, and I figured I should be true to myself and see what could happen here. But now I think that even if something happened with us, I wouldn’t be happy, because it would have hurt so many others. Including Noah.”  
“If you’re apologising, does that mean you’re going to stop trying to come between us?”  
“I’ve got nothing to gain from it.” Priya shrugged. “What’s the point? I’m not gonna get the guy, but even if I was, I don’t think it would have been worth it.”  
“Thank you, Priya, I’m glad someone gets it.” After a pause, Hope went and gently hugged Priya, catching the girl by surprise.  
“Like, obviously I don’t expect you to automatically like me again, but-” Priya started but Hope cut in, holding the girl by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.  
“We’re friends, babe.” They smiled at each other. “That’s all I wanted to hear from you.”  
Inès was left standing alone as the other two girls hugged again, Noah and her sharing a look so forlorn it was almost tender, before Chelsea and the others ran over to announce that they would face another recoupling tomorrow.

* * *

Noah looks over at Inès as she sits quietly next to him, her eyes fixed on the now dark screen, and his heart aches as he realises she is close to tears. Knowing she is confident in herself is one thing, but watching her on the show has given him a newfound respect for her. The others, himself included, hadn’t truly appreciated the lengths she’d gone to to keep the peace without getting anything in return. Tentatively reaching out for her, he places a finger under her chin, making her look up at him as he leans in for a loving, brief kiss.  
“You’re amazing.” He whispers, his eyes taking in the beautiful features of her face. From her perfect little nose to her soft lips, and up to her expressive eyes. There is so much feeling there, but draped in a veil of mystery always leaving one wondering what she’s really thinking. “I promise I’ll take care of you. For as long as you let me.”  
Those lovely eyes of hers search his face, clearly contemplating something. If he had said anything like that to Hope she would have instantly snapped at him, too proud to even consider the true meaning behind the words. But he isn’t talking about money, that he knows Inès doesn’t need him for, and he loves her strength and independence.  
“Thank you.” Is her sweet reply, and that’s enough.


	8. Days 13 - 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm continuing with the Villa days as I really wanted to get through the disaster recoupling and Casa Amor. This chapter has taken me a lot of effort to write, as it is focuses on what happened in the Villa and is largely written from Noah's perspective, and as such probably contains the most original dialogue and scenes that I've written yet. Hope you like it ❤️
> 
> Also, credit to Ravena Dottir on tumblr for writing the Noah/Blake conversation  
> https://ravena-dottir.tumblr.com/

**Day 13**

Once again, Noah woke up alone, with Hope nowhere to be seen. Quietly getting out of bed, he went to the kitchen, not even bothering to look for her as he assumed she was either somewhere topping up her tan or grafting on Jakub, or both. He was so tired of the whole situation. Normally he would have immediately gone to her, yet now he didn’t feel like seeking her out as much anymore, the risk of an argument starting made the cost higher than the reward. He didn’t know much about evolutionary game theory, but had read about it in a book, and so was quite sure that they were quickly moving from selfish behaviour and towards spite.  
As he made himself a cup of coffee to wake himself up some more, he wondered if Inès knew. She was an astrophysicist, sure, but she seemed to have a good general knowledge of science that he easily imagined would encompass mathematical models of social behaviour. He made a mental note to ask her later, if he got the chance.  
“Morning!” Bobby said loudly, joining him in the kitchen. It almost made Noah jump in surprise as he'd been deep in thought, but he nonetheless turned to smile back at the cheerful Scot, he was a good mate and always a welcome presence.  
“Good morning. There should be coffee left for you if you want some, mate.” He looked at him as he sipped his own hot drink, and Bobby went to grab a mug.  
He wondered if the other boy was mad at him, but if so he didn’t show it. Hesitating for a brief moment, he decided on what he wanted to say before speaking again. “Hey, Bobby, I just, ehm, wanted to tell you. I’m sorry for the whole Inès situation. I realised I should apologise, so, yeah. I’m sorry, but I already said that I guess...”  
Bobby fell silent for a few seconds, lips pursed as he contemplated Noah’s apology. With a shrug his classic smile was back, as if he didn't have a worry in the world. “No problem, Noah, it was just a silly prank that got out of control. Hope it hasn’t messed up things for you and Hope though? Hah, no pun intended. Or was it? You were looking a bit ‘Hope-less’ after all, aye?”  
Noah couldn’t help but snort with laughter, and Bobby just grinned wider. “I managed to mess things up with Hope just fine on my own. Thanks for the concern though. I appreciate it, you and the lads are the only ones keeping me sane in this madhouse.”  
“No worries, mate,” Bobby chuckled and leaned against the counter. “So what’re you thinking for the recoupling later, then? Reckon you might try and fix things with Hope?” Noah knew the lad fancied the pants off Inès, which guy didn’t, and readily guessed that he was concerned about losing her.  
“I don’t know,” Noah sighed. “Lately we’ve done nothing but fight, and I feel like even when I try to do the right thing it’s wrong, you know? Jakub also seems to be turning her head, but at some point I have to stop and wonder, is that really a bad thing? Maybe it’s for the best for the two of us to explore our options.”  
“Really? Who would you pick instead then?” Bobby did his best to seem nonbothered, but it was clear he was a bit on edge. “I mean, I know you Noah, and you always try and avoid causing drama. Choosing another girl though?”  
“I know, I just feel a bit stuck in one spot.” He tried to explain, but it was difficult to find the right words. “I like Hope, I do, but are we happy together? I’m not so sure, but then do I want to take a risk later, and possibly hurt other people in the process?”  
“Maybe you just want to step back a bit, mate.” Bobby offered him a supportive smile. “You’re clearly thinking about this a lot, but try not to overthink it. Have a chat with Hope, I’m sure you two can make things work again, you’re, like, the power couple of the Villa after all! Like, I’m definitely to blame for some of your arguing, and I’m sorry, but you shouldn’t let something like that go without a fight!”  
Noah ran his thumb over his bottom lip, looking down into his almost empty coffee cup, silently contemplating Bobby’s words.  
“I’ll think about it,” he said gently after a longer pause and smiled a little. “How are you and Inès then? Have you, like, talked about things?” Trying not to seem like he was eager for information he still couldn’t help but feel his heart tighten in his chest as he waited for the reply.  
“We, uhm, did. A little.” Avoiding his gaze, the usually cheerful baker looked almost sad as he put away his empty mug. “That kiss really confused her, and she definitely fancies you, but... I still really like her, you know, she’s the only girl in here for me. We might have agreed to split up, but maybe it was a rash decision, there could still be something there. I think, or, I hope at least… Now I’m just afraid someone else might pick her.”  
“Oh, I’m...” Noah didn’t know what to say to that, he couldn’t tell him that he wanted to try things with Inès, and so placed a hand on the other boy’s shoulder instead, giving him a friendly smile. His decision for the recoupling was suddenly made so much more difficult. “No promises, but let’s just see what happens tonight, alright?”  
“I guess.” Bobby frowned for a second and then chuckled, back to his normal, and seemingly happy, self.

After filling his water bottle, Noah joined some of the other boys by the beanbags, enjoying the cool morning breeze and the view of the rolling Spanish hills. Jakub was nowhere to be seen, not even in the gym, and with a little twist of hurt he knew the massive new bloke was definitely wherever Hope was. However, as he wanted to pick Inès tonight he knew Jakub grafting on Hope wasn't really his problem, but knowing how many people his choice would negatively affect if he went through with it, he struggled with making a final decision on the matter. If he could only get to speak with Inès in private, that would solve matters, but they never seemed to be allowed to be alone together anymore.  
“Mate, you listening?” Gary waved his hand in front of Noah’s face and he was pulled out of from his own wandering thoughts. Looking at them, he noticed all the other guys’ eyes were on him, clearly amused.  
“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled, embarrassed. “Just thinking.”  
“You don’t say.” The muscly blond chuckled, leaning back in his beanbag. “You contemplating the meaning of life or something?”  
“Something like that,” Noah snorted, appreciative of the lad’s light-heartedness. “Just worried about tonight.”  
“What’ve you got to worry about?” Henrik asked, a look of mild confusion on his face. “You’ve got, like, the easiest decision of all to make. I wish I were in that position, to be honest.”  
Noah just smiled a little, did he really come across as that set on his current couple? For a while longer, the guys talked about the recoupling, although he mostly listened as they discussed their options. Ibrahim aired his growing concern regarding Priya, but also said he still wanted to go for her if he could, while Gary seemed set on Lottie. As his eyes roamed, he spotted Inès stepping out from the Villa and stretch slowly in the sun, and his pulse rose almost immediately as she headed over to join them on the beanbags.  
“Hi, boys.” Her cheerful voice made them all look up and smile, welcoming her company.  
“You really know how to stand out, Inès.” Gary grinned. “You’re looking ace.”  
Inès laughed some and thanked him while she sat down on a free beanbag. That guy knew how to compliment a girl, that was for sure.  
“Alright, Inès?” Rahim nodded, smiling as he looked at her, he only considered her a friend but even he could appreciate her in that bikini.  
“Yeah, what’s up?” She asked, stretching out her legs as she basked in the sun.  
“Oh, you know, just chatting about the world and everything in it,” Gary said, and gave an exaggerated, contemplative wave of the hand. “Like about trees and mountains and stuff. You know. Seasons. People. The future.”  
“And the recoupling,” Henrik chuckled, always straight to the point.  
“Yeah, the recoupling. We were chatting about that quite a bit.” The crane operator admitted with a short laugh.  
“On recoupling day, all anyone ever wants to talk about is the recoupling,” Noah said, trying to play it cool, despite the whole situation with Hope.  
“How’re you feeling about tonight?” Gary asked and she paused. She knew Bobby and her had technically agreed to split up, but he still seemed so hopeful whenever he spoke with her, making her quite sure he would still pick her if given the chance.  
“Ah, I’m not sure,” Inès said quietly, feeling extremely grateful for her dark sunglasses as she looked at Noah for his reaction, but his expression was impossible to read.  
Before the conversation could continue, Chelsea came in out of nowhere and parked herself on the remaining beanbag with a gleeful little sigh.  
“Oh hi boys!” The perky blonde said, smiling cheerfully. “Talking about me?”  
“Not exactly, no,” Gary chuckled as he shook his head gently, the petite blonde definitely added some life to the Villa.  
“Just talking about the recoupling tonight. We were talking about how-” Henrik said and was about to go on but Chelsea seemed to be too full of energy to listen. It made Inès smile.  
“Wow, that’s so interesting,” she giggled. “Tell me everything. What’s the goss? Who’s picking who? Who are you picking, Rahim? Are you going to pick me?”  
Ibrahim just looked a bit dumbfounded as he stuttered, trying to reply, but Chelsea went on.  
“I think you might pick Priya.” Chelsea was enthusiastically gesticulating as she spoke, she reminded Inès of a cute hummingbird.  
“Maybe I’ll…” Ibrahim tried to say something, but again Chelsea couldn’t stop herself as she kept on talking.  
“OMG, you guys will make such a good couple. She’s so fun. I love her.”  
Henrik winked teasingly at the bubbly blonde as she turned to face him. “Before you ask, Chelsea, the answer is that I’m going to pick somebody who I feel a real connection with. Who could that be? You figure it out.”  
“Ohh, mysterious. I think it might be me!” She clapped her hands and smiled widely, while Inès struggled to suppress her laugh. “What about you, Noah?”  
“I think it’s pretty clear who I want to pick today,” he replied slowly, clearly choosing his words carefully as he avoided looking any of them in the eye.  
“Oh really? Who? Is it me?” Chelsea and Noah sighed some, but even he had to smile, Chelsea was the sweetest.  
“Yes, Chelsea. I’m going to pick you.”  
“I love this.” The petite interior designer winked at Inès. “All the boys want to pick me. Can you believe it, Inès?”  
“Babes, I would pick you myself if I could. It’s incredible how popular you are.” Inès grinned and Chelsea laughed before leaning over to give her a hug.  
“I know! I’m having a really good time.”  
“I can tell.” It was impossible not to love her energy, Chelsea was such a ray of sunshine, and exactly what the Villa needed.  
“Anyway, I need to get some water, I’ll see you guys in a bit,” Inès said and smiled at them before getting up, heading towards the kitchen. Noah looked after her and internally wanted to scream, or maybe not scream, more like sigh loudly, but the sentiment was the same. At this rate he would never get to ask her if him picking her at tonight's recoupling was something she’d want.

Inès was in the kitchen looking for a small snack later that day, after having spent some time on the roof terrace with Marisol and Bobby. They were both glad she’d solved the tension between everyone, except herself and Hope of course, but there wasn’t much more she could do about that  
Standing on her tiptoes, she was trying to reach the bombay mix, which someone had put out of reach for some reason, as Noah walked into the kitchen, murmuring to himself.  
“Feel like such a fool...” He sighed before looking up, stopping dead in his steps as he spotted her. “Oh, hi Inès.”  
“Hi, Noah.” She beamed at him while he moved next to her and reached up to grab the snack for her, handing it to her with a small smile.  
“I was just making some tea...” He said, clearly distracted by something, and grabbed a mug from the cupboard before walking over to the kettle. When he tried to pour though, nothing came out and a small flicker of pent up frustration danced across his face. “Great. Someone’s used my water.”  
Turning the tap on full blast to fill the kettle, it splashed back at him and he made a sound in exasperation. Placing the kettle back down on the counter he put his hands down on each side of the sink, and his chin fell to his chest. “I can’t seem to do anything right… Inès, do you have time for a chat?”  
“Of course, Noah, what’s wrong?” Inès started to step towards him just as Hope entered the kitchen, and shuffled away again as the judgemental eyes of Hope met hers.  
“Oh, Inès… And Noah. You’re both here. Alone.”  
Noah’s face reddened as he looked at his frowning partner, her hands at her hips as she raised her eyebrows at them.  
“It’s nothing, Hope,” Noah sighed, knowing this would be the start of another argument he really wasn’t in the mood for.  
“Yeah, I’m sure. It always is nothing, isn't it?” Hope moved to sit down, playing with her hair as she perched on a bar stool and avoided looking at the other girl there. Inès just quietly nibbled some bombay mix, quickly deciding to stay out of it.  
“I was just making a cup of tea.” He pointed to the kettle, hoping that would calm her down.  
“And you didn’t even think to ask if I’d like one?” Hope said and raised her eyebrows at him.  
“Would you like a tea then, Hope?” Noah felt like he really couldn't win with her, but he didn't want to see her angry.  
“It’s a bit late now.” Hope scowled and was about to go on just as a text interrupted them and she pulled out her phone, her expression quickly changing to one of excitement. “I’ve got a text!”  
“Woo! Exciting.” Chelsea quickly ran over to stand next to Inès and the two girls shared a smile. “Love a bit of texty time.”  
“What does it say, babe?” Jakub asked Hope with a grin, him and Ibrahim following close behind Chelsea.  
Noah spluttered out a little bit of tea. “Babe?”  
“I can call you babe too if you want, _babe_.” Jakub looked at Noah, almost sneering, but Noah just raised his eyebrows and sipped his tea, if the guy really wanted to make it so obvious he was cracking on with Hope then so be it. Soon, all the other Islanders joined them as well, and Hope finally got to read what the message said.

Noah really thought the blind cake-decoration challenge with Hope had been a disaster, as their cake was by far the worst, and yet, they somehow won. Or rather, Hope won. Although he wasn’t good at reading signals, even he was starting to realise that whatever was going on between Hope and Jakub was getting serious, way beyond some innocent flirting. The way they kept glancing at each other, how Jakub always smirked in that self-satisfied way of his whenever he looked at Noah. He did done his best to keep a straight face for the rest of the day, chatting with the other Islanders while waiting to try and catch Inès on her own before the recoupling, but alas.  
That night, Jakub was clearly pumped and brimming with confidence as he tensed his arms into a strongman pose, grunting three times, then relaxed again. Noah, on the other hand, was nervously fidgeting as the girls lined up in a row around the firepit. Nobody spoke for a while, and he noticed Bobby looking down at his hands before shifting his gaze from the clearly nervous Scot to look at Inès. She was radiant in the warm glow from the fire.  
A phone chimed and Jakub checked his phone before rising to his feet, clearing his throat as he puffed his chest.  
“Alright. I want to couple up with this girl because I think a lot of people in here might have given up on her.” Jakub grinned, clearly locking eyes with someone, Noah couldn’t tell who, but he didn't need to. “And because I think I see something in her that nobody else does. She’s a great laugh and I want to see where things could go with her. I always say I’m not afraid to shake things up, and I want to see where my journey takes me. So the girl I want to couple with is… Hope!”  
Everyone went dead silent, until a smile crept it’s way onto Hope’s face as she bit her lower lip.  
“Woah.” She walked over to Jakub, kissed him on the cheek before sitting down. Meanwhile Noah looked straight ahead, concealing his emotions. He wasn't surprised, not really. Part of him was unnerved, he'd been coupled with Hope since the beginning, but he also felt relief, because now his own decision was basically made for him. Nobody said anything until his own phone beeped and he stood up, his head bowed and his arms hanging loosely at his sides.  
“Well, I… I think I need to…” He wasn’t sure what he was doing was right, so he struggled to find the right words. Stopping his racing mind, he took a deep breath, composing himself. “Right, right. Ok. This is a bit of a shock for most of you, but actually, it’s not completely unexpected. And I know what I want to do.”  
He paused to clear his throat, still nervous about what he was about to do knowing some people were bound to get hurt.  
“I’d like to couple up with this girl because I’m excited to embrace this opportunity to give it a try with someone new, with _her_. Ever since the beginning, I’ve wanted to see what it would be like to get to know this girl more, now I just hope she feels the same. So, I can’t really believe I’m saying this, but the girl I want to couple up with is… Inès.”  
As he spoke the smile on his face slowly became larger and more confident as he locked eyes with the beautiful girl in front of him. Gary, next to him, looked up suddenly, clearly shocked. Nervously waiting for the one reaction that mattered though, his heart racing in his chest, he felt relief wash over him when Inès’s face lit up as she gave him a warm smile. Without hesitation, she walked quickly over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Noah wrapped his own arms firmly around her, closing his eyes for a second to just enjoy the feeling of holding her, before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and they both sat down.  
“You alright?” He asked her softly, anxious for her reply as he still wasn’t sure she was ok with this, despite knowing the others were staring at them, but right now they didn’t matter.  
“I’m great, this is exactly what I wanted, Noah,” Inès smiled, taking a light hold of his hand.  
“It is?” He looked at her, relieved and also surprised. “I’m so happy, I was-”  
“Quiet, you two.” Gary nudged his side and Noah was pulled out of the moment. “The recoupling’s still going.”  
“Sorry, mate.” Noah looked at the others, feeling his cheeks turning redder as he straightened, before turning back to grin at Inès. “I guess we need to talk afterwards.”  
“It’s my turn now,” Henrik said and rose slowly to his feet, running a hand through his long, blond hair, clearly a bit shook. “Alright, I think this girl might be a really good match for me. We’re always sparkling off each other, she makes me laugh, and I’m fascinated by her. So, the girl I want to couple up with is Priya.”  
The tall ex-model smiled and walked around the fire pit towards him, the other Islanders clapping. Just at that moment, Ibrahim’s phone beeped and he stood up, nervously adjusting his baseball cap.  
“Alright guys. It’s my turn.” He glanced at the three girls left and Noah felt for the guy, he’d really been into Priya. “I’m not really sure, like, how this is going to go. But everyone’s pulling it out of the bag tonight, so I think I’ll do the same. It’s all change, right? So I’m gonna go with my gut. I’d like to couple up with this girl because she calls it like she sees it. She gets straight to the point, she makes me laugh, and I really want to try things out with her and see where they go. I think it’s time to do something a little unexpected. The girl I want to couple up with is Lottie.”  
“Really?” Lottie looked stunned, her mouth hanging open before her lips quickly formed into an amused smile. “Babes! Ok, let’s… Let’s see how this goes, then.”  
Next to him, Noah could feel Gary tense up as it was his turn, he knew the poor guy had been set on picking Lottie again. Things were really turning out strange tonight.  
“Righto, it’s me then,” the bloke sighed and got up, clearly struggling with what to say. “I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s got a lot of energy. And I wonder if she’s got any hidden depths. The girl I want to couple with is Chelsea. Sorry, love.” The last part was clearly aimed at Marisol, the last girl standing, as Chelsea ran over to join them on the seats around the fire pit.  
“Oh my gosh, this is exactly what I wanted!” Chelsea smiled widely, rushing over to Gary and planting a massive kiss on his cheek, her arm around his waist. “I can’t believe it!”  
“Me neither. What a turnout.” Gary couldn’t help but chuckle at the bubbly girl as they sat down.  
With only Bobby and Marisol remaining, the beautiful Spaniard looked rather lonely, but Bobby quickly jumped straight to his feet, coming to the rescue.  
“Right, I guess it’s my go,” he said, doing his best to sound cheerful. “I think it’s fair to say that, like, some people have thrown this recoupling for a bit of a loop.”  
He looked at Noah and Inès as they sat together, and Noah could feel her shifting next to him, and he barely managed to resist putting his arm around her.  
“But I guess there’s not much I can do about that right now.” Bobby continued before pulling himself together, smiling widely at Marisol. “But I’m really happy with how this has come out. I think everyone probably gets that this is going to be more of a friendship couple and less of a blazing romance, but I want you all to look at this girl right here and tell me that she’s not flames emoji flames emoji one hundred emoji. I legit can’t believe nobody has chosen her yet. You’re all missing a trick. So we’re gonna couple up as friends, but sooner or later this girl is going to wrap someone around her finger like spaghetti. So this is me calling it. You haven’t seen the best of her yet. The girl I want to couple up with is Marisol.”  
Marisol ran over and threw her arms around him, she seemed genuinely moved by his speech as she wiped a tear off her face. “Thanks, hun. That’s… That’s so sweet. You’re such a good friend. And, like, I know it’s only a friendship couple, and I am still hoping to meet someone I get the spark with in here. But in the meantime, I’m so glad I’ve got friends like you in here. You’re the best.”  
“Pleasure’s all mine, babe,” Bobby chuckled and they sat down together, everyone cheering for the two of them as the recoupling was finally over. “So, I guess we’re all done then?”  
“Like, basically nobody’s with the person I thought they’d end up with.” Marisol commented and nobody said anything for a while, clearly taking in all the new couples. It was Priya who finally broke the silence as she shook her head.  
“It’s… It’s an absolute disaster!” She burst out laughing, clutching her sides, and didn't seem able to stop. After a while, Noah and Inès started to laugh too, the whole situation was simply so surreal, and Priya’s reaction contagious. Soon, all the Islanders joined in, except Jakub.  
“What’s so funny, you guys?” He looked around at them, confused.  
“Mate, like, if you’re not getting it.” Ibrahim shook his head, laughing even more.  
“I don’t think we can even explain it.” Marisol wiped more tears from her face, but this time from laughter. Jakub just looked around at them all, not quite understanding what’s going on.  
“Ok, ok. This is great. What a great situation,” Hope eventually said as they started to calm down, her hand on Jakub’s leg. “Seriously, though, I think there are, like, some conversations we need to have right now. Serious conversations. There are, like, some things we need to talk about.”  
“Yeah, like Jakub, how come you picked Hope?” Ibrahim looked at the recently paired up couple. Noah didn’t say anything, he had his suspicions, and was more surprised Rahim hadn’t picked up on it.  
“I knew someone would ask. Listen, Rahim-”  
“Call me Ibrahim, mate. We don’t know each other.” Noah'd never heard Ibrahim that annoyed before and he smiled some at his friend. Rahim might not have spoken up or taken a lot of space on the show, but he always looked out for his friends.  
“Alright. Ibrahim. I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Jakub scowled and crossed his arms.  
“I think you should explain, though, mate.” Gary was clearly irritated at Jakub, but he also threw a side-eye at Rahim, the guy had picked Lottie after all. “Like, I think you owe us that much. You’re the one who messed up this whole recoupling.”  
“I think me and Hope have good chemistry. I think she’s hot. She thinks I’m hot,” Jakub shrugged, clearly chuffed though.  
“You don’t know that, mate.” Gary almost rolled his eyes at the overconfident bloke.  
“I think I do, _mate_.” Jakub raised an eyebrow and seemed like he was about to stand up as Priya quickly spoke up, breaking the tension.  
“Hey! Can we all chill for a second?”  
“I agree with Priya, this’s getting a bit much,” Inès said from where she’s sat next to him and Noah gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
“Yes. Let’s all take a deep breath, and if you lot are done swinging your dicks around, I want to hear what Hope has to say.” Priya smiled at the girl next to Jakub, and all eyes turned to her.  
“Fine, fine. Look, you guys, I know this is a weird development for the group. But we can’t pretend it’s been plain sailing for me and Noah these last couple of days. And that’s partly coming from him, he had that kiss with Inès, after all. And I just don’t think I want to work so hard for it anymore. I’m basically ready to try something new, and there’s no time like the present.”  
“See? I knew it.” Jakub grinned, but Hope just looked straight at Noah before speaking again.  
“Listen. You weren’t exactly surprised when Jakub picked me and I went along with it, right?”  
“Not exactly.” Noah nodded, he'd seen it coming.  
“And you knew exactly who you wanted to pick afterwards, right?” Hope gave Inès a cold glance before looking back at him. “You didn’t hesitate, you picked Inès basically without a flicker of hesitation.”  
“It’s true.” Admitting it felt easy now that it was done.  
“Well, those are the facts then.” Hope leaned back, eyebrows raised at the two of them. “So that’s it. We’re breaking up.”  
“Alright.” Was his simple reply. If only their relationship had actually met its final end there and then.

As they all took their leave of the fire pit, Noah placed his hand gently against Inès’s lower back as he guided her to the daybeds where they sat down together, and he found it was impossible to take his eyes off her. With the dress she wore gently sparkling in the gleam of the outdoor illumination surrounding them, like light upon the leaves of trees, she was as glorious as the stars above the mists of the world.  
“I was so glad when you were happy that I picked you,” he said, searching her face, wishing he could read her mind so he could finally stop constantly questioning himself. “I was really worried that you had your eye on, like, one of the other lads. I’m glad I didn’t mess it up.”  
“You did exactly the right thing, handsome.” Inès smiled, she was genuinely so happy and still almost in shock. She'd hoped he would pick her, but it wasn’t what she’d expected, not after she’d told Hope she was willing to wait for her feelings for Noah to go away just the night before.  
“I think I owe it to you to explain where I’m at.” Noah looked warmly at her, his eyes like pools of dark gold as he gently put a strong arm around her, before he took a deep breath. He didn’t want to mess this up, but he also wanted to be honest with her. “So, me and Hope are over. I’m sort of in a state about that, but I also think, well, this is the summer of our lives, right? And if that’s it for me and Hope, I don’t want to waste even a second of the time I could spend with you. And I’m definitely not about to waste my life moping around, because to hell with that. I’m not making any promises, I just don’t want to rush things again, but I also want to see where this goes. Do you get me?”  
“I think so. You’re cautiously optimistic about us,” she said softly and he exhaled in relief that she seemed to understand where he was coming from, It was difficult to explain without feeling like an idiot.  
“Yeah, that’s a good way to put it,” he chuckled. “I’ve always thought we had a bit of a vibe, and that kiss.... I want to see if something more could happen here. That’s why I was acting kinda weird earlier, like, in the kitchen and that. So, if you can accept that… I don’t know, I should probably apologise to you. You don’t want to just be, like, sitting here hearing about my ex.”  
He sighed and hung his head before looking back up at her. He knew he was fumbling his words, but he felt nervous around her, especially now when it was just the two of them, alone. “So yeah, that’s where I’m at. It’s all a bit exciting and confusing, and I really think we should see where this goes. How do you feel about that? Do you see a future for us?”  
“Yes, I think so,” Inès said, her thoughtful eyes fixed on him in a way that sent a shiver down his spine, making him automatically shuffle closer to her.  
“Great,” he said, barely managing to stop himself from grinning like a fool in love. “It means the world to me to hear that.”  
Gently, he hugged her closer to himself, not able to resist being near her, and Inès happily leaned more against him, her face turned up to look at him. A playful little smile spread across her face and he gave her a meaningful look, enough to make her lightly bite her lip.  
“Hey there.” Her voice was almost a purr and he smiled down at her. This close to her he could clearly smell her perfume, the scent of which reminded him of their first kiss. It already felt so long ago now. Too long.  
“I’d really like to kiss you now,” he murmured warmly, and Inès could feel a lovely heat spreading through her body as his intense eyes fixed on hers before wandering slowly down to her lips.  
“Then what are you waiting for?” She breathed out softly, and Noah just pressed her more firmly against himself in response. Placing his hand under her chin, he gently tilted her head upwards before leaning in. Their lips finally met and the world stopped for a moment, their kiss soft and fiery all at once. Noah felt her lips pressing harder into his, and he reciprocated, it was as if the only thing either of them needed in that moment was each other. His hand still rested lightly against the side of her face as the kiss deepened, her sweet lips intoxicating in a way he'd never experienced before.  
“That was… wow.” Looking at her as they eventually pulled apart, he could tell her cheeks were flushed in the dim light of the night. Smiling, he felt just as flustered himself, and gave her lips another quick peck. “I feel like I’m in for a fun time.”  
“Believe me, you are.” Inès winked teasingly at him and he laughed some, not breaking eye contact as he stroked his thumb along his bottom lip, this woman was dangerous. And he liked it. How she managed to be both light-hearted and also so seductive he had no clue, but for the first time in ages he felt something other than worry.  
“The others seem to be getting ready for bed,” he said reluctantly, hating to be the one to break this up. “I guess we should go join them.”  
“Yeah, guess you’re right,” she sighed and got up with him, still smiling as she finally felt like she was coupled with the right person. “I’ll just go and refill my water bottle before bed, see you there, alright?” He nodded and looked after her as she went to the kitchen, shamelessly giving himself a moment to admire her as she walked away from him.  
Noticing Bobby joining her in the kitchen he tried to ignore the small flicker of doubt that filled him as he watched her laugh at something the other man said. He wasn't jealous, not really, he just felt so insecure because he truly liked Inès. And what if she didn’t return his feelings? Like he’d overheard her saying on one of their first days, infatuation and sexual attraction were one thing, but love was so very different, what if she found someone else? What if Hope was right, and she was playing the game? Bobby was also truly infatuated with her, and he was so much more direct than himself, what if he won her back? There were so many questions, and after weeks with Hope he was starting to struggle to relax with and trust the people around him.  
With a final sigh, he pushed those thoughts aside for now, they could talk more about those serious things tomorrow, when no one could judge him for spending as much time with her alone as he wanted. With a final, long look towards the kitchen he turned and headed for the bedroom to get changed before waiting for his new partner to join him in bed.

  
When she did join him under the covers, his heart skipped a beat as her silky smooth skin pressed against his as she snuggled up close to him.  
“Hey there,” he said, mimicking what she’d said to him earlier, making her laugh softly. “I’ve got the bed all nice and warm.”  
“Yes you have,” Inès said, close to him, and he rolled over onto his side and looked into her eyes, her breath hot against his skin as she murmured his name. “Noah…”  
“Yeah, Inès?” He smiled, he liked saying her name. Just like the rest of her, it was beautiful.  
“Kiss me?” It was just a whisper, eyes smouldering as she looked at him, and his chest swelled. Without saying a word, he lowered his lips to hers. The rest of the Villa faded away, all sounds muted, and all he could feel were her soft lips dancing against his. A chill tingled up his spine as he gently wrapped an arm around her. They both seemed to realise they hadn’t taken a breath while they’ve kissed and soon had to pull away from each other, gasping softly.  
“Woah.” Noah looked at her. “I don’t know what to say. I’ve never felt this…” He had to take a moment to calm himself, looking at her in wonder. “What are you doing to me?”  
“Whatever you’d like me to.” Inès gave him a look so wicked he truly wished they were alone and not in a room with ten other people. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, another part of him would quickly start to become hard as well if she kept on talking like that. Taking a few seconds to collect his thoughts, Inès stifling a laugh next to him, he realised he should probably get to know her better.  
“You missing anyone, Inès?” He slid a hand gently through her hair, keeping his voice down. “Like, anyone on the outside? Not in here, of course.”  
“I miss my family, my sister.”  
“Yeah, tell me about it.” It was impossible not to smile some as he talked about his family. “I’m super close with mine. It seems like not everyone is and I can’t help but find that strange. Not bad, per se. I just can’t imagine it. Anyway, I’ve got to be honest, I’m struggling not being able to talk to my little bro. I helped bring him up, so I can’t help but feel like a second Dad to him, you know? And he’s growing up to be this handsome lad…”  
“More so than you?” She said teasingly, grinning at him.  
“Hah, way more than me!” He chuckled, his hand still lightly caressing her, this all felt so natural with her. “I just worry the rascal is getting into all sorts of mischief.”  
“Now that his big brother can’t keep him in check?”  
“Yeah, I guess. Like, I know he’s doing fine. Great, probably. But, you know, the worry is always there. I’d also want to know how he’s feeling about me. Is he proud of me being here? Would he like the decisions I’ve made?”  
“I’m sure he is,” Inès said softly, a tenderness in her eyes that he didn’t quite understand. Not yet.  
“Thanks, babe. It’s always comforting to hear that.” He looked at her, really looked at her, and smiled some before shaking his head lightly. “Sorry, I’ve been going on about my family for ages, I just haven’t gotten to talk about them to anyone here. But, enough about me, what’s your family like?”  
For a moment he was afraid he’d said something wrong as her face fell and she looked away from him for a second before exhaling slowly.  
“I, uhm, it’s probably not something you want to hear about, but.” Noah instinctively hugged her closer, it was clear she was struggling with what to say, which was unusual for her.  
“It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he said gently, she’d said she missed her family, yet it was clear it was more to it than he’d realised.  
“No, it’s not that.” Inès looked at him and smiled a little. “It’s just, well, I don’t have that much family. Anymore. My mum passed away when I was very young, I barely remember her, and my dad died when I was 17, which was especially difficult for me as I don’t get along with my step-mum, like, at all. I also had three older sisters, and we were really close. As you can probably imagine, I was, of course, the little annoying one.” A restrained laugh escaped her, he could tell she was reminiscing, but the look on her face was full of melancholia. “But now I’ve only got one, my oldest sister, Hélène. She’s 11 years older than me so she was almost more like a second mum when I grew up. In many ways you kind of remind me of her. With how you speak about your brother, that is.”  
“Us oldest ones always take care of our little siblings, it’s, like, our unspoken rule. And, I’m so sorry for your loss.” He didn’t know what else to say, he’d had no idea about her family. “Can I ask what happened to your other sisters? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable, of course...”  
“It’s fine.” She looked at him and stroked his cheek lightly, appreciating his concern. “Anne, my second oldest sister, had an underlying heart condition. Ventricular septal defect I think it was called. She was always a bit frail, I guess, and one morning when she was 16 she just didn’t wake up. I was nine, so my family tried to shelter me from it, my dad especially hid how heartbroken he was. Then, with Marjorie, it was different…”  
He didn’t say anything, just let her take her time as she spoke, privileged she felt comfortable sharing this with him.  
“We were closer in age, she was three years older than me, and we were like two peas in a pod. She would tease me relentlessly, but she never let anyone else bully or make fun of me. I looked up to her so much. Marjorie was the cool one, always up to something and planning her next big adventure, and she always encouraged me to follow my heart. I was eighteen when she drowned while studying Arabic in Egypt.”  
They were both silent for a while as Noah pulled her close to him for a tight hug, he could tell she was close to tears as she held on to him, and placed a soft kiss against her lips. He would do anything to take the pain away, and he wondered if she was so strong because of or despite her past, but regardless, his respect for her grew at that moment as she looked up at him and smiled some.  
“Thanks for listening, I know my super-depressive, real-life version of Little Women can be a bit much for some people,” she sighed lightly and he placed his hand against her cheek and smiled warmly at her.  
"I enjoy listening to you." Noah's voice was gentle, and he'd been about to go on as they were interrupted.  
“Are you two done yet?” Hope said loudly from across the room. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”  
“Guess we have to sleep." He gave her an apologetic look, but smiled nonetheless. "Little spoon or big spoon?”  
“Little spoon.” Her face lit up as she gave him an excited look and he chuckled, she could be so cute, and kissed her one last time before happily letting her curl up against him. Wrapping his arms around her, he took a deep breath and smiled to himself, maybe he'd finally found someone kind and safe who also understood him. Tomorrow, he would have to talk with her more to be sure on where they stood, but for now they could rest.

* * *

“I was so happy that night,” Inès sighs softly as she’s sat between his legs, leaning back against his firm chest. “It felt like things would finally work out for me, for us, you know?”  
“I know.” Noah rests his head lightly on top of hers, his arms around her. She loves it when he holds her just a little bit tighter than necessary, it makes her feel safe and loved. “It was exciting, but also scary. It was never like that with Hope. Actually, I don’t think it’s ever been like that with anyone but you. It’s, like, I was terrified of losing you, while also being afraid I wasn’t good enough for you, and also not wanting to see you with anyone else. I just regret not telling you these things then, but it was... difficult. I’ve never been good at, you know, reading signals and expressing my feelings.”  
“It’s not exactly something I’ve mastered either,” she chuckles softly, resting her head back against his shoulder. “If Casa Amor hadn’t happened right after that recoupling, I think we would’ve been solid. Both of us were just, well, a bit too careful perhaps? And clearly protective of our own feelings.”  
“Yeah, trying to be all open and trusting when you know it’s all part of a reality tv show is harder than people realise,” Noah says and places a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Who knew, huh?” He laughs some, his chest moving comfortably against her back, and she smiles.  
“Especially when they send you off to bloody Casa Amor, and then carefully manipulate some video footage to purposefully drive a wedge between people for the sake of entertainment,” she huffs and tilts her head to kiss his neck lightly. “Guess you’ll now get to see the shenanigans us girls did, or didn’t, get up to though. Felix was, well... interesting. Also Arjun and Elijah. I mean, I know Chelsea was into Elijah but those two boys were clearly checking each other out, like, constantly.”  
“Can’t wait,” he chuckles, glad she manages to stay cheerful despite knowing what’s coming in the next few episodes. “I kept hearing stories about those guys, and met some of them briefly at the afterparty, but only really got to know Graham. Guess you’ll get to see what happened with us guys as well, it was strange without you girls there. Especially you. Just, uhm, try not to judge me too harshly, ok?”  
“Don’t worry, babe.” Inès nuzzles his neck, knowing he is probably still beating himself up over what happened. Casa Amor had really been a harsh reminder that they were all part of a reality show, and that some were very much playing the game to win. “Those days were awful for both of us, so let’s just get through it, together. I mean, that’s what really matters, isn’t it? That we are together now, and are able to watch this and look back at what happened, and remembering that despite all the drama it was the little moments we shared that really mattered.”  
“You are, like, my voice of reason, love,” Noah sighs and looks down at her, smiling fondly. “Seriously, whenever I doubt myself now, it’s almost like I can just imagine you talking some sense into my head, and it really helps.”  
“Are you saying…” Inès gives him a teasing nudge. “I’m like Jesus?” He laughs at that, and her smile widens, she loves making him laugh.  
“I’d rather not start imagining you as a preaching hippie with a beard, but sure.” Noah looks at her, amused, before pressing a tender kiss to her temple. “So, ready for Casa Amor?”  
“Never,” she mutters, almost pouting as he just chuckles and starts the next episode.

* * *

**Day 14**

It was still dark outside as Noah woke up groggily as Inès whispered his name, her sweet voice close to his face reminding him of the events of last night.  
“Hey,” she spoke again, her voice soft, and he slowly became more conscious as he opened his eyes somewhat, smiling warmly when he saw her kneeling by his side of the bed.  
“Oh, hey,” he murmured softly, sleepily reaching out to gently slide a hand through her hair.  
“Listen, we don’t have much time. Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but, the girls are going off on a secret trip.” Inès looked sadly at him as she quickly explained what was happening. She was so very reluctant to leave him, after all, they'd finally gotten together but their relationship still felt so frail.  
“Oh, woah, is everyone gone?” He craned his neck and looked around the room, all the girls really were missing and he chuckled quietly. “You lot are like cats. I’ve got no idea how you did that without making any noise.”  
“It helps that you guys all sleep like sacks of potatoes.” Inès gave him a teasing smile and stifled a laugh.  
“So where are you going?” He asked, frowning as he realised this meant he probably wouldn’t get to speak with her today, or see her at all.  
“We don’t know - we’re just leaving and it’s meant to be secret.”  
“I hope you’re not gone for too long. I’ll miss you.” Noah looked longingly at her, all he really wanted was to pull her back down into the warm bed with him.  
“You’re such a melt,” Inès said softly, but she wanted nothing more than to snuggle with him under the blankets either. She knew how insecure he probably was about the two of them, but now she wouldn’t get the chance to sit down to reassure him of her feelings for him.  
“I know, but I mean it. It’s always different when you’re not around.” Wrapping one of his arms gently around her neck he smiled as she happily leaned closer. “Inès...”  
“Yes?”  
“I’d really like to kiss you now.” He bit his bottom lip lightly, and even in the gloom of the room he could tell her cheeks were turning redder.  
“Why don’t you?” She raised a playful eyebrow at him, their eyes locked as he caressed her back lightly with his hand.  
“Then come here,” he chuckled, pulling her closer, and she placed her hands lightly against his shoulders. Gently, he started kissing her face, beginning with her forehead, moving to her cheeks, a little peck on the nose, before, finally, pressing his lips against hers. He could almost feel her shudder with release from the build-up, and his heart swelled as he realised he had such an effect on her. Holding her just a bit tighter he really hoped no other guy would ever get to kiss her, or that she would look at anyone else the way she seemed to look at him with those starry eyes of hers. The kiss was quick by necessity, but intimate and with a romance to it that went beyond lust. But almost before it had begun, it was over, as she pulled back, her lips still slightly parted.  
“Well, that was as incredible as ever,” he sighed, had kisses ever been that sweet before? He couldn’t remember.  
“I’d say it was even better.” She smiled and Noah chuckled lightly before he begrudgingly moved his arm from around her shoulders.  
“Yeah, actually, I think you’re right.”  
“Hopefully see you soon, ok?” She whispered quickly as the other boys started to stir around them, they didn’t have much time.  
“Oy, quiet down over there,” Bobby mumbled from his bed and Inès looked about to leave.  
“Quick, before you go, tell me something to remember you by?” He looked pleadingly at her, he had a bad feeling lodged inside that he couldn’t seem to get rid of, and he wanted a little piece of her. Something to hold on to. For a second she looked confused, before a small, tender smile spread across her face. Leaning closer so her lips were close to his ear, she placed a soft hand firmly against his chest.  
“Take a deep breath and feel your heart beat. Beat - beat - beat - beat. At every single one of those beats, a star explodes somewhere in the Universe. Every second there’s a supernova somewhere in the cosmos.” She moved away slightly and locked eyes with him, and he found himself holding his breath. “We’re tied to the Universe.”

It wasn’t until the girls were leaving that the guys were told that they'd gone to Casa Amor for the next few days, where they would be met by six new boys trying to turn their heads for a chance to come back to the Villa with them. Meanwhile, six new girls would arrive at the Villa for them to partner up with for the time being, before they would have to decide if they wanted to ‘Stick or Switch’.  
Noah didn't shown it, but he felt dread at the thought. He'd just broken up with Hope, before finally coupling with Inès last night, and now he would have a new partner all of a sudden, all while knowing the two girls he actually cared about might be cracking on with someone new. Allowed to send the girls something special, Noah could tell some of the other lads were clearly struggling with the couples quite scrambled after last night’s recoupling and all, but he simply packed the t-shirt he’d worn yesterday evening for her. Imagining Inès wearing it made him smile, it would be over-sized and she’d still somehow find a way to make it sexy. He also hoped it would make her think of him, especially when faced with six new, good looking blokes who would all probably be extremely keen on turning her head.  
Doing his best not to think about what ‘their’ girls were up to with the new guys, he joined the boys to greet the new girls. One girl, Emily, looked almost exactly like Hope, and Jakub immediately cracked on with her. Noah was rather annoyed at how little respect the guy seemed to have for Hope, she deserved better than someone who’d crack on with someone else the second she went away, and that with someone who was basically her clone as well.  
A girl named Blake offered to couple with him as a friend, which he was ok with, she seemed like she could be a good mate. He'd had no idea just how catty and manipulative she really was.  
“That guy is unbelievable,” he sighed as he joined Bobby in the kitchen, needing a drink after watching Jakub basking in all the attention he got. “The girls haven’t been gone for a day yet…”  
“Tell me about it.” Bobby had seemed distant all day, and was now leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, avoiding looking at him. Noah had never seen the guy like that before.  
“You alright?” It caught him off guard to see the usually chipper guy so clearly upset by something.  
“Actually, no, I’m not.” The Scot frowned and looked straight at him. “You saying Jakub is unbelievable after you cracked right on with Inès last night? After I told you I’m still into her? It’s fucking hypocritical, Noah.”  
“I’m sorry?” Noah raised his eyebrows in surprise, he didn't expected that. “I don’t-”  
“Don’t even try. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Bobby straightened and seemed tense, and sad. “You know how much I like Inès, and you still picked her, screwing up the recoupling for everyone.”  
“That’s not on me, Bobby, and you know it.” One could almost cut the tension between them with a knife. “What else was I meant to do? You two were basically split up already.”  
“Because of you!” Bobby exclaimed, and Noah clenched his jaw as the other bloke raised his voice, this seemed to have been building up for a while. “You could have picked Priya, she’s totally into you. Hell, you could probably have every girl in this bloody Villa, but you just had to go for the one, _the one_ , I can see myself with? Dick move.”  
“Well, maybe I don’t fancy any of the other girls in the Villa?” He reasoned, trying not to get riled up, but it was clear that both of them had a lot of pent up insecurities, which they now aimed at each other. “Besides, you’re the one who came up with that shitty operation, I mean, you basically sent her to chase after me. What did you expect would happen? She turned my head, and so I picked her to give it a shot, that’s the whole point of Love Island...”  
“And what if one of those new blokes turns her head? Huh? You have no idea how confused she’s been over the last couple of days because of you, she has absolutely no reason to stay loyal to you. Like, come on, you’re clearly still into Hope.” Bobby spread his arms in exasperation. “Why couldn’t you let me be happy? Now you’ve just fucked it up for all of us, and for what? So you could do bits with another girl just to ‘try something new’?”  
“No, because I like her!” Noah’s frustration over the last couple of days was reaching the surface, to a point where he couldn’t hold back. He might be the calm and collected guy, but even he boiled over sometimes. “Listen, I know she might not have much reason to stay loyal to me, but I want to give it a shot! Yes, I’m not completely over Hope, but-”  
“See, that’s what I mean! you’re just using Inès as a way to test if your feelings for Hope are real. For all we know, you might even be using her to make Hope jealous!” Bobby stepped closer to him now, voice raised. “At least I would never do something that shitty to her, she deserves better. Better than you...”  
“Can you let me finish!?” Noah exclaimed loudly and tensed up, he almost never raised his voice like that.  
“Hey, you two!” Gary rushed over from the lawn and quickly stepped in between them as things seemed to get heated. “Break it up, lads, break it up!”  
“What on earth is going on?” Ibrahim’s eyes were wide as he entered the kitchen as well, with Henrik following closely behind, their loud voices had clearly drawn the attention of the rest of the Villa. Only Jakub and Emily were nowhere to be seen. The rest of the new girls were watching from a bit further away, whispering loudly to each other with their eyes fixed on the boys in the kitchen.  
“I was just telling Noah what I thought about him picking Inès last night, that’s all.” Bobby sighed and stepped away, the other guys still looking at the two of them in shock, neither Noah nor Bobby were the types that almost got into fights. Noah was silent, almost embarrassed at himself for getting carried away like that, but Bobby’s words also stung. If that was what Bobby really thought, what did everyone else think? More importantly, what did Inès think?  
“Just cool it, alright?” Ibrahim placed a hand on Noah’s shoulder and smiled some at Bobby. “Let’s just try and forget about last night for now, and enjoy ourselves? Sounds good?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Bobby said and sighed some, Noah just hung his head and scratched the back of his neck before looking up at the other man, offering him a small smile.  
“I’m sorry, Bobby.” He kept his voice low, but he truly meant it. “I just... yeah, I’m sorry.”  
“Good.” Gary nodded firmly before looking at the still pouting Scot. “We good? Anyway, I’ll make you both a good cuppa...”  
“Yeah, we're good.” Bobby nodded and the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a small smile as he offered Noah his hand. “There’s, you know, a lot going on. I’m sorry, Noah, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, mate.”  
“Don’t think about it, I understand.” Noah grabbed his hand and pulled him close for a quick hug, of course he would forgive Bobby, but his words would linger, acting slowly like a poison corrupting his own thoughts.

**Days 15 - 16**

The whole next day the other lads tried their best to convince him to just go along with it and have some fun, after all, they had six new girls all fighting for their attention, but Noah wasn’t feeling it. Bobby still seemed distant as well, and Noah struggled to really relax. He missed Inès an awful lot, and also found out that Jakub and Emily had done big bits on their first night together, which he thought was a rather big deal. Knowing Hope was likely to find out, he felt thoroughly annoyed at the bloke for being so disrespectful to someone he obviously fancied, or at least pretended to, at this point Noah questioned almost everyone and everything. Even Rahim, who’d initially seemed like he wanted to stay loyal to Priya at first, was clearly having fun cracking on with Shannon.  
When the time came for the competition, he of course did his best to keep loyal, but still didn't get away from kissing Blake for a challenge. While the other guys all cheered for him, he let her be in charge and went along with it, trying to enjoy it but it felt completely wrong. Blake seemed eager to go on for more, however he firmly but gently pushed away from her when their time was up, he'd only done it for their chance to win the challenge - the lads were all rather competitive. He was also doing his best not to listen to Blake warning him about Inès possibly switching, and he did rather well, until the next day. When they received the video of the girls.

  
That same evening, after receiving the video, Blake and Noah were been talking by the daybeds, just the two of them, while the others were competing to see who could stuff more food into their mouth in one mouthful. Gary seemed to be winning, but Bobby was a close second. Emily, Shannon, Bobby, Gary and Ibrahim were all standing by the kitchen as well, grabbing more food to shove down the boys’ mouths. Meanwhile, Jakub and Siobhan were hanging out by the pool, the girl giggling about something Jakub just barked, despite having just slept with Emily on the first night he clearly seemed to be over her now.  
Noah was feeling retracted after the message they'd received that afternoon. He’d endured the image of Inès, and Hope, cracking on with new guys. Hope even kissed one of them, and seemed to have so much fun with it. The smiles on their faces during the challenge, and then the look on the guy’s face when Inès practically nibbled his ear. They way they focused on her face as she smiled at this new guy, she just seemed to be having such a good time.  
His heart was broken, feeling so ashamed, in front of everyone. The new girls were present when they received the video as well, and the looks on their faces told him everything he needed to know. Next to him, Blake shifted in her seat, breaking the long silence after they started the discussion about what he should do tomorrow night, during the ‘Stick or Switch’.  
“Noah, let’s be real here. You literally just coupled up with her, can you say, for sure, she’s not bringing someone back?”  
“She said she likes me, that she was happy I picked her. I don’t think she would do that…”  
“Hm, fair, let’s say she likes you. Same way she liked _him_ when she kissed you?” Blake pointed to Bobby, pursing her lips as she did so. Noah’s gaze followed her gesture, observing from afar, a little taken aback, but his eyes stayed fixed on Bobby as she continued.  
“I‘m just saying, if she really does like you, she’ll understand if you switch, just to stay safe. She might even do the same. The two of you have absolutely no obligation to each other.” Blake shrugged, casually crossing her legs, eyes intently fixed on him.  
Noah’s face fell as he responded, sounding deflated, and still looking at Bobby having fun with the others in the kitchen. “What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean Hope just broke up with you, and your girl might not feel so secure in your couple. You were together for only one night, hun, and now, they throw her in a new house, filled with new guys?” Blake rested her chin on her hand, shooting him a sympathetic look, before placing her hand on his shoulder. “Just, if you’re even thinking about switching to stay safe, what makes you think she wouldn’t do the same?”  
Noah stared at his knees, fiddling with his empty glass. “I don’t know. I don’t wanna think about what she’s gonna do… or Hope, for that matter.”  
“It’s a good thing you don’t wanna imagine it. Hope switched right there, remember?” She gestured towards the firepit. “So maybe it’s a good idea to not think about it. Don’t torture yourself, babes. It’s totally understandable if you switch, even if it is to be safe.”  
He looked at her with a certain urgency in his eyes, and she put on a warm smile.  
“Noah, you’re such a great guy. You could find someone else in here. Someone that actually understands you. That knows you’re not just playing around. I know you like her, but…” Blake hesitated, cutting herself short.  
“Go on…” His gaze stayed on her as he shifted nervously in his seat, she was cutting right to the heart of his uncertainties.  
Blake sighed, rubbing her forehead, and looked out into the distance, and Noah waited. After a long moment, she inhaled and replied. “When you like someone, you should at least try to understand why they did something. In other words, if you switch to stay safe-”  
“If I switch to stay safe, I’m saying I don’t trust her, Blake. And that’s not what I want her to think…”  
“But isn’t that what’s going on in your head. Right now?” She raised an eyebrow just the slightest at him and his eyes went wide in worry as she continued, draping one arm around his shoulders, amicably.  
“You have every right to be upset, babes. After the video you got, I don’t think anyone would be as cool as you are right now! If they’re cracking on with different people...” She looked directly in his eyes “…and grafting on those guys, I mean, you saw it yourself, the least you deserve is to switch. We are not involved. Not really.”  
“I… I don’t know…” Noah hesitated, he wanted to trust Inès, he truly did, but after the argument with Bobby, watching the video of the girls cracking on at Casa Amor, and now Blake telling him everyone would understand if he switched, he had started to doubt everything. The pretty girl next to him put on a sympathetic look and rubbed his shoulder, leaning in to embrace him.  
“I’m just saying. Hope literally just broke up with you, and your current partner? Inès cheated on Bobby over some childish operation, after swapping partners how many times? She even admitted to being willing to let her feelings for you go away, how serious can she possibly be about the two of you? And both her and Hope are getting on with new boys right as we speak. You saw it with your own eyes.”  
She gripped Noah’s shoulders, making him stare into her eyes. “You, Noah, deserve better. So much better.”  
“What if... What if they don’t switch?”  
Blake giggled, still holding firmly on to him. “Then you’ll explain to them… they will understand, Noah. I know they will. It’s not like we’re a couple for real. It’s just a friend helping out a friend, we all want you to be safe. And I’ll happily explain to them that this is on me.” She pulled away with a solidary smile. “I’m the one telling you this. I’ll be the one explaining it.”  
Noah sighed with uncertainty and opened his mouth to talk, but Blake immediately continued.  
“I’m sure the other girls will understand as well...”  
“The other girls?” His face crumpled in confusion.  
“Yeah, Marisol, Priya, Lottie… They will be supportive of you. You don’t have to rely only on the guys to have your back, you know. They will, for sure, be there for you.”  
Noah tilted his head to the side, eyes lost in thought as he ran his thumb across his lips.  
“And the guys already understand, don’t they? I mean, Hope is with Jakub, you really don’t think she’ll be switching to stay safe? She knows Jakub is not gonna be loyal. Just look at him. And the boys saw how hurt you were when the video came, watching your girl having so much fun. They won’t let you go without a backup, you’re way too important for that. And I’m sure Marisol and Priya will be there for you as well.” Noticing Noah’s hesitation, Blake continued. “But none of that matters, does it?”  
His gaze fell on her, surprised.  
“It’s about what you’re feeling right now, Noah. Deep down, you already know what you want to do. You already know if you trust them or not. Question is…”She got up, adjusted her outfit and leaned in to hug him, speaking closely to his ear. “What are you gonna do about it?”  
“Can I ask you a favour, Blake?” Noah said quietly, an almost panicked look on his face.  
She smirked to herself, before turning to look at him with warmth in her eyes. “Anything, hun!”  
“Will you really, well, explain to them… if it comes down to it?”  
Blake’s face twisted into a friendly facade, as she gave him the best smile she could muster.  
“This is what friends are for, babes.”

**Day 17**

When the time came to ‘Stick or Switch’, Noah made the one single decision he ended up regretting the most during his time on Love Island. He switched. Already as they were waiting to walk out, and the guys left one after the other, he had a sneaking suspicion of doing the wrong thing. When he was left alone with Blake, and he looked at her, there was nothing there but unease. Inès had seemed so genuinely _happy_ in the video, and so much doubt had been planted in his mind in just a few days, then, after his conversation with Blake. Then watching how quickly Ibrahim, his best mate, had his head turned.  
Yet, he knew, deep down, that he should have trusted her. How much pain it would have saved them both if he had.  
Walking out, with Blake’s hand firmly holding on to his, Noah’s heart almost stopped as his eyes immediately fell on Inès. She was beautiful as ever, the light of the full moon bathing her in a silver sheen. And she was alone. All the boys looked at him quietly, Ibrahim probably the most visibly affected as he shook his head silently at his mate.  
“Who is that?” Priya raised an eyebrow, not impressed, and crossed her arms.  
“I knew it!” Lottie hissed, and Noah realised, to his surprise, that the goth girl hadn’t switched. Rahim had been so sure she would. “The leaves never lie.”  
“Hey guys. It’s good to see you all again,” Noah said, trying to hide how unnerved he was as they all stared at them. He couldn’t even look Inès in the eye, he felt so ashamed. She would never want to take him back after this.  
“I’m so excited to meet you all!” Blake flicked her hair and smiled confidently at the other girls. Inès looked over at Noah and then down at the empty space next to her as the night suddenly became very still. All the Islanders looked at her, awaiting her reaction, some probably expecting or wanting her to blow up in anger. But that wasn’t her.  
“I’m happy for you.” Her voice was soft and gentle, but when their eyes met Noah could for once read her expression clearly, and it was one of pain.  
“You are?” The words just fell out of him, her reaction was so unexpected and undeserved.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Inès even managed a small smile. “I’m not going to be angry if you think you’ve found the one.”  
“I’m-” He looked away, he felt like the biggest fool in the world. “I don’t really know what to say about that. You’re a better person than I am, Inès. I know I’d be raging if the tables were turned. I’m sorry…” The last part he just managed to whisper, but Blake clearly heard as she squeezed his hand so hard her nails painfully dug into his skin, making him realise he’d forgotten about her.  
“Oh, this is Blake, by the way,” he muttered and the new girl let go of him as she confidently stepped forward to Inès and air kissed both her cheeks. Inès wondered if she thought acting French would make them friends, but politely went along with it.  
“I’m sorry we’re meeting like this,” Blake sighed dramatically. “I’d never choose to go behind someone else’s back. In any other situation I would have come and talked to you first, but I couldn’t. I’m sure you understand.”  
“Babe, that sounds so like something Inès would say,” Chelsea blurted out and looked Blake up and down. “She stands kinda the same way as you too, babe. Don’t you think Marisol?”  
Inès studied Blake as well, and really hoped she didn’t stand like that, the poor girl looked like her hip was dislocated. Her ballet teacher would have been horrified at the posture.  
“It’s true, they both stand in a way that says ‘I love to put myself out there. I’m an all or nothing type of girl’.” Marisol gave Inès a teasing wink and had clearly meant it mostly as a joke, but Chelsea missed the sarcasm and went on.  
“That’s it, babe. That’s exactly what it’s like.” The other girls had quietly been shaking their heads, but the bubbly blonde didn’t stop. “Isn’t that funny? What a coincidence that Noah would couple up with someone just like you while you were gone.”  
“I’m sorry Chels, I don’t really see it.” Inès still offered her friend a smile though, she knew she meant well, and she had been about to try to move the conversation along as Blake raised an eyebrow, looking Inès up and down with a look of something akin to disgust.  
“Yeah, I don’t see it either. Don’t compare me to Inès. I’m not one of these girls who has to try all the time just to look good. That isn’t Noah’s type either. I know Inès has been trying so hard this whole time, and all I did was be myself.” Noah felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at Blake, stunned, who was this girl?  
“Hey, that was uncalled for, Blake,” Ibrahim said and went to place his arm lightly around Inès’s shoulders, he would not let her stand alone like that.  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Chelsea gasped, clearly horrified, and silence fell. “I just…”  
“It’s ok, babe. We know.” Hope smiled some and put her hand on Chelsea’s arm. “I think this might be our cue to leave.” Removing her hand from Chelsea again, she went over to stand next to Inès and Rahim, facing Noah and Blake.  
“And as for you two...” Hope frowned pointing a finger at them. “Inès isn’t the only one you two have hurt, you know.”  
“What was I supposed to do?” Noah said quietly, not really wanting to try and explain himself in front of everyone, not when he struggled to justify it to himself. “We were broken up, I’d only just got together with Inès, and-”  
“I don’t really want to hear excuses,” Hope snapped before he got to finish his sentence and turned to walk away. “Come and find me if you’ve got something better to say.”  
Noah looked briefly after her, before facing Inès again.  
“Come and find me if you want to have a chat,” he said gently, a sad expression on his face as Blake took his hand and guided him away. Ibrahim looked after him and down at Inès before squeezing her shoulders lightly.  
“I’ll have a chat with him later at some point as well, alright?” He said and let go of her before taking his new partner, Shannon’s, hand. Inès managed a small smile at the new girl, who looked sympathetically at her, before the two of them left as well.  
“Things aren’t looking great for us girls, are they?” Lottie sighed as she stood next to her. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’ll be ok. I’m not gonna panic because I don’t do that anymore. It’s gonna be ok.”

As she expected, Noah was on the roof terrace, sitting on the bench and looking out at the night sky. Looking up, he smiled through the veil of sadness on his face when he saw her. His eyes were blank in the soft light, and she wondered if he’d been crying.  
“This would make a good photo.” Inès returned his smile gently as she looked at the scene, it was a beautiful night, and despite the pain of it all she still had feelings for him and didn’t want to see him cry.  
“What, me sitting on a bench?” Noah looked surprised, he had expected her to yell at him now they were alone, she had every right to.  
“It’s the way you’re framed by the night-time landscape. It’s a good look.” Inès looked up at the night sky, evidently enjoying the clear night sky above them despite the moonlight drowning out all but the brightest stars.  
“I didn’t know you were so arty.” Smiling, he leaned back as his eyes were on her while she sat down to join him. He would never understand how she wasn’t fuming at him. “I didn’t come here to pose, though. I just wanted a moment to think.”  
“I know, everyone comes up here when they need a moment to themselves.”  
“After a night like tonight we’d all be queuing up to sit out here and get some headspace,” Noah sighed, but Inès just smiled mysteriously.  
“Actually, ‘Headspace’ is the name of my new club.” Inès winked and he laughed out loud, he had forgotten how easygoing and funny she could be, and always so full of surprises.  
“Nice. Can I get on the guestlist for the opening night?”  
“You’re the VIP guest, handsome,” she chuckled and nudged him playfully. ”It’s going on all the flyers. Opening night White Party featuring Noah from Love Island. It’ll sell out in seconds.”  
Noah couldn’t help but grin, he hadn’t felt this relaxed since, well, since she left. He’d missed her so much.  
“It’s good to have a laugh with you,” he said softly, realising he probably couldn’t forgive himself for what he’d just done to her. She deserved better. “Especially tonight… I knew we’d have to get into it pretty soon, so I wanted to make sure I knew what to say.” He glanced out at the full moon, then back at her as he continued.  
“Tell me the truth.” Their eyes met and the world around them faded. “What did you actually think when you saw me walk back in with Blake? Were you expecting it?”  
“Why would I be expecting it?” The concealed hurt in her voice made it hard to swallow, but he didn’t look away.  
“Just because, I kinda thought you had recoupled too… We got this video message while you girls were away, and you were in it. I’m not accusing you of anything, I just want you to know that. But anyway, we saw this message and it looked like all you girls were, you know, having such a good time with those lads. It was mad. We saw the way you were talking to one of the guys, you were pretty much nibbling his ear, and his face looked like he was loving it.”  
“I guess that was from the challenge,” Inès sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  
“I know that now, but from that video. I couldn’t believe it. After I saw that, and speaking with some of the others, I thought for sure you were going to recouple. I just thought… Maybe I was more into you than you were. I misjudged the situation, and I’m sorry. I don’t ever expect you to forgive me, and I know it sounds like I’m just making excuses, but do you get where I’m coming from, though?”  
“I think I do. We got a video of you guys as well.” Her voice was oh so gentle as she looked away from him, her gaze drifting to linger on the dark horizon. She was fighting tears, refusing to let herself cry. “You and Blake were kissing. The other girls all told me I should switch…”  
“I’m sorry it worked out like this. Would you do things differently, now you know the outcome?”  
“I’d do it all the same, Noah.” With that, her beautiful eyes returned to him and the pure sorrow of her expression made him feel almost sick with guilt. “I made the choice that was right in my heart.”  
“I wish I could say I’d done the same.” He hung his head, biting his lower lip lightly. “Turns out, I’m a bigger fool than I realised. I should have taken a note from your book. Making a relationship work requires effort, and the last few days felt like one big test. One that I failed.”  
For a while neither of them said anything, leaving Noah deep in thought, thinking that maybe him and Hope deserved each other after all.  
“Anyway, look…” He finally said, taking a deep breath. “I should probably go find Blake before her and Hope get into an actual fight, I think I saw Blake sharpening her nails earlier. And whatever happens, I know we haven’t seen the last of each other just yet, I don’t think you’re going anywhere. And I guess, if nothing else, we’ll always have Headspace?”  
Unable to resist he reached out and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder, gently caressing her warm, smooth skin with his thumb. He was so drawn to her, every atom in his body yearned to pull her close and hold her again, but he didn’t deserve her. After she had opened up about her past to him, and been vulnerable, he still hadn’t been able to trust her completely.  
At that moment, all he had thought was that she should find someone else, someone who trusted her fully and completely, and he certainly hadn’t thought she’d ever want to take him back. If only he had actually asked her instead of drowning in his own thoughts.  
Reluctantly he removed his hand from her and stood up, and they shared a sad smile before he walked inside.  
Left alone, listening to the sounds of the night, Inès had crumbled on the roof terrace bench and with a loud gasp, finally released the tears she’d been fighting. Covering her mouth with her hand, she sobbed quietly as tears streamed down her cheeks, unable to fight it anymore. It became harder to breathe, almost like she was drowning, as her body shook. She felt hurt, humiliated, heartbroken, and still so very much in love with the guy that had just indirectly told her he didn’t trust her. Almost trying to curl in on herself, she gasped for air in between her sobs, her chest painfully tight and her cheeks wet with salty tears. Feeling utterly alone, she could almost hear the girls telling her that they had ‘told her so’; that he would never stick with her; that they had no obligations to each other; that it was Hope and him that were meant to be, not her. Burying her face in her hands, she wanted to scream, but instead she took multiple deep breaths. This too would pass.  
Straightening herself, she turned her eyes upwards, to the stars. The familiar nature of the night sky never failed to soothe her, and she slowly started locating the brightest of them. Arcturus. Spica. Vega. Too many to count, yet they made her feel connected to something when all else felt lost. Tightly closing her eyes, she took one final, deep inhale before standing up, resolute. This would not break her, nothing was allowed to break her, she was stronger than this. She had recognised how guilty Noah seemed, and she almost hated how she understood his reasoning, but she also didn’t have all the facts of what had happened while she’d been away. Regardless, continuing to cry her heart out while hiding from the others was out of the question, and so, wiping her tears and with a final look up at the moon and stars above her, she headed back downstairs.

Ibrahim, Bobby and Gary, her favourite boys, were sitting on the beanbags, and they all turned to smile widely at her as she walked over. Their evident joy at seeing her again made her feel better already, she truly had missed all of them.  
“Alright, stranger?” Gary grinned at her.  
“Long time, no see,” Rahim said, his eyes searching her face as he could probably tell she’d been crying.  
“Look at these boys trying to play it cool,” Bobby shook his head and got up, almost running towards her and sweeping her off her feet in a massive hug. Laughing she returned his embrace and looked at the other boys, raising an eyebrow at them.  
“What, only Bobby’s going to bother to say hello properly?”  
“Sorry, love," Gary chuckled and the other two got up to hug her as well. Inès hid her face against their necks, holding tightly on to them, and they embraced her for just a few seconds longer than strictly necessary.  
“It’s good to have you back, Inès,” the blond bloke said and patted her back fondly.  
“It feels like so much happened since you all went away,” Rahim smiled some.  
“Remember when me and Noah nearly got into it because he’d coupled up with Inès?” Bobby shook his head some and Inès looked at him in disbelief, she really couldn’t imagine him and Noah getting into a fight, let alone over her. “And while we were all distracted by that, Jakub was the only one left chatting to all the new girls.”  
“Don’t think he minded it too much, to be honest.” Gary almost rolled his eyes.  
“You must have loads of questions, Inès,” Bobby said as they all sat down again and she sighed some.  
“Well... Noah recoupled.” There was no point avoiding the topic, and she could tell from their expression that was what they all were thinking of as well.  
“Babe, we all felt so bad for you when that happened.” Bobby frowned, clearly thinking of something. “None of us wanted to see you in danger. Have you talked to him about it at all?”  
“Yeah, a bit.” She looked down at her hands, not wanting to go into further detail.  
“I’ll be honest, I’m not even sure he likes her that much,” Gary said and looked from her to Ibrahim. “You know them ones where you watch a mate about to get with a girl and you’re like…”  
“He’s definitely not thinking straight,” Ibrahim finished for him, and Gary nodded.  
“Exactly.”  
“But anyways, what happened with you girls in the House of Love?” Rahim smiled at her, which she gratefully returned, a change of topic for now was very welcome, and so she happily told them about some of the things that had happened instead. Like how that same morning when the Casa Amor guys had all been wearing those skimpy waiter outfits, and Felix had gotten down on one knee trying to convince Priya to take him back, and she’d literally grabbed a fruit pie and pied him.  
She shared a few more stories with them before Bobby glanced over at the other boys. Gary had given him an encouraging nod, while Ibrahim just scratched his chin some, and the Scot smiled some before he spoke.  
“Actually, Inès, I was wondering if you want to maybe have a quick chat, just the two of us?”  
“Sure, let’s have a chat.” Inès was a little reluctant perhaps, but she wouldn’t say no when he looked at her with those puppy eyes, it was impossible  
“I guess we’d better clear off then.” Gary chuckled. “We’ll give you two some space.” He nudged Rahim with his elbow and the two of them stood up, walking towards the bedroom, and leaving her and Bobby alone.  
“So…” he said, shuffling on his beanbag. “I’m glad we get a chance to talk properly. It’s been a while since we saw each other, and I guess I just wanted to know where you head is at. I know we split, but even though it’s only been a few days, it still feels like everything has changed around here.”  
“Really? Did you get a new haircut?” She joked, she was still trying to deal with what had happened, and humor had seemed the easiest way to cover up how shaken up she really felt.  
“No.” Bobby looked baffled. “Why? Do you think I should?”  
“Just teasing you, Bobs. I know what you meant...” Inès gave him a crooked smile, and gently smoothed out the hem of her dress, waiting for him to go on.  
“I guess I just meant that with so many people in the Villa now, who knows what’s going to happen next?” He shuffled on the beanbag again, and his finger traced circles on the ground, he was clearly nervous. “I hate thinking you might be in danger of going home.”  
“You might be, too.” Her voice was low as she looked up at him, she appreciated the concern.  
“Yeah, I’d noticed that,” the Scot sighed. “What do you think we should do about it?”  
“For now, I think I’ll wait and see what happens.”  
“How very… Rocco of you,” Bobby chuckled under his breath, grinning at her. “The universe will decide, or whatever. Don’t take it too easy, though.” He took a pause, his expression growing serious again as he avoided looking at her, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ve been a bit of a mess these past few days, to be honest. I thought about you a lot. I was worried you’d forget all about me.”  
“I could never forget you, Bobby.” She hated to see him this upset, but she also knew she had to be careful with what and how she said things, as the last thing she wanted to do now was to lead him on.  
“I guess I just thought with all those other boys around… It’s nice to hear you say that.” He smiled. “It’s just… It’s nice to have you back, is all. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” That was easy enough to admit, as she really had missed him. He had such a presence and always seemed to support her, it was impossible not to miss the sweet baker.  
“Thanks, that means a lot.” He grinned. “Sorry if this is all a bit weird, but…” Just at that, the sound of heels clicking behind them interrupted him and she turned to see Priya walking over.  
“Sorry to interrupt.” The stunning girl smiled. “Have you two seen Ibrahim?”  
“I think he might have gone to bed,” Inès said, happy to see her.  
“He was here a minute ago, we were just having a private chat. But I guess that’s our moment done, anyway.” Bobby shrugged, but he looked disappointed. Giving her a small wink he got up and smiled at the two girls. “I’ll see you later, Inès.”

Reluctantly, but she needed a drink, Inès joined the other girls in the kitchen. She could already hear Lottie’s voice above all the others when she headed over, quietly walking up to stand next to Marisol.  
“Honestly, babe, I didn’t mean it like that. You knew it was going to be the first thing we all asked though, right?”  
“Yeah, I’m just saying it felt like you had some intention behind it. I didn’t like the way you asked the question,” Shannon said sharply, and Lottie stepped back and raised her palms in a calming gesture.  
“I’m sorry it came across like that,” Lottie said and turned to look at Inès. “Inès knows me pretty well. I’m harmless, right?”  
“What’s going on?” She asked, not sure she could find it in herself to describe Lottie as harmless.  
“Total misunderstanding, babe,” Lottie sighed. “I was just asking Shannon how things were going with her and Ibrahim…”  
“Her exact words were ‘has he shown you how to handle his wood yet?’” Shannon clenched her jaw, clearly not amused, unlike the other girls. Marisol even bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, and Inès really struggled to keep her face straight as well.  
“Because he plays golf, right?” Lottie gave them all an innocent look. “I was just trying to have a laugh and show you there’s no hard feelings about you coupling up with Rahim.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Shannon.” Inès smiled, raising her eyebrows at the grinning goth girl. “Lottie’s just joking with you. That girl’s got a filthy sense of humour.”  
“If you say so, then there’s no hard feelings when it comes to me and Ibrahim.” Shannon looked relieved, it must be difficult to be a new girl so late in the game Inès thought, especially when she had basically had to ‘steal’ someone’s partner to be allowed to stay. Good thing Lottie had never been set on Rahim in the first place, or she wouldn’t even have been talking to the girl  
“That’s what he sai-” Lottie grinned but Marisol interrupted her, looking at the two new girls.  
“So who are you girls into, anyway?” The law student raised a quizzical eyebrow at Shannon and Blake.  
“When I first came in, I was immediately checking out Bobby. But since then obviously I’ve been getting on really well with Noah.” Blake smiled, giving Inès a small shrug. “Sorry to say that in front of you, Inès.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” If there was one thing she was sure about it was that Noah would never stay with the new girl, and she really couldn’t be bothered to give Blake the satisfaction of acting all jealous and upset, the girl seemed like she’d leech off her emotions if she got the chance.  
“That’s so sweet of you.” Blake smirked and tapped her fingernails against the kitchen counter. Inès looked at them, and, noticing the colour, wondered if it was ‘Jungle Red’. “To be honest, I’m sooo lucky to have found someone like him. I’m pretty easygoing, and he said he likes that about me.”  
“Chelsea might be right, you know. You guys are kind of similar.” Lottie frowned and looked at the two of them.  
“Well...There can only be one.” Inès winked jokingly at her friends, but Blake’s jaw dropped, she was clearly used to just walking over people.  
“Excuse me?”  
“This town’s not big enough for the both of us,” Marisol added, smiling at Inès.  
“What town?”  
“Two men enter, one man leaves,” Lottie grinned.  
“Are those… movie quotes?” Blake was now looking utterly lost, a crease between her eyes.  
“Yeah.” Lottie shrugged, checking her nails. “We’re just messing around.”  
“I wasn’t.” Deadpan, Inès just looked at the others and sipped her drink, only every so slightly raising an eyebrow. Blake glared at her in disbelief and there was a pause, the other girls also stunned. Her nails might not be ‘Jungle Red’ but Inès still had claws.


	9. On the Nature of Daylight

Inès was starting to feel nervous about meeting Noah’s family as she got changed for dinner, despite his reassurances that they would love her. Having just had to sit through all of Casa Amor, and the subsequent ‘Stick or Switch’ probably hadn’t helped her nerves either. Watching how everyone seemed to be so dismissive of her and Noah’s feelings for each other, and how the TV production obviously manipulated footage to try and make them switch for added drama, and then Blake exploiting Noah’s insecurities. It was both infuriating and heartbreaking.  
“Maybe it was a mistake to watch those episodes before my first meeting with your family.” Muttering softly, she picks out some gold earrings to wear, a little crease between her eyebrows as she’s struggling to put them on. “Feeling a bit shaken after some of that. I just can’t believe Hope cheated on you with Jakub, tried to get with Carl behind my back, and then played the victim the whole time. And Blake? Unreal. Good thing I’m stubborn or even I might have switched during those days. Even Priya was on Hope’s side, probably to make up for trying to graft on you earlier. I just can’t believe it.”  
“I can,” Noah says softly as he comes up to her, wrapping his arms lightly around her. “I can believe it... Try not to think too much about it, alright? I was the idiot during those days anyways. You’re loyal and wonderful, and my family are big fans already. I mean, I’m pretty sure my mum is more nervous about making you feel welcome than you’re about meeting her.” With a gentle smile he takes one earring at a time and expertly helps her put them on before giving her a quick kiss.  
“From everything you’ve told me she sounds absolutely amazing,” Inès sighs and gives him a grateful look, it’s not often she’s the unnerved one out of the two of them.  
“She is,” Noah can’t help but grin. “Dad was away a lot, so she basically raised us on her own, having two jobs to make ends meet and still made sure we felt so incredibly loved. It was my mum who got me into books, you know. When I was young, before bed, she would always read for me, sometimes she would even come up with her own stories. She would start a made-up story, inventing these incredible characters, and then told me that when I fell asleep, the story would continue in my dreams. Then, the next morning, she’d ask me what adventures they’d gotten up to in my head, and I would be so excited to tell her. It didn’t even matter if I hadn’t dreamt it, I would still come up with these ridiculous adventures, and she would smile and listen. Since I was the oldest and helped raise my siblings, I think she made sure to do those little things so I still got to, well, be a kid, you know?”  
Watching the nostalgia on his face as she listens to him, it is easy to imagine little Noah dreaming up some incredible stories. “That sounds so nice, Noah. You’re lucky to have her as your mum.”  
“I know.” Noah cups her face in his hands and locks eyes with her. “And now I have two strong, independent and absolutely incredible women in my life, making me even luckier.” Before she gets time to reply, his lips are on hers in a slow, intimate kiss that makes her melt against him, his hands running through her hair and holding her close. She could kiss him like this forever.  
Eventually, they break apart, eyes still fixed on each other. As they both smile, Noah gives her a warm look, his hands still gently holding her face close to his. “I know you don’t have much family on your own, so I want to share mine with you, Inès. If that’s ok with you.”  
“Thank you, Noah.” Her heart flutters in her chest, with him she feels weightless, and her worries start to drift away. “I just hope I don’t do or say anything stupid. It’s just, I haven’t exactly had a normal relationship with a ‘mum’ or mother figure for most of my life, and I really want her to like me.”  
“I understand.” He presses a tender little kiss to her forehead, a warm smile on his face. “It’s honestly sweet that you’re worrying about it so much, it means that you care, and I appreciate that so much, Inès. I just hope you’re ready to get very well fed and to see some horribly embarrassing childhood photos of me.”  
“Now that, _that_ , I’m excited for.”  
“Good,” he laughs, taking a step back to take her in as he adjusts his own shirt, shaking his head as if in disbelief. “How is it possible that you get more and more beautiful for each passing day?”  
“I don’t know, might have something to do with my monthly ritual of sacrificing a privileged white man to the goddess Hebe while dancing naked under the full moon, but who can say?” Inès says it as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world, giving him an innocent look, and Noah bursts out laughing.  
“Yep, my mum will definitely love you.” He’s still laughing as he grabs a light jacket. “Now, we better get going before my bro gets at the food, or there will be none left for us.” Inès quickly put her shoes on before taking his hand when offered to her, and together they head out.

Inès really had worried needlessly about meeting Noah’s people. They are all lovely, and welcome her with open arms. His brother barely manages to stay away from the food until they arrive, after which he gets busy with a seemingly endless tirade of embarrassing childhood stories about Noah. She hasn’t laughed this much in ages, and Noah’s cheeks turn quite the deep red before his sister comes to his rescue, interrupting the two boys by asking Inès to tell them more about herself. Joining the conversation, with some amazing home-made food, and a bottle of wine that her and Noah had brought, Inès almost struggles to cope with the overwhelming feeling of storge. When she watches how Noah and his father playfully argue about which vinyl to put on, then having his sister enthusiastically ask when they can hang out together, it almost becomes too much for her. It has been seven years since Marjorie died, and since then she’s only had Peik Lin and her family to lean on, but although they are great it still feels a bit distant. This feels so very much like a _home_.  
It is a lot later that the two of them take their leave, Inès giving herself time to give them all a grateful hug in turn, lingering to say a quiet, and more personal ‘thank you’ to his mum. Placing his arm proudly around her waist, Noah smiles widely at his family before they quickly head out to get into the cab waiting for them. Settling in the back, Noah is fast to pull her close again, placing his hand gently under her chin to tilt her head up so he can kiss her adoringly.  
“Told you,” he murmurs softly against her lips, their smiles close to each other. “They love you.”  
To his surprise, a few tears fall from her eyes and slowly trail down her face. Gently, he wipes them away with his thumb, looking both concerned and surprised.  
“Are you alright, Inès?”  
“I’m fine,” she sighs and smiles, her eyes still shining wet with tears in the gleam of the passing street lights outside. “It’s just… You’re so lucky, Noah, with your family, they’re all amazing. They made me feel right at home, and it made me realise how much I’ve missed that feeling; of having a home and a family at all. The way your mum went out of her way to make sure I felt comfortable and included, when I can barely ever remember my own mum? I-”  
“I understand.” His voice is low and smooth, and he hugs her gently closer with the one arm he has around her. “You don’t need to say anything, babe, I get you.”  
Giving him a grateful look, Inès nods silently and beams up at him before resting her head on his shoulder. Noah has never seen her like this, but he can understand why. The more he has watched her on the show, the more he has come to realise that the beautiful girl with the mysterious eyes and confident smile is hiding more vulnerability than anyone would ever believe. Even though he hadn’t fully grasped how many layers there are to her, the more she opens up to him the more he loves her.  
For the rest of the ride to his flat they sit in silence, the comfortable kind where they simply enjoy being near each other, sharing warmth in the back of a cab while watching the world pass by outside. Noah occasionally looks down over at Inès next to him, smiling some to himself at how well she fits in with his family. He had easily been able to tell how much his parents and siblings like her, and he’s pleased to find he’s getting increasingly better at reading his girlfriend, because he had clearly seen that she’d loved them just as much. Knowing that she is so appreciative of the people that mean the most to him, he feels his chest tighten with emotion, and she must have somehow sensed his thoughts as she moves her head from his shoulder to smile softly up at him.  
“I love you too, Noah.”

The following day, a beautiful Sunday Morning, Inès happily rummages around in his kitchen for everything she needs to whip up some breakfast for the two of them. She’s put on some Velvet Underground and is happily dancing along wearing only her pants and Noah’s t-shirt, shimmying and smiling in the bright morning sunlight pouring in through the windows. Emerging from the bathroom, only a towel around his hips, Noah is about to head to the bedroom to get dressed when the music and sounds of her moving about in his kitchen draws him over. Leaning against the doorframe, he smiles as he watches her hum and dance along to one of his favourite bands, all while making what looks like poached eggs. He had been right as well, he realises as he shamelessly watches her, she does manage to make an oversized t-shirt look incredibly sexy.  
“Enjoying the show?” She gives him a sensual look after noticing him watching her, and very much enjoys admiring him as well. Wearing just a towel, water still glistening on his skin, with a few droplets sliding slowly down his chiseled abs is a very good look.  
“Hey, don’t you give me that look,” Noah chuckles, still with his eyes fixed on her. “You know we’ve got to be at the library in, like, an hour for my reading class.”  
“I know,” Inès sighs, and with a small wink turns her attention back to her cooking, still swaying gently along to the music though, and Noah almost groans as he quickly closes the gap between them. He just can’t resist her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he leans down and tilts his head to nuzzle her neck.  
“You minx,” he murmurs against her smooth skin, and can almost feel her shiver against him. Teasingly, she starts grinding her hips back against him, and he closes his eyes some, feeling her press her whole body against him...  
“Oh, wow.” He catches himself and almost laughs as he stumbles back from her, a hand on the towel around his hips to keep it in place. “I- that’s, uhm. Not fair.”  
Inès just gives him an innocent look over her shoulder, and he leans forward to kiss her lightly, although he really wishes they had time to do more. Shaking his head some, still feeling flustered, he quickly makes his escape while still able to, returning a short while later fully dressed.  
After enjoying breakfast together, Inès goes to get dressed while he fills the dishwasher and does the remaining dishes by hand, all the while not being able to stop smiling at how naturally it all feels already. She just fits, they don’t even need to speak, things just move along in a way that makes so much sense. He has never felt this comfortable or utterly relaxed around someone before.  
Soon enough, they are both out of the house, heading towards the library together. After the heavy rains yesterday, the skies have cleared up, and it's a hot and dry summer’s day, which truly is the best English weather ever gets. Holding hands, they carry a full tote bag each, planning to go to the park after Noah’s done with his volunteer work. At the library, there are, as perhaps is to be expected, more people than usual, with a few fans waiting outside, knowing to expect Noah there for the reading class. They are however, thankfully, only asked a handful of times for selfies and autographs, as most of the attention they get is from people who are just curious and wanting to meet them. Neither of them are used to the attention yet, but everyone seem to be respectful, and genuinely supportive of the two of them being together, which makes it a lot easier.  
Settling in a chair towards the back, Inès is allowed to stay and watch as Noah is in his element: sitting among a group of enthusiastic kids all vying for his attention and offering him books to read. With all the single mothers not far away either. Noah occasionally looks over at her, so they can share a small smile or a tender look as he eventually starts reading ‘Martin the Warrior’. Listening to him read, Inès finds herself unable to stop smiling at the clear spark in his eye, the way he does the different dialects and voices, and just how much he seems to be enjoying himself and the reactions from the children. They are loving every second, and so is she. He has an incredible ability to captivate his audience with that deep, velvet voice of his, making them all forget the time and almost begging him to keep going when he eventually stops.  
“Can you bring that book along to the park? I need to know what happens.” Inès’s eyes are full of life, smiling up at him as he walks over to her after the children start to disperse, disappearing outside with their parents.  
“I suppose,” he chuckles at her excitement. “You haven’t read it before?”  
Shaking her head, she gently takes the book from his hands, looking curiously at the cover. “I never came across this series in France as a kid, is it well-known here?”  
“Yeah, I think most people our age will have come across them at least,” he says. “I’m glad you like it, it was one of my favourites growing up. Which boy doesn’t dream about becoming a badass warrior mouse when he grows up?” With a soft chuckle, he places a hand lightly against her cheek and they share a brief, sweet kiss, not caring that people are watching.  
“Ready to get going?” She asks and he takes her hand, seemingly just as eager to get outside to enjoy the day as she is.  
“Yeah, let's get out of here,” Noah nods and they quickly make their escape.

The nearest park is green and lush, and luckily not too crowded, nothing like how the ones in central London would be anyway, and they find a peaceful spot among the trees, hidden from most people. Settling down on a blanket, Inès is quick to dig out some of the snacks and drinks they’ve brought, knowing he must be thirsty after reading all morning. As he leans back against the trunk of the nearest tree, unwinding to the sounds of birds singing and the mild breeze rustling the leaves, he smiles as he looks at her over his sunglasses as she pulls her t-shirt off to fully embrace the beautiful day. For a while they simply bask in the sunlight, enjoying a light lunch and the fresh air, and each other's company.  
When eventually he pulls out the book to read for her again, she’s laid down on the blanket with a collection of flowers she’s picked, and as he continues the story, her nimble fingers start gently twining the stems together. In between paragraphs, he looks up to see her making beautiful flower crowns; orange, yellow and white flowers beautifully arranged together. She has clearly done it before.  
“They’re pretty,” he comments as he pauses, causing her to look up and smile at him before she sits up to place one lightly on his head.  
“There, our glorious May Queen,” Inès winks and he chuckles. “And I promise I won’t sew you up in bear skin before burning you alive.” Laughing, he pulls her closer until she’s almost leaning against him and his lips find hers, kissing her tenderly.  
“Good,” Noah murmurs against her soft lips, both of them smiling. “I much prefer being the May Queen, especially if I get to wear this fabulous crown.”  
“It’s a good look.” With that, their smiles meet and she relaxes against him, his grip of her tightening some as her tongue gently teases his lips apart, deepening the kiss. Knowing they are mostly hidden from view, he allows himself to let his hands slide over her, feeling goosebumps form on her silky smooth skin under his touch. If it weren’t daylight, he might have been tempted to try for more, fairly certain she’d be game. A soft moan escapes her as she reluctantly pulls away from him, her eyes fixed on him as she rests her nose lightly against his, and he cups her pretty face gently in his hands.  
“Time to make you look just as fabulous,” he gives her a wink and gently takes hold of her shoulders, guiding her to move so her back is facing him. Sliding a hand up her spine and to the nape of her neck, she sighs lightly as he lets her hair down. Taking his time to play with her hair, knowing how much she likes it, he lovingly starts plaiting it into a french braid. When it’s complete, he takes the other flower crown that she’s made and places it on her head.  
“There, beautiful.”  
Inès turns her head to smile at him, and Noah gives her shoulders a light squeeze. Standing up while humming softly, her delicate bare feet step away and onto the grass. Clearly comfortable in herself, Noah admires her with abandon as she dances among the flowers, the sunlight flickering through the leaves of the trees casting her in a beautiful golden light. Her happiness is infectious, and with the crown of flowers on her head she is a painting come to life, a goddess walking the earth. A goddess Noah is happy to worship.

It is dark by the time they return to his flat, having spent the whole day outside. Her sun kissed skin is warm to the touch as he caresses her, holding her close as they’ve found their way to his bedroom. Slowly, savouring each second, he undresses her. Her breathing becoming faster as he leans down to kiss every new patch of skin he exposes, until she’s eventually left naked in front of him. His strong hands slide up her legs to the apex of her thighs, before, eyes on her, he pulls his own clothes off. Inès gently bites her lips as she enjoys the show, noticing how he flexes to really bring her attention to his perfect physique. He’s beautiful.  
Lowering himself on top of her again, his lips seek hers, and they finally crash together in a hot, slow kiss that sends a shiver through her core. Placing her hands on his arms, she gives his bottom lip a playful bite before rolling them over so she’s on top. Never breaking the fiery kiss, she lets her soft hands explore him, tracing the fine lines of his muscles, all while his own hands gently glide down over her back before coming to rest firmly on her hips. Lifting herself somewhat, she can feel how hard he is as his cock slides against her inner thigh, and she’s equally ready. With a slight shift, his head meets her slick entrance, and, yearning to feel him inside, she lowers herself onto him with a little gasp. He fills her so utterly and deliciously. Noah’s eyes flutter shut as he groans, hugging her closer, and for a while neither of them move, simply relishing the moment of intimacy.  
With a soft moan, she finally sits up and starts moving, throwing her head back in satisfaction. Under her, he grunts and moves with her, his hands pressing her down making her take all of him every time their bodies meet, all while his eyes stay fixed on her. Soon, small beads of sweat run down between her breasts, and her thighs shiver in building ecstasy as she takes her pleasure from him, grinding her hips against his pelvis in a way that hits just the right spot.  
Watching her on top of him is fucking hot, to the point where it's almost a sensory overload the way her beautiful little moans fill the air, her hands resting against his chest and her breasts gently bounce with her. Her pleasure is his greatest turn-on, but Noah wants to be closer to her, craving complete nearness, and so, taking a determined hold of her, he shifts them both so he's sat up before sliding his arms around to fully embrace her, their chests pressed against each other.  
“Hey there,” she purrs softly, her face now close to his, and he quickly catches her lips with his own in a kiss full of want and passion. Encouraging her, he thrusts roughly up to meet her, forcing a whimper to escape her, and burying his face against her neck, he bites her lightly in a manner almost possessive. How Noah manages to be both gentle and rough in bed is a mystery to her, but it drives her wild as she continues to ride him, his breath hot against her neck. In no time, she’s mewling and writhing in pleasure on top of him, and feeling him tense and shudder as he holds her tightly to his chest she knows he’s close as well.  
Digging her nails into his back, and with a soft cry in pleasure, she finally comes around him, desperately holding on to him as she arches her back and tries to get even closer to him. Noah can feel her heart racing as he hugs her tightly, closing his eyes as he relishes in her orgasm pulsating around his member as she stays impaled on him. When she seems to be coming down from the high, his self-restraint finally ends, and he simply pushes her over in the bed so he’s on top, seeking his own release. A loud moan leaves her as he thrusts through her pleasure, her legs splayed wide as he grabs her and presses her firmly against him, taking her fast and rough. With a final groan, he collapses on top of her as he erupts, shuddering while resting his forehead against hers.  
Neither of them is in a hurry to move as he rests on top of her, both taking their time to catch their breath until he eventually rolls off her. Curling up close to each other, Noah kisses her face lovingly, pressing his lips to her cheeks, nose and finally her lips.  
“Stay tonight?” His deep voice is almost pleading as his warm eyes roam her face. “Please?”  
Inès looks at him, her legs still shaking lightly as she rests in his arms, he could ask her to stay forever and she'd still say yes. She knows she’s meant to go home tonight because of work tomorrow, but she really doesn’t want to. This is where she belongs.  
“Alright,” she whispers and smiles as his face lights up, she will never be able to say no to this man. Not that she wanted to. Maybe she’ll regret it when she has to get up extra early to get in to London the next day, but that will be a problem for her future self.


	10. Days 18 - 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long Villa chapter, I hope it's not boring as a lot of these days seemed like filler. As always, hope you guys enjoy it, and feel free to leave a comment 💋

Life is slowly going back to normal, just with added fame and an even busier schedule, and so neither of them manage to find time to see each other for a few days. Although they live relatively close to each other, the effort of travelling back and forth, an hour each way, doesn’t seem worth it after long, tiring days. And so, it isn’t until the following Friday they’re able to meet up again, with Noah coming over to hers for the weekend.  
Peik Lin is out for Friday drinks at the pub with her work, so they have the flat to themselves for the evening as they snuggle up on the sofa. Inès sighs and curls up close to him, and Noah wraps his arms around her, letting her rest against him.  
“I shouldn’t have had dessert,” she laughs softly as she sighs contentedly, she feels so full. They had made dinner together, and he’d whipped up a delicious dessert. A recipe from Bobby apparently.  
“Yes you should,” Noah murmurs and runs his hand through her hair. “You deserved it, you’ve been working so hard this week.”  
“Thanks, babe. Just wake me if I fall asleep during these episodes, alright?” Inès smiles up at him. “Or maybe not… If my memory serves me right, these episodes won’t be my favourites.”  
“Me neither,” he frowns a little. “Not that many episodes left though, and after these ones the rest should be a breeze.”  
“Definitely,” she chuckles and tilts her head up towards him, and he instinctively leans down to kiss her lovingly, holding her just a little tighter. They both know what these next episodes have in store, and Noah in particular feels guilty before even starting the next episode, knowing he’ll have to watch her get hurt again and again.

* * *

**Day 18**

Sitting down in the dressing room, Inès hummed quietly to herself as she got ready for the day. She always enjoyed having the room to herself in the morning, it was a nice bit of quiet before drama inevitably happened later. Getting changed, she went down to the kitchen first to grab herself a cup of coffee before going up to the roof terrace. Nothing like a nice view while waking up a bit more. To her surprise however, Marisol was already there, enjoying her own mug of coffee and a plate of toast.  
“You seem cheerful,” Inès smiled as she sat down, the beautiful law student had seemed particularly perky lately.  
“Well, I’m happy to see you!” She said. “And why not? It’s a beautiful day.”  
“Is that why you’re up so early?”  
Marisol smiled and leaned back, sighing happily. “Yeah, I just woke up with this good feeling. Like I had to get out there and…”  
“Seize the day?” Inès suggested and sipped her coffee, it had been a theme this morning when the other Islanders had woken up as well.  
“Exactly.”  
“Some of the other Islanders might not agree with you,” Inès said and looked out over the rolling hills beyond the Villa. “The mood down there is pretty low. Everyone’s still reeling from last night.”  
“Oh, yes? And how about your mood?” Mariol asked, studying her over her glasses.  
“Also pretty low, to be honest,” she answered quietly. “Last night was… intense. It feels like everything’s been knocked out of place, and there’s nothing I can do about it. And then there’s the dumping tonight…”  
“Aww, Inès.” The other girl frowned some. “I know being single must be tough, but it won’t last forever. You’ve just got to appreciate life as it comes. Take me and Graham, for example. I met him, like, four days ago? And he’s a great guy. I don’t regret bringing him back. But if it doesn’t work out, in another four days’ time… who knows? I might be coupled up with someone else. Maybe someone I haven’t even met yet. Casa Amor really opened my eyes to the possibilities. The future is unwritten, and I can’t wait to see how it turns out.”  
“Thanks for the advice, Marisol,” Inès said and smiled some, glad she seemed to be happy at least, but she wasn’t quite sure moving on so quickly was something she had in her. It wasn’t something she was about to start a discussion though, and so she let Marisol feel like she’d helped and they continued to enjoy their respective coffees in peace. Until Lottie marched out.  
“Girls, we need to assemble on the roof terrace, now.”  
“But we’re already here?” Inès chuckled and rested her head on her hand, looking quizzically over at the pale Aussie.  
“Whatever, I’ve called a war council,” Lottie said and slumped down on the bench next to Marisol.  
“You’re always calling bloody councils,” Marisol sighed, but couldn’t help but smile a little either.  
“Only when I have no choice, Marisol. And right now, I have literally no choice,” Lottie said. “I mean, it came to be in a dream after all. The others will be here in just a second.”  
True to her words, Priya and Hope both arrived and sat down with them not long after.  
“Shouldn’t we wait for Chelsea?” Inès tried but was quickly interrupted, and she rubbed her temple with two fingers. The girls could be impossibly cliquey.  
“Ladies, we’ve got some very important business to address,” Lottie said quickly, arms crossed.  
Priya gracefully crossed her legs and leaned back, eyes on the other girls. “Like what?”  
“Like what the boys did while we were away!” Hope exclaimed as though it was obvious.  
“Oh my gosh, what did they do?” Marisol asked casually, putting her now empty mug down on her plate.  
“We don’t know! That’s the whole point,” Lottie frowned. “We all know there must have been shenanigans. But all we’ve got are glimpses and hints, not the full picture. Like that thing Noah said, about doing bits on the first night? We still have no idea what that was about.”  
“I tried talking to Jakub, but he was all shady about it,” Hope sighed. “So now I’m even more confused.”  
“So all we have to do is ask around until we find someone who’s willing to tell us the truth,” Priya said.  
Just then, Chelsea burst out onto the roof terrace, panting. “Um, did you start without me?”  
The blonde looked at them in disbelief and Inès gave her an apologetic look, “I tried-”  
“Oops, sorry, Chelsea!” This time it was Hope who interrupted her, she didn’t sound sincere though.  
“I can’t believe I missed the start of my first official war council!” Chelsea sat down next to Inès, pouting a little, and Inès quickly looked over to give her a friendly smile.  
“It’s alright, Chelsea, you’re just in time to hear my proposal,” Lottie said and smiled confidently.  
“Wait, who are you proposing to?” Chelsea looked baffled at the others.  
“I mean my plan for finding out what the boys got up to while we were gone,” Lottie cackled. “I think we need to split up and question everyone individually. Marisol, you talk to Jakub. If anyone can work out what he’s really thinking, you can. Me, Priya and Hope can quiz the other boys. Chelsea, you can check with Blake so we can cross-reference their alibis.”  
“What about Shannon? If anyone knows what’s really going on, I bet it’s her,” Hope said.  
“True.” Lottie nodded, quickly fixing her gaze on her. “Inès, that sounds like the job for you.”  
“Why me?” Inès asked, looking at the other girls in turn, did she really have to be part of this?  
“Well, I didn’t exactly hit it off with Shannon last night. She seems like the kind of girl who doesn’t trust easily, but she might open up to someone like you. Just look at your face! Who wouldn’t trust that face?”  
“Noah, obviously,” Hope snickered under her breath, barely audible, but Inès heard her and yet chose to ignore her. She was so tired of wasting her energy on the controlling Londoner.  
“I’ll try,” she instead told Lottie, “but no promises.”  
Lottie shrugged. “That’s alright, Inès. You know what they say, ‘only those who dare to achieve can ever achieve daring’.”  
“Anyway,” Priya chuckled some, “it sounds like we’ve all got a busy day ahead of us, so perhaps we’d better get started?”  
“Let’s go team. We’ll report back here at noon precisely,” Lottie said and eagerly got up, she came across like a military sergeant rallying her troops.  
“Or, you know, whenever we’re ready.” Priya winked at Inès and they both shared a smile, but Lottie just went on.  
“War council adjourned! Fall out!”

Giving herself some time alone to relax in the sun after her chat with Shannon, Inès was reluctant to join the others on the roof terrace later, but went with Chelsea who insisted it would cheer her up. The other girls were already assembled there, having a deep discussion by the looks of it, and possibly something they didn’t want her and Chelsea to be in on as Hope sharply turned in surprise as they stepped out onto the terrace.  
“Oh! Inès. Hey.” She seemed distant and nervously glanced at the other three girls already there, and they all shifted uncomfortably. “So… did you talk to Shannon?”  
“Yeah, I ran into her in the kitchen,” Inès smiled carefully as she sat down.  
“And? Did she tell you anything we ought to know?” Lottie urged her on. With a small sigh and a supportive look from Chelsea, Inès told them what she’d found out about Jakub cracking on with the new girls. Specifically doing some big bits the first night before moving on to the next girl the day after.  
“Did she say anything about Noah?” Hope pinned her with a sharp look, clearly not bothered about Jakub anymore.  
“No, she didn’t even mention him,” Inès said gently, watching as Lottie gave Hope a reassuring half-hug.  
“Oh, I talked to Blake about Noah!” Chelsea perked up, eager to share the little gossip she had.  
“What did she say?” Hope asked eagerly, her eyes narrowing.  
“Nothing!” The blonde giggled and the other girls looked doubtfully at each other before she went on. “I mean, there was nothing to tell. Like, he tried to join in with the having fun and cracking on and all that, but Blake said everyone could tell his heart wasn’t really in it. She had to really work hard to persuade him to couple up with her just to stay safe. I don’t know what she would gain from lying about it, so I believe her. If you ask me, Noah really did behave himself the whole time.”  
Inès looked over at Chelsea and her eyes widened some as a smile snuck its way onto her face. “Oh, Chels, that’s-”  
“She did?” Hope interrupted in excitement. “Omg, I’m sure he was thinking about me the whole time!”  
“That’s… kind of sad.” Marisol frowned and gave Inès a look.  
“But then what did he mean about doing bits on the first night?” Hope asked, still not looking quite convinced.  
“Maybe he was talking about someone else?” Priya suggested, thinking.  
“Oh, but why would he seem stressed about it, if he was talking about some other boy?” Hope scowled, confused.  
Realisation suddenly dawned on Priya’s face and her face lit up. “Wait… he was talking about Jakub!”  
“Huh? Why would he be upset about that?” Hope sill didn’t get it.  
“Because of you, silly!” The tall ex-model laughed and Inès looked away. “Jakub turned the whole Villa upside down just to steal you from Noah. So if Jakub literally started getting with other girls the next day, like it was nothing…”  
“Oh my gosh, and Noah just had to sit there and watch…” Marisol frowned. “Poor Noah, no wonder he was so emotional in that clip. It must have been really hard for him. If he still had feelings for you Hope…”  
“It makes perfect sense,” Priya said and smiled, Hope was staring down at her hands.  
“I thought… I thought he was over me for sure. But he… this whole time.” She covered her mouth before her voice had a chance to crack. Inès didn't say anything, she felt so betrayed. Only Chelsea gently took a hold of her hand and gave it a quiet squeeze, but the others seemed to disregard her completely.  
“I have to find him. Now.” Hope grinned at the other girls, who almost unanimously seemed to partake in her excitement, eagerly getting up to quickly follow her downstairs. Only Chelsea lingered for a few seconds before she got up and ran after them, but Inès didn’t blame her, she knew how weak her pink-loving friend was to gossip. And so, for a few seconds, Inès was left alone, looking after them, before she sighed and got up to follow. Sometimes, she felt like they forgot she even existed, or had feelings at all.

Noah should probably have known something was up, judging by how the girls were nowhere to be seen, but he’d honestly just enjoyed the calm. After he’d turned down Blake’s attempt to get with him last night the girl had been visibly annoyed, and was now lounging on a sunbed away from him. He was alright with that, he had a lot on his mind, and had been deep in thought when Ibrahim came over to join him.  
“Hey, bro, what’s up?” The other man said and sat down on the beanbag next to him, he clearly had something on his mind and Noah smiled some.  
“Not much, enjoying the silence,” he said. “How’re you, mate?”  
“I’m good, just wanted to check, you know, after last night,” Rahim looked at him, and Noah of course knew what he meant. “Like, have you managed to sort things with Inès?”  
Inhaling slowly, he ran his thumb along his lower lip, taking a moment before he replied. “We talked, but I feel like I hurt her too much. I mean, why would she want to take me back after what I did?”  
“But she seemed to understand though? Surely?”  
“Yeah, she did, but she looked so sad.” He frowned, still remembering his chat with her last night. “And I just... She deserves better, you know?”  
“Mate, she fancies you,” Rahim said gently as he leaned back, eyes still on his friend though. “Don’t screw this up more by not going for the girl you really want.”  
Noah nodded slowly and sighed. “But the others-”  
“Hey boys!” Bobby had sauntered over without either of them noticing and slumped down next to them, making Noah quickly shut up. “One guess, talking about the girls?”  
“How on earth did you know?” Noah said and laughed a bit, of course it’d been obvious.  
“So, when’re you and Hope getting back together?” Bobby asked, direct as always, and smiled, looking eagerly at Noah.  
“Oh, I, uhm,” he stuttered, not sure what to say. “We haven’t spoken, so I… I don’t know, I guess?”  
The cheerful baker just shook his head disapprovingly. “Mate, don’t let that stupid Operation Nope ruin what you two have. I feel like I should take some of the blame, starting the whole thing, and I’m sorry, but don’t let it get between you any more than it already have. Everyone knows you two are meant to be, we're all talking about it, she’s like, the Mia to your Sebastian.”  
“But they didn’t end up together?” Noah said and frowned some.  
“Well, yeah, but that’s not the point,” Bobby said. “I’m just saying, you should talk with her, and then make up, and then be the power couple of the Villa again! We’re all on your side here, and we’ll help you two get back together. Like, where do you think the girls are? Hope's basically rallied them all to help her get back with you.”  
“Speak of the devil…” Rahim mumbled under his breath, looking at something behind him.  
“Noah!” Hope almost screamed, startling the librarian as he turned his head. When he noticed her, and how she was crying his name, he got up, not sure what to expect.  
“Hope? What’s going on?” He frowned, concern on his face as he looked past the girl sprinting towards him and over at Inès standing a few feet behind her, as if she could telepathically tell him what was happening. Before he had time to do anything though, Hope had flung herself into his arms. Confused, he instinctively caught her and hugged her close as the others started at them.  
“What’s the matter? Are you okay?”  
“I’m sorry… I just… I misunderstood. You said something about getting with other girls. I thought it was totally over for us. But you didn’t, I mean, it wasn’t… You didn’t deserve any of this. I’m sorry, I’m not making any sense…”  
“Hey, it’s ok.” He said, figuring she’d found out about what Jakub had been up to while she’d been gone. Trying to calm her down, he stroked her hair soothingly, he didn’t like to see her upset. In response, Hope buried her face in the crook of his neck and mumbled quietly.  
“I’m sorry for giving up on us. Please don’t make the same mistake and give up on me.”  
Noah gently clutched her tighter. Closing his eyes, his mind started racing. Everyone seemed to want him and Hope back together, and maybe Inès would be happier with someone else, although the thought of her with some other man made him feel sick. But if it would make her happy...  
“It’s gonna be ok. Ok?” He said. “I’m always gonna keep trying, as long as you want me to. Because you’re too important to me for a little misunderstanding to get in the way? Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
They pulled apart and Noah smiled a little at Hope, just as a soft voice spoke up not far from them.  
“Don’t my feelings matter in this?” Inès looked at him, her eyes not revealing the true extent of her hurt as she watched the man she was in love with hold someone else. Noah bit his lip, he still liked Hope, she felt safe and familiar, and he did feel like he owed her an explanation. But he also wanted to speak with Inès in private, more than anything, but Hope had grabbed a hold of his arm and was trying to drag him away.  
“I… I’m sorry, Inès. It’s not that, I-” Faltering, he felt like nothing he could say would make this right.  
“Shall we go talk somewhere else, babe? Like, in private?” Hope raised a triumphant eyebrow at Inès, smiling from ear to ear.  
“Sure,” Noah gave in, missing the look Hope shot the other girl as his eyes also were resting on her as well, but his expression was apologetic. Letting Hope guide him, Noah headed inside with her, but looked over his shoulder at Inès one last time.  
Left alone with the other girls again, Inès bit her bottom lip lightly, what was going on with Noah? He said all the right things to Hope, but she knew him and his heart didn’t seem in it.  
“Wow, I’ve never seen Hope break down like that,” Marisol muttered.  
“That’s what true love looks like, babes,” Lottie smirked, as if proud of her handiwork.  
“I don’t know about that, but they’ve got something special going on, alright,” Priya chuckled and smiled a little. “I can’t believe I ever thought I could turn his head.”  
“I dunno, I don’t buy it,” Inès said slowly, feeling the other girls all turn to stare at her in disbelief, only Chelsea seemed to understand and stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her arm.  
"Inès! How can you say that?” Lottie exclaimed, eyebrows raised.  
“They haven’t even been together that long,” she tried to explain, already knowing only Chelsea would take her side, and even then not be vocal about it. She didn’t blame her, the others would eat her alive. “And when they were coupled up, they were just fighting all the time. Noah almost seems scared of her… If that’s true love, I’m not into it.”  
“But didn’t you see the way he looked at her?!” Priya placed her hands over her heart, smiling dreamily. Inès had indeed seen the way Noah had looked at Hope, and knew the looks he’d given her were just as meaningful, if not more so.  
“I’m just glad we got to the bottom of the Noah situation by working together,” Lottie placed her hands on her hips, clearly pleased. “Those two belong together, despite what someone else might think. I’m really proud of what us girls can achieve when we put our differences aside! Like, whatever you might think, Inès, your Jakub intel was key to the whole mystery. Though I guess Priya was the one who put all the pieces together, in the end.”  
“It was a group effort, like you said,” the ex-model said humbly, but was clearly chuffed. “I liked us all being on the same side for once. We should do this more often.”  
“Well, since working together just cost me my man…” Inès sighed and hugged herself, knowing she probably sounded petty, but at least Chelsea gave her a little smile.  
“It’ll be okay, babes,” the blonde girl said gently, pouting some at the others.  
“Urgh, Inès, for fuck’s sake, let it go.” Lottie violently rolled her eyes. “Noah clearly wants to stick with Hope. Why can’t you just be happy for her?”  
 _Because I know_ he _will not be happy with her_ , she’d thought as Lottie went on talking. Mostly ignoring the other girls, she noticed Blake, of all people, motioning for her to come over. Figuring her situation couldn’t get any worse, she walked over and sat down in the beanbag next to the ice cold girl with the bad fake tan.  
“Hey, Inès.” Blake smiled, but her calculating eyes were studying her, and Inès put on her best secretive expression, refusing to let more emotion show today. “That was a really intense scene just now.”  
“Yes, I guess it was.”  
“I loved it, sooo romantic.” Another smile, this one definitely full of schadenfreude. “I guess I’m just the kind of person who doesn’t mind a fuss when the situation calls for it. Like, when big feelings are involved, you should go big!”  
Inès didn’t say anything, just observed as Blake leaned closer so the others wouldn’t overhear her.  
“Thanks for coming over to chat, anyway,” she said, casually checking her cuticles. “I just wanted to ask you, since you were the last girl to be coupled up with Noah before me… Even though you weren’t together for very long, at all, you’ve known him longer than I have. Can you give me any advice about how to act around him? I just really don’t want to screw this up. What with the Hope situation being so sensitive at the moment and everything.”  
Inès normally would have made an effort to be kind, but today at this time had probably been the worst possible time to ask, and if the girl really was all for big over-the-top displays then that was what she’d get.  
“Alright,” she said and put on her friendliest smile. “I’ll let you in on a secret. Don’t ask me how I know this, but Noah absolutely loves it when you stick your tongue up his nose.”  
“What? Really?” Inès hadn’t actually thought Blake would believe her, how little did she actually know Noah?  
“Yeah, he says it makes him feel safe,” she went on, surely she’d have to realise this was a joke?  
“Um, wow. Thanks, Inès, I’ll… keep that in mind” Blake frowned, and Inès struggled to maintain her neutral expression as she wished her good luck and quickly made her escape before she started laughing.

It was later that night the announcement of the public vote and the dumping after Casa Amor took place. As Inès stood with Bobby, Lottie and Gary, aka the other singletons, they learned that the couples at risk were Priya and Henrik, Blake and Noah, Hope and Jakub, and Chelsea and Elijah. Inès felt her heart beat faster as she looked at Noah, she didn’t want to lose him, before her eyes drifted to Priya and Chelsea, and she needed them. Maybe they didn’t downright support her feelings for Noah, Priya less so than Chelsea, but at least they always listened and were there for her, if it was to make her feel better or just have a chat. The thought of losing either of them made her feel nothing but dread.  
Noah looked around at the people standing next to him, before his eyes met hers and they shared a weak smile. “That text said ‘the final couple’, right? So this is it.”  
“Unless there’s some extra surprises in store,” Gary said and there was a sudden hush as everyone waited for another text, knowing it was inevitable. Breaking the silence was Chelsea as she gasped loudly.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?” Hope looked over at the bubbly blonde.  
“I just couldn’t hold my breath any longer,” she explained as though it made perfect sense. “I don’t know how you guys can do it.”  
“I don’t think anyone else was holding their breath, hun.” Hope chuckled and Inès couldn’t help but laugh some as well, smiling at Chelsea. That girl was adorable.  
“But it went so quiet!”  
Hope laughed and put her arm around her. “I’m going to miss you if you go, babe.”  
“I’m going to miss you if I go!” Chelsea pouted, and as they hugged, Inès looked at the other couples standing in front of her. The feeling of being safe should have made her feel better, but knowing how likely it was that some of her favourite people in the Villa would be dumped just made her feel cold to her core.  
The text announcing that each of the single Islanders would choose a vulnerable person to couple up with sent her heart racing again, maybe her friends could still be saved. Looking over at Bobby and Gary, she felt hopeful that they might save Priya and Chelsea respectively, knowing they were close. She dared not look at him, but she also hoped this would give her the chance to save Noah, and be with him again. Longing to talk with him and spend time together alone, she wanted him to know she truly forgave him the Blake-incident, before his guilt and insecurities got the best of him. When Lottie was told to choose first, Inès had at first felt certain the girl might save Henrik, but then she spoke.  
“Well, I haven’t exactly had a lot of time to think about this,” Lottie said as she stepped forwards. “But it’s pretty obvious to me what I have to do. I want to couple up with this boy because I think he deserves a chance at happiness. He’s been in the Villa from the beginning, and he’s so important to the group. I might not be the perfect girl for him, but I couldn’t bear to see him leave yet. So the boy I want to couple up with is, Noah.”  
Her heart fell, and Noah gave her a quick look before he managed a smile, walking over to where Lottie was standing before they together joined the safe couples.  
Bobby grinned widely at Lottie as his turn was next, and he stepped up to face the girls.  
“I wish I could choose all of you, ladies, this decision is so difficult. All of you are amazing, and I’d be sad to see any of you go. I mean, Priya, I don’t know what to say. You’re funny, you’re glamorous, you’re the heart of the Villa and I’d be honoured if you ever thought I was in your league. And Hope… No one is as strong and smart as you, and we both know we’d look like a gorgeous couple standing side by side. But none of that matters. When I buy a new apron, I always want to get the matching oven gloves too. And there’s one girl here that has to stay, because she’s the oven gloves to his apron. So the girl I want to couple with is, Hope.”  
Her expressive eyes looked at them, but as always, they were veiled in mystery, not showing the turmoil she felt inside. She hadn’t been sure how she should feel, Bobby owed her nothing, and yet, him choosing Hope so she could stay in the Villa and get with Noah hurt. Perhaps he felt guilt over Operation Nope, or maybe he thought this would have her running back to him, either way, the realisation that it would keep her and Noah and apart, in addition to now sending either Priya or Chelsea home made her want to cry in frustration.  
Running to Bobby, Hope kissed both his cheeks. “Thank you so much, hun.”  
“I’m not going to let you go before you give this thing a proper chance,” the Scot gave her a quick hug before she hurried over to Noah, throwing her arms around him. Inès took a deep breath, composing herself, as Noah avoided looking at her, while Bobby and Lottie high-fived each other. It seemed like they’d planned it.  
When her turn came, she felt forlorn and in an almost impossible position. Looking at the people at risk, she wished she could couple up with Priya or Chelsea to ensure they’d be safe, she would choose either of them over any of the guys left any day. After a quick glance over at where Hope was standing next to Bobby, clearly pleased at being safe, Inès made her first purely tactical decision during her whole stay at the Villa.  
“Obviously, this isn’t the easiest position to be in,” she started, her voice soft. “I can’t be with the person I want, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t give one of these boys a chance to stay in the Villa. In the end, I can only choose one person, so the boy I want to couple with is, Jakub.”  
Barely managing to avoid flinching at her own words, Inès put on a small smile as the big bloke grinned and walked over to her.  
“Thank you, Inès,” he smiled and firmly placed his arm around her waist before they walked over to the other safe couples together. Inès wondered if he realised she’d only saved him in the off chance Hope would be tempted to go back to him. She had no feelings for him and still vividly remembered their awful date.  
Gary was the last one to choose as he scratched his beard, eyes on the remaining girls. “Well, then. It feels like the tables have turned a bit... Yesterday, I committed to someone and it didn’t work out. I went from knowing who I wanted to be with to being single and thinking I was going to get kicked out of the Villa. And now, today, I’ve got to decide who I want to save. I want to couple with this girl because she’s an absolute sort, but it’s not all about looks. She’s always there to support other people, and she’s funny, even if she doesn’t always mean to be. And despite what’s happened between us, I still think she deserves to be in the Villa. If her head was turned, maybe I’m going to be the one to turn it back. So the girl I want to couple up with is, Chelsea.”  
The girl in pink’s eyes went wide open in shock. “Are you serious?”  
“As serious as I am about health and safety on a worksite,” Gary chuckled and Inès managed a small laugh as well, but her eyes were on Priya.  
“Babe, that means so much to me,” Chelsea ran over and hugged him, thrilled.  
“Seems like everyone just wants Noah and Hope back together,” Jakub grumbled next to her, and her attention was drawn from her friend and over to him. “Bobby and Lottie saved them on purpose…”  
“I know, what if someone else wanted a chance?” It was barely a whisper, but she was quite certain he would be on her side. For once.  
“Exactly, I’m glad we’re on the same page about this.”  
As she looked over at Noah and Hope again, Noah noticed and their gaze locked for a few seconds, but those few seconds were enough for her to tell a lot was going through his mind, before they both turned away again.  
“Guys…” Priya said quietly, and they all looked over at the people left by the firepit. “I got a text.”  
With the text telling the single Islanders to pack their bags to leave, they silently headed back towards the Villa, heads hanging low. Without a flicker of hesitation, Inès got up and rushed after Priya, not about to let her friend leave without a proper goodbye.

“Priya!” Inès exclaimed as she followed the other girl to the kitchen, where she was filling up her water bottle.  
“Oh, hey, Inès,” Priya said, clearly emotional, and Inès quickly ran over and flung her arms around her. Hugging her close, she could feel Priya choking up a bit, sniffling quietly. “Oh, babe, I’m going to miss you so much. If I could I would pack you up in my suitcase and take you home with me!”  
“Babe, I’d like you to just hide in my bed,” Inès said with a short laugh and quickly wiped away an escaped tear.  
“I wish we could get away with that,” Priya laughed a bit as well before the frown returned to her face. “But we can’t. Because there’s only one true winner here.”  
Reaching out, she touched Inès’ chest, right over her heart. “You.”  
“I don’t feel much like a winner… What about Noah and Hope?” She smiled wryly, still reeling from the events of the day, but Priya just shook her head.  
“You’ve got this in the bag, sugar.” Her voice was warm as she gripped Inès gently by the shoulders. “Don’t do it for me, Inès. Don’t do it for anyone but yourself. Win for you. You’re the star that’s brighter than the sun.”  
She slid a little bottle along the counter, it’s an empty perfume bottle with a little sunflower on it.  
“Here, keep this,” Priya said and Inès gently picked it up, it was cute, and so very Priya. “A gift from me. Something to remember me by.”  
“Oh, Priya, that’s so sweet.” She could feel herself well up again as she clutched the bottle tightly.  
“You know, before I came in I found out that sunflowers always face the sun. But if they can’t find the sun then they just face each other,” Priya smiled, also on the verge of tears. “I think that’s why we got so close. Because we’re both, like, warm and destined for stardom.”  
“Oh, babe.” Inès smiled through her tears, and both girls shared a warm look. “I’m going to miss you so much.”  
“Me too.”

**Day 19**

Sleeping next to Jakub that night had been strange. It wasn’t necessarily bad, he simply took up a lot of space, but he also didn’t try anything, which suited her just fine. Yet, she hadn’t slept well. Awake the next morning, she just waited for the lights to come on, while looking at Priya’s perfume bottle on her bedside table. So much had changed in just a few days. With a small sigh, she rolled over onto her back and peeked over at Jakub who was sound asleep, his mouth agape and legs splayed wide. Perhaps she shouldn’t judge him, but she was fairly certain he wasn’t going to be her Prince Charming.  
Without Priya, everything felt like it was missing something, and Inès spent most of the next day just trying not to bring others down with her glum mood. The pancakes from Bobby and Lottie helped, although it still didn’t sit right with her how easily he’d dumped Priya for Hope. Perhaps she hadn’t fully grasped how guilty he felt over Operation Nope, and the following outcome. Lottie calling Noah and Hope ‘the greatest love story of their time’ also didn’t help, it was as if her and Noah had never been coupled up at all, like everyone chose to forget it had ever even happened. Only going to the gym had somewhat helped, as she got to hang out with Gary and Rahim, and she was grateful neither of them had brought up the topic of Priya nor Nope. It was nice to just work out and talk nonsense with her boys, it felt normal, and she got more than enough drama and boy talk from the girls. After a small detour by the pool to cool off, and listening to Shannon, Chelsea and Jakub talk about tiny food, she’d wandered off again and found herself by the daybeds. With Hope, Marisol, and Noah.  
Lounging lazily in the sun, Noah had his arm around Hope’s shoulders as she rested her head on his chest. It felt like before. Almost. Looking over as Inès headed their way, his heart skipped a beat knowing how it must seem, with him and Hope like this, but he felt like he owed Bobby to try with Hope again.  
“Let’s get Inès to weigh in.” Marisol had noticed her approaching as well and eagerly patted the spot next to her on the bed, clearly wanting her input on something.  
“Sure, but she’ll say what we’ve been saying,” Noah looked up at her and smiled, tensing just a little as he held Hope, but Inès noticed. Tilting her head some, she curiously asked what they were on about. No matter the current situation, she always enjoyed a bit of discussion with Marisol and Noah.  
“We’re having a deep philosophical debate.” Marisol sounded mildly exasperated, but then again, she always did if people didn’t agree with her on something.  
“Me and Noah were saying that all the changes are still taking some time getting used to.” Hope shrugged, clearly not quite as invested as the other two.  
“Sleeping in the same bed as Lottie is a challenge. She snores, you know,” Noah said .  
“We all know. Sound travels,” Marisol said and chuckled. “Especially when it’s in stereo…”  
“You’re kidding me. You’re complaining about her snoring?” Hope looked sharply up at him and he pouted a bit.  
“I’m not _that_ bad!” He looked to the other girls for support but they both just stifled a laugh, and even Noah had to smile some. “With Lottie it’s like camping at the foot of an active volcano. I might have to sleep out here tonight… And now I sound ungrateful.”  
“Aww, babe, you’re not being ungrateful. Just you’d rather share a bed with me, and I feel the same. I think Bobby might crash out here tonight though. I know he loves to build a fort but this may just be easier.”  
“I might join him.” Noah sighed. “This is tough…”  
“You need to look at it as a positive change.” The way Marisol said it made it sound like a given. “It’s a challenge but it’ll teach you something about yourself and your relationship.”  
“So Graham’s your first choice? Out of everyone here?” Inès asked, making the law student pause and think.  
“Yeah, he is. And I’m just enjoying it for what it is.”  
“I guess it worked out for you, Marisol.” Noah said gently, and glanced briefly over at Inès before looking down at Hope. He should be grateful he knew, considering how hard some of the others worked to bring him and Hope back together, and he owed it to them to try. “We can’t complain really, can we, babe?”  
“No, we’ve been really lucky. If Bobby and Lottie hadn’t come through like that one of us could have been sent home.” Hope nodded and smiled widely at him.  
“That’s what i mean. You need to focus on the positive. Lean into the change.” Marisol said in eager agreement, she really had been a ray of sunshine since returning from Casa Amor.  
“What do you think, Inès?” As always, Noah asked her for her opinion, he always wanted to know her thoughts on matters, she just gave such thoughtful replies.  
“The jury’s still out.” Was her soft reply as she avoided looking at him, her eyes on her hands resting in her lap as she lightly bit her bottom lip. “Ask me in a few weeks once everything’s settled.”  
“So when the change has basically become the norm?” He smiled, wanting to cheer her up and mentally begging her to look up so he could see her face, and perhaps for just a second get lost in her eyes again. She didn’t.  
“Yeah, ask me then,” she muttered and quickly stood up, excusing herself as she walked off to take some time to herself. Noah looked quietly after her as Hope said something, he didn’t quite catch what, wondering what was on her mind.

Inès hadn’t thought the day could get any worse, that was, until the ‘Mister and Missus’ challenge had happened. All the couples were mixed up in a way making it utter chaos, but while most of them had taken it well and managed to laugh at the mess, Jakub had been genuinely angry at her for not winning. Having tried to tell him to not take it too seriously hadn’t done much, and he had pretty much avoided her completely for the rest of the day. The others, especially Bobby, finally seemed to realise just how much Priya leaving had affected her, and he’d done his absolute best to cheer her up with his Judge Bobby antics later that night. Him, Chelsea, and Marisol had made her laugh, actually, properly laugh, for the first time in what felt like days. It had been sorely needed.

* * *

“If you need to stop just let me know,” Noah says quietly to her as his hand gently caresses her back, Inès resting her head on his chest.  
“It’s ok, I’m alright,” she murmurs and looks up at him, smiling some. “Judge Bobby cheered me up now just as it did then. I remember how lonely those days felt though, but it’s nice to know that Chelsea and Rahim were always on my side. I’m just sorry the others put so much pressure on you and Hope to get back together.”  
“I’m more sorry I didn’t resist it,” he sighs and knows what the next few episodes will culminate in. Seeing himself on tv like this is like watching a beaten dog return to its abusive owner. “It took me so long to build up the courage to go for what I really wanted all along. You.”  
“Oh, Noah,” Inès says softly, and their eyes meet. “Let’s just try and get through these next episodes. To get it over with.”  
He nods and a teasing little glimmer flickers across her face, making him raise an eyebrow and chuckle some. He knows that face. “What?”  
“Just thinking of ways I can make you forget all about Love Island after we’ve watched these next episodes,” she purrs and he can feel his cheeks redden. “Need to give us both something to look forward to.”  
“Oh,” is all he manages to utter, and clears his throat, hugging her closer. “Uhm, that sounds like it might be needed. Yeah, ah, yeah…”  
“So, ready to continue?” Inès gives him a wink and he laughs softly, still flustered.  
“Definitely, can we fast forward?” He smiles, his hand still fondly caressing her back.  
“No cheating,” she says and kisses his neck softly a few times before leaning up to gently suck on his earlobe, making him groan.  
“That’s so not fair,” he moans and she smiles before pressing a loving kiss to his lips.  
“Wanna get these next episodes over with?”  
“You bet,” Noah’s smouldering eyes fixes on her and she bites her lip, almost regretting starting this now. But then again, the reward will be so much sweeter if they have to wait.

* * *

**Day 20**

Waking up alone the following morning after having slept in, Inès quickly headed down to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast, finding most of the others already there, busy discussing the best way to cook eggs.  
“It’s got to be poached egg! They’re classy. Eggs Benedict to start the day, that’s luxury,” Ibrahim said firmly to Bobby who just shook his head, clearly not agreeing.  
“What are you talking about, pal? It’s just a pretentious dippy egg covered in fancy mayo,”  
“Bro, it’s delicious is what it is,” Rahim grinned and gave Inès a small wave as she joined them.  
“Think about it, dippy egg is best,” Bobby said. “You get to cut up your toast into wee soldiers and then play dippy soldiers who sacrifice themselves to the almighty yolk.”  
Lottie and Hope both just stared at Bobby, but Inès laughed, earning a smile from Bobby.  
“What? It’s fun.”  
“Aww, you and your wee dippy soldiers,” Hope said teasingly to him and Bobby pouted.  
“You are adorable, Bobby,” Lottie added and together, her and Hope sandwiched him in a cuddle, making his cheeks flush.  
“Hope, will you make me a dippy egg? Pleeease?” Bobby gave the tall Londoner his best puppy eyes.  
“Awww, who could say no to that face?” Hope squeezed Bobby’s cheek and he blushed even more as he grinned.  
“Yes! Today is off to an awesome start, thanks Hope. What about you, Inès? How do you like your eggs?”  
“Oh, tough choice, but I think maybe scrambled, they’re so good. Especially the Mexican ones, with tomato and peppers. So lush,” she smiled and leaned lightly against the kitchen counter.  
“That’s your favourite, is it?” Noah looked over at the sound of her voice and smiled.  
“Yep, any day of the week.”  
“I’m pretty sure I could rustle that up for you.” He didn’t even care that Hope was sending him looks, Inès’d had a rough few days and he wanted to make her feel better.  
“You’re going to make me breakfast?” Inès’s face lit up in a wide smile, making Noah almost drop the pan he’d grabbed onto the counter, she was so beautiful. With a bashful smile, he opened his mouth to reply just as Jakub entered the kitchen.  
“Brilliant, can I get in on that?” The large man grunted as he walked up next to Inès, casually placing his arm over her shoulders and pulling her close and almost making her stumble.  
“Er, yeah. Sure.” Noah’s face fell, having wanted to do something special for Inès to cheer her up, but he couldn’t exactly say no to Jakub without raising suspicion. Starting on the scrambled eggs, he smiled some as he listened to the others continue the egg discussion.  
It was a rare occasion, that they all had breakfast together, and for a while everything had seemed quite peaceful as the clatter of cutlery and laughter filled the kitchen. Noah handed a plate with scrambled eggs to Jakub first, and the bloke finally removed his arm from Inès to start wolfing down his food. When he handed the second plate to her, his fingers lightly brushed against hers and their eyes met. For just a second, everything around them melted away and they shared the smallest of loving smiles before the moment inevitably ended as she took her plate to start eating.  
“Thank you, Noah,” she said, and he nodded quietly, it was the least he could do for her.  
For a while, all had seemed pleasant and calm, which of course meant something had been bound to happen, and it did, in the form of two new Islanders.

Elisa and Jo had made quite the entrance, and Jakub had seemed especially keen on making the new girls feel very welcome, taking a shine to the girl called Elisa: she was a gorgeous and glamorous influencer, whereas Jo was a BMX racer with some pretty neat tattoos. While Inès hadn’t really warmed up to either girl until after the show had ended, she liked them well enough, Jo especially grew on her once she calmed down and settled more with Ibrahim. Both of them had initially caused way too much needless drama though.  
When Elisa chose both Jakub and Noah for her dates, most of the others seemed to assume it was her own partner Inès worried about, but she really didn’t mind, unlike Hope. The girl was fuming, despite putting on a tight smile, when Elisa took Noah’s arm to leave. As always trying to be nice and reassuring, Noah gave Hope a little wave, which only resulted in her complaining her cheeks were starting to hurt from all her fake smiling. Turning away in frustration, Hope missed it as Noah turned to give Inès a loot. His intense eyes fixed on her, and Inès instinctively gave him a quick wink, earning her a grin in return before him and the others going on dates disappeared out of sight.  
To herself, she’d thought she really needed to chat with him as soon as possible, before another recoupling. They just had so much to talk about. She was quite sure he still felt extreme guilt over switching on her, while probably also being pressured by the others to go back to Hope. And with Hope constantly whispering in his ear she was afraid he would start backing away from her, knowing how insecure he must still be feeling about them as a potential couple.  
While Hope was restlessly pacing about, venting to Lottie about the concept of ‘loyalty’, Inès decided to actually spend some time on herself: going to the gym, enjoying her book in peace on the daybeds, chatting with Chelsea, and generally just relaxing for once.  
It was a good thing as well that she got rest, because when the girls returned from their dates, everything had gone topsy-turvy. Again. Her hopes to get to chat with Noah in private were quickly crushed when it came out that Jo and Ibrahim had kissed on their date. Rahim had told Inès, begging her to help him, and she’d advised him to tell Shannon immediately to diffuse the situation. That was right before Chelsea had found out about it via Elisa, which of course meant that everyone in the Villa and their nan now knew about it. For the rest of that night, she’d again been doing her best to negotiate peace between the girls, before going to bed, tired to her core.

**Day 21**

The next day hadn’t been any better, as the girls had received a text saying they would get to spend the day together at the beach. It sounded lovely in theory, but considering the current situation between the girls it was the last thing she wanted, but she couldn’t get away from it.  
Although the location and their provisions had been perfect, her company had really soured the whole experience. While she’d tried to have fun with Chelsea, drinking sangria and trying to decide on which Spice Girl each girl were, the others kept wanting to talk about the kiss. Hope had seemed to become a little high on the power she at least thought she had in the Villa, wanting to be in charge the whole time, but Inès had mostly managed to ignore her and instead done her absolute best to diffuse the tension between Shannon, Jo and Elisa. Of course, she also defended Chelsea from them all, her friend was not getting dragged under her watch.  
Upon returning to the Villa, it was no surprise she was exhausted after her ‘relaxing’ day with the girls than before she’d left that morning. Then, of course, she got a text letting her know Jakub and herself would be cooking dinner for everyone that night. Good thing she was fond of, and decent at, cooking, or it could quickly have been a nightmare, as Jakub seemed to have a difficult enough time chopping herbs for her. It was however a pleasant surprise how well it went in the end, they even managed to share some banter and come up with a solid pasta dish. Inès had figured it was the safest option when trying to please a large group of people, and Jakub had agreed, for once happy to leave her in charge.

“What do you think Inès's made?” Noah asked as the other Islanders waited by a long picnic table on the lawn, not under any pretence Jakub would have done much cooking, but judging by the look on Hope’s face he figured he should add the bloke just in case. “And, uhm, Jakub, of course.”  
“Do we have pizza on call, just in case?” Hope frowned, her arms crossed as she leaned back in her chair, eyes towards the kitchen.  
“I’d bet Inès can cook,” Chelsea smiled widely and Noah found himself nodding in agreement, a little smile on his face.  
“At least we know they’re not rushing the task. I”m a bit hungry now,” Hope said and sighed loudly.  
“Anybody want to guess what they made?” Bobby craned his neck trying to look into the kitchen as well, his stomach almost growling.  
“I bet Inès’s one to go all-out.” Chelsea seemed convinced, always supporting her best friend.  
“Oh, I hope it’s not one of those frilly meals with hardly anything to it.” Noah frowned some at Hope’s words, she’d been in a lousy mood ever since coming back from the beach and he couldn’t figure out why. “Oh, here they come!”  
Inès and Jakub brought over a dinner cart carrying everyone’s dishes, each under a silver dome, it smelt delicious and they all instantly perked up.  
“This is well fancy.” Gary grinned up at the two of them, Jakub seemed well pleased but rolled his eyes when it was Inès Gary offered a high-five to.  
“Wow, yeah, thanks so much, you two.” Ibrahim smiled widely at her, making Inès beam back at him.  
“I’ll help serve,” Jakub said and quickly got close to Inès to help her serve the food, and Noah couldn’t help but notice how the guy placed a hand on her back as he did so.  
“This must have been quite a lot of work.” Even Hope had to begrudgingly admit that.  
“Yeah, thank you so much.” Noah said, complimenting both of them, but his eyes were on the beautiful French girl, was she growing fonder of Jakub?  
“So what are we having?” Bobby asked, licking his lips in anticipation.  
“We’ve prepared linguine with roasted garlic alfredo sauce for you tonight,” Inès smiled, hoping it would be something the majority of them would enjoy, it was difficult cooking for such a large group.  
“Really? That sounds gorgeous.” Chelsea clapped her hands and gave Inès a massive smile.  
“Isn’t pasta a bit basic, though?” Hope had grabbed her fork and was just moving some of her food around on her plate, not even hiding her displeasure.  
Bobby rose grandly to his feet, raising his glass. “I’d like to propose a toast to Jakub and Inès, our culinary hosts for the evening.”  
“Thank you so much, you two!” Even Lottie seemed impressed, which was rare indeed.  
“Let’s hope they didn’t poison the food.” Bobby winked teasingly at her, making Inès laugh.  
“Seriously,” Hope grumbled, and Noah pursed his lips as he looked over at her, she really was in a foul mood.  
“You two should sit down! You worked hard.” Patting the seat next to her, which she had made sure no one else had taken, Chelsea eagerly waved Inès over until she sat down in the free chair.  
“Mm, the roasted garlic alfredo sauce brings it all together really nicely.” Graham nodded approvingly as he enjoyed the food, and the compliment meant quite a bit to her, he was hard to please.  
“It’s really nice! At least one of you must cook often, Inès?” Marisol had no doubt about whom out of the two of them was the chef.  
“She did say she was a decent cook,” Jakub said and stroked a hand over his head, as always making sure the little amount of hair he had hadn’t run away yet.  
“She wasn’t kidding, this is tasty,” Gary smiled, some sauce already stuck in his beard.  
“Thanks, everyone.” Inès looked at all of them, despite all the drama they could all be such sweethearts. Even Jakub. He had behaved himself and she decided he deserved some compliments as well. “Jakub was the perfect sous chef.”  
“Thank you, thank you!” The man straightened and puffed himself up so his shirt strained across his chest. That man loved attention.  
“I was wondering how those power dynamics would work out.” Marisol said, studying the two of them. “I’d learn a lot about a couple if I watched them in the kitchen. Did you two bond?”  
“I think so,” Inès said slowly, looking quickly over at Jakub. “I mean, we’re definitely closer than we were.” Which didn’t really mean much considering how drastically they had failed the previous challenge.  
“Me and Inès were just chatting before about it being a really positive sign, that we go on so well,” Jakub said and grinned, and Inès looked over at him, slightly raising her eyebrows. Sure, cooking had been nice but he was definitely exaggerating.  
“Very interesting.” The law student smirked to herself, with an ever so slightly raised eyebrow.  
“I guess you didn’t get distracted along the way?” Hope shot Inès a look. She still hadn’t touched her food.  
“No kitchen bits, then?” Bobby asked and frowned some. Noah put his fork down and frowned at his plate, the image of Inès and Jakub doing big bits in the kitchen made him feel a bit sick.  
“Inès said kitchen bits weren’t her thing,” Jakub huffed, almost sounding annoyed.  
“No kitchen bits took place, it’s been noted for the record,” Bobby said approvingly as he nodded, and Noah exhaled slowly, not realising he’d been holding his breath, and Hope dug her nails just a little into his leg.  
“Yeah, we didn’t do anything, honest,” Inès sighed, looking worriedly over at Noah, and hoping he didn’t think anything was going on between her and Jakub.  
“Don’t you guys wanna hear what we got up to at the beach instead?” Elisa asked loudly, clearly fed up with everyone gushing over the food.  
“Oh yeah, we decided earlier on what Spice Girls we would be. That’s one thing that went on,” Jo said and smiled, Shannon and her were sitting on either side of Ibrahim. It was a little awkward.  
“Which Spice Girl was Inès?” Noah perked up and shared a smile with Inès, just as Hope dug her fingernails into his leg, making him look away again.  
“Why Inès?”  
“I don’t know, uhm… Which one were you, Hope?” Deflated, he turned his attention back to his food after giving his partner a smile.  
“Chelsea decided I was Posh Spice,” Hope said smugly and patted his leg..  
“And Scary Spice is Lottie, Sporty Spice is Jo, and we decided on Inès to be Ginger,” Chelsea quickly explained, giving Inès a smile.  
“That sounds about right to me,” Graham nodded.  
“Sounds like you girls had a lovely time without us?”  
Gary looked expectantly at Inès, knowing she’d tell it as it was, and she chuckled some. “We had some things to work through together, but I’m glad we talked it out.”  
As Inès said it she looked over at the main culprits, before falling silent as Jo, Shannon and Ibrahim actually had a somewhat candid discussion about what had happened. She’d given Rahim an encouraging look as he admitted to struggling to express himself, and apologised to both the girls. It didn’t stop Shannon and Jo from sending each other looks, but it definitely helped, and was a big step for the painfully shy golfer. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was one of the youngest ones there.  
“So, uhm, what else happened on the girls’ trip?” Ibrahim asked, blushing and quickly moving the conversation along after everyone had listened to him so intensely.  
“Inès really stepped up to help us clear the air,” Lottie leaned back and gave her a crooked smile. “So not only did she make this gorgeous dinner tonight, but she saved the day, too.”  
“Enough about that, what did you boys get up to while we were gone?” Hope quickly asked, steering the attention away from the other girl.  
“Wait, I want to guess,” Elisa straightened and smiled.  
“Ghost stories!” Jo exclaimed.  
Looking over at the other girls, Chelsea didn’t seem convinced.“In the daytime, babes?”  
“I bet they made up some kind of lads’ game,” Shannon shrugged.  
Marisol studied the boys over her glasses, trying to analyse them. “Or they had a candid discussion about their relationships and their feelings.”  
“Yeah, anybody think of that?” Gary laughed.  
“Oh,” Chelsea’s eyes widened. “Did you talk about me?”  
“Let’s have another girl guess, Inès?” The crane operator said, smiling confidently.  
“I’ll bet the boys were airing their fantasies,” she said and gave the lads a cheeky wink, certain they’d found some way to have tonnes of fun, and knowing they would catch her meaning immediately.  
“What do you mean?” Lottie just frowned, confused and expecting the worst.  
“You know, letting their imaginations run free,” Inès laughed and Noah gave her a warm look, he loved it when she laughed like that, and of course she was almost spot on.  
“In many ways, Inès is right,” he said, chuckling a little at the look on some of the girls’ faces.  
“Sit back and let me tell ye a tale, girls.” In his ace, Bobby put on his best pirate voice. That guy loved impressions. Waving his napkin, he tossed it with finality onto his plate. “It began atop the waterfall, at the edge of the world…”  
And with that, Bobby and the boys went into the tale of how they’d had an absolute blast playing pirates in the pool. It honestly sounded so fun Inès would have paid good money to have gotten to spend the day with them rather than the girls. Looking at Noah as he stepped into the role as the ‘Captain of the Floater Fleet’, she smiled at how his creative side got a moment to shine.  
“I’m jealous, that sounds awesome. I wish I could have been there.” Inès would much rather have played pirates with the boys all day than listening to girl drama.  
“Yeah, it was good fun,” Gary said. “Just jokes.”  
“It started off when we were messing about with the pool floats, and talking about who we really wanted to end up with here.”  
“And who we could see ourselves dating seriously when we get back home.” Noah looked down at his hands in his laps, his lips pressed together.  
“Wow, I’d love to hear more about that!” Chelsea exclaimed,  
“It wasn’t a serious chat, Chelsea, we were riding pool floats and jousting with noodles.” Gary chuckled and the bubbly blonde rested her chin in her hand, beaming at him.  
“I still would have liked to see it.”  
“Hm, so would I.” Lottie raised an eyebrow at Gary, and dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin. The meal didn’t seem to have disturbed her dark lipstick at all.  
“Something buzzed!” Hope cried out and Inès quickly pulled out her phone, announcing tomorrow's recoupling. The boys would choose, with the public deciding who’d pick first.  
Jakub straightened and glanced around the table, as if sizing her up among the other girls.  
“This could be a good change,” he grunted and she tensed a little at how ready he was to say so in front of everyone. She didn’t fancy him, but it still stung how ready he was to replace her. Then again, if he got to choose first he’d hopefully go for Hope again.  
“I’m ready, personally.” Hope gave Noah a confident look and he smiled back at her.  
“You don’t like being in a couple with privateer captain Long Bob Cupcake, Hope?” Bobby feigned offense.  
“Of course I do, but…” Hope started, but Bobby just put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.  
“Everyone knows you’ve been waiting for Noah, babes.” The Scot chuckled and gave Noah a pointed and expectant look over Hope’s shoulder.

**Day 22**

The next day, Inès had woken to the whispering of the other Islanders, some random chatter about owls, and everyone clearly feeling quite tense before the recoupling tonight. With Hope guarding Noah like a hawk, and Jakub quickly disappearing, Gary took some pity on her and served her some cereal, sitting down next to her on the bed. She appreciated the company.  
“You know what would make this a perfect morning?” Jo asked, giving Ibrahim a flirty look. “Cartoons! My old housemate was from America, and she got me into doing cartoons in the morning on weekends.”  
“Oh, I love that. I’ve definitely done morning cartoons over breakfast,” Ibrahim said and returned the look, Inès was quite sure Shannon was living dangerously judging by how clearly her gym buddy fancied the new girl.  
“You mean like the ones for kids?” Shannon frowned, not impressed.  
“I’m always telling my boss a cartoon tie-in could be really good for the Squiddles brand,” Hope said, which of course had Noah perk up.  
“Oh wow, I’d love to see a Squiddles cartoon,” he said, an almost child-like eagerness to his voice before he collected himself. “Uh, I mean, I’d love to see a Squiddles animation in development.”  
“You’re so enthusiastic about Squiddles, babe, I’m starting to think that’s why you stuck on me!”  
“No, definitely not… I mean, I’m really interested in the collectible figures market…” Noah blushed some. “And I do think that vinyl toys are a really interesting art form, and they are a big part of my hobby. But that’s a coincidence.”  
“You know what? I think it’s a positive sign when the person you’re with shares your interests,” Jo said. “There’s no reason for anyone to hide their passions, is there?”  
“I wouldn’t say I’m embarrassed about my comics hobby, it’s just sometimes hard to tell girls about it,” Rahim gave Jo a bashful look, and they shared a smile.  
“Because you think they’ll judge you?” Jo looked from the golfer and quickly over to Shannon.  
“I’m not judging you about it, Rahim, it’s just hard for me to join in when you’re off on one about Violet Man,” Shannon tried to explain, clearly struggling though. Noah hadn’t been able to stop glancing thoughtfully over at Inès, as always wanting her opinion more than anything.  
“Don’t you think it’s important for couples to share interests, Inès?” He asked gently, and her expressive eyes locked on his, and he swallowed hard, hoping she understood his interest in collecting vinyl toys.  
“Professional interests matter, but hobbies?” He was quite sure it was Shannon speaking, but he wasn’t really listening to her.  
“Well, you have to at least be supportive of each other’s passions,” Inès said and offered Noah a smile, which he automatically returned, it was impossible not to. “Like, I don’t know if you have to be into the same things as your partner. But it’s important to support their interests, and feel like they support yours.”  
“Yeah, but you can be supportive without wanting to hear about something all the time, too.” Shannon continued, pouting.  
“But it’s better when you can talk about things, isn’t it?” Noah looked briefly from Inès and over to Hope, knowing which one of them would actually listen to him.  
“I’ve dated people who got really weird about my job before,” Elisa chimed in. “They end up being jealous about my pictures, or how I talk to my fans.”  
“What I’m picking up here is that jealousy is bad, and we should all share comics,” Ibrahim said and chuckled.  
“I don’t want to share my crystals. Those are personal items.” Lottie frowned.  
“We’re all into such different things,” Inès said, smiling softly. “But that’s only natural. I would love to see your Squiddles collection though, Noah.”  
“I’d love to show it to you.” The look he gave her made her blush, and he bit his lip some, also realising how suggestive it had sounded.  
Hope had clearly also picked up on it and almost hissed. “Are we still talking about Squiddles?”  
“Yeah, of course!” He looked at her, desperate to avoid another argument. “I mean, I’ll show you too if you want.”  
“I can think of better things you could show me,” Hope grinned and placed her hand possessively on his upper thigh, throwing Inès a suspicious glance, before turning her head to give Noah her most winning smile.  
Bobby quickly got to his feet, keen to break the sudden tension. “Right, I’d better see if there’s any of that sweet, sweet cereal still going!” No one protested, and most of them quickly drifted in separate directions as the day began.  
Inès however lingered to try and find her favourite earrings, until, to her chagrin, she was left alone with Hope.  
“Thought we’d never be alone!” Hope’s smile was so wide it almost seemed threatening, and the girl was evidently on the warpath.  
“What’s up?” Inès asked warily, and Hope quickly strode over to sit down close to her. Too close.  
“We need a strategy chat, the recoupling is tonight!” The other girl looked intensely at her. “Do you know what your prospects are in term of who’s going to pick you?”  
Inès hesitated, knowing that the scheming girl would use anything she said against her if she could, but also desperate to avoid any more drama.  
“Who knows? I hope I’m on someone’s mind, but anyone could be left holding the bag,” she said gently, hoping that was vague enough and that she would leave her alone again.  
“That’s true.” Hope didn’t seem convinced and fixed her with an intense look as she leaned just a little closer. It made Inès want to run away. “So, who are you most hoping for?”  
“Uh, I don’t know… eh, Jakub, I guess?” She said it slowly, and it was painfully obvious she didn’t truly mean it, but she didn’t want to say Noah in front of Hope like this when she looked ready to murder her. And not before she’d gotten to speak with him about what he wanted. Had she known what Hope would do next she would have though, because it had truly ruined her chances of being coupled with Noah for the remainder of her stay on Love Island.  
“Well, we’d better tell him then, right?” Hope snickered mischievously and was up before Inès had time to react.  
“What? No, that’s not…” But Hope was already sprinting out of the room, and the blood drained from Inès’s face, knowing exactly what was about to happen and cursing her own stupidity.

Noah had been relaxing on a beanbag, watching the spectacle unfold as Hope ran eagerly up to Jakub, telling him something and seeming happier than he’d seen her in ages. Inès had followed close behind and the way Jakub had looked at her, a pleased smile spreading across his pale face, before Hope had almost pushed Inès towards the bloke made him feel a bit queasy.  
“What’s going on?” He asked Hope as she practically skipped over to him and sat down on a spare beanbag.  
“Just helping our _dear_ friend,” she said and put down a small purse she’d been carrying, opening it and rummaging through it. It held all her nail polish. “She just told me she’s desperate not to get dumped tonight. But we all know she can be a little shy and not direct enough, and Jakub isn’t exactly good at these things either. So I just helped make sure he knew just how much Inès fancies him.”  
“Oh, uhm, alright,” Noah concealed his emotions as best as he could, but he was so confused. Inès and Jakub had never been close, and now she wanted to be with him? It didn’t make any sense.  
“Babes, you know she’s just playing the bloke, just like she did with you,” Hope chided him and laughed some as she settled on a bottle. “That girl will do _anything_ to stay in the game. I’m so sorry you almost fell for her tricks, but you know I would never do that to you. Don’t you?”  
“I, uhm,” he started, but he still felt lost for words as he looked over towards Inès, and his chest tightened. Jakub had pulled her against him, and had his massive arms firmly wrapped around the French girl. Seeing how they seemed to cling on to each other, and imagining just how Jakub would brag to all the lads later like he always did when he was cracking on with a new ‘bird’ made the blood drain from his face.  
“Noah, babe.” Hope gave him a sympathetic look as she placed her hand on his leg, caressing him fondly, knowing just how weak he was to offers of intimacy and comfort. “Jakub and Inès deserve each other. They’re in this for the money and nothing else. And they almost fooled both of us. Don’t be stupid and give in to temptation again, just listen to me on this one. Me and you are the real deal, babe, and you know that. All the other girls totally agree, and just think about the sacrifice Bobby made for us to be together?”  
“Yeah…” Noah frowned and looked down at his hands as they lay limp in his lap.  
Hope reached over and kissed him softly. “Trust me, babe, I know what’s best.”

  
When Inès came over to join them, Noah avoided looking at her, instead occupying his mind with other things, picking out bottles of nail polish from Hope’s bag and reading the labels.  
“What about this one? ‘Scottish Sunset’?” He asked.  
“Yeah, that’s a cute one!” Hope looked over from where she was now painting her toenails. “I’ve been using it too much, though. I don’t want to run out.”  
He dropped it back in the bag with a small ‘clink’ and took another, raising his eyebrows some.  
“‘Hungover in Hawaii’? That’s a terrible name. I can’t believe it’s somebody’s job to name these.”  
“Mm, nice colour, though.” Hope barely paid attention to him, but looked up from her toes as Inès joined them. “Hi, Inès!”  
“Hey, guys.” Inès’s voice was soft as she gave a small smile to Hope before looking over at Noah, desperately trying to read his expression.  
“How’s it going, babes?” Hope stretched as Inès sat down beside them, giving her a knowing smile. “Did you get _things_ sorted between you and Jakub?”  
“Uhm, yeah, we just talked.” Jakub had very enthusiastically agreed to pick her at tonight’s recoupling. It seemed off to her, but she suspected he was quite happy to play the game, and knew she was a solid bet if he wanted to have a shot at making the final.  
“Yeah? Did you talk about the recoupling then?” Hope’s smile grew and Inès heart fell some, she knew that look. While she’d been lured into some weird trap with Jakub, Hope had secured that Noah would pick her tonight.  
Annoyed at herself for falling for the trick, Inès just sighed lightly, she was so done with Hope. “A little, nothing much though.”  
“Same here. As you can see.” Noah said, putting ‘Hangover in Hawaii’ back in the bag and shaking it gently, making all the bottles rattle together. He still avoided looking at her. “We need a break from talking about what’s going to happen tonight. It’s just too stressful.”  
“Yeah, we just want to be coupled up together again.” Hope said, placing a hand on Noah’s arm. “It should be so simple. I mean, I hope it’s going to be simple. Everyone’s going to be desperate not to get dumped, so who knows what they might do?”  
Noah put his arm around Hope, and she gave him a wide smile. Inès looked down at the bag with nailpolish and clenched her jaw.  
“I’m ready for it to be over and done with so we can relax.” Hope made a point of moving closer to Noah, as if she needed to be comforted.  
“I guess nerves can be a good thing,” Inès sighed some and pushed her sunglasses up a bit, hiding her eyes. “They keep you sharp.”  
“Sharp? Like, we’ll have the fastest reflexes if a fight breaks out over the firepit?” Hope raised her eyebrows. “I take it you’re feeling confident then? After your private chat with Jakub?”  
“Let’s just talk about something else,” Inès muttered, feeling defeated.  
“Yeah, fair enough. No point worrying about it now.” Agreeing, Noah looked quickly over at her. Was she really set on Jakub? “After all, life is like a bag of nail polish. You never know what you’re gonna get.” Reaching into Hope’s bag again, he pulled out a bottle at random.  
“‘Flaky Pastry’, that must be the worst one so far. Where are you buying these?”  
“That’s nail polish, babe. All the colours have weird names,” Hope shrugged.  
“Inès, tell me this isn’t a universal thing.” He shook his head, and glanced at Inès again, he couldn’t help it despite still feeling hurt at what had looked like a tender scene between her and Jakub.  
“Afraid it is, I own a shade of pink called ‘Agnes’. No clue why.” Inès said, and managed a tiny smile.  
“Lottie has one called ‘Flagstones Stretching For Eternity’.” Hope added, wiggling her toes as she finished applying nail polish to them.  
“No she doesn’t, you definitely made that up,” Noah looked at the two of them in disbelief.  
Hope just chuckled and put the bottle she’d used back in the bag. “I swear it’s real, babe.”  
“What… what does it look like?” A small crease formed between his eyebrows and Inès struggled not to smile, she loved his thinking face.  
“It’s grey.”

Just like she had feared, at the recoupling that night, Noah had chosen to couple with Hope. After never getting the chance to speak with him alone after ‘Stick and Switch’, with almost every single person in the whole Villa working for Nope to get back together, and finally Hope tightening the noose by setting up Inès and Jakub that morning, he had given in to the immense peer pressure. He didn’t feel like he deserve Inès, and that is she thought she would be happier with Jakub then he would let her. He didn't truly believe she was only playing the game, but enough doubt had been sowed in his mind for him to question everything.  
Marisol had gone first, and of course coupled with Graham after winning the public vote, after which Noah stood up.  
“My turn,” he said, looking at Hope and smiling a little. “There are going to be no surprises here, I’m afraid. We all know who I’ve wanted to couple up with for a while now. The girl I’m going to couple up with is…” For a moment, he hesitated, his throat tightening as he forced himself not to look over at Inès. If he looked at her, let himself drown in those beautiful eyes of hers, he would be lost. “Hope.”  
Bobby gasped in mock surprise and patted Noah’s back enthusiastically. “No way! Well done, mate.”  
“Shut up, you.” He managed a small smile at the Scot before sitting down together with Hope, quietly and emotionlessly watching as Jakub of course picked Inès. He wished he’d been brave enough to follow his heart.  
Gary had of course then chosen Lottie, Bobby had coupled with Chelsea, and perhaps the only minor upset had been Rahim going for Jo. It hadn’t really been a surprise, not to Inès at least, she knew her friend well, but she was still sad to see Shannon go. Bobby had felt bad for essentially sending two girls home, being the last guy to pick, but Inès had ensured him he’d made the right choice, he should not feel bad. Especially with Inès not sure she would have managed to get through the rest of her time there without Chelsea by her side.

Saying goodbye to Elisa and Shannon had of course been sad, but not nearly as bad as saying goodbye to Priya had been. Inès was simply relieved the recoupling was over, but also nervous about what would come next. Noah might have chosen Hope, but the looks he gave her were so full of longing, and the way he spoke of Hope was definitely changing. Wandering between happy couples on the lawn, Jakub as always having run off after having won his ‘price’, she automatically headed over to the daybeds, where she could see Ibrahim and Noah sitting alone. They seemed to be deep in conversation, not noticing her as she came towards them, no matter what they were still two of her closest friends and she was not about to give up on Noah.   
“Mate, you’re taking this super seriously,” Noah said, trying to cheer his mate up.  
“You think I shouldn’t?” Rahim asked and frowned some, straightening his baseball cap.  
“No, no, it’s a big deal,” Noah clarified and gave his friend a comforting smile. “I’m just saying, if it’s making you this nervous…”  
“I’m going to ask her, I’ve made up my mind. I think.” Ibrahim was clearly nervous, taking a deep breath. “I just need to figure out how to like, raise the- Oh, hey, Inès!”  
Spotting her, Rahim was quick to change the topic, eyes wide, and Noah quickly turned his head as well.  
“Hey boys,” she said softly, looking at the two of them.  
“Didn’t see you there,” the golfer chuckled nervously, clearly worried she’d overheard their whole conversation, but she gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
“That’s, ok,” he shifted uneasily, giving Noah a look. “We were just talking about… We were just talking.”  
“So, could anyone else do with a drink?” She asked, happy to change the topic or run off to get them a drink, knowing whatever she’d walked in on would have been personal.  
“Yes! Wow, I’m so thirsty.” Springing to his feet, Rahim looked relieved and smiled at the two of them. “I’ll go and get us some.” Lingering just a second, he gave Noah a pointed look before gazing over at Inès, before hurrying off. Leaving her and Noah alone.  
“What was all that about?” She asked with a gentle laugh as she sat down on the daybed next to him.  
“It’s not really my place to say. You’ll find out soon enough,” Noah said, nervously shifting his gaze from her down to his feet. “Sooo… You and Jakub, huh?”  
“Ah, yeah…” She sighed lightly, knowing how it must seem to him.  
“I think you’re cute together,” he said, wanting to mean it, but the only one cute in that ‘relationship’ was Inès. Running his thumb across his bottom lip, he looked at her again, not able to hide the concern on his face. “Are you happy? I mean, did the recoupling work out like you hoped?”  
“I can’t lie to you, Noah… I’m not sure about Jakub. I think I made the wrong call.” Not wanting to be too forward with him, she worded herself carefully, knowing how he would just give in if pushed too hard. Strong personalities seemed to do that to him, but she wanted him to make up his own mind.  
“Oh, man. I’m sorry,” he said, and he did really mean it. More than anything, he wanted her to be happy. But it also gave him hope. “That’s really tough. What are you going to do?”  
“Just hang out until the next recoupling, I guess. Hope things start going my way. I’m quite good at waiting it seems...” After a quick glance up at the stars, she turned to face him, giving him a playful little nudge. “Or do you think I could take him back to the firepit and get a do-over?”  
They shared a laugh at that, and both realised how much they'd missed the other’s company as silence fell and they just sat next to each other. Inès could almost feel the heat from his body radiating against her as he shifted to sit closer, as if drawn to her.  
“We don’t get to spend enough time together, do we?” His warm voice was soft as his golden eyes met hers. “Like this, I mean, just you and me. I’m always happy when I’m just chilling with you. I wish we did it more often.”  
“I’d like that too.” She smiled and his face lit up. “I’ll never say no to quality time with my boy Noah.”  
The way he looked at her almost broke her heart, he seemed so relieved and yet so sad. With a sigh, he looked back down at his hands, as though ashamed.  
“I know it’s going to seem strange that I’m asking you this, but… Have you ever been so afraid to disappoint people that you don’t go after what you really want? I hate the thought of hurting someone. But I wonder if that means I let things go on for too long.” His gaze shifted to aimlessly wander around, looking at the other Islanders before settling back on her, as if desperately searching for something.  
“I’ve definitely done that, out of fear of how other people will feel,” she said, giving him a tender look.  
“Or what they’ll say.” He added, his hands twitching as if yearning to reach out for her.  
“Like you get so worried about others’ happiness sometimes it never seems like one’s own turn will come, I understand, Noah.”  
“Oh, just ignore me, I’m sorry, I’m probably just overthinking things.” He ran a hand through his hair, clearly a little flustered, his eyes saying so much more than his lips. “Thanks for listening. I really feel like you get me.”  
“Don’t apologise,” Inès placed her hand lightly over his. “I used to be the same, and had to learn the hard way to not give in to peer pressure... My step-mum had this whole plan for my life when I grew up. She was extremely strict and religious, and, well, generally quite awful. Granted, I wasn’t exactly an easy child either, and I’m sure she meant well, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t hurting me. It basically took my dad dying for me to realise that I needed to stop letting her push me around, and so I moved to London to follow my own dreams.”  
“Thank you, Inès. You always listen to me, _actually_ listen. I am sorry that happened to you though,” Noah said gently and for once without hesitation, he moved closer and put an arm around her, his lips suddenly close to her ear. “And I forgot to say, you look wonderful tonight.”  
Leaning her head on his chest, she could hear his heart pounding, and for a while they both just enjoyed the moment of nearness.  
“By the way,” he said softly, unable to resist hugging her a little closer and inhaling deeply, her comforting scent and presence making him relax. “I asked Elisa about the nail polish thing. You know, whether they all need to have weird names. I figured she might be the one to know stuff like that.”  
“Yeah, what did she say?” With a smile, she tilted her head to look up at him, perhaps they should have used this time to have a serious conversation, but some lightheartedness was sorely needed.  
“She told me all hers have ‘normal names’, but the example she gave was called ‘Parrot Purple’,” he chuckled and gently ran a finger along her cheekbone, it just felt so natural to be with her.  
“Right, so that didn’t really clarify anything. If I were to guess I’d say it might have something to do with copyright... Maybe ask Marisol next? She studies law, she might have the answer you seek.” Inès winked and they shared a little laugh.  
“Yeah, although I’m not sure they cover nail colour names in law school,” he said, thinking. “I don’t think you can even get a degree in nail colour names. Or can you? I may have to do some more research…”  
He gave her a warm smile and she’d been about to speak just as Jakub came strolling over, quickly making them break apart and ruining the moment. She didn’t mind though, because if there was one thing she now knew, it was that Noah was in love with her, and she was in love with him. That was enough.

* * *

“I genuinely liked Hope, for a while, which is the saddest part,” Noah says after turning the TV off, running a hand through his hair. “I just hate seeing myself like this. The worst is how dependent I became on her. The Villa was so stressful and I just wanted to have some security, which I would have had in you, but I still threw it away when I had the chance."  
Ines doesn’t say anything, there isn’t really anything for her to add to that, and the last thing he needs is her rubbing it in his face. Instead, she stretches her neck to kiss his cheek.  
“It didn’t exactly help that everyone else seemed to cheer you on either.” The peer pressure on him to stay with Hope had been intense. “You only had Rahim, and maybe Gary to lean on, and they were busy with their own girl drama. We were both to blame, I should have been much more direct about how I felt about you, I knew how bad you’re at reading those kind of signals after all.”  
“You’re too good for me, lover,” he murmurs and hugs her tightly, and she happy curls up even closer to him, needing his nearness now more than ever.  
“We’re perfect for each other,” Inès corrects him softly and smiles to herself as she hugs herself even closer to him. Noah buries his nose in her hair and inhales, eyes closed, being with her now sometimes still feels surreal. It’s just too good to be true.  
“Now,” the tone in her voice changes as she looks up at him, and Noah bites his lip lightly. “I think I promised to make you forget Love Island?”  
“I believe you did,” he chuckles and straightens some, loosening his grip of her.  
Nodding, Inès takes his hand and lifts it to press a tender kiss to his knuckles before getting of the sofa, her hand still holding his. “And I always keep my promises.”


	11. The Whirling Ways of Stars that Pass

Noah curls up against Inès’s back and smiles to himself as he slowly wakes up. It has been his first night at her place and he’s started to realise he can’t wait for them to eventually move in together. Waking up like this, with her in his arms, is all he ever wants.  
“Good morning, gorgeous,” he breathes softly against her skin, hugging her closer so she’s pressed against him. She just fits so perfectly. Noah can feel her move a little against him before she stretches her legs and a jawn escapes her, eyes still closed.  
“Morning,” Inès says and smiles, rolling onto her back and peeling an eye open to look at him. “Mm, you in my bed… I could definitely get used to this. I just hope my bed is living up to your expectations? Considering your keen interest in furniture and all.”  
Inès gives him a teasing little smile and Noah chuckles, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her, his free hand placed lightly on her waist, caressing her with his thumb.  
“It’s a very good bed,” he says, frowning as if deep in thought, but a smile still tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Comfortable, and of a decent size. Doesn't squeak too much, even when experiencing some significant… action. Although I would say some more testing is definitely needed to assess it’s, uhm, durability. The fact that it comes with a beautiful girl is probably my favourite feature though, it very much adds to the overall experience.”  
Inès smiles and reaches up to place a hand lightly behind his neck before pulling him down to her, their lips meeting in a tender, if still somewhat sleepy, kiss.  
“Then you’re more than welcome to come back,” she says, letting her hand slide through his hair as she looks up at him. He’s so good looking it shouldn’t be legal. “As often as you’d like.”  
“I’ll remember that,” Noah says, his deep voice deep and calm as a smile spreads across his face. “When do we have to be at Chelsea’s place for the pre-drinks again?”  
What was supposed to be a simple evening out with only Inès and Chelsea had quickly grown into a full on party. Chelsea had been unable to restrain herself, and had invited everyone from their season of Love Island to join them, starting with a home spa while getting ready at Chelsea’s place.  
“Not until 6pm I think,” Inès smiles, running her hand down over his muscular back, his skin warm and smooth under her touch. “So we’ve got plenty of time to do some further testing of my bedroom furniture…”  
Gently biting her bottom lip, she gives him a sultry look, resulting in a flush spreading across his cheeks.  
“Well, if you insist.” Noah’s chest rumbles as he laughs quietly, slowly leaning more over her, and Inès happily wraps her arms around him as their lips meet in a rush of heat. Together, they sink back down into her bed, happy to stay there for a while. The outside world can wait.

“Inès!”  
The bubbly blonde flings herself around her neck almost before the door’s opened, and Inès laughs as she hugs Chelsea closer. It hasn’t been that long, but she’s missed her dearly.  
"Hey, Chels,” she smiles as they untangle, and Inès takes in the amazing pink dressing gown she’s wearing. Not only does she smell sweet but she looks the part as well, like a fluffy pink marshmallow. “Sorry we’re a bit late.”  
“Oh, are you?” Chelsea looks mildly surprised before simply glancing past Inès and over at Noah. “Hi, Noah! Omg, I’m so glad you could make it as well, I know parties aren’t, like, your thing, but we need to drag you out of that dusty old library once in a while. Besides, I need your help painting my nails, Priya keeps getting distracted by Bobby!”  
Noah just chuckles and places his arm around Inès’s waist as they step inside Chelsea’s flat. “No worries, Chelsea, I’ll help you.”  
"Amazing!” Brimming with enthusiasm, she hands them both a welcome drink each. Inès gently takes the tall champagne flute offered her, containing what could be champagne, but it’s pink. Of course. “Cheers guys! So excited for this night, just such a shame not everyone could make it.”  
Inès raises her glass somewhat alongside Noah and Chelsea, before taking a sip, it’s sweet but refreshing. Looking around at her surroundings, this place really is almost exactly like she has imagined, with elements of pink everywhere and yet still thoughtfully and tastefully decorated as befitting an interior designer.  
“Who else is coming?” She asks, curious. This isn’t some kind of official reunion, just Chelsea taking a small get-together and making it into a fully planned event. Despite everyone having been invited it has been quite short notice, and so Inès doubts the ones living too far from London will show up. She also really doesn’t want Hope to make an appearance, despite the girl living in London, she’s just not ready for that. “I know Lottie messaged me to say she won’t make it, but wouldn’t say why.”  
“I know! So sad she won’t be here, I wanted her to help me with my make-up,” Chelsea pouts some. Noah kisses Inès’s cheek lightly, letting her know that he’s going to chat with Priya and Bobby, and she nods, giving him a brief smile before turning her attention back to Chelsea. “Priya and Bobby are here for the pre-drinks of course! Bobby came down from Glasgow yesterday, and is crashing at her place. I think they’re doing face masks now, we’re having fun making them from scratch, but Bobby keeps trying to eat the ingredients. Oh, I got this whole make-up collection from a brand wanting me to do some ads for them, you’ll love it. There’s this red lipstick you’ll love, I’ve saved it for you.”  
“Thanks, babe,” Inès says, smiling. “So besides Priya and Bobby?”  
“Right! Uhm, I think that’s it for the spa and pre’s. I did think of only inviting you and Priya for the spa stuff, but then I imagined Noah being left alone without you and it made me sad, you know? You two are so cute together by the way, like omg, I can't believe you two are like an actual item now. You need to let me decorate when you guys move in together, you still need an adorbs rug and a mug! Maybe a pug...” Chelsea seems to go off on a tangent again, but Inès doesn’t mind, she’s happy to listen to her friend ramble while she enjoys her drink. “Oh, sorry babes, I lost my train of thought again... Of course Bobby’s staying with Priya, since he travelled so far, so he had to come. Gary, Lucas, and Henrik are joining us later for some drinks before the drag show.”  
“Sounds good, guess they didn’t want to hang out with us while we do face masks and make-up?” Inès says and smiles, heading towards the kitchen, where she can hear the others laughing. The flat is surprisingly large, and Inès guesses Chelsea must have been more humble than she initially realised, because she’s clearly doing well as an interior designer. Not that she’s surprised by that part, Chelsea is good at her job.  
“I think they were going to the pub first, can’t remember,” Chelsea shrugs, before they both stop and burst out laughing at the sight greeting them in the kitchen.  
Bobby is seemingly trying to convince Noah of something while also smearing what looks like porridge onto his own face, all while Priya helps and regularly tells him off whenever he sticks his tongue out to try and lick some of it off.  
“If I weren’t meant to eat it, then why does it taste good?” Bobby asks and crosses his arms, still with a playful look in his eyes as Priya just sighs, but even she can’t help but smile. “Right, Noah? It’s only fair that some of it goes in my mouth when I’m putting it on my face in the first place, can’t risk making my face bits jealous of each other!”  
“Not sure that’s how it works…” Noah tries to explain, but instead just ends up grinning and shaking his head as Bobby just adds another blob of oatmeal face mask onto his face. “It’s good to see you again, Bobby, and you, Priya.”  
“Likewise,” Priya says before her eyes shift to where Inès is standing with Chelsea. “Babe!”  
The tall girl saunters over and Inès air kisses her cheeks before they hug. “I’ve missed you Priya, how’ve you been?”  
“Not so fast!” Bobby has rushed over and grins at Inès before quickly placing a face mask covered finger on her nose. “Boop!”  
Inès squeals and laughs simultaneously, quickly wiping off the blob of face mask that’s stuck on her nose before Bobby and Priya quickly drag her along into their face mask making. Noah smiles as he watches her over the rim of his glass as he sips at the sweet pink drink, she's so pretty, and he likes watching her have fun with the others. Soon though, he gets a bottle of nail polish handed to him, Chelsea excitedly getting seated by the dining table with her hands splayed for him to paint.  
“‘You, me and the sea’?” He reads the little label on the bottle and sighs, he still hasn’t solved the nail polish naming mystery. Getting seated, he masterly coats Chelsea’s nails in the sparkling pink colour, the sounds of music and talking filling the room. In a way, it feels like being back at the Villa, with the scent of pineapple that’s probably one of Priya’s body sprays, Bobby’s witty comments, Chelsea’s giggling and Inès’s soft laugh. But this is so much better, because he doesn’t feel the constant worry of doing something wrong. Of making Hope angry. Here and now, he can relax.

As they keep getting ready, and continue drinking, Noah and Bobby are eventually placed on the living room sofa as the girls decide on what to wear. It turns into some obscure fashion show as the girls have fun trying on different outfits, with Chelsea eventually making Bobby help her choose what to wear. Noah’s jaw drops a little as Inès emerges wearing one of Priya’s dresses, it looks as expensive as it probably is, and fits her perfectly.  
“What do we think?” She says and does a little twirl, and Priya wolf whistles. Smiling, she looks towards Noah, of course the only opinion that really matters to her is his, and judging by the look on his face he very much approves of the dress. She has to agree as well, it is a wonderful dress, and fits remarkably well in addition to actually being comfortable. She feels beautiful in it.  
“Omg, you look stunning!” Chelsea exclaims and claps her hands, just as the doorbell rings and she squeals, running to let the new arrivals in.  
“You do,” Noah says softly as he pulls her down on his lap, smiling at her. “Look stunning, I mean. Not that you don’t always look stunning. Like, uhm, you’re always beautiful, but in this dress you look… Actually, I’m going to stop there before I say anything stupid.”  
Inès places her arms around his neck, smiling as she kisses him quickly. “Thanks, babe.”  
He’s just too sweet when he gets flustered. Inès knows she will never get tired of the way he looks at her, like she’s the most precious thing in his world, which he’s unable to tear his eyes away from. His golden brown eyes linger on her, admiring her in a silence so intimate it makes her blush.  
“Inès! Noah!” Gary has rushed into the living room, and grins at them. “What’s up?”  
Before either of them has time to reply he basically scoops Inès up from Noah’s lap and into a bear hug, making her laugh as she wraps her own arms around him, returning the hug.  
“Tjenare!” Henrik greets them as both him and Lucas follow close behind, giving her a nod and smile, always so chill. In turn she hugs them both, she’s always happy to see the guys, at least these ones. If Rahim could have made it, things would’ve pretty much been perfect, but she knows how busy he is.  
“Looking good, Inès,” Lucas says before turning to Noah, offering him a smile as well. A lot of them are still getting used to Noah and the pretty french girl as a couple, although most of them had seen it coming during the last few days on the show, at least. Noah can tell Lucas is a little more apprehensive though, and he guesses it’s because him and Inès had had a little thing going, before he’d left. He’s watched it himself now, after all, but he’s not jealous.  
“How’re you guys doing? Nice to see you again.” Noah asks as he gets up, giving each of them a hug, which seems to help Lucas relax some more. And Noah means it, it is nice to see them all again, especially Gary. The crane operator seems a bit distracted though as he twirls his glass in his large hands. Henrik and Lucas are both doing great, of course, both kept busy but not minding the fame. Gary’s still hesitant though.  
“You alright, mate?” Inès asks, looking at the bulky blond, and Henrik and Lucas share a look before going to join Bobby in making more drinks.  
“Yeah, well,” Gary sighs, scratching his beard some as he avoids looking at the two of them, clearly hesitant about something. “I, uhm, Lottie and I broke up. And before you say anything, it wasn’t too bad. Things just weren’t working, you know? So I broke it off before things got too, well, too much. I also maybe… maybe met someone else. Please don’t judge me too badly, guys.”  
Both Noah and Inès look at him in borderline shock, but they are also both equally good at hiding their feelings, so they manage to conceal it as mild surprise before Inès gathers her thoughts enough to speak again.  
“We’ll never judge you, Gary,” she says, giving him a reassuring look. “Whatever happened between you and Lottie is, well, between the two of you. You’re still one of our best mates, and want to see you happy. Now, I’m more curious to hear about this new girl?”  
“Thanks, mate,” he says, seeming relieved. “I think you’ll like her. She’s actually a bit like you, I mean, she’s a proper sort, you know? And she studies astrophysics.”  
“No way.” Noah’s eyes widen slightly, what’s the chance? Bobby’s got an ex who studied astrophysics, his own girlfriend, Inès, is of course doing a Phd in it, and now Gary’s getting together with an astrophysics student. Seems like this year’s Love Island cast really’s got a thing for intelligent girls that are fascinated by the night sky. “What’s her name?”  
“Minerva, or Minni for short,” the blond smiles, before the others join them with a new round of drinks. Bobby has come up with a new concoction, which again really shouldn’t work but somehow still does. Together, they all toast, before Priya turns the music up, to really get the party started.

All of them are fairly inebriated by the time they manage to make their way to central London and Soho for the drag show Chelsea has gotten them into. Noah stays close to Inès as they wade through the queue outside, he’s not too comfortable with the crowds but her calm helps him, and luckily they don’t have to wait. There are some perks to being a fresh celebrity that he can appreciate. Phones flash as photos get taken, a few of them stop for selfies, but they all quickly head inside. Henrik and Bobby have both of course applied some eyeliner and lipstick for the occasion, while Priya, Chelsea and Inès look like they could be some sassy new UK version of Destiny’s Child as the three of them walk side by side. Shannon and Marisol are both there as well, already seated by the front of the stage, and greet them with hugs and smiles, in a way it does feel like a reunion, but a very low-key one with probably too much alcohol and an insane but extremely impressive show put on by some of the best Queens in London.  
Inès cheers from where she’s sat on Noah’s lap, she knows one of the Queens from before, but has never gotten to watch a performance. She loves it. Noah has his arms around her waist and cheers alongside her. He’s always wanted to go to a drag show, his sister has been going on about it for ages, and it’s definitely living up to expectations. Of course the Love Island group gets noticed and thoroughly read by one of the comedy Queens, leaving some of them in tears from laughter.  
After the show, they all head to another location, almost losing Chelsea in the process when someone with a puppy walks past, but Henrik manages to keep track of her. Being VIPs at a club is a first for most of them, only Priya and Lucas seem perfectly relaxed as they’re given a table and served a round of free drinks. Gary has maybe had a little too much to drink, as he slumps down in a seat to go on a long-winded ramble to Noah about what's gone done between him and Lottie over the past two weeks, and how he’s met Minni. Inès overhears something about his nan and a guy named ‘Dicky’, but she leaves it to Noah, he’s always been so good with chatting to the blokes about these things. She also knows he’s not too keen on the crowds, loud music, or dancing for that matter, which makes her immeasurably more grateful he’s tagged along this far.  
“You mind if I go dancing with the girls?” Inès asks as she leans closer to him so he can hear her properly. Not that she needs his permission to go join the others on the dance floor, but she doesn’t want to leave him alone with Gary unless he’s ok with it.  
Noah turns to smile at her, placing an arm around her to quickly pull her a little closer. “Of course not, babe. You go have fun with the others, I would never keep you from dancing.”  
“Thanks, Noah,” she says and places a hand against his cheek before kissing him tenderly. The heavy bass beat vibrates through her body, and she can taste the alcohol on his lips. She had meant for the kiss to be a short one, but neither of them seem eager to end it as it instead deepens. Her heart starts racing in her chest as his arm around her presses her just a little firmer against him.  
“Woah,” he breathes softly against her lips as they eventually break apart, his eyes fixed on her. Inès’s own eyes widen slightly as the heated look in he gives her makes her almost wish she was the kind of girl to have sex in a night club, but neither of them are that daring.  
“I’ll be back in a bit,” she smiles, managing to tear herself away from him and quickly join the others on the dance floor. Bobby is as always a clumsy but entertaining element, with him and Priya doing a repeat of their dance off to try and finally determine a winner. Chelsea seems quite occupied with Henrik, and Inès smiles as she watches the two of them becoming inseparable. After a while even Noah and Gary join them, the crane operator feeling better and not wanting to spend the night moping around. Inès gets close to Noah as he for a second looks quite lost, she’s always wanted to dance with him like this despite his stiff movements. With a smile, as if relieved, he places his hands on her hips and eventually manages to let loose. He can when he wants to, and Inès is actually quite impressed by how quickly he improves as they move together. Noah has rhythm and relaxes when with her and the others, none of them judge him and so he dares to simply enjoy the night as time becomes a blur, and together they dance the night away.

The summer night is warm as they make their way back to Chelsea’s flat, the hour so late the sun is about to rise again and the birds have started greeting a new day. Chelsea’s told them there’s a beautiful shared roof terrace on top of the building her flat’s in, and that the view would be perfect for watching the sunrise. When they get up to the roof though, Gary having brought up some more beers, Chelsea and Henrik are nowhere to be seen.  
“Where’d they go?” The crane operator looks around as he hands out the drinks.  
Inès sits down between Noah’s legs on a lounger, leaning back against his chest as she gets handed a cold beer, the perfect end to a long night, her feet are absolutely killing her but she has no regrets.  
“Where do you think?” Lucas chuckles and seats himself on a sofa, Priya resting her head on his shoulder as she seems about to fall asleep. “Didn’t you see how her and Henrik were on the dance floor?”  
“Pretty sure he was doing some sort of Swedish mating ritual for her,” Bobby grins, getting seated next to Gary, and clinks his bottle against the others’ before taking a sip. “Like a blond moose in heat, roaming through the wild forest searching for its mate, calling for her to the seductive sounds of…”  
“ABBA?” Inès offers, and the Scot snorts with laughter and grins at her.  
“Aye, I can totally see Henrik grinding on Chelsea to the beat of ‘Mamma Mia’.”  
Watching the sun rise over London, the small group is both exhausted and happy, sharing some mindless chatter and a final drink as the sky is turned a warm pink.  
Inès smiles as she relaxes against Noah, his chest rising and falling against her back, an arm casually wrapped around her. She’s also so glad the others haven’t made a big deal out of the two of them finally being official. Lucas even seems genuinely happy for her. He’d always been so kind towards her. Priya even drunkenly apologised for keeping them apart after the disaster that had been Operation Nope, she’d simply felt guilty for betraying Hope and hadn’t realised how hurtful it had been for Inès. Of course she’d forgive her, Inès wasn’t one to carry a grudge.  
“You know ‘Perks of Being a Wallflower’, right?” Noah asks softly as the sun peeks over the rooftops, and Inès turns slightly so she can glance up at him. “The book, I mean. Don’t think I’ve seen the film yet…”  
“Of course,” she says, taking his hand and pressing it against her chest.  
“You know the part, the one where he talks about feeling infinite?” His voice is low and close to her ear, so no one else can hear them. Turning a little more in his arms, their eyes lock and he smiles warmly at her, hesitating just a moment before going on. “I think I finally understand what he means.”


	12. Days 23 - 26

Both of them are rather hungover the following morning, or more accurately, a few hours later. Noah and Inès had made their way back to her place after watching the sunrise with the others before saying goodbye, of course promising to meet up again soon.  
After collapsing into her bed, they both sleep until past midday before curling up on the sofa with breakfast, ready to finish watching Love Island. Neither of them are eager to move or do much, so the day seems perfect to finally finish the show.  
Peik Lin serves them both some barely drinkable tea before leaving to go hang out with some of her friends.  
“This episode has the heart rate challenge in it, doesn’t it?” Inès asks, fighting a yawn, before she sinks back into the sofa, cradling her coffee in her hands. She's happy to leave the tea cold.  
Noah nods and places his arm around her shoulders, unable to stop himself from smiling widely, knowing this’ll probably be his favourite episode. “Yeah, in other words the perfect episode to cure a hangover.”  
Inès just laughs softly and snuggles up with him, looking forward to watching that particular challenge as well, but also to finally get the show over with.  
  


* * *

**Day 23**

Another bright morning in the Villa, and Inès woke up to Jakub heavily sitting down on the bed right next to her, startling her awake.  
“Morning, sleepy head,” he said loudly, holding up two steaming mugs and grinning proudly. “I made you a cuppa.”  
“Oh, thanks, Jakub,” Inès replied sleepily and sat up, gently taking the mug closest to her. Looking around, she noticed they were the only ones in the room. She must have been more tired than she’d realised and slept it, which was rare but it was happening more and more.  
“Did I over sleep or something?”  
“No, don’t worry, it’s not that late,” he chuckled. “I wanted to let you have a lie in after last night’s recoupling. It was pretty intense.”  
Sitting down close to her he placed his large clammy hand on her thigh, and she barely resisted moving away. “I’m so glad we’re, like, totally solid now. This feels totally right. Right babe?”  
Before she got the chance to answer, he went on. “Like, you’re so fit, and I’m super fit. I’m like, The Rock, and you’re… uhm, the hot chick in action films. The one with the leaked nudes. But anyway, you also know how to cook, and I can show you how to iron your underwear properly. You, ironing my tidy-whities… So sexy…”  
He licked his lips, clearly trying to be seductive, and she almost choked on her tea.  
“Uhm, I should probably go get dressed, can’t spend my whole day in bed,” she said, patting his hand lightly before quickly standing up and rushing towards the dressing room to get ready for the day.

Joining Chelsea on the lawn, Inès lounged on a free sunbed, enjoying the sun before the topic of conversation of course turned to that of boys. No escaping that when on Love Island.  
“That was a good recoupling last night, wasn’t it?” Chelsea asked slowly, giving Inès a look over her pink sunglasses.  
“For most people maybe, but I didn’t get picked by who I wanted.” Inès was done trying to hide it, especially with Chelsea, she needed a friend who knew how she actually felt.  
“Really?” The blonde’s eyes went wide and she leaned in closer. “Omg, babes, are you still into Noah?”  
“Yeah,” Inès managed a small smile. “And I think he still likes me, but it’s… complicated. We talked a little about it last night, but we always get interrupted.”  
“That’s interesting. Very interesting.” With a conspiratorial smile, Chelsea leaned back again, getting comfy. “Then listen to this, I had a dream last night, we were in this totally different Villa. Everyone was with different people. The Villa was built out of shipping containers. We didn’t have a pool. We all just hung around this weird sunken pit of lava.”  
Inès laughed a little, “sounds intense. Who was with who in this Other Villa then?”  
“I don’t remember most of them.” Chelsea frowned, thinking. “My dream self was more excited by the lava. But I do remember that instead of me and Bobby, it was Bobby and Jakub.”  
“Oh, wow, those dynamics would be… interesting,” Inès said, not really wanting to imagine it.  
“They could totally be a thing in the Other Villa,” Chelsea said. “You can’t not have a laugh with them. Right? I’d totally sail on that ship with them. Let’s think about who else could have been with who… Oh, you and Noah could be together in the Other Villa!”  
Her enthusiasm was contagious, and Inès was happy to go along with it, it was fun to just make up couples, and she needed a laugh. She’d especially enjoyed the reaction of the other girl when she casually, as a joke, suggested her being with both Noah and Ibrahim.  
“So both Noah and Ibrahim should be with you?”  
“Yep, that’s the way I’d like it,” Inès winked and Chelsea laughed.  
“Woah, yes I can totally see you as the queen of this place. You’d wear a crown of molten lava,” Chelsea gasped. “Oh, and I can totally imagine all the guys worshipping you as their lava goddess.”  
Inès rolled over onto her stomach and chuckled, looking over at her friend with a raised eyebrow. “Molten lava? On my head?”  
“I don’t know, babes! I’m just vibesing.” Chelsea giggled and they continued their fantasising, basking in the sun, enjoying the warm morning.

It was later in the day when Inès was filling up her water bottle that Noah approached her, trying to look casual as he strolled into the kitchen.  
“Hey, what’s up?” She asked, happy to see him, and smiled, Noah looking her straight in the eye and returned her smile, warmly.  
“Nothing, everything’s cool. What’s up with you?” He said, almost stumbling over his words, and Inès could immediately tell something was on his mind, he was so bad at pretending sometimes. Especially around her.  
“Are you sure? You look like you want to get something off your chest,” she said softly and tilted her head, giving him a teasing look.  
Noah sighed and ran his thumb along his bottom lip, smouldering eyes fixed on her. “Right, I can’t do this… I know.”  
“What do you know?” Leaning back against the kitchen counter, she raised an eyebrow ever so slightly at him, a smile resting on her face. She was quite sure she knew what he was on about, but wanted to hear him say it.  
Noah looked around quickly before leaning closer, his mouth close to her ear in a way that made her briefly close her eyes as a tingle went down her spine, and whispered. “I know you’d rather be coupled up with me.”  
“Well, that took all of five minutes to get back to you…” she murmured. Inès could have sworn she’d told Chelsea mere minutes before, but in this case she wasn’t annoyed, far from it.  
“Look, can we talk privately?” He kept his voice low, clearly afraid Hope would suddenly appear like some character from a cheap horror film. But Chelsea was currently distracting the other girl, which would buy them some time.  
“Sure,” she said softly, they so rarely were allowed to spend time alone, and now was not the time to suddenly refuse him. “Headspace?”  
“Headspace,” he said and nodded, giving her a tender look before they quickly went up to the roof terrace together before anyone could spot them. Perhaps she was imagining it, but she could swear he was becoming more open to showing his emotions when around her, as if he was tired of fighting his own feelings. It was those little things that helped her maintain her faith in him, and them as a couple. In the Villa, everything had a tendency to appear so fake, but with him at least it felt like there was something real.

The sun blazed down on them as they sat down together, looking out over the Villa in the haze. Laughter floated up from the pool, and Inès was quite certain she could hear Bobby among them, that boy had such a distinctive and infectious laugh.  
Inès looked at Noah as they sat close to each other, his eyes resting on her as she spoke. “Chelsea probably already told you, but I want you to hear it from me as well. You deserve as much,” she paused, nervously biting her lip before continuing. “I’ve got feelings for you, Noah. They don’t go away just because we’re not together, despite what I might’ve told Hope. It feels like ages ago since we had that fight at all…”  
“I know, I think about you all the time,” Noah said softly. “Under different circumstances we’d be together, and just because we’re not doesn’t mean I don’t care. I- I like you, Inès.”  
“The feeling is mutual, Noah.” Inès sighed and smiled gently at him. “So what do we do now?”  
“It’s a tricky situation. I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes,” he hesitated. “But I’m getting so tired of always trying to make others happy. It’s like we talked about yesterday, I feel like I need to start thinking about what I want. Still, it’s not just about you and me, is it? And I don’t want to cause another scene.”  
“I get that.” Truly, she did. They were locked up in a house with half a score of other horny, beautiful people all there to find not only love but also to win money and fame. Taking Noah’s hand, they automatically shuffled closer to each other, like moths to flame.  
“We don’t have to rush anything, but I know what I want.” Her voice lowered some and she looked at him in a way that made his cheek turn slightly red. Flustered, he tried to fight off a smile, but he was clearly pleased. “For now though, I think we’re just gonna have to be secretly in love with each other and leave it at that. At least until the next recoupling.”  
“Right, uhm.” He hadn’t minded the heat from the sun, but he struggled under her hot gaze now. “I need to cool off. Time for a dip in the pool I think. I was not expecting this today, wow…”  
“Meet you by the pool in ten?” Inès asked and his face lit up, she was happy to keep things between them lowkey, but still wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.  
With a smile, his golden eyes resting on her for a few seconds longer, he got up before leaning down to very carefully kiss her forehead. “Thank you, Inès, for being so patient with me. And for being, well, you.”

Heading over to the pool after a while longer on the roof terrace so as to not raise suspicion, Inès saw that Ibrahim had joined Noah. With a smile, Noah gestured for her to come over and she happily sat down to hang out with her two boys. She spotted Chelsea gesturing over by the bean bags, seeming to form a crown on her head, making her laugh a little.  
“Oh, Inès,” Rahim smiled at her, but he seemed awkward as he kicked at the grass. “Didn’t see you there.”  
Tilting her head a little, she studied his face, he was clearly thinking about something important. “You alright?”  
“Actually, mate, Inès might be the perfect person to ask,” Noah placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, but his eyes were fixed on her. “I hate to sound like I’m pointing out the obvious but… Girls know what girls want.”  
“You reckon I should ask?”  
“Ask me what?” Inès was curious now, and guessed this was a continuation the two had had last night and that she’d walked in on. At that time, Ibrahim had seemed to avoid telling her, but now he just nodded and decided to tell her.  
“Okay, so. You know me and Jo are like, a really good thing and everything?”  
“Yeah, you guys are cute.” He sounded so nervous that Inès was happy to lend him her support, despite not necessarily having bonded with Jo. It clearly worked, as Ibrahim smiled widely in relief.  
“Thanks, Inès.” Rahim took a deep breath, and Noah smiled warmly at her, she’d managed to do what he’d struggled to in just a few minutes. “Well, I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, like, officially. But I really don’t know what’s the best way to do it. Will you help me out?”  
“Yeah, of course I’ll help, mate.” She chuckled and nudged him teasingly. “Need to make up for all those time you’ve helped me in the gym.”  
“Yes! Brilliant,” he said and his face lit up. “Okay, so… I want Jo to be my girlfriend, but I don’t know how to make that happen. And the guys have been no help.”  
“Hey!” Noah said and laughed some. “At least I didn’t suggest writing ‘will you be my girlfriend’ out on my stomach with lipstick.”  
Inès chuckled, not surprised in the slightest. “Sounds like something Gary would say.”  
“Yeah, that’s exactly what he suggested,” Noah smiled. “What did Bobby say?”  
“That we should get all the Islanders wordlessly assembled by the pool and do a synchronised dance routine,” Rahim sighed. “It’s basically a flash mob. In non-Bobby terms.”  
“Oh wow, really?” Clearly not convinced, Noah frowned some.  
Inès had to agree with Noah, something so over the top really didn’t seem the way to go for her. “A flash mob is not your style, Rahim.”  
“Yeah, I think you’re right. Maybe it’s a little try hard,” he sighed, adjusting his baseball cap.  
“I actually think you should do it up on the roof terrace in the way you said your favourite superhero does it…” Noah scratched his chin some. “Oh, what was his name? Something Man?”  
“Violet Man.” Inès helped him out, earning a high-five from Rahim.  
“Yeah, I knew that,” Noah mumbled and Inès gave him a teasing look. “You should do it like Violet Man and declare your love from the rooftops.”  
“I think it’s all a bit much for me, guys.” The golfer looked a bit insecure again, and sighed. “I want her to know it’s genuine and not just something I’m doing because we’re on Love Island.”  
“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Noah chuckled and glanced over at her again. “Let’s strip it back to basics. First we’ve got to sort out your chat.”  
“Exactly, you should just tell her how you feel, keep it sincere and simple,” she said, not wanting to overwhelm Ibrahim with trying to give him something scripted. He would fumble it if they did that.  
“Yeah, Inès is right.” Their eyes met and they shared a smile. “Don’t think about it too much.”  
Ibrahim looked from one to the other, starting to look more confident. There was a spark in his eyes now at least. “You think?”  
“Just be yourself,” Inès said encouragingly and he started to perk up again.  
“Whatever you do, man, it’ll be great,” Noah added, and finally a grin broke across Ibrahim’s face.  
“Yeah, that’s a thought. It will be fine.” He couldn’t seem to stop smiling now as he straightened. “I’m feeling good about it now. Thanks for your help, guys… I don’t want to mess it up.”

Together, they had gone to join the others, Ibrahim psyching himself up and struggling to take his eyes off Jo as he approached her. However, they never got that far then, as it suddenly started raining. Heavily.  
Once inside, hiding from the torrent, Inès and Jakub had gotten to go to the shops to buy them all some snacks. It had been lovely to be away from the Villa for a bit, although Jakub insisted on going shirtless and kept making weird comments about pineapples. Something about how they actually weren’t apples, but because they totally grew on tropical pine trees they were called pineapples. She didn’t even bother correcting him.  
Back at the Villa, they all managed to entertain themselves by building an incredible blanket fort, a concept which Jakub apparently had never even heard of before, and which made Bobby incredibly proud. Inès even got to be the knight of the blanket fort, pointing out that her surname in French basically translated to ‘knight’, and no way was she gonna be a princess.  
It wasn’t until after the rain finally stopped and they all went outside again that Ibrahim quickly grabbed her and Noah, to bring them along as moral support when asking Jo to be his girlfriend. They had watched like two proud parents, and although Inès was quite sure part of the reason Ibrahim asked this quickly was for the sake of the show, it was still nice to see him happy.

The ‘Heart Rate Challenge’ had been announced shortly after that, and Inès had finally gotten to show just how well she could dance. And not just ballet either. After getting ready, she and the girls sat down around the fire pit and put on their heart rate monitors.  
“Where are the boys at?” Chelsea asked and eagerly glanced around as Hope gestured up to the roof terrace.  
“They’re up there.”  
“This is so tense,” the cute blonde giggled. “My heart is already beating so fast!”  
“Come on you lot, we haven’t got all night,” Hope called out just as Noah came down the stairs. Walking slowly over, he dropped down onto Chelsea’s lap, the girl squealing with delight.  
“Ohh, okay,” Hope scowled and crossed her arms. “Yeah… that ought to get my heart racing at least. Watching him dance with another girl.”  
Noah just laughed some and sauntered over to Hope, grinding slowly on her knee. The girl clearly enjoyed it as she grinned up at him, pearls of sweat appearing on her forehead and Noah gently licked one off.  
“Oh my god!” Chelsea fanned herself,  
“Noah is really putting the sexy in sexy librarian.” Even Lottie seemed impressed, and Inès had to agree, he was really putting on an impressive show, actually seeming confident as he moved from girl to girl.  
“You are getting my heart racing,” Inès laughed softly, biting her lip some as his eyes met hers.  
Grinning, Noah gave her a teasing little wink. “Fancy a dance, Inès?”  
“Yes please, get on me.” She smiled, not about to say no to a lap dance from Noah just for the sake of winning a challenge.  
“Oh, I will.” The look he gave her was so intense she finally knew what Lottie meant when talking about ‘fanny flutters’.  
Hope stuttered in a weak protest, and if looks could kill Inès would already be six feet under. Noah didn’t care though, and after making sure to get up close and personal with Inès, grinding on her lap until her cheeks were bright pink, he grabbed his own bum and ripped off his trousers, earning delighted cries from all of them.  
“Deep breaths, girls,” Hope said, eyes wide, but still obviously annoyed. “Deep. Breaths.”  
“Did you say… deep?” Noah gave all the girls a teasing look and leaned down to pick his trousers up before leaving, and Inès couldn’t resist the opportunity.  
“Oh, I know what I’d like to take deep,” Inès purred softly as he leaned close to her, the trousers on the floor by her, so only he could hear it, and with an amused smile she could see his eyes go wide as he almost fell over. His mouth fell open and then closed again a few times, stunned to silence. Noah caught her eye as he left though, and she could feel her heart thumping faster, she knew _that_ look. If they lost the challenge because of her and Noah not being able to restrain themselves then so be it, because this was worth it.  
Noah had really set the bar, and none of the other guys really did it for her, although she was impressed by Rahim, who actually knew how to move. Him and Noah, the two shy guys, really came out of their shells for the challenge that night.

  
When it was the girls’ turn, they congregated on the roof terrace, which offered them a great view of the fire pit and the boys sitting around it. Hope, as always in charge, confidently got up, smiling at the other girls.  
“Right, I’ll go first,” she gave Inès a look before heading downstairs, striding confidently over to the guys. Of course walking over to Noah first, she did some seductive swaying in front of him before moving along and sitting down on Jakub’s lap. Inès wasn’t sure what the girl tried to achieve by doing it, as Noah was much more likely to be negatively affected by it than herself, but then again, Hope seemed much more concerned about bringing Inès down than she was about Noah’s feelings. Finishing her dance, Hope dropped to the floor and did some pretty impressive twerking before running back up to the roof terrace.  
“That was actually kinda fun,” she flicked her hair off her shoulders and gave Inès a wink. “Noah and Jakub _really_ seemed to like it.”  
“Hope is totally trying to push your buttons, hun,” Chelsea whispered as she leaned close, and Inès nodded, she knew. It wasn’t working. “Go and show them what you’re made of!”  
When her turn did come, she had already decided to throw caution out the window, the guys wouldn’t know what hit them. Walking seductively towards the fire pit to the sound of her favourite Vendredi sur Mer song, she swayed rhythmically to the music while the boys cheered and she could tell a few jaws dropped as they took her in. She had borrowed one of Lottie’s thin black silk and lace dressing gowns, underneath which she wore her sexiest set of black lingerie, with a matching suspender belt and stockings. Some impressive heels, red lips and a soft, smokey eye completed the look.  
“Damn.” Jakub was almost drooling. “Hot. Damn.”  
“Hold this for me will you, mon chéri,” she purred to Graham, the nearest boy to her, and simply shrugged the gown off her shoulders and dumped it in his lap with a wink. “Thank you.”  
Walking slowly down the line of boys, she stopped briefly in front of Ibrahim, giving him a wink before she placed her hands on his knees, pushing his legs apart before she leaned over and closer to him. Holding his head to the side, she let the tip of her tongue slide tantalisingly slow up his neck, making him groan. His eyes were wide as she pulled away again with a smirk, it was nice to give her friend some special attention once in a while, before she moved along. She pulled a similar stunt with Gary, shimmying in his face after dancing seductively in front of him, caressing herself as she moved to the beat of the music. In this moment, she couldn’t care less what the other girls might think, she used the chance for all it was worth, and to really give the guys something to remember.  
After making sure they all had had a good look, she eventually locked eyes with Noah and sashayed over to him. As he gazed up at her, lips slightly parted, it was evident he only had eyes for her as she swayed a little, cupping her own bra-covered breasts with her hands, before straddling him.  
“Woah.” He couldn’t help himself as she started moving on his lap, and for a while he struggled with where to look before giving in and looking her dead in the eye as she leaned a little closer. Hands sliding over his chest, she put her lips close to his ears and started speaking softly in French, telling him all the things she wished to do to him. One didn’t need to speak the language to understand the sentiment. His leg started to lightly shake up and down with nervous energy as she threw her head back again, grinding her hips against him as she let him take her in. With a seductive little smile and a smouldering look, she leaned in again and playfully nibbled his ear, making him moan despite himself.  
“Oh, yeah, that’s good,” Noah mumbled, and she could feel just how good he found it through his trousers. The poor guy was basically sitting on his own hands to avoid touching her, and both had pretty much forgotten the others watching despite the cheers and wolf whistles. Gary was particularly enthusiastic. Her own partner much less so.  
“You keep me on my toes, babe.” Jakub grunted, but he didn’t seem all too pleased. “I love it...”  
As the music came to an end, she picked up the dressing gown from Graham’s lap before sauntering away, smiling to herself and feeling very happy she hadn’t been wearing a heart rate monitor for that, because her own heart was still racing like crazy.

Adrenaline still surged through her as she made her way back to the roof terrace to watch the final performances, but she didn’t pay them much attention. Hope was thoroughly annoyed at her as well, but not even that could ruin her night, she felt exhilarated.  
After everyone had performed, all the Islanders gathered round the fire pit again, waiting for the results. Noah still seemed flustered as he struggled not to stare at her, he simply could not get over how amazingly unbelievable she was. Even now, just standing among the other girls she was radiant; standing out in how poised, comfortable and just goddamn sexy she was. A text chimed out and announced the winners. The girls had won by a landslide.  
“Damn it,” Jakub grumbled, arms crossed. “I thought we had it in the bag.”  
“That’s down to Inès for sure,” Graham said and she gave him a smile before doing a playful little curtsey. “She really stood out, I mean… bloody hell, woman.”  
All the guys had spent the rest of the evening somewhere between trying not to stare at the half-naked french girl while simultaneously being unable to look away. She had evidently made a lasting impression. Noah had tried to compliment her, but had fumbled the words so badly he’d just excused himself and gone to bed, although he had a hard time falling asleep. Hope had been fuming and refused to cuddle with him, but he didn’t mind, because he was dreaming of someone else.  
  


* * *

“Mm, I think we need a break,” Noah murmurs against her ear, a hand having snuck its way up under her shirt, resting against her smooth skin. He can’t get over how absolutely stunning and sexy she’d been during that challenge, and knowing how many blokes in the UK who would kill to get to be with Inès makes him feel uncharacteristically chuffed.  
“Oh, really?” Inès replies softly and gives him a teasing look. “I guess we could take five minutes, if you insist…”  
Noah chuckles and pushes her carefully over in the sofa, leaning down over her. “Five minutes? I clearly need to raise your expectations, my girlfriend setting the bar so low won’t do.”  
“Then what’ll you-” She stops herself and sighs as Noah starts kissing her neck. “Oh, that’s a good start. Very good start.”  
Inès absolutely loves how confident he is with her now, while also still getting completely flustered whenever she turns up the heat. Now though, he takes charge as they enjoy a prolonged break from the show, with him most definitely making sure to fulfill her expectations. And then some.  
By the time they’re ready to continue the show again, once more snuggled up on the sofa, Inès’s legs still feel weak as she rests, with Noah back to relaxing halfway on top of her as she plays with his hair, smiling to herself. Starting the next episode, she knows he’s probably going to doze off, but it doesn’t really matter. The more time they spend together here and now, outside of the Ville, the less important the show seems.

* * *

  
**Day 24**

It was the sound of her phone that had woken Inès up the following day. Bleary eyed, she reached over to grab it, squinting at the screen in the harsh morning light. The message that she would be going on a date was a surprise, but she was curious about who it could be, and so rolled out of bed, spotting Gary was getting up as well. They looked at each other in surprise, realising they both had been selected for dates.  
Lottie had thrown a bit of a fit as she woke up next to her partner, but both Gary and herself had managed to calm her down before she woke up all the others.  
After they both were dressed and ready, they were taken to a lovely location by some rolling green hills. Perfect for a morning date.

Seeing the stylish guy with the black hair and his back to her, she instantly recognised him. She did not forget easily, and this guy had made an impression. Lucas.  
“Hello, Inès.” He said, turning to face her, and they shared a smile.  
Inès laughed lightly in pleasant surprise before air kissing his cheeks, shaking her head a little. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it wasn’t him. “Lucas, wow, I have so many questions.”  
“Well, we have plenty of time,” he chuckled and pulled out a chair for her to get seated. There was a tapas platter on the table, with a jug of freshly-squeezed orange juice. Joining her, he filled her glass and offered her first dibs. He was really turning up the charm.  
“As always such a gentleman,” she complimented him, appreciating the gesture. It definitely made a nice change from Jakub.  
“I haven’t forgotten my manners.” With a wink, he leaned back and looked at her. “And you’re just as beautiful as when I last saw you. Maybe even more so. I still haven’t forgotten you asking me to stay on the night I left, or holding you… I wish I could have stayed. I kicked myself afterwards, thinking, ‘damn, I should have done more so I could be with her’. It feels like so long ago.”  
“I know, it feels like ages now, it’s strange,” she said and sighed a little, so much had happened since he’d left. Specifically, Noah and her had happened, and it had changed everything.  
“It’d be nice if I could have stayed.” He paused, looking down at his orange juice. “You’re with Jakub now, right? How’s that going?”  
“Ah, we’re so-so,” she said hesitantly, not sure how much he’d watched, or knew, about Noah and her, and how much she wanted to give away. “Could be better, to be honest with you.”  
“Good thing I’m here then.” He certainly seemed confident as he grinned at her, and Inès studied his face thoughtfully. He seemed different, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.  
“Is that right?”  
“Maybe I wanna sweep you off your feet?” He winked and took an olive, popping it into his mouth. “Do you reckon I’ve changed a lot since you last saw me?”  
She looked at him, she wasn’t sure if it was her or him, but he definitely seemed changed. “Perhaps… you seem a little different to how I remember you. Not that it’s bad, it’s just… different.”  
Inès wasn’t about to try and analyse him, that was more Marisol’s style, instead she just smiled and took a sip of her own juice as Lucas chuckled, taking another olive, eyes on her. “I’m glad we’re doing this, Inès. Can I ask you a question? What do you think is your own best feature?”  
Lucas raised a teasing eyebrow and gave her a crooked smile, and Inès curiously glanced back at him, wondering why he’d asked as she replied. “Maybe my smile? If we’re talking about looks, that is, but it’s of course all in the eye of the beholder… What do you think is your best feature then?”  
“I think it’s my loyalty. I’ll do anything for my friends.” His eyes fixed on her. “And I would never switch when coupled with someone as incredible as you.”  
She didn’t outwardly react to the jab at Noah, instead taking a deep breath. “He was in a difficult position, and I don’t blame him for it. But enough about that, what’ve you been doing while you were gone? Been up to much?”  
“A bit of this, a bit of that,” he said and she smiled at him, happy he went along with the change of topic. “I was asked to do a cover shoot for a men’s fashion magazine. I’ve done a few photoshoots before, but nothing like this one. I’ve had a couple of brands ask me to show off their clothes on my socials, so I’ve done a bit of that. There were a few parties, too. But mostly I’ve been taking as much time as I can to get outside on my bike, be on the road a bit. Staying in places my parents wouldn’t approve of… Cornwall is beautiful this time of year. Maybe I’ll get to take you there someday.”  
“Sounds like you’ve been busy then,” she said, he really hadn’t been sitting still. Asking about who the other new Islander was, the girl who would be on a date with Gary at the moment, Lucas just gave her a cryptic smile, avoiding giving her a direct answer. Inès had her suspicions, but figured she’d find out herself very soon, and so didn’t push him further.  
“I have one last question before we go back to the Villa though, and I want you to be honest,” Lucas said, leaning back in his chair as he finished his juice.  
“That’s a little ominous, but go on…”  
“If I’d been in the Villa since day one, do you reckon you’d have picked me?” His eyes were intense as they focused on her, while she paused to think and formulate her reply.  
“I don’t know, Lucas. It’s hard to know how it’d have felt if the options were different. Maybe I would have, but I can’t say for sure, if you know what I mean?” Perhaps they could have worked if he’d stayed, or if he’d been on the show since the beginning, but so much had changed since then. Would she have picked him on day one if she’d had the chance? She really didn’t know, it felt like so long ago that she’d made her first pick only to have Noah taken from her by Hope.  
“Yeah, I think that’s a fair thing to say,” he said and nodded slowly. “For the record, I would have chosen you. No question.” As they had finished the juice and nibbles, their date was officially over and she gave him another hug as they got up. He was perhaps different, but he was still Lucas, and she very much liked him as a friend although her feelings for him weren’t there anymore. It was good to have him back.

Returning to the Villa, they joined the others who were all eagerly waiting on the lawn. Hope started awkwardly fidgeting with her hair as soon as she spotted Lucas, evidently still having eyes for him. Meanwhile, Noah and Jakub both looked at Inès as she stood next to Lucas, who was clearly a little overwhelmed being back in the Villa, and while Jakub just looked mildly annoyed, Noah, as always, smiled at her.  
It wasn’t long after that they found out that the other returning Islander was Hannah. Inès gave the girl a friendly hug and stepped back to let the others chat with her. Looking at the returning redhead, Inès noticed she definitely seemed different, and not in the best way. It was as though she had tried to develop this new ‘badass’ persona, but it came across as forced, at least to Inès who almost missed the sweet romantic. Getting some more details of life outside the Villa had been nice though, although Inès had no idea how Hannah had enough material to write a whole book about her time on Love Island. They also got to know just how emotional the viewers had found Priya leaving, that they had enjoyed judge Bobby, and of course, the kiss her and Noah had shared during ‘Operation Nope’. Hope had been quick to shut down and downplay that particular part of the conversation though, with her and Lottie both extremely nervous at the return of Lucas and Hannah.

It had quickly become evident that Hannah was shamelessly flirting with Gary, sending Lottie into a fury as she kept pacing about, trying to rally the other girls to support her. It really just resulted in the goth girl and Hope whispering and scowling behind everyone’s back, as per usual. Inès loved Gary as a friend, but she wasn’t too invested in his relationship with Lottie, it just didn’t seem quite right to her. While that drama was going on, she barely caught a break between Lucas’s hefty grafting on her and Jakub’s jealousy.  
Being absolutely fed up with the two of them, she finally snuck off to join Ibrahim and Noah in the gym.  
“Hey, Inès,” Rahim smiled as she approached them, both sitting on a bench catching their breaths. “Wanna join us? I could do with you showing Noah that quad stretch you taught me, he’s even worse than me.”  
“Sure,” she chuckled, looking at Noah who just smiled a little. “I need you to spot me first though, and generally provide motivation. I’m in need of an intense workout.”  
Noah looked up at her after glancing over towards the beanbags where a group of the other Islanders were sitting. “Yeah, the gym is almost as nice an escape as the roof terrace…”  
“Nothing like a good session to help cope with the stress though,” Rahim got up, slapping Noah’s arm gently to get him to stand up as well. “Come on, bro, you’ve got another rep in you.”  
Groaning as if reluctant, the other boy got up as well, but gave the two of them a small smile. Noah enjoyed the gym much more when the two of them were there with him, they were only missing Gary but he had enough on his hands, although he had been spending a lot of time in the gym lately.  
Ibrahim really lived up to his words and pushed Inès until the she was drenched in sweat, but she’d really needed it. Noah tapped out way before then and just watched, offering support and encouragement. He was impressed by her discipline and willpower, and how fit she was, so having to sit and observe wasn’t exactly demanding.  
“Well done!” Rahim gave her a double high-five, a grin on his face, as she finally slumped down on a bench. “Having a crew to work out with is honestly so nice. I’ll miss you guys when we’re out of here.”  
Inès just managed to nod as she emptied her water bottle, she did feel so much better though. Ibrahim quickly glanced from her to Noah and back again before taking her empty water bottle from her, a certain look in his eyes. “I’ll go refill this for you, Inès. I’ll be back in a bit.”  
Before she had time to say anything he was off, and she looked to Noah as the two of them shared a smile.  
“You’ll have to meet my brother when we’re out of here,” Noah said, eyes on her as she started with her routine stretching, knowing he should probably try and join. “He’s the one that usually drags me along to the gym, but still complains that he doesn’t have a proper gym crew. You would fit right in, and blow some of the lads at the gyms’ minds.”  
“Only if you agree to tag along to a couple of dance lessons,” Inès gave him a teasing look before patting the ground next to her. “Now sit down and stretch, don’t think you’ll get away by looking at me that way either.”  
Noah chuckled and sat down, scratching his chin some. “Alright, but I’m not doing the splits.”  
“Don’t worry, I don’t expect you to.” With a wink, she sat up to help him with his stretches. Noah was almost certain he’d never felt as much pain before as when Inès helped him push himself to touch his toes, not that he complained as she got quite hands on in the process.  
“I was meaning to ask by the way,” she said, sitting next to him. “And I hate to bring up a possible recoupling, but…”  
“Don’t worry,” Noah smiled reassuringly at her, if there were anyone he actually wanted to discuss these things with it was her. “We’re on Love Island, it’s kind of the point I guess.”  
“I know, but I’m so tired of these things,” Inès sighed, she just wanted to hang out and talk more about his family. “But I wanted to ask, assuming the next recoupling is girl's choice… Would you be okay with me picking you? If I get the chance, that is.”  
She felt silly, and nervous, but she wanted them to actually have a discussion about this for once, especially now when given the chance by Ibrahim. Looking at him, she knew she was probably blushing, but so was he.  
“I’d like that Inès,” he replied gently, a smile spreading across his face. “Very much.”

The party that night had been a blast despite the drama, at least for most of them, but after her chat with Noah earlier Inès felt light as a feather. She danced with Marisol, the two of them having fun with some flamboyant salsa dancing and other moves that soon had the others joining in. Except Lottie and Hope of course, who were still lingering back in the kitchen, watching. They kept their eyes glued on Hannah and Gary in the pool, refusing to join in on any fun whatsoever. Inès eventually joined them, and Bobby and Noah, in the kitchen, needing a break from the dancing. Bobby had a concentrated look on his face as he jammed a pint glass into a cocktail shaker, before giving it a good, hard shake over his shoulder.  
“I call this one the Bobbyfish,” he said, giving Inès a grin as she joined them, before pouring the cocktail into the four glasses in front of him, then adding a splash of something red that somehow didn’t mix with the other ingredients.  
“It looks like it has tentacles…” Hope frowned, not impressed.  
“A Bobbyfish?” Inès asked curiously and smiled at him.  
“Yes, well… There were so many times that I couldn’t come up with a good name, so I decided I needed a system.”  
“Your ‘system’ is just putting your name in front of things?” Hope raised her eyebrows, picking up her drink and eyeing it suspiciously.  
“Yeah, so take a chicken nugget, for example. My version would be a Bobnugget. Or a Nuggobby.” Bobby said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Hope just looked confused, and he sighed. “I didn’t say it was a good system.”  
Lottie cautiously sipped her drink and smiled a little. “Still better than Rocco’s mocktails.”  
“Gosh, that feels like such a long time ago now,” Hope sighed, also trying out the ‘Bobbyfish’ cocktail, and seemingly finding it acceptable.  
“Some things are better left as memories,” Lottie said. “Like Ibrahim’s Violet Man drink with a tomato in it.”  
“That was actually kind of tasty though,” the Scot said with a crooked smile, and Inès nodded in agreement, she’d quite liked Rahim’s superhero drink. Lottie seemed disinterested in their opinions though as her gaze flickered over to Hannah, again, now sitting with her feet in the pool, surrounded by the other boys.  
Noah, noticing what she was looking at gave the Aussie a friendly smile. “I don’t think she’s going for Gary.”  
“Don’t be fooled, of course she is.” Lottie didn’t look away, instead squinted some at the redhead as she laughed at something Gary said.  
“Noah, baby, it’s kind of obvious…” Hope said, putting a supportive hand on Lottie’s arm.  
Inès looked at the group by the pool, quite sure Hannah was only flirting with Gary to get some sort of petty revenge against Lottie. “Maybe Noah’s right, she might be going for someone else, you know.”  
“Someone else? Who?” Bobby asked, suddenly interested again as he fiddled with his own drink, pleased with the result.  
“Wait, you’re saying she’s just messing with me?” Lottie snapped, turning her eyes back to glare at them.  
“I think she likes the feeling of being a threat to you,” Noah elaborated. “I don’t think she’d actually pick him at a recoupling.”  
“I dunno, babe.” Hope said. “I’d put Hannah fancying Gary at about 80-20 odds. And Gary fancying her back… 50-50.”  
Bobby just laughed some at that and grinned at Inès and Noah. “So basically you can’t tell?”  
“I mean that it’s early days and I don’t think he knows yet either,” Hope said and shrugged. “When he knows, I’ll know. I’m just good at spotting these things.”  
“Really? Then who fancies me? If you reckon you’re so good, try and guess,” Inès gave her an innocent look, knowing she was playing a risky game but she was curious to see how the other girl would approach that dilemma. Because she obviously couldn’t admit that she knew Noah fancied her. Noah himself seemed to go just a little pale, but also he was curious to see what Hope’d say.  
Hope put a finger to her lips, raising her eyebrows some. “Well, obviously Jakub fancies you or you wouldn’t be together. But if you mean aside from him, I reckon Lucas does. Maybe Gary, or Bobby?” Lottie shot Inès a glare, which Hope pretended not to notice, whereas Inès simply smiled a little, Hope had literally named almost every guy in the Villa except Noah.  
“Love is in the air!” Bobby laughed, but his cheeks turned a little pink and he avoided looking at Inès, instead finishing his drink.  
Shortly after, Lucas had joined them in the kitchen, and Lottie had gotten to show off her bartender skills and made them all another round of drinks. After raising their glasses in a toast to the Villa and everyone in it, Inès had enjoyed her drink before going back to the others to dance some more, enjoying the cool night and ignoring the drama for once.

**Day 25**

The party had of course been wild, which as a consequence resulted in most of them being fairly hungover the next morning. Inès made sure Chelsea had all the water and tea she could possibly need, the bubbly blonde had been the life of the party yesterday and so was really feeling it that day. The announcement that same morning of a girl's choice recoupling was stressful enough, but the addition of being the final recoupling of their time there made Inès feel like she had her heart stuck in her throat. It would be her last chance to couple with Noah.  
While she was lounging with the others later that day, talking some fun nonsense, Jakub had eventually pulled her aside for another round of reassurances. He was almost bursting with jealousy, and Inès admitted that Lucas was coming on strong but that she wasn’t into it. His almost anger at her, as if someone else flirting with her was her fault, made her tense up but she didn’t argue with him. He scared her. Inès was also starting to realise how Noah must feel with Hope, because it was clear Jakub would be just as controlling of her if she let him. Of course, it was right after that when Hope and Lottie had called all the girls over for one of their ‘meetings’, which really was just a front to force the others to go along with their plans, but luckily they had been interrupted by another challenge.  
The ‘Happy Ever After’ challenge had been, well, interesting. Inès and Jakub had done just alright, which really wasn’t surprising, but everyone seemed much more stunned when Noah and Hope didn’t nail every question. Everyone but Noah and Inès that was. He kept stealing glances at her, especially when the big questions came up. Like children, or marriage. Neither Jakub nor Hope wanted children, or seemed in a rush to get settled, with Hope being particularly vocal about her distaste of kids, and although Noah’s face fell, he’d smiled over at Inès. In the end, it was Gary and Lottie who won, Hope crossing her arms and doing her best to seem like a graceful loser. It was also after that challenge, when the others had walked away, that Jakub had told her he loved her. Inès wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, and felt so completely shocked she barely managed to stutter a meek ‘thank you’ back before making her escape.

At the final recoupling Inès had joined the others around the firepit, the boys looking nervously over at the girls and speaking among themselves. Noah had quickly glanced over as well, as if searching for someone, and smiled warmly when their eyes met. Both of them knew that their last chance of them officially being together now all depended on her getting to pick first, and so her heart fell when Hope’s phone beeped and she stood up.  
“It’s me,” she said and smiled widely, striding confidently over to stand right in front of Noah, who gently smiled back at her. “We all know there’s only one boy for me. I feel so lucky to have been able to share my journey with him. Even though it’s had its ups and downs. There is no one else I want by my side. That’s why the boy I choose to couple up with is Noah.”  
The boys cheered and Noah stepped forward to hug Hope.  
“You know how I feel about you,” he simply said. “When I thought I’d lost you it felt horrible. But now we get to be together until we leave the Villa.”  
“Nope forever, babe,” Hope said, probably feeling like she’d just won the game, but over her shoulder Noah had looked at Inès, a sad look on his face. Knowing he now had to stay coupled up with Hope for the remainder of their stay on Love Island made him feel more frustrated in himself than he’d ever had before. It was his own fault he knew, and if he’d dared to be more direct and confident in himself, and Inès, they wouldn’t have been in this situation. It was however too late to change things now.  
When her own turn came, Inès had looked at the boys and done her best to smile. Only Ibrahim seemed to understand what had just happened, and gave her a little nod in support. It had been so very tempting to couple with Bobby, but she knew he still had a crush on her and she had sworn to never lead him on, and so in the end she’d gone with Jakub again. At least when she was coupled with him she felt much less guilty about flirting and having secret meetings with Noah behind his back, because she was quite certain Jakub was playing to the audience and considered her as simply a safe bet to doing well in the competition. Especially after Hannah had revealed that she was an audience favourite he had seemed particularly keen on her.  
After that, Hannah coupled with Bobby, to Lottie’s great relief. Lottie then of course had gone for Gary, Jo with Ibrahim, Marisol and Graham, and finally, Chelsea had been left with Lucas. Her friend seemed more than pleased to end up with Lucas though, and although Inès didn’t think they would be a great romance she was glad to see her friend happy.  
As per usual, Jakub had quickly left her alone once everything was said and done, and while the other Islanders mingled she’d gone to get ready for bed. Before heading inside though, she longingly looked over at Noah, and as she could spot him stealing a quick glance her way she quickly pointed towards her head before he looked away, clearly trying to suppress a smile as he listened to whatever Hope was on about. She was quite sure he’d know what she meant.  
Getting changed, she stepped out on the roof terrace for some fresh air and a bit of quiet. The stars were mostly hidden behind a thin blanket of clouds, but the brightest of them still shone clearly, scattered across the dark night sky. Inès wrapped a blanket around herself as she leaned back, enjoying the night alone until Noah stepped out to join her.  
“Hey,” he said gently and sat down next to her, shuffling closer so she could share her blanket with him. “Afraid we don’t have long, Hope’s only gone to the kitchen for a snack before going to bed as well.”  
Inès nodded quietly and rested her head down on his shoulder. “That’s ok, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about the recoupling today. I wanted to pick you.”  
“I know.” He gazed down at her, a sad look on his face. “Let’s just try and think about something else for now, alright? Like, tell me about the stars. I enjoy it when you get to talk about astronomy, and science, and we don't get to do it nearly enough. I always learn something new with you.”  
“Alright,” she said and smiled, happy to comply. “There’s too many of them for me to cover all of them though… Why don’t you pick a star for us.”  
Noah fell silent for a while, face turned upwards, studying the skies above them. After a while he pointed, trying to explain which one he meant. “That one, the bright one between the two smaller ones.”  
“Altair,” she said, smiling as she eventually got which one he’d chosen. “It’s part of the ‘eagle’ constellation, and it rotates so fast the velocity at the equator is close to 300 km/s, which is so fast the star's not even spherical. This again results in something called gravity darkening, which basically means that the equator is less luminous than the poles. It’s pretty cool. Good choice of star for us.”  
“I’m always learning something from you,” he chuckled softly as she sat up and smiles at him, knowing they couldn’t stay longer. “Thanks, Inès.”  
“No problem,” she bit her bottom lip lightly, eyes locked with him for a moment before she got up. “Good night, Noah.”

**Day 26**

Inès had snuck out of bed before most of the others the next day, the soft snores of Lottie and Noah filling the room as she tip-toed into the dressing room. Daylight streamed in through the windows as she took her time to get ready for the day, sometimes it was nice to just enjoy the quiet and pamper herself a little bit extra in the morning before everyone else got up.  
“Inès looks loved up, doesn’t she Hannah?” Hope had commented as the two girls eventually joined her, sitting down at their stations to get ready as well. “I mean, her and Jakub are looking like quite the love story”  
“You’re positively glowing, Inès.” Hannah giggled, and Hope looked Inès over with a raised eyebrow and crooked smile. “I’m not sure which couple is cuter, you and Noah, or Inès and Jakub.”  
“Are you saying Hope might have some competition?” Inès joked and they all chuckled some, but Hope’s eyes narrowed dangerously as if she was sizing her up.  
“At least all the recoupling drama is done with,” Hope said. “That bit used to really stress me out, but now I know that Noah is mine I’m actually quite excited about the coupley bit.”  
Hannah rolled her eyes a little and flicked her hair. “Your whole time here has been one big coupley bit.”  
“And we’ve all made it this far, and that’s a pretty big achievement in itself,” Inès said and shrugged some, they’d all been stressed at recouplings.  
“True,” Hope acknowledged reluctantly. “But winning it would be a bigger achievement.”  
“Or getting a boyfriend out of it,” Hannah chimed in, but Hope was focused on Inès.  
“What’s your endgame, Inès?”  
Inès turned to look at her and smiled, not giving anything away. “Honestly? At the moment I’m just trying to enjoy the experience.”  
“That’s a really healthy approach,” Hope said, but didn’t seem convinced. Laughter could be heard from the bedroom and it was clear the others were waking up as well, so Inès quickly made her way downstairs to make herself some coffee.

The scrape of cutlery and chit-chat filled the air as all the Islanders enjoyed breakfast together. Glancing over at Jakub’s plate, Inès briefly stopped sipping her coffee, noticing he had some delicious looking french toast. With a teasing smile she reached over with her fork, and quickly stole a bit from his plate, she just couldn’t resist. “Couple tax!”  
“Hey! You know you can get your own, right?” He snapped at her instead, scowling. He evidently didn’t find it funny or cute. At all.  
“But then I’d have to start making it, and I thought I could have some of yours instead…” She tried but he just moved his plate further away from her, shaking his head.  
“Look, just go and get your own. I don’t share food.”  
“I just wanted a little bit.” Her face fell as she looked at him, but he just ignored her, carrying on eating in silence. With a small sigh, she continued wolfing down her own breakfast, making Jakub turn slowly to look at her as if disgusted.  
“What?” She asked, wondering what she’d done wrong this time.  
“Nothing,” he grumbled. “Just the way you chew your food. Like a baby dinosaur or something.”  
“That’s ok, I like dinosaurs,” she said, not about to let him bring her down in front of everyone else, and instead just smiled and chewed her food even more enthusiastically.  
Jakub just shook his head and looked away. “Whatever, you enjoy your breakfast.”  
“You’re not that bad, Inès. I think it’s cute.” The sound of Noah’s smooth voice made a shiver run down her spine as she looked over at him, giving him a grateful smile. His own lips already shaped into a soft smile as his eyes rested on her.  
“I’m adorable when I eat,” she winked quickly at him, making his grin widen just as he took another sip of coffee.  
For the rest of the meal they had talked a little about how it felt to know they were close to the end, with no more recouplings and only the public to really determine who would go home. Some of the Islanders had gotten quite stressed about the idea of not being in control and possibly saying goodbye soon, but Inès just smiled a bit.  
“Let’s just enjoy it while it lasts,” she said. “We’ve got sunshine, a pool and great company. We should just make the best of it.”  
“Inès’s right. We should be enjoying this.” Noah glanced quickly over at her again, but luckily no one seemed to notice. Perhaps everyone was so used to the constant flirting between everyone that they didn’t pay attention to the looks and smiles Noah and her shared, even Hope seemed to relax more after ‘securing’ him last night.  
Staying in the kitchen to clean up after breakfast, while most of the others had gone to enjoy the sun, she had turned to put her empty mug away to find Jakub staring at her with a cheeky grin. Reaching out, she ran a hand across Jakub’s head, to get rid of a small bit of something that looked like fluff stuck in his buzzcut. Quickly, before she could react, he swatted her hand out of the way and looked horrified at her.  
“Ouch,” she mumbled and rubbed her arm where he’d hit it, he was strong and had used more force than strictly necessary.  
“What are you doing?” He snapped, eyes wide.  
“I just thought you had something in your hair,” she said and sighed quietly.  
“Never touch the hair.” The way he spoke so slowly, combined with how quickly he’d lost his temper actually scared her. “It takes me ages to get it like this.” She was about to ask how he could possibly spend ages on a buzzcut, but decided against it, he was angry enough as it was.  
“I’m sorry.” Was all she managed instead and stepped away from him, still rubbing her arm some, just as Hope plopped herself down in the seat closest to her. Something had clearly annoyed her.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Inès asked despite her aversion to Hope, anything to move the conversation along to something that wouldn’t piss Jakub off.  
“Ugh, I just… Could I borrow Inès for a sec, babe?” Hope looked sweetly over at Jakub, who just shrugged and walked away, heading towards the gym. Turning to her again, Hope crossed her legs and sighed dramatically. “You know when you’re in a good mood and then suddenly you’re not?”  
“Not really, I’m usually quite chill,” she said, knowing it wasn’t what Hope wanted to hear but she was getting tired of always having to agree with the other girls for the sake of maintaining the ‘peace’.  
“Well, we can’t all be super-zen like you can we?” Hope said sharply, clearly not amused.  
“So, what happened?” Inès knew it was probably nothing, but would listen regardless.  
“It was nothing really. It’s going to sound daft now.” So just like Inès predicted then. “I made a toastie for Noah and I to share, and he starts cutting it up into little pieces.”  
“And then what?” Inès looked expectantly at her, surely Hope picking a fight over a toastie couldn’t be it. If so it would be a new low, even for her.  
“That was it,” Hope said, waiting for a reaction.  
Now it was Inès’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “He cut up your toastie? That’s it?”  
“Into little pieces.”  
“It’s just a toastie, babe.” Inès really didn’t see the problem, Noah had probably just done it as a habit from basically raising his younger siblings. It was cute.  
“I know, but I’m particular about my food. He could have asked.” Hope gesticulated. “I mean, half of that’s my toastie! But I guess you’re right. It just wound me up. I overreacted. I guess this part was always gonna be a test.”  
“Breakfast?” If Hope was questioning her relationship with Noah over how he cut up some food there really was no way they would’ve lasted in the real world, which Inès had thought of as having been quite obvious for a while now, but Hope was simply too blind to anything but winning it seemed.  
“No, being in our proper couples. I’m sure it’ll get easier outside the Villa.”  
“Are you already thinking that far ahead then?” Inès asked, she really doubted it would get easier for any of the couples after the show’s end, but didn’t say so out loud.  
“Of course! It’s not that far off, Inès.” Hope shook her head and rested her head in her hands, giving her a curious look. “You reckon you and Jakub will go the distance?”  
There it was, Hope fishing for information again, Inès had come to expect as much. She was also done with telling her anything in confidence, knowing it would be used against her. “Who can say. The outside will be very different, won’t it? We all have so very different aspirations, dreams, and ideas for the future, and then you have purely practical things like who’s going to move where and so on...”  
“I didn’t even think about that.” A sudden look of concern flickered across Hope’s face before she straightened and smiled some. “Anyway, nice chat.” With that, she’d quickly headed back to lounge on a bean bag. Inès just looked after her and shook her head, in a way she liked Hope, she always admired a woman with ambition, but from their first day in the Villa Hope’s manipulative nature had ruined what could have been a great friendship. A friendship that could now never happen.

Finding out what the public thought of the couples at the ‘Couple Trouble’ challenge later had been rough for some and nice for others. Jo and Ibrahim had been voted most likely to tie the knot and generally had a blast, while Gary and Lottie had been voted most likely to cheat. Noah and Hope had been voted as most loyal, however his eyes as always turned to look at Inès.  
In the end, largely due to her perception, it was her and Jakub who won, with the prize being a date in the hideaway. Noah tensed a little at the thought of her in the hideaway with the possessive bloke, who already had an arm firmly around her as the results were announced, but he trusted her. He was also starting to realise how Hope and him must come across, but it was probably made clearer with Inès and Jakub as it was the guy who seemed to want to control her. Noah hated to see her uncomfortable, but also respected and admired how she handled it, as always calm and collected and clearly still having boundaries she refused to let Jakub cross.

That evening, he had been in the kitchen with most the others when Jakub and Inès had returned from their date, and they all turned to look expectantly at the couple.  
“So, how did it go?” Lottie smirked, clearly anticipating some juicy details, but Jakub just shrugged.  
“Yeah, there was chocolate and stuff.”  
Noah didn’t mean to feel relieved, but that his trust in Inès was well placed made his heart flutter in his chest.  
“Oh, chocolate? That’s nice…” The goth girl gave them an almost disappointed look. “I hope you guys had a chance to do some deep meaningful chatting.”  
Graham perked up at that, grinning. “Yeah, did you do any deep chatting?”  
“Okay, wow,” Hope said, raising her eyebrows. “That’s not a phrase.”  
“I love me a good deep chatting on a date,” Gary went on, ignoring Hope, and making Bobby snort with laughter.  
“Oh, stop it guys.” Marisol chuckled. “You know what she means, and I totally agree. A good deep chat beats small talk any day.”  
“Right?!” Lottie exclaimed. “Honestly, you start talking to me about what you do for work and I’m like, snore. But tell me about how when your dog died and you cried for ten days and I’ll all yours.”  
For a while, they talked more about dates, which approach people used, and their ‘moves’, but they had all been interrupted by the announcement of a sudden dumping of one couple. Heading towards the firepit, Noah had looked over at Inès and wished for her to stay more than anyone else, including himself, because he knew himself well enough to know he wouldn’t be able to handle the rest of his stay in the Villa without her. Even if she was coupled with someone else, Inès had to stay.  
Luckily, at least for him, it was Marisol and Graham who had to leave, and Inès had gone to help Marisol pack before the couple had headed off, leaving them with one couple less and that much closer to the end.

As Inès walked back into the living room from the bedroom, believing she’d forgotten her water bottle there, Noah was heading the other way, towards the bedroom.  
“Oh, Inès,” he smiled and moved to the side of her so she could pass just as she did the same, putting them face to face again.  
“Oh, sorry,” she laughed and he grinned.  
“No, my bad,” he chuckled and moved again, just as she did. “Hah, we’re not very good at this… Walking things. Right, on the count of three. Ready? One, two… three.”  
Noah shifted to his left just as Inès shifted to her right, and they both laughed.  
“Damn, we messed that up, didn’t we?” He smiled and placed his hands lightly on her arms and moved her to the side. “There… we’re out of that loop now.”  
His gaze fixed on her as they remained face to face, neither of them able to look or move away from the other.  
“Yeah…” Inès looked up at him, they were standing close enough for her to smell his cologne. She loved the scent of him, it was comforting. “I’ve been wanting to catch you like this, actually. With the show coming to an end soon it’s suddenly becoming more real, and it’s made me think more about you...”  
“Yeah?” He bit his lip lightly, his hands still lightly resting on her arms, and he didn’t seem about to move them anytime soon. “I’ve just been thinking about how when I get home, I’ll have to get used to sleeping alone in my own bed again…”  
Noah shifted closer to her, as if pulled by a string, and she could almost feel the heat of his body radiating towards her. He glanced around quickly, checking to make sure they were alone before speaking again. “Hope probably won’t want to move in, you know, because of her career… and I’m sure she and I will have a lot to… go through, after this.”  
He ran his thumb across his lower lips, eyes thoughtful as a cheeky little smile spread across his face. “What will you do once you’re back in your own bed?”  
“Why are you so interested in my bed, do you want an invitation?” Inès purred and leaned back against the wall as he again moved just a little closer, his lips parting somewhat.  
“Wow, what are you doing to me.” His cheeks were turning redder as he struggled to respond. “You’ll just have to send me a picture.”  
“Cheeky,” Inès chuckled softly and his cheeks turned an even darker red.  
“A picture of your bed, I, uhm, just wanted to see what bed you have. I like furniture…?” He removed a hand from her and clapped it to his forehead, and Inès just stifled a laugh as she smiled up at him, he was so sweet. “Sorry, my lizard subconsciousness always has to say its bit. Especially when it comes to you. I know we both feel a, uhm, certain way about each other, and I feel like we’re getting closer all the time. Inès, I want to be close to you…”  
“We’re not that close now,” she said, her voice low, and gave him a look that had him instantly closing the distance between them, pulling her into a firm hug. His lips brushing lightly against her ear.  
“Trust me, Inès, I want to be closer to you than this. Much closer...” His deep voice was almost gravelly, and she couldn’t help it as a little moan escaped her, if he could do that to her with just his voice, she really wanted to know what else he could do. Just as she was getting comfortable though he reluctantly let go, biting his lip. “Er, yeah, so, more soon?”  
“Much more, please.” Inès sighed, gazing longingly up at him and he grinned, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Anyway, I guess I’d better…” He gestured to the bedroom, flustered now as she raised a playful eyebrow at him. “Head there. The bed, uhm, room. For sleep, yeah, sleep.”  
“Yeah, me too,” she sighed, very reluctant to actually leave this moment behind.  
“After you,” he managed to stutter and signalled for her to go first, quite sure he’d just say something stupid if he spoke again. With a wink, she stepped away from the wall and he chuckled, placing a hand lightly against the small of her back. “Let’s head to bed.”  
For a second, it felt like their one day as a couple again. As if they were just going to bed together. But once more they had to pretend like nothing as Inès stepped into the room a few steps ahead of him, heading for the bed she shared with Jakub while Noah went to Hope. Both longing for the other.


	13. Days 27 - 30

**Day 27**

It was the sound of mechanic crying that woke Inès up early, too early, the next morning as it echoed around the bedroom. It was as if a robot was doing an impression of a sad child.  
Lottie started getting out of bed, sleepily rubbing her eyes. “Are those babies?”  
Hope and Noah sat up as well, Noah immediately looking for Inès and smiled some as their eyes met, she’d looked for him as well.  
“What’s going on?” Jakub grunted as he sat up next to Inès, frowning.  
“There’s babies...” She said slowly, still not sure what was going on, but she had a growing suspicion. While Jakub scowled in confusion, Inès simply shrugged before getting out of bed and followed Lottie towards the noise. Noah was of course already eagerly leading the pack, and smiled as he entered the lounge. “Babies!”  
Inès came up next to him and quickly saw he was right, several cots were arranged in the room, each with a couple’s name on them.  
“Steady on, they’re not _actual_ babies, Noah,” Ibrahim chuckled as he came up behind them. “They’re just dolls making a terrible noise.”  
“Oh my goodness, Lottie, yours is _adorable_.” Noah largely ignored Rahim as he went over to look inside all the cots. Inès smiled as she watched him, his enthusiasm was so sweet, and besides, she just found it so nice to see him openly and genuinely happy.  
“It’s fierce is what it is,” Lottie grinned and Rahim shook his head as he tried to play things cool, but he was also clearly curious and borderline excited as he went over to the one with his and Jo’s name on it. Inès went over to look at the one designated for her and Jakub, just when the others started filing into the room as well, looking rather confused at the mechanic screaming. The noise of the crying dolls was quickly cut off by a squeal from Chelsea though.  
“Oh my god, babe! Babe, look at our precious princess!”  
“It’s a doll, babe,” Lucas sighed and crossed his arms, not impressed, but he still managed to smile a little at his partner. Perhaps he wasn’t exactly in love with Chelsea, but he still liked her a lot, it was impossible not to.  
“No, it’s our princess! I’m calling her Bubbly!”  
“Don’t I get a say?” Lucas chuckled and cautiously approached the cot, as if there might be a bomb in it. Chelsea loved it though and went on babbling to the doll, now named Bubbly. Gary and Lottie named theirs Larry, of course, while Jo and Rahim struggled a bit more with coming up with a name. Noah meanwhile looked thoughtful as he picked up the little doll.  
“I’ve always liked the name Brenden. How about you, Hope?” He asked, looking around for his partner, but Hope lingered a bit away from everyone else, clearly uncomfortable.  
“Um. Sure, whatever.”  
While Rahim and Jo were still busy discussing baby names, Hannah and Bobby did the same, but more vocally as Hannah insisted on Romeo while Bobby wanted to go for Dale. Listening to the other couples decide on names made Inès think and look for Jakub as she stood by their cot. He looked about as miserable as Hope.  
“How do you feel about the name Chloé?” She asked and smiled some, hoping he would at least try to help her.  
It however seemed unlikely as he just grumbled while she carefully picked up the doll. “Chloé? I mean, it doesn’t really matter, so sure. Why not?”  
“Chloé is a beautiful name.” Noah had heard her of course and looked over while she held the little doll, it was a sight that made his heart skip a beat.  
“Thanks,” she smiled. “Named after one of my best friends. She-”  
“Urgh, can someone please shut this noise up?” Hope interrupted, placing her hands over her ears.  
Noah smiled a little and gently picked up Brenden. “It’s not noise, babe.”  
“Could have fooled me. How do we get it to stop?”  
“Maybe we need to figure out what they want. What’s the key ingredient to raising a kid?” Gary looked around, scratching his beard.  
A grinning Bobby turned to Gary, while Hannah was busy with their doll. “A heaped spoonful of love, a dash of nurturing and care. And dad jokes.”  
Gently rocking Brenden in his arms, Noah smiled some, he knew it was just a doll but he still enjoyed pretending. And doing it properly. “Shh, it’s ok, little one. I’ve got you.”  
“Aww, Noah, you’re a natural.” Lottie said, smiling as the doll fell silent.  
“Nah, it’s practice. I helped raise my younger sister,” he said and glanced over at Inès, he’d told her a little about his sister. Out of all the Islanders, she probably knew the most about his family, come to think of it.  
“Great, can you do it with all the others? My head’s killing me,” Hope gritted her teeth, she hated this, and made sure they were all very much aware of that fact.  
“Maybe Noah can take you in his strong arms and rock you,” Bobby teased her with a wink. “I know that’d cure my headache.”

While Hope and Jakub stayed in the background, the others got busy dressing their dolls. Inès wouldn’t mind trying to be a single mum, although she found herself feeling anxious about messing up. She’d been the youngest of her siblings and didn’t have any experience with this kind of thing, but she watched Noah and had a good general idea about how to care for babies. Still, the idea of being a mother, even if it was a fake one for just a day scared her, especially when it was announced that it was a competition about keeping their doll the most happy. Her own step-mother had been awful, and the fear of being a bad mum was so ingrained in her that she really did wish she had a partner to support her for once.  
Instead she had Jakub, who seemed extremely eager to get away as he approached her again.  
“Can you look after the doll while I get ready, babe?”  
“Sure,” she said softly and watched him rush out of the lounge, sighing lightly. Perhaps it was for the best, Jakub would probably have just accidentally sat on her.

Getting ready with the dolls had been quite fun in the end, for some of them at least. Hope still seemed like she was trapped in a nightmare, whereas Inès started to relax a little as she realised it was a lot easier with a doll than it would have been with a living baby. It was obvious now, of course, but her fear of messing up had unnerved her. It didn’t take long for it to become evident that it was her and Lottie who seemed to be the best at it, although Chelsea really did try despite accidentally bringing her doll into the shower with her. 

Noah meanwhile loved the challenge as he finally felt in his element, and wanted to have fun with it. He just wished he had a partner who’d actually help and take part in it as well. Looking over at Inès as she played with Chloé he couldn’t help but smile to himself, he had noticed she seemed nervous when in fact she was a natural. It was of course also impossible not to notice how much Hope disliked the whole thing, and he hoped she was alright, he didn’t want her to feel completely left out despite hating the challenge. He did wish she would at least try though, even just for a laugh, but she seemed to think this challenge was forcing her to choose between a career and children on the spot. Noah wasn’t going to say anything, but he found it a little childish, it wasn’t as if he wanted them to have children. Those dreams were reserved for someone else.   
Getting into the pool, he had fun playing with Brenden, letting the doll lean against a beanbag by the edge of the pool as he submerged himself before abruptly jumping out of the water again.  
“Peekabo!” He exclaimed as he emerged, it was aimed at Brenden, but he noticed that Inès had appeared by the pool and she jumped in surprise, making him laugh. She was cute. “Oh, sorry. I was trying to entertain Brenden.”  
“Merde, you scared me,” she laughed and sat down by the pool, holding Chloè in her arms. “And I think you scared him as well.”  
To Noah’s disappointment Brenden just started crying and he pulled himself out of the water, chuckling a little as he took the doll, gently rocking it. “Guess extreme peekabo isn’t a good idea after all. Shh, there we go. Who’s daddy’s little guy?”  
It made him miss his family even more, especially his siblings, playing like this. It also made him contemplate the future more, and who he wanted to share it with.  
“That’s impressive,” Inès said, sneakily admiring him glistening in the sun as he quickly made the doll fall quiet again. “I wish I was that good at this. Swear I almost dropped Chloé when playing with her earlier. It makes a nice change though, doesn’t it?”  
Noah smiled at her and nodded. “Definitely, and you’re doing great, honestly. It’s very different from real babies of course, but it’s good fun. Like I said, I helped raise my sister so this isn’t too bad, although she was much more into extreme peekabo…”  
He chuckled and glanced at her, he always loved spending time with her like this, just the two of them, chatting. “She’s growing up to be such a strong-willed young woman, and she doesn’t need me as much any more of course, but I’m still protective of her though. She’s my little sister after all, you know.”  
“My sisters were the same,” Inès said, smiling as she dangled her legs into the cool water of the pool. “They teased me all the time, but no way would they let anyone else ever hurt me. Hélène is still like that, of course. The oldest sibling never catches a break, huh?”  
She nudged him teasingly and he barely resisted the urge to place his arm around her, knowing the others were probably watching. “Never, we need to make sure you silly younger ones don’t get into too much trouble.”  
“Are you calling me silly?” Inès pretended to take offence. “Just wait until I tell my sister about this.”  
“She’s not watching?”  
“Fuck, she probably is,” she laughed a little. “She must be so disappointed in me, taking an interruption from my PhD to go meet some sexy men on a tv show, even falling for one of them…”  
Noah bit his lip and tried not to grin as he looked down at the doll he held, his cheeks flushed. “I wouldn’t worry, Inès, I think she’ll be so proud of you… Also, did you just imply that you find me sexy?”  
He glanced back over at her, a warm look in his eyes that made a wide smile spread across her face just as her heart skipped a beat.  
“Because you are, Noah,” she lowered her voice and winked at him, before she suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide, and lifted Chloè up and away from herself. “Oh, so these dolls can definitely wet themselves. Right… I hope it’s water.”  
“Looks like you need to change her nappy,” Noah chuckled, spotting the slightly panicked look on her face. “Have you done it before? Do you want me to tell you the steps?”  
Inès eagerly nodded and looked pleadingly over at him as she pulled her legs out of the pool. “Yes, please.”  
“Alright, it’s not that complicated. First, remove the old nappy, clean the area, apply some talcum powder to avoid nappy rash, then place a new nappy on. Done. It’s not hard,” he said and gave Inès an encouraging nod.  
“But I don’t have any stuff to change a nappy with,” Inès frowned.  
Noah smiled and almost felt like a knight in shining armour as he produced a small bag full of the necessary items from behind the beanbag. “Hah, don’t worry, I’ve got you covered.”  
“Where did you get that from?” She seemed simply amazed and gave her a teasingly look.  
“A parent is always prepared,” he chuckled softly. “Though these were in the lounge when we first picked up the dolls too.”  
“You really were paying attention in there,” Inès beamed at him and he found himself puffing his chest out a bit, glad she appreciated it. “Ok, time to do this…”  
Biting her bottom lip delicately, focusing on Chloè, she started on changing the nappy. Noah didn’t say anything, instead smiled to himself as she followed his steps perfectly until the doll had a fresh nappy on and she turned her face to gaze up at him again. She looked quite proud, and as if she was surprised in herself.  
“Finished!”  
“Nice work,” Noah said, his eyes on her as she turned to sit next to him again. “You’re better at this than you think, Inès. It’s not easy for us single parents.”  
“And yet we’re doing better than most couples so far,” she laughed gently and put her legs back in the pool, next to his. “Wish I could take a break and go for a swim though, it’s boiling today.”  
“Same, the water’s so nice,” he smiled. “I did consider taking Brenden in with me, but I don’t have any armbands. Also, I don’t think he can get wet, you know? He’s got those electronics inside him, after all. Wouldn’t want to break them.”  
Pausing, he gently slid a leg against hers in the water, he was so tired of pretending he wasn’t in love with her, when he felt more drawn to her for every passing day.  
“I used to take my little brother swimming all the time when he was younger,” he continued after a while, glancing over at her. “But then when he got older, he decided he wanted to go pro and I couldn’t keep up any more.”  
“I’m sure you let him win,” Inès smiled. “I’ve seen you swim.”  
“Only the first couple of times!” He chuckled. “Then even when I’d be giving it my all, he would still be outpacing me.”  
“You really are an amazing brother,” she said and looked at him in such a tender way that it could melt anyone’s heart. “If I give you dance lessons, by the way, you better let me join you and your brother in the swimming pool... I’m, uhm, still slightly scared of water if I can’t touch the bottom.”  
Noah looked at her in surprise as a blush crept across her cheeks, she was afraid of water? He’d never noticed. “Sounds like a deal, and don’t worry, babe, I’ll keep you safe.”  
“Babe?” She raised an eyebrow but her smile widened, and he suddenly realised what he’d said. He hadn’t even thought about it, it just felt right. With a cheeky little wink, he adjusted how he was sitting, so his fingers lightly touched hers and he turned to face her as her small fingers curled around his, giving them a gentle squeeze. They were getting braver, but also more tired of pretending, resulting in them taking more risks.  
“Your hands are so soft…” he muttered quietly, gazing longingly at her, she was so beautiful. Even during the day she had stars in her eyes. “I like talking with you like this, Inès, about normal stuff. Our families. Growing up. It’s just, you’d fit right in with my family. I, uhm, I keep thinking about that. And… other things.”  
Noah paused, scratching his chin lightly, not quite sure what he was trying to say. Or if he should be saying it at all. “I guess I just wish things had gone differently at the last recoupling, is what my lizard subconsciousness is trying to say. It would’ve been nice to be coupled with someone who didn’t panic over a mechanic doll… Do you know where Hope is by the way? I’ve not seen her since we picked up the dolls. I’m worried today is getting to her.”  
“She’s quite overwhelmed.” Inès said it in such a way he knew she was probably downplaying how bad it actually was, she was always sweet like that.  
“That’s what I was afraid of,” he mumbled. “I should probably go see how she’s doing… Turns out, something about spending the day playing with toys gets me thinking about when I was younger. Who knew? I just wish…”  
He had been about to go on as Hope suddenly appeared, screeching, and the two of them instantly pulled away from each other so as to not incite her wrath.  
“Hun!”  
“Oh,” he said and got up, looking confused. “I was just wondering about you.”  
Hope frowned as she spotted Inès, throwing her a look, but otherwise ignored her. “I was hiding…”  
“Why?” Noah frowned a little, he was fairly certain he could guess the answer.  
“Because I’m a useless mother.” The tall girl gesticulated in frustration. “And you’re an amazing dad!  
“I-” He attempted to say something but she interrupted him.  
“And you’re going to want a dozen kids or something!”  
“A doz…” Trying again, he looked helplessly over at Inès.  
Hope crossed her arms and almost pouted as she simply continued her rant. “And I don’t even want one and that apparently makes me awful, and it’s not fair!”  
He sighed some, she really was having a meltdown. “What are you talking about?”  
“I’ve been watching you be this amazing father, and it made me realise that you’ll probably want your own kids one day. And I don’t. I want to focus on my career. And I don’t think I can do both, whatever my parents and Inès might say. Kids will never factor into my life…”  
There was a moment of silence and Noah looked down at their doll, he knew this was a dealbreaker, but he just didn’t want to start a fight. Especially not over a toy on one of their last days, and when Hope seemed determined to just walk all over him again. She was truly overreacting, this was meant to just be a silly challenge and a nice bit of change, but she treated it as if a real baby would be forced upon her at any second.  
“Just a minute,” he said quietly and turned to walk back into the Villa to put the doll back in the lounge. Hope meanwhile looked stunned after him, and Inès held her own doll in her lap as she smiled sadly to herself, she understood why he did it. It just wasn’t worth it, and as always, he was being selfless.  
Walking back out, Noah felt nothing as he looked at Hope, for the first time he felt like he was truly starting to see her for who she was. And what she was doing to him.  
“What did you do?” Hope asked, hands at her hips.  
“I just put it back in the lounge,” he said and shrugged, giving her a tiny smile.  
Hope meanwhile looked stunned, she’d been so ready for an argument. “But what if it cries?”   
Noah shrugged again. “So what if it does? It’s just pretend. We don’t have to look after it if you’re not feeling good about it.”  
“But you were so into it! I felt like you wanted to have a load of kids, and it was going to become a test of our relationship!” Hope still seemed agitated, and Noah really didn’t know what else he could do by this point.  
“I don’t know. That feels like we’re getting ahead of ourselves.” This had simply been a fun challenge, but if Hope was panicking this much about a doll he didn’t even want to imagine how she would be with an actual child. “I was just, like, playing with a toy doll. It was just a bit of fun make-believe. If I’d known it was this upsetting to you, you should have let me know and I would have stopped.”  
“But you were so happy looking after it!” Hope exclaimed, still talking so loud everyone was now looking at them, and it made him uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, but that’s just because we’ve been in this Villa for weeks and weeks now,” he tried to reason with her, she almost seemed to want an argument. “Anything unusual is a bit of a treat, isn’t it?”  
Hope fell silent for a few seconds at that, frowning. “So you’re saying you don’t care about having kids?”  
“No, I’m not really saying that. That’s a much bigger question, and it’s something we have to work out together, over time. A fun challenge about a noisy plastic doll is not the right setting to work out your plans for the rest of your whole life,” he said calmly. “I’m sorry I upset you. I didn’t realise that’s how I was coming across.”  
“You didn’t upset me. I got in my own head too much. You’re right, it’s just a doll.” Hope scowled and sighed, she hated to apologise. “I’m sorry, babe.”  
Inès didn’t say anything, but she hated how Hope basically made Noah stop enjoying his day because she’d had a breakdown over a doll. Yet she also appreciated that Noah had so calmly diffused the situation, she just wished he didn’t have to.

Both the boys and the girls had gotten to enjoy some time at the beach that same afternoon, away from the dolls, before the winners of the challenge were announced. Both Inès and Noah loved their respective time away, especially as they got to swim in the sea and generally relax, and for once there was no drama with the girls.  
Saying goodbye to the dolls later, life quickly returned to normal in the Villa as everyone got ready for the evening. They’d started to enjoy the quiet without the crying dolls when Hannah got a text telling them all to go to the fire pit to find out who’d won the baby challenge.  
“This’ll be fun,” Noah sighed silently. “Safe to say we won’t be the winners… My money’s on Inès. Or, uhm Lottie.” He added the last bit quickly as Hope glared at him.  
He had been right, of course, Inès, and by default also Jakub, won the challenge. Noah managed a small smile as he clapped along with the others, but learning that the reward was a night in the hideaway was like a gutpunch. It didn’t get much better as he got another text.  
“Well, read it then,” Lucas said, looking nervous as Chelsea shuffled closer to him.  
“Inès and Jakub,” he started, keeping calm despite what the message read. “Congratulations on being the best parents in the Villa. As an extra reward, you will be immune from tonight’s dumping…”  
“Wait, what? Did you just say dumping?” Lottie snapped, eyes wide.  
“That’s what it said,” Noah nodded.  
Suddenly, the mood changed as everyone fell quiet, the silence only eventually broken as Noah got yet another text.   
“I’ve got another one,” he said, quickly reading it for them again. “Islanders, the public have voted. The couples with the fewest votes will be in danger of being dumped from the island. The couples with the fewest votes are… Jo and Ibrahim, and Chelsea and Lucas. In your couples, please text who you think should be eliminated tonight.”  
Inès composed herself, but was experiencing internal turmoil as she looked from Chelsea to Rahim. Chelsea was her bra, but she also adored Rahim and knew he was Noah’s best friend in the Villa. Knowing that they were both now at risk, and that one would go home was painful, especially seeing as she would have to vote for one of them to go home.   
In the end, with no help from Jakub exactly, she had voted to keep Chelsea and Lucas. She needed the bubbly girl to keep sane in between all the other girls and their drama, particularly now as they were getting closer to the final. Additionally, she felt fairly certain that Ibrahim and Jo would be fine on the outside, they seemed to have a real connection. The only thing that had made her hesitate was Noah, and the knowledge that Rahim had always had her back, he was such a good mate. She just hoped he would forgive her when he eventually watched the show himself.

“I can’t believe Jo and Ibrahim are going…” Gary said quietly as the remaining Islanders stood outside, Lucas with his arm around Chelsea, who was close to tears.  
“It’s only going to get tougher,” Hannah mumbled, hugging herself in the cool night air.  
“Here they come,” Noah said and the Villa door opened, and together Jo and Rahim walked out, wheeling their luggage behind them.  
“It’s funny, I didn’t actually think I’d be going home when I woke up this morning,” Rahim said slowly and looked over at Jo, smiling despite the sadness. “Call me foolish, but I’ve made such a connection with this amazing woman that I thought we were in with a shot at winning. I remember how sure I used to be that I was going home with every dumping. I was a bundle of nerves with every one. But Jo changed that. And others…” His gaze moved to rest on Inès, and then to Noah, his smile widening. A quiet sob was heard and Inès turned to see Gary wiping his arm across his face.  
“You were such a solid bloke to have around, big buy.”  
“Come here, man,” Ibrahim chuckled and embraced the shorter blond man.  
“There’s no replacing you. We came in at the same time.” Gary’s voice almost broke and she felt even worse about her decision, Rahim had been such an important part of the group, but it was too late to change her mind now and she wouldn’t let herself regret saving Chelsea.  
“Shh, you’ll be out soon enough, and then we can grab a beer together,” Ibrahim gave the bloke a final pat on the back before turning to face the others again. “That goes for all of you by the way. There’s no getting out of this.”  
“Make it a Violet Man and I’m there,” Gary said.  
“I’m actually ok with this,” Jo said and smiled up at the tall golfer as he put his arm around her.  
“Yeah, it feels like this huge weight is lifted.” Rahim nodded in agreement, eyes still fixed on his partner. “I can get to know Jo away from the Villa now as well.”  
“And I can’t wait to see what this big lug is like outside all of this!”   
Ignoring the others, they shared a long, drawn out kiss before breaking apart so Jo could walk over to the girls, while Ibrahim made his way to the boys. After saying her goodbyes to Jo, Inès waited for Ibrahim to finish over by the guys before rushing over, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.  
“I’ll miss you,” she said quietly and he wrapped his arms firmly around her, letting her hold on to him.  
“It had to come at some point. At least you’re still here.” His warm voice was close to her ear as he lowered it to a whisper. “Now go get Noah, he needs you. And I believe you might need him as well. Just… go for it, alright?”  
A sobb almost escaped her at his words, it meant so much to know she had his support. Waving as they turned and left, Inès let a few silent tears fall as she looked towards Noah, and he seemed to instinctively turn his head to meet her gaze so they could share a comforting little smile.

While her and Chelsea both had seemed sad after the night’s events, the other girls had somehow managed to get into a conversation about how horny they felt. Inès and Chelsea shared a look and quickly got ready for bed before hiding in the bathroom for a more private chat. The usually cheerful girl seemed to have a lot on her heart, and Inès gladly listened. She would do anything for her bra sister, they had a secret handshake after all, and Chelsea had always supported her. If it was up to her, she would have stayed in the bathroom with her best friend all night rather than go to the hideaway with Jakub, but after a while she had reluctantly gone to join him. He could be nice, but she felt like they were just using each other at this point, and it didn’t sit right with her. At least she was more honest about how she felt, while he seemed to try and deliberately play the role of a guy in love with her just to have a shot at winning some money. Inès wasn’t falling for it, and although he clearly wanted to do bits with her as they got into the hideaway bed together, she managed to get away with just sleeping.

**Day 28**

Jakub basically shook her awake the next morning, causing her to sit bolt right up in bed in surprise, looking around the room. Having almost forgotten they were in the Hideaway, Inès was confused at first, but it did explain why she’d slept so well, it had simply been so quiet and comfortable. Reluctantly, she rolled out of bed and joined him in making their way back to the bedroom, where the others were already awake and looking expectantly at them.  
“Well, look who it is!” Bobby grinned, some of the others were grinning or wolf whistling and cheering.  
“How’s our loved-up couple this morning?” Hannah asked and giggled.  
“Did things go bump in the night?” Hope raised an eyebrow, smirking.  
Inès shrugged as she went over to choose a bikini for the day. “Nothing happened.”  
“All right, keep your secrets,” Hannah winked and Inès just threw her hands up a bit, were they really not going to believe her? It probably didn’t help that Jakub winked at the other blokes and seemed more than happy to pretend they’d hooked up during the night.  
“Do you guys remember how packed this place was after Casa Amor?” Hope asked as she looked around the room as the conversation around what had or had not happened in the hideaway died down.  
“It was kinda gross,” Noah spoke up eventually. “I kept having to pull hair out of the drains.”  
“Yeah, yeah, we’ve gone over that already, mate.” Gary said and chuckled some.  
“You realise that we’re now back to the original numbers?” Lottie rested her head on her hand, looking around as well.  
“It’s all coming to an end…” Chelsea looked sad, and Inès was quite sure her friend would mostly miss being able to lounge around in the sun all day. Not that she blamed her.  
“It’s weird to think about that. This place has been the only thing on my mind for ages,” Bobby said.  
“I’m just happy to still be here after yesterday.” Chelsea frowned for just a second before a wide smile spread across her pretty face. “And I plan to make the most of it!”  
“Damn right!” Hope grinned, starting to get out of bed just as Jakub’s phone beeped. It was the announcement that they’d get to talk with some friends or family back home.

Inès was thrilled as she got to talk with her sister, Hélène, of course her oldest sister knew exactly what was going on between her and Noah, telling her it was obvious for anyone watching the show. She would have loved to chat with her more, but had to say goodbye before receiving some messages from Jakub’s family. That part had been a lot more awkward, they clearly didn’t watch the show much, and seemed a bit distant.  
Noah, on the other hand, could have cried as he finally got to speak with his family again. Particularly his little brother. He laughed dryly as he was pretty much told off for not following his heart, as everyone back home could apparently tell he was in love with Inès before he’d even realised it himself. More than anything he wanted to be a good role model for his siblings, but they basically gave him their blessing to go for the girl he was meant to be with. After that conversation, having to sit through a chat with Hope’s family had been markedly more difficult, and he did his best to keep things vague while other thoughts raced through his mind.

“Hey, Inès!” Gary waved her over to the sunbeds as she’d finished talking with Jakub’s family and emerged from the Villa. The whole ordeal had been, well, stressful. “I take it you just finished talking with Jakub’s family? I was not expecting that. How’d it go for you?”  
“Ah, it was… strange. They were just very excited,” she said and managed a smile.  
“Hah! That’s better than them being gruff and moody, at least.” Gary gave her a comforting look and patted the free space next to him, and she sat down right before Lottie joined them as well, smiling.  
“Looks like you had an all right time?” Inès said, glad Lottie looked happy.  
“It was a surprise to be talking to them, but…” The goth girl seemed pleased. “I think they loved me! I started out with some jokes and after the first couple, we couldn’t stop the bants! We had a great chat.”  
“That’s great, Lottie,” Inès said and glanced quickly around. She wondered where Noah was. “Anyone seen the other guys?”  
“You mean Jakub?” Lottie winked. “Nope. He could be talking to your family right now.”  
“Oh.” It was all she managed to utter, the thought of her sister and Jakub chatting was strange, especially as Hélène knew all about the little meetings Noah and herself had been having.  
The three of them spent some more time idly chatting to each other. Every once in a while Inès looked around for Noah, but she didn’t see him, and soon enough Jakub slumped down next to her and wanted to know how her chat with his family had gone. They hadn’t been given much chance to discuss it though, as a text had quickly announced that all the couples would be going on their final dates.  
The setting had been lovely, the gazebo, the sunset and the drinks would have been the date of any girl’s dream, but Inès only felt increasingly uncomfortable as Jakub kept trying to come onto her. As he put his clammy, paw-like hand on her thigh, asking her to be his girlfriend she was just about ready to jump into the sea and swim back to shore, but as always she kept calm. She knew he had a nice side to him, but whenever they were alone he just seemed so keen on using her to win, and he refused to take any hints even when she told him no.

Returning from their date, the sun had completely set, and Inès and Jakub joined some of the others by the bean bags.  
“Hey guys!” Hope smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Omg, my date was totally amazing! We had this really cute little yacht thing take us around the Island. It was so romantic.”  
“How did your date go?” Lottie looked over at the two of them, and Inès shifted a little in her seat.  
“I saw you guys from our boat,” Hope continued. “You had that really cute date set up in the ocean. What did you get up to?”  
“Yeah, it was alright,” Jakub simply said, earning some raised eyebrows.  
Lottie in particular fixed them with a look that even made Jakub uncomfortable as he fidgeted in his beanbag. “Just alright? Jakub, you look like you’ve taken a gulp of sparkling water thinking that it was still. Nothing is as off as the taste of sparkling water. It tastes like when you get a dead leg.”  
“Like pins and needles?” Gary asked.  
“Oh, or fake bubbly!” Chelsea exclaimed after giving Inès a concerned look.  
“Guys, Jakub and Inès clearly haven’t had a good time,” Hope interrupted and rolled her eyes. “Maybe leave your random chat for later.”  
“It was nothing terrible, really,” Jakub barked. This whole conversation was making Inès increasingly uncomfortable as she avoided looking at the others. “I asked Inès to be my girlfriend and she wasn’t ready. I guess this is just something I’ve got to get my head around.”  
“Honesty is the best policy, guys,” Lottie said.  
“Yeah, exactly. I know this is better for the long run,” Jakub grunted, running a hand over his head.  
“Speaking of the big Q,” Hope said, clearly done with not being the centre of attention.  
Bobby looked quizzically at her. “The big Q?”  
That made Hannah look over and give him an almost condescending smile. “The big thing we’ve just been talking about. You know, being a proper couple.”  
“Oh yeah, duh,” he laughed, facepalming, and had been about to go on as Hope loudly cleared her throat.   
“What’s up?” Hannah asked, and Lottie looked over to the kitchen. Inès followed her gaze and saw Noah in the kitchen, making a brew.  
“Has Noah popped the question?” Lottie asked and smiled, nudging Hope playfully.  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Hope scowled. “He just… seems to have forgotten about it.”  
Lottie shrugged, trying to seem cool but she was also evidently surprised. “Or maybe he’s waiting for you to do it!”   
“I’m brave about a lot of things, but I just need this one to come from him. I want to know it’s what he wants too,” Hope said and sighed, frowning.  
“There’s actually nothing wrong with doing the sweeping sometimes,” Lottie said, but her look was mildly concerned. Hannah on the other hand just smiled at Hope, the romantic side of the redhead never truly died.  
“Oh, I’m sure he’s planning something, hun.”  
“I hope so…” The usually so assertive girl looked insecure for a second, but Inès didn’t find it in herself to feel sorry for her, not after watching her manipulate Noah and the others for weeks. Instead, she hoped it was her Noah had on his mind. “But maybe I’m hoping for too much.”  
“Yeah, I used to be the same.” Hannah flicked her hair. “Going with the flow is so much easier.”  
“I can’t believe that was the last date, like, ever.” Bobby’s eyes were downcast as he leaned back in his bean bag.  
“Not ever, babe,” Hannah said and patted his leg lightly. “There will be plenty more outside. You just wait.”  
“I know, but it’s getting so close, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, soon there will only be two of us.” Lottie sighed and everyone looked around at each other. “I guess that’s the reality of it all. Soon this will all be over.”

Leaving the others and the almost glum mood, Inès and Chelsea got up together and wandered over to the daybeds. It was clear that the blonde had something on her mind as they sat down together and she sighed, earning an inquisitive look from Inès.  
“What’s the matter, Chelsea?” She asked, and Chelsea just sighed again, but nonetheless smiled.  
“Honestly?” Wildly gesturing to the Villa, Chelsea pouted some. “This is all coming to an end!”  
“Nothing is permanent, babe,” Inès said softly. “But that’s okay. If nothing ever changed then we wouldn’t get new exciting experiences.”  
“That’s so true.” The petite blonde smiled and leaned back, still looking sad though. “It’ll be weird, like, not hanging out all the time. I’m going to miss in-depth chats about every detail of everyone’s love life!”  
Trying to cheer her up, Inès gave her a warm smile. “We can still talk about love back home.”  
“It won’t be the same though. Nothing could compare to this,” Chelsea said, but seemed to cheer up as a little smile spread across her face. “I’d love it if we could do this on the outside, Inès.”  
“Get paid to find love?” Inès winked jokingly, making Chelsea laugh.  
“No, silly! I wish we could live with each other and like, just hang out all day. We’d get a pug and teach him to bark when it’s gin o’clock, so we never forget. And we’ll get a nice rug to do our morning yoga on. We can also split the cost of our new rug.”  
“Sure, every home needs a pug and a rug,” Inès chuckled and grinned at her friend, how would she have managed these last few days without her?  
“Right?! I’ve always wanted a pug. I think that and the rug would, like, totally complete me. For example, I have an infinite collection of super cute mugs of gin. I hope you know, Inès, that you’re, like, such an extraordinary friend to me. You’re totally one of a kind. I can’t wait to share all my mugs with you! Super handshake for good luck?”  
“Always,” Inès laughed and they both got up to do their secret handshake, by now they were basically pros at it as they clapped, slapped, twisted, and turned in perfect rhythm.   
“Omg, we’ve got so good at that,” Chelsea smiled widely before growing more serious. “By the way… How are you doing? I know you said no to Jakub asking you to be his girlfriend and all, it must have been so hard. I’d probably just go along with it and avoid him until he got the message.”  
“We haven’t talked since, which is probably for the best,” Inès said.  
“Anyways, want to go and hang out with the others by the pool?” Chelsea asked, smiling gently. “While we still can…”  
“Sure,” Inès nodded and hooked her arm through her friend’s and guided her over to the pool to join Lottie, Bobby and Jakub.

After having fun with some bird watching, the small group headed over to the kitchen, where Hannah was pouring some water from the kettle into a mug. Bobby keenly peered over, before a little crease formed between his eyebrows.  
“What you making?”  
“Hot chocolate,” she smiled and Bobby’s frown in disapproval deepened.  
“With water from a kettle? Don’t you boil the milk first?”  
“No…”  
The Scot crossed his arms, shaking his head. “That, lass, is a crime.”  
“Milk is a crime against the world, Bobby,” Lottie snapped and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, and besides, boiling the milk takes forever and you get that horrible weird skin on top.” Hannah agreed and smiled at Lottie. “And it literally tastes the same.”  
“I am totally going to disagree with you there, _Becky_.” Bobby shook his head and gave them a crooked smile, making Lottie laugh. Hannah just sipped her watery hot chocolate and looked suspiciously at Bobby through the steam.  
“Who the hell is Becky?”   
“Oh, just my ex-bird,” Bobby said, barely managing to keep a straight face while Hannah looked over at Lottie in disbelief just as Noah came around the corner, looking curiously at them.  
“Did someone say new birds?” He asked and Hannah slammed down her mug.  
“New girls!?” The redhead scowled. “But it’s so close to the finals!”  
“We were just having a laugh doing some silly bird voice overs,” Inès gave her a reassuring look before glancing over at Noah, smiling.  
“Oh, of course…”   
“Sounds like fun,” Noah said.  
“Yeah, and none of you should be referring to your girl as a bird anyway.” Lottie pointed a finger at the blokes. “Unless you want me to refer to you as a fish. And you know there are plenty of fish in the sea.”  
“Sorry, what’s going on?” Hope walked into the kitchen as well and firmly positioned herself next to Noah.  
“We were just pretending to be the birds outside.” Inès couldn’t stop herself from laughing gently. She knew it was silly, but it had provided her with some much needed innocent fun.  
Bobby grinned and nodded. “We were doing voice-overs and stuff.”  
“That’s hilarious,” Noah’s smile widened.  
“Yeah, Inès got pretty dirty with it,” Bobby gave the French girl a teasing nudge and she blushed. “Her bird just kept wanting to have sex, like, all the time.”  
Noah winked and bit his bottom lip lightly. “I bet she did.”  
“It was the birdfect distraction I needed to not be thinking about the final,” Bobby said and scratched the back of his neck, looking a little crestfallen. “Damn it, I’m thinking about it again.”  
Abruptly, Hope clapped her hands, making some of the others jump.  
“Let’s not get sad now, guys,” she said and smiled. “Do you know what I always do when I’m sad? I party plan!”  
For a while, they had all talked about what party they could have once the show was over, with a theme, location and all. It had been a nice break, although the topic had quickly returned to the fact that it would all be over so very soon. It was fairly emotional for all of them, knowing their stay would come to an end, and that a lot of them would be going their separate ways. Noah quietly looked down at the kitchen bench for a moment, thinking. Getting to chat with his family that morning had made him realise he needed to talk with Inès. Alone. He had spent way too long just waiting for them to get time together, but his little brother had finally talked him into what no one else would probably have managed. Action.

Inès had gone to the dressing room alone and gotten changed into her little pyjamas as there was a gentle knock at the door.  
“Hey, are you decent?” Noah asked softly. “Is it safe to come in?”  
“Yeah,” she said, not that she would have minded getting a bit indecent with him, and smiled as he peeped his head round the door, immediately blushing as he took her in.  
“Hey there.” He shuffled into the dressing room after carefully closing the door quietly behind himself. “I was just going to get a breath of air on the roof terrace. You could come and join me, if you wanted?”  
Inès tried not to make it too obvious she was eyeing him up as well, but he was only wearing his shorts, and they were alone.  
“Yes, of course,” she said as he got a little closer to her.  
“Sweet,” he ran a thumb along his bottom lip, and the look in his eyes made her feel weak in the knees. “Let’s go.”  
Going outside, again making sure the door was slid firmly shut, they sat down close together. The roof terrace was truly becoming their safe place, where they could chat and star gaze if only for a short while. Just the two of them.  
“Nothing better than a good clear sky,” he said, looking up at the starry sky above them. “It’s so clear you can even see little satellites moving. I used to think they were actual stars that could move around. And I used to worry that when I became a star in the sky after my life ended I would be one of those that just stayed in the same place all the time.”   
“I used to think the same,” Inès said, looking warmly at him. “My dad used to tell me every star in the sky was once a person who did something exceptional.”  
“Really?” He looked at her and his smile widened. “I read it in a book somewhere that we became stars and thought it was cool. So I kinda convinced myself that was what happened to us. You’re definitely made of stardust.”  
“Well, the same things that make stars can be found in the human body, so you’re not wrong.” Giving him a teasing little nudge he just grinned at her.  
“You never cease to surprise and amaze me,” Noah said tenderly before sighing, gently nibbling at his thumb, deep in thought.  
“You know…” He hesitated, but the look in his eyes became more determined as he quietly studied her. “I’m increasingly wondering what things would’ve been like if I… If we’d ended up together.”  
“I do too,” Inès said, gazing out at the dark horizon. “I thought my feelings for you would go away after that Operation Nope thing, but they didn’t, and now I can’t stop thinking about you. About us.”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean… I mean, I really care about Hope, there are so many things I like about her…” He clearly struggled and she turned to face him again, giving him a supportive smile. “But maybe I should have been more like a satellite and gone around, or well, at least, found a better place to stay still…”  
“Well, why didn’t you?” She asked, and a thoughtful expression filled his eyes.  
“I’m not really like that, you know. I like a girl and I’m all in. But it should have been you,” Noah looked almost lost as he gazed down at her, and his large hand reached for hers and gave it a light squeeze. “All this time I feel like I’ve wasted on someone else when in truth it’s you I want to be with.”  
“It’s a little bit late now, Noah.” She sighed, if only they’d had this conversation after Casa Amor.  
“Guess you’re right, as always,” he managed a chuckle, but he still seemed sad as he looked up at the stars above them. “The show will be over soon… But that doesn’t mean we stop feeling things. Maybe it’s because it’s nearly the end and I’ve started thinking about the future. I also got to speak with my family today as well, my brother in particular… He kept talking about you Inès, and how everyone can see how happy you make me, and it’s true. I’ve been wanting to get some more time just the two of us today, so I could tell you this, because you deserve to know. You know, since I’m not really a fan of big groups, but with you it’s different. Like, I love when I get to open up the library first thing in the morning, and it’s so quiet. Just me and that old book smell, and it makes me feel so utterly content. I get a similar feeling when I’m with you. Is that weird?”  
“Not at all,” she smiled softly and kept herself composed, but his warm words almost made her well up. She didn’t mind that he struggled to find the right words, or got flustered, she loved that about him. “I get you.”  
“I do my best thinking when I’m totally alone, but that never happens here.” His gaze returned to her and their eyes met. “Not that I’m saying I want to be alone right now. Just the opposite, in fact. Whenever I’m with you I feel so relaxed, like things are how they should be. Inès, I… ”  
He looked so nervous as he ran his thumb along his bottom lip, his warm eyes still on her while he struggled to find the right words.  
“Noah.” Her own tone was gentle and she shuffled just a little closer to place her legs over his lap, facing him. “I’m head over heels in love with you, and I think you feel the same way, and that you’re afraid of what it could mean. Or how to deal with those feelings.”  
A muscle twitched along his jawline, and he reached out to gently place a warm hand against her cheek, his other hand resting on one of her legs as he spoke. “I know this has been confusing for you. I’m so sorry. I need to do the right thing. I just need to figure out how. Maybe if I were back at the library, I could look it up… Sorry, guess that’s not very funny.”  
Inès still managed a short chuckle and he smiled. “I understand you, Noah, this whole situation is difficult. We’re both coupled with other people and there’re still a few days left of the show.”  
“But soon it’ll be over, and I, I just don’t think I can imagine my future without you anymore,” he said softly, lightly caressing her. “I’m so in love with you, Inès, and I’m just sorry I didn’t figure that out sooner. What I feel when I’m with you is unlike anything I’ve ever felt before, and I’m an idiot for not recognising that feeling sooner.”  
His hand moved to the back of her head and he carefully pulled her closer and pressed his lips lightly to her forehead, before letting her curl up against him. They had been so close to sharing a kiss, but hesitated at the last moment, both of them suddenly timid.  
Instead, Inès silently rested her head against his chest as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small seashell, offering it to her.  
“What’s this?” She asked curiously, taking it and looking at it. It was very pretty.  
“I overheard Jakub promising to get you one from the beach earlier,” Noah said, and Inès glanced up at him, noting that his cheeks were somewhat flushed. “But I noticed that he forgot, so I, uhm, got you one instead. Hope you don’t mind…”  
“I love it,” she gave him a warm smile and he instantly relaxed, wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you.”  
“I wish we could stay like this,” he murmured, burying his nose in her hair and closed his eyes.  
“So do I,” Inès said softly, feeling so warm and safe in his arms. “The others will start to get suspicious though…”  
“Just a couple more days,” Noah sighed and kissed the top of her head one more time before letting go of her. “Although I’m not sure if I can resist you that much longer.”  
He ran his thumb along his bottom lip, the look he gave her almost hungry, and it made Inès’s eyes widen slightly as she bit her lip, she knew exactly what he meant. “Neither can I… You better be prepared for when we get out of here, handsome.”  
“Don’t tempt me,” he grinned and they both reluctantly got up to head back inside.  
Inès walked slightly ahead of Noah as they headed to the bedroom to go to sleep. While Inès quickly curled up under the blanket with Jakub, Noah once again returned to sleep next to Hope, but before they fell asleep, their eyes briefly met across the room and they shared a sweet, knowing smile.

**Day 29**

It was the last proper day in the Villa, and Inès woke up slowly, her eyes flickering open as she listened to the birds outside, and she smiled as she remembered her chat with Noah last night. It was reaching a point where it felt like they were desperate for each other, always trying to spend as much time together as possible, but it was becoming more than that as well. He was constantly on her mind.  
Now though, her thoughts were interrupted by Hannah, who sat up and whispered over to her that she’d gotten a text for just the girls. Quietly, the two of them got up and went about waking the other girls up, leaving the guys to sleep. Tonight was the Love Island Prom, and they were going dress shopping.  
With some help from Chelsea, Inès selected a beautiful dress that made her feel like a classic Hollywood film star, like she was Ginger Rogers ready for a dance. She only needed a Fred Astaire and she would have been sorted, but she quickly learnt that Jakub would not be quite that as they returned to the Villa to find the guys practicing their ballroom moves. Inès stifled a laugh as most of them stumbled around, regularly knocking into each other.  
“This is so strange. What do you think they’re doing?” Chelsea whispered next to Inès, trying not to giggle as the guys twirled on the lawn.  
“Probably practicing for a mystical ritual,” she winked at her friend.  
Hope raised her eyebrows, having overheard them. “A ritual?”  
“Maybe they’re invoking the spirits of love to ensure we all have a good time at the prom this evening,” Lottie chuckled, eyes on the boys.  
“Oh, I did a cleansing ritual once and felt amazing,” Chelsea giggled. “It didn’t have any special movements though. It was more like, you wash with this special oil and then apply this face cream.”  
“Babe, is that a ritual or just how you get ready before bed?” Lottie teased and most of them laughed, except Hannah who just looked concerned.  
“I’m not sure how I feel about a ritual. I don’t want Bobby creating some bad energy because he did the wrong steps. I mean, for all his good qualities, he’s not exactly graceful. The other day we were in bed…”  
“Saucy…” Lottie grinned and Hannah blushed.  
“Exactly. And just as things were getting interesting, I swear he tripped over his own feet.”  
“He tripped, in bed?” Lottie was the one to look confused now.  
“I don’t even know how he managed it. He was lying down!”  
Turning her attention back to the boys, Inès watched as Bobby tried to pirouette. He almost managed a half-circle before wobbling and crashing into Gary.  
“Sorry, mate,” the Scot frowned and straightened, just as Gary grabbed onto Noah to stop himself from falling.  
“Watch it,” Noah chuckled but managed to keep standing, putting him face-to-face with the crane operator, staring at each other.  
“Well, this looks exciting,” Hope smirked. “What are you trying to do?”  
“We’re practicing our dance moves,” the librarian smiled over at the girls, and the other boys turned as well.  
“Can’t you tell?” Bobby grinned and attempted another spin, barging into Noah who seemed to be the target of everyone's failed twirls at the moment.  
Hope frowned, not impressed. “Oh, that’s what you’re all doing,”   
“Yeah, we all got a secret message about practicing our dance moves for the prom this evening,” Noah said. “Although… I guess it’s not a secret anymore.”  
“Some of us are better dancers than others, though.” Gary grinned and both him and Noah looked over at Bobby.  
“It’s taken me ages and I still haven’t got it right,” Bobby sighed, he looked genuinely disappointed in himself, but he was very invested in trying.  
“Mate, I’d noticed. We’ve been getting pretty up-close-and-personal every time you step the wrong way,” Noah was just teasing the bloke, but still smiled encouragingly and gave Bobby a little pat on the back.  
“Show us the moves, then.” Hope bit her lip, looking at the boys all lined up in front of them.  
Nodding, Noah took up position facing Gary, and they put their arms around each other.  
“I’m leading this time,” Noah said, and Inès smiled as he took a solid hold of the other man, he almost seemed confident. Counting down under his breath, Noah started to slowly lead Gary across the lawn, guiding him through the steps. He wasn’t usually much of a dancer, but Inès was impressed by how well he was actually doing.  
“That’s it,” Noah smiled quickly over at the girls. “And now, the final spin.”  
Gary stepped out for the spin, but turned the wrong way, rolling right into Noah’s arms.   
“You two make a good couple…” Lottie crossed her arms, smiling mischievously. “But you know you’re supposed to end with a kiss, right?”  
“Er…” Gary stuttered, looking hesitantly at Noah.  
“It _is_ the perfect end to a dance…” Inès said innocently and tried not to smile too widely as she watched the two guys almost tenderly holding on to each other.  
“I’m game if you are,” Gary said with a shrug, and Noah just winked before leaning in. Oh so gently they pressed their lips together for a second, before pulling away.  
“OMG, amazing!” Lottie’s jaw dropped and all the girls cheered.  
“You’re not a bad kisser, to be fair.” Inès could’ve sworn Gary was blushing as he looked over at Lottie. “I wouldn’t mind having a go with you though, babe. That text said we’re supposed to be teaching this dance to you girls, after all.”  
“Not that all the girls will have any problem with that,” Noah smiled at Inès, she would probably find it easy, and he wished he could have danced with her. “Inès used to be a dancer after all.”  
“Yeah, it’s not fair, can’t I borrow her, Jakub?” Bobby looked over at the giant pale man, who just smirked.  
“No way, she’s mine,” he stepped towards her and practically pulled her away from the others and over to a free space on the lawn.  
By the end of the practice Inès had managed to stop Jakub from stepping on her toes, which she regarded as a major win considering how heavy he was, and he seemed to get the basic moves although he kept almost flinging her around when he forgot himself. Noah couldn’t help but watch and admire how patient she was with the big bloke, and wishing he’d gotten to dance with her. The reason he was putting so much effort into this was to try and impress her, he couldn’t lie to himself about that, knowing how much dance meant to her. Hope didn’t seem to notice as she was focused on herself and on correcting him whenever he made a mistake, but Noah didn’t let it bring him down, he was done with that.

While Inès felt very comfortable with the dancing, she felt much less so about the speech she had to write to Jakub later. While most of the girls loved it, or at least found it a cute challenge, she was miserable as she tried and failed to force herself to write about the brute. In the end, she decided to write the speech as if it was dedicated to Noah, and just hoped he would understand it was him she was talking about.  
Finishing her speech, she went to get ready for the night, spending some extra time this special last night on her looks to make sure she wouldn’t be outshone by the gorgeous dress she had. Changing into it she actually felt beautiful, and Chelsea gasped as Inès did a twirl before rushing over to give her a hug.  
“Babes, you look stunning!” She exclaimed, and Inès smiled. “Like a delicious glass of bubbly, so classy! Omg Noah won’t be able to look away…”  
The last part was just a whisper so the other girls wouldn’t hear it. It seemed like the ‘gossip-sneezer’ incident had at least taught her to lower her voice. “Thanks, Chelsea, you look adorable, Lucas is a lucky man. Now, are you ready to go make some jaws drop?”  
Inès smiled widely at her friend and Chelsea nodded, and taking her hand, they walked out together. Ready for their last night on Love Island.

Noah had been waiting with the other boys on the lawn as the girls finally emerged from the Villa. The garden was beautifully decorated with flowers and lights, with a big arch in the centre. He himself also quite liked being dressed up properly for the occasion as well, wearing a spotless white shirt and a perfectly fitted suit. It was simple and classic, but that was exactly his style. As he turned, he could hear Hannah giggling and quickly searched for the one girl that mattered - Inès.  
Spotting her, he felt his heart swell in his chest as her eyes instantly met his. She had looked for him as well. Smiling at her, he was taken by just how beautiful and elegant she was. Her long dress danced gracefully around her legs when she moved, and he longed to pull her close and kiss her, right there in front of everyone. His mind and eyes were fixed on her to such an extent that he didn’t notice Hope walking up to him until her lips were basically pressed against his and he almost stumbled before composing himself. Quickly responding to Hope’s kiss, he watched as Jakub pulled Inès close as if she was a prized possession and pressed a hard kiss to her lips, and he wondered if that was how Hope came across with him. He didn’t like it.   
As the couples were done fawning over each other, they all got together for a celebratory drink. Chelsea finished her glass of champagne fast as she looked to Inès for support, she was clearly nervous about the speeches.  
“Just picture everybody naked,” Inès winked and Chelsea laughed in surprise.  
“What?”  
“It’s meant to help with your nerves,” she smiled, and Noah found himself staring again. She was radiant. “And if it doesn’t help, well, I can think of worse things to imagine.”  
“I don’t think imagining Lucas naked is going to make me less nervous,” the bubbly blonde giggled and gave her partner a cheeky sideways glance, and Lucas returned the look with a wink.  
“Yeah, I don’t think getting her all hot and bothered is going to help, Inès,” Lottie chuckled.  
“I don’t know, I won’t mind,” Lucas grinned and Chelsea blushed even more.  
“Oh, my heart’s all a-flutter, loves,” she sighed and Lucas put his arm around her waist before it was their turn to kick-off the whole thing and make their ‘Declarations of Love’.  
Inès watched as the others gave their speeches, to varying degrees of success and sincerity, but it was still incredibly sweet and almost moving regardless. Knowing this was the culmination of weeks together made it even more meaningful.  
Standing up when it was her and Jakub’s turn, her heart was racing as she glanced over at Noah, giving him a meaningful look that made him sit up just the bit straighter as she positioned herself in front of Jakub. Taking a deep breath, her hands were almost shaking as she looked down at the paper she held, and she imagined it was Noah standing in front of her.  
“Coming on Love Island has been such an experience for me, and one man in particular has made it so very special. You. I’ve never felt like this before, and I believe you haven’t either, which is why we both have felt confused for so long. Too long. It took me by surprise at first, and I might at one point have hoped my feelings for you would go away, but now I don’t want this feeling to ever end. The first time I saw you, what I felt wasn’t exactly love at first sight, it was more like a premonition. A premonition of love to come. And I am so happy now, because I believe I was right. You make me feel unafraid, hopeful, and scared all at once, and I find myself constantly dreaming about our possible future together. Because with you, I feel limitless.”  
Feeling warm all over, she barely listened to Jakub’s short speech about how fit she was, instead she made herself resist the temptation to look to Noah for his reaction. Only when Jakub leaned in for another kiss did she feel like she was pulled back to the surface and she quickly went for a hug instead, her heart fluttering in her chest as they got seated. It was Noah and Hope’s turn next, and Inès took a deep breath before she looked up and started paying attention again.  
“...and although I’m the loud one in the relationship, he’s the loud one in bed.” Hope had already started speaking. “When he’s snoring, anyway. Noah, you’re the calm to my storm and I need to thank you for that. I’ll keep it simple. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you, and I’m excited to see where this goes.”  
Noah smiled, but he was clearly nervous as he started speaking. “You all know me by now. I’m not the kind of guy who has a lot to say. But when I do say something, I mean it. So all I’m going to say is this. Hope and I have had a strange ride in here, and it hasn’t always been easy, but it’s been worth it. I’m not going to say we’re the perfect couple or anything. That’s not me. But Hope has given me the confidence to believe in myself, and to go after what I really want…” His eyes drifted over to rest on Inès for just a few seconds, but that was enough. “And anyone would be lucky to be with her.”  
Noah looked down again, smiling just a little to himself as he finished his speech. “And I hope she gets the chance to show that to the world.”  
“That was so beautiful!” Hope exclaimed as she took his face in her hands.  
“And short,” Gary chuckled, and Inès noticed he was looking at her with a crooked smile. She wondered how many of the others had noticed the subtle or not so subtle messages in her and Noah’s speeches. “Dunno why I spent so long on mine.”

As they danced under the warm lights of the garden illumination, the stars gently twinkling above, Noah and Inès stole tender looks over their partners’ shoulders as they moved across the lawn. Slow at first, before the music changed to something much more upbeat. After making his speech, and at last certain he knew what he wanted, Noah felt such relief he finally let loose and actually joined in with the dancing. He wasn’t very good, but it didn’t matter.   
The two of them always watched for each other’s reaction as they danced and laughed, and despite being kept apart, it still felt as though they were together in a way. Bound by more than the space between them. When all the Islanders jumped in the pool together at the end of the dancing, he was laughing and splashing Bobby, feeling exhilarated.  
“Guys, guys. Check it out.” Hope grinned. “We made it! We had our summer of love!”  
“And the adventure has only just begun!” Hannah smiled.  
“I honestly didn’t think I would get this wet.” Lottie chuckled, holding on to Gary while wiping some wet hair back from her forehead. Together, they all stayed in the pool for a while longer, the reflection of the fairy lights sparkling on the surface and making it glimmer around them. As they started to get out of the pool before it got too cold, Noah felt his blood run hot while he watched Inès slowly step out of the water. Her dress clung to her body in a manner that left little to the imagination, and as she took the final step out of the pool she looked quickly over her shoulder and gave him a small, but impossibly seductive, smile. His mouth almost fell open and he hoped no one would see him as his cheeks turned bright red, and he quickly decided to stay in the pool for a little longer, the cool water helping him calm down.

They had all been just about dry and dressed again as the final dumping was announced and took place, with Hannah and Bobby earning the fewest votes from the public and then also from the other Islanders, and subsequently having to leave the Villa. Just one day shy of the final.   
It brought the mood crashing down, and Inès stood silently next to the others while Bobby waited for Hannah next to his suitcase, miming looking at his watch.  
“I’m glad this isn’t a hotel. We’d be paying for late check-out by now.”  
Hannah eventually came hurrying out, pulling her suitcase behind her. “It takes me longer than you, you know that. And I don’t just mean in the bedroom… What did you even have to pack? Ten pairs of boxers and that same shirt you always wear? I’m not surprised it only took you five minutes. And I bet none of it’s folded either.”  
“Mate, you haven’t even left the Villa yet and you’re already in trouble,” Gary said.  
“Sorry guys. I’m just venting because I’m sad to be leaving,” the redhead sighed, straightening. “I’m not going to do a big speech or anything. I’ve already said what I need to Lottie. So I’m just going to say that it’s been amazing getting to know all of you. When I first came into the Villa, I felt like I was the only girl who didn’t know what she was doing. Or what she wanted.”  
“Babe, I don’t think it was just you who felt that way,” Chelsea quickly added and smiled some, but Hannah went on.  
“And it took me some time to figure that out. But having a second chance meant I could act on what I learned. Now I’m leaving, I feel like I’ve finally got what I came here for. So thank you, and good luck. You all made it to the Love Island final, and you should be proud.”  
“You’re such a sweetheart,” Lottie smiled some, close to tears.  
“Ok, now I’m ready to go,” Hannah looked at Bobby and flicked her hair.  
“Let me just say one thing first…” The Scot said as everyone’s eyes turned to him, and his face brightened into a grin. “Well friends, the time has come. And if you thought I’d go down without a properly epic farewell speech, you haven’t been paying attention.”  
“Oh boy,” Hope sighed, but managed a smile.  
“See, that’s where you’re wrong Hope,” Bobby winked. “When I came to the Villa, I was a boy. Doing impressions, talking about toes… Which, for all the single ladies watching this right now, was totally a joke, just FYI.”  
“Keep telling yourself that, babycakes,” Lottie chuckled and Bobby blushed.  
“Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, right. I’m not a boy, but not yet a man… man.”  
“A man-man?” Hope looked baffled and Inès wondered if she’d never heard the song before.  
“I needed an extra syllable, alright? Now if you’ll let the poor man-man finish his speech-speech, that would be great.” The baker grinned at Inès, she’d at least laughed at his joke. “Coming in here changed me. And yeah, sure, at the end of the day, I didn’t find love. Or at least, I couldn’t keep it.” Bobby glanced over at her, and for a split second he looked sad. “But that was all part of the lesson. Maybe I’m not ready for a relationship. Maybe I still have things to work through for myself. And I think I’ve grown as a person just for realising that.”  
“I always figured you were a grower, mate,” Gary said and a ripple of laughter spread through the Islanders.  
“I… won’t ask how you know that,” Bobby just smirked and shook his head. “But yeah, let’s say I’ve grown, at least a little bit. I mean, I was Judge Bobby, wasn’t I? I was co-king of the pillow fort! Even if it did have a weird love shack in it.” Smiling again, his eyes had started to glisten and he paused, wiping a finger beneath each one just as his voice broke. “So this is it then, ey?”  
“Oh my gosh, Bobby!” Lottie was crying now as well, and ran over to throw her arms around him as he struggled to hold back a loud sob.  
“I’m okay, promise,” he said gently and kissed her forehead, managing a weak smile. “It’s just… harder than I thought.”  
“That’s what she said, mate,” Gary muttered, also his eyes watering and Bobby quickly went over to him.  
“My man.” They fist bumped and the others quickly rushed in to hug him in turn. Eventually he had come up to Inès, and she managed a sad smile as she looked at him, close to tears herself. Knowing she would see him again after the final tomorrow helped though.  
“You’ll find love,” she said gently. “I have absolutely no doubt about it. You just need the right person.”  
“Yeah, well.” He looked down, sighing. “Between you and me, I thought I’d found her. But what’s done is done. She’ll be out there somewhere, riding on a giant toe, or, like, jumping out of a stack of profiteroles. Just… do something for me, Inès, ok?”  
“What?” She asked meekly as he pulled her in for a tight embrace, his lips close to her ear as he whispered.  
“Win.”

Returning inside they had shared a few more drinks, but it was clear most of them were pretty tired after spending most of the evening dancing before the sudden exit of one couple. Somehow, Inès and Noah ended up being the only ones left in the kitchen, after Hope had gone to bed first, followed by the others, including Jakub, shortly after. It was unusual, but perhaps Hope didn’t worry as much now that her place in the final was secured.  
“Do you want to head up to the roof terrace?” Noah asked softly, eyes fixed on her in the dim light of the late evening. “It’s kind of our place, I feel, and it’s so beautiful up there.”  
“Of course,” she smiled, the look in his eyes sent tingles down her spine.  
Heading quietly upstairs, Noah sat down on the bench and waited for her to sit down next to him before wrapping a blanket around them both.  
“That speech you gave…” He hesitated, but his eyes were sparkling in the moonlight.  
“It was meant for you, yes,” Inès answered his question before he’d even asked it, and his soft lips formed a beautiful smile that made a blush sneak its way onto her face. “I just didn’t find it in me to write about Jakub, it had to be about you. About us…”  
“Oh, Inès, you’re too good for this world. I should have done the same for you. I’m just so tired.” His voice was evidence of as much as she shuffled closer. “I mean, mentally tired. I’ve been thinking about you and me and how I feel about you…”  
“Noah?” She whispered tenderly, gazing up at him.  
“I’m confused, Inès. I don’t want to hurt Hope. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but… I’m so in love with you. When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen, and I really fancied you. I also fancied Hope, but the more we’ve been getting to know each other the more I think we’re made for each other. I think about you all the time, and now I’ve started dreaming about what it’d be like to have you in my arms. Then I wake up and I see Hope and I feel bad about it, or at least think I should feel bad, but I can’t stop it anymore. After our chat last night… I want you.”  
Noah’s hands were trembling, his shoulders rounded as he shifted even closer to her, their eyes locked and filled with utter desperation and desire.  
“Did you really dream about holding me in your arms?” She asked softly as the sexual tension between them finally reached the surface. With her lips slightly parted, she knew that if they kissed now there would be no going back and no way of stopping it from going further, as despite the chill of the night the air around them suddenly felt hot and laden with intent.  
“And a few more things. I want to start with this, though…” Gently taking her chin in the crook of one finger, she felt the warmth of his breath as he leaned in to kiss her. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Inès tangled her fingers in his hair as their lips came together in a rush of heat. The intensity of it, after weeks of build up, made her heart almost jump out of her chest, and Noah let his hand gently move to rest at the back of her neck, holding her close.  
“Inès…” He murmured against her lips as they briefly pulled apart, eyes ablaze as he gazed lovingly at her. “This is more amazing than I even imagined. Ever since our night together before Casa Amor I’ve wanted nothing but to kiss you again. Taste your lips. Now come here you…”  
Pulling her close in a passionate embrace, he clasped her close. Her heart was pounding, and he felt warm and firm as she melted against him, their bodies fitting together with surprising ease. As they kissed, she could feel the flutter of his breath coming faster.  
“I need to be even closer to you…” he moaned, his hands trembling as he pulled her onto his lap, but his kisses were bold and confident. Inès straddled him and wrapped her own arms around him, she hadn't realised how badly they both needed this until now.  
“Right here?” She purred and raised a playful eyebrow at him, a little moan escaping her as his lips moved to press a few kisses right against the sensitive spot behind her ear.  
“Right here,” he confirmed, his voice deep with passion, and his fingers tightened on her waist as he held her close, tender and urgent at the same time.  
“Putain, Noah, what’re you doing to me,” she sighed as his lips traveled down her neck, all while his hands moved to her thighs before disappearing up under her dress. She shuddered under his touch, his hand slowly sliding up under the delicate garment, pulling it off her while his hands took their time to explore her body as she gradually became exposed to him. Raising her arms, he quickly pulled the dress completely off her before sitting back to admire her.  
Noah’s breath hitched as he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra and his hands cupped her soft breasts. Gentle at first as his thumbs slid over the nipples, then firmer as he could feel his cock straining against his trousers. He needed her. Craved her.  
“Inès, I’ve wanted this for so long…” He mumbled before their lips met in a passionate embrace once more. Smiling, he noticed how her small hands eagerly worked on unbuttoning his shirt before pulling it off and discarding it alongside her dress.   
Inès was grinding slowly against him on his lap, her hands savouring the moment of finally getting to fully explore his magnificent body, although she was still very eager to see the rest of him. All of him.  
He moaned into her mouth as her nails dug a little into his shoulder muscles while pressing herself against him, and he slid his hands down over her waist until he had a hold of her bum, her skin was so soft it amazed him.  
His grip of her tightened some as he pressed her firmly against him, and Inès could feel just how hard he was.  
“Oh, Noah,” she moaned, one of his hands slipping over her thigh and between her legs, finding just how wet she was through the silky fabric of her underwear. “I want you so bad, it’s driving me mad”  
With a low chuckle, he let a finger slide under the fabric covering her and found her slick and ready for him. He lightly let his finger run along her folds and up to her clit, making her whimper and shudder against him. Kissing her lovingly, he moved them and pushed her gently over so she was resting on the bench, with him leaning over her. They both fit just about on the padded bench, and Noah made sure the blanket still covered most of them.  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Inès whispered as his hand returned to rest on her hips before pulling her knickers off her.  
“Do you want me to stop?” His eyes were filled with lust as his hand returned between her legs and he slipped two fingers inside her, causing her to arch her back and gasp as her eyes fluttered shut.  
While he thrust with his hand, his thumb slid around her clit and Inès wrapped her arms around his broad back, hugging him closer. All hesitation gone. “Don’t you dare stop.”  
Her breath came faster and she had to cover her own mouth with a hand so as to not cry out while he moved his hand faster, until she climaxed around his fingers inside her. Writhing on the bench, Inès struggled to stay quiet as he continued to gently slide his thumb against her clit, smiling somewhat as he watched her, he enjoyed seeing her reaction, knowing she was enjoying it only encouraged him. Watching her come for him, naked in the soft light of the moon that still found its way under the blanket, was the most gorgeous sight.  
Eventually, Noah removed his hand and put his fingers in his mouth, tasting and sucking her wetness off them as his eyes remained focused on her. Inès’s breath was still fast as her hands moved down to his trousers, impatiently unbuckling his belt, she wanted more.  
With a grin, he moved his own hands down to tug his trousers and boxers off in one go, kicking them off, but not before pulling a condom out of the pockets. Inès’s eyes went wide as she looked at him, and the member between his legs, and Noah tried not to seem too flattered by her reaction. For once he found it easy to read her expression as she reached for him, her beautiful eyes fixed on him while her hand slid down the length of his hardness in a manner that made him inhale sharply.  
Noah seemed distracted for a moment, and Inès bit her bottom lip, smiling softly as she took the condom he held, and easily unwrapped it before sliding it on for him.  
While she guided him to her and he leaned more over her, Noah allowed his eyes to roam her body, and to memorise every little detail that made up the perfect woman under him, from the little mole right by her belly button, to the tiny scar just under her right breast, all part of _her_. And to him, she was perfect.  
“Fuck,” he groaned quietly as he for a brief moment completely lost himself to the pleasure as he filled her, she felt so good. Inès had longed to be with him like this for so long, and the sweetest little moan escaped her as she adjusted to his size, feeling such release after days of aching.  
Catching her lips with his, Noah cupped her face with a hand, and kissed her deeply as he started thrusting slowly into her. Wrapping her legs around him, Inès met his hips with hers as he worked himself deeper. As she sighed in pleasure, he rested his forehead against hers, one of his legs lightly twitching as the pleasure inside him kept building.  
“Oh, Noah,” she groaned, her nails scratching his back as each of his thrusts hit just the right spot, eventually having her writhing and moaning under him again as she was getting closer to her second climax. Knowing they had to be quiet, Noah placed a hand against her cheek before he let his thumb slide into her mouth, and her soft lips accepted and sucked on it, making him grunt. She had no idea how hot she was.  
Resting more of his weight on her, his movements became rougher, more determined, as he got closer to his own release. He knew he couldn’t hold back any longer as he felt her body spasm under his, and she softly cried out around his thumb, unable to stay completely quiet as the tidal wave of her orgasm washed over her. Noah buried his face against her neck, sucking and gently biting her tender skin to keep himself down as he pushed hard against her, the pressure that had been building inside him finally coming undone as he came, with her sweet name on his lips.

Clinging to each other, they would both have been happy to let this moment last forever, their heaving chests pressed against each other, feeling their hearts beat as one. Unfortunately, the reality of their situation soon caught up with them, and Noah reluctantly lifted himself off her, but not before giving her a slow and loving kiss. Inès looked longingly up at him as he quickly pulled his trousers back on, taking a moment to admire him one more time before pulling her own dress back on again, smoothing her hair back into place.  
“Wow, that was amazing,” he murmured and he pulled her close, arms tight around her. He never wanted to be apart from her again. One more day felt like too much at this point, but they had to get through it.  
“Yeah, it totally was,” her cheeks were still flushed as she smiled up at him. “And so worth it.”  
“I know I should feel bad about that, but I don’t. I feel amazing,” he said softly and let a hand slide through her hair before sighing lightly. “We’ve not got that much longer in here. I know how this’s gonna sound, but I don’t want to let the others find out about this. Not yet. Not on TV.”  
“You are going to end things with Hope though, right?” Inès didn’t mean to sound paranoid, but they’d just shared one of the most intimate moments of her life, and she needed to know he was as serious as she was.  
“Definitely,” he nodded, he knew that was unavoidable. Not that he wanted to avoid it, he just wanted to do it the right way, which was not on a reality show. “Just not right now. I’m also not the only one who needs to think about this. I can’t imagine Jakub taking this well…”  
“True,” she sighed and ran her hands over his back, making him relax against her touch. “He would probably murder you.”  
“We’re so close to the final as well, one more day of keeping things as close to normal as possible and we’re free,” he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He hated doing this, but their situation was very precarious, and he was simply trying to deal with this in the best way possible. Both for the two of them, and all the other Islanders.  
“Alright, it makes sense,” she said, she understood exactly what he meant. “No point ruining the last day for everyone by causing a massive scene. Again. Might as well also avoid throwing away the chances of our partners splitting the price with us if either of us should win… Sorry, that sounded cynical.”  
“You’re a scientist, you’re just being logical,” Noah chuckled.  
“Maybe, but I probably shouldn’t start mixing too much game theory into this though,” she gave him an innocent look. “It’s not exactly romantic.”  
“I don’t know, I find your intelligence incredibly sexy,” he grinned, his hands sliding around her waist, it felt like all the boundaries between them were finally knocked down. “I also wanted to ask you about game theory actually… But I’ll save it for another day. For now, I’ll just do this…”  
With a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his hands travelled up again to gently cup her face as he kissed her. A deep and slow kiss so intimate it made her gasp as he eventually pulled back, his eyes like warm gold as they searched her face and his smile widened. “It’s you. It’s always been you.”

* * *

Inès turns to face Noah, drawn to him as her attention is completely on him as the next, and final, episode starts. She doesn’t care anymore, the show doesn’t matter. Having sat through it all, both of them are starting to recognise how insignificant it seems now, compared to the hope and dreams they share for the future. A future together.  
Noah is finally starting to let go of the guilt that has weighed him down for so long, knowing he is exactly where he’s meant to be as he smiles and folds his strong arms around her. Pulling her close for a kiss, his hot lips move slowly and passionately against hers. Neither of them watch as Inès and Jakub win Love Island before she subsequently takes the money, instead reliving their night on the roof terrace. This time however, they have all the time in the world.


	14. Epilogue

**February - Paris**

The snow is slowly drifting past the window, catching the light of the rising sun and causing them to almost shimmer like flakes of white crystal. It is beautiful, and Inès smiles a little as she gazes sleepily out the window. Snow in Paris is so rare, but when it does happen the city becomes even more beautiful and quiet, and she simply loves it. Next to her, Noah stirs and curls up against her back, one of his strong arms snaking its way around her waist to hug her close. He doesn’t say anything as he places a soft kiss on her shoulder, but she can tell he’s smiling at the view out their hotel room window as well.  
They are in the French capital on holiday before attending Paris Fashion Week, to enjoy some time away together just the two of them. By now, Inès has moved in with Noah, of course, and is hectically trying to write up her thesis while also managing her other roles as somewhat of a fashion influencer and science communicator, making a break invaluable. Noah has been wonderful though, and is the most supportive boyfriend she could ever wish for.  
He’s still got his job at the library while doing some writing on the side, having largely stepped away from the celebrity scene except a few jobs to help with their savings. Truth be told, he is happy to support Inès and admires how she handles it all. He could have lost her to all the attention, but she doesn’t care too much for it and has prioritised their relationship in a way that makes him appreciate her even more. Work-life balance was perhaps a challenge in the beginning, but after a few discussions and compromises, things are finally settling into place. They’ve even recruited Priya into helping them find a house. The thought of it all makes Noah’s heart swell with joy, just one year ago he never would have thought he’d go on Love Island and find the love of his life, and yet here he is.

Inès feels so warm and safe as Noah holds her close, and she smiles, savouring the moment before turning over to face him, tangling their legs together.  
“Morning, handsome,” she sighs happily and places a loving kiss against his lips, feeling his arms hugging her closer.  
“Hey there,” he says, his deep voice low and warm. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Extremely.” Inès stretches before snuggling up close to him again, making him chuckle and kiss her forehead. “I had this dream about a sexy librarian keeping me up until very, very late with just the use of his magical tongue. It felt so real… You might have some competition, you know.”  
Giving him a teasing wink, Noah simply laughs and rolls them over so she’s resting on top of him, his hands sliding over her bare back to the point where she almost falls asleep again. He really had kept her up quite late last night.  
“I guess I’ll just have to outdo this dream librarian later,” he says and grins at her before a yawn escapes him, he’s also evidently feeling the effects of staying up. “For now though, I think room service is in order. We both could do with some coffee, and french toast, obviously.”  
“You read my mind, babe,” Inès rests her chin on his chest and smiles, gazing tenderly up at him. Their eyes lock and Noah sighs silently as he runs a hand through her hair, the way she looks at him is something he’ll never get tired of. “I’ll order us some breakfast.”  
With a light peck on the lips, she rolls out of bed and pulls a robe on before calling down for some food. The hotel is lush, and something neither of them would normally spend this much money on, but they haven’t truly splurged since the show ended and she’s always dreamed about staying at one of the fancy hotels off Champs-Élysées.  
With him, it seems like all her dreams are destined to come true.  
Noah sits up some in the large bed, resting on his elbows, and quietly watches her as she speaks on the room phone. He loves it when she speaks in French, and a tender smile sneaks its way onto his face. She really is beautiful in every way.  
His gaze lingers on her until she hangs up and returns to him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.  
“I hope you’re hungry,” she says with a soft laugh, reaching over to caress his wam chest lightly. She can feel his heart beat against the palm of her hand. “I might have ordered quite a lot, but thought we’d need it after an, ah, active last night.”  
He grins and places a hand over hers, curling his fingers around hers and giving it a light squeeze. “Sounds perfect, lover.”  
Noah gives her a playful little smile and reaches for her, pulling her back down into bed with him, his arms wrapped around her as he starts kissing her neck. Inès’s eyes flutter shut and she sighs, enjoying the sensation of his lips travelling up to press a soft kiss behind her ear, making her shudder.  
Cuddling up with him again, Noah smiles and holds her close, arms around her waist. Almost hiding his face in the nook of her neck, he relaxes at the mere sensation of her presence while she curls up against him.  
“So, do we have any plans for the day?” He murmurs, his breath hot against her smooth skin.  
“I was thinking I could show you the place where I grew up,” she replies softly, a hand tracing light patterns on one of his forearms. “The schools I went to, the dance studio, where I got drunk for the first time, had my first kiss…”  
She tilts her head to look at him, and a tender smile spreads across his face. “Sounds like a good plan.”  
“I did also say I’d get your sister a present, although I’ve already promised her half the gift bags we’ll get during fashion week. She strikes a tough bargain that one, I’m not even sure what I’ll get in return...” Inès frowns a little and he chuckles, that sounds like his little sister alright.   
Her and Inès have grown quite close over the past few months, which, to be fair, she has with everyone in his family. She sometimes tags along to the swimming pool with him and his brother as well, slowly getting over her fear of water and only occasionally clinging onto Noah for support when his brother tries to push her to do ‘just one more lap’.  
“Then if we have time, we can do some touristy stuff if you want,” she continues. “I might even have a surprise or two on store.”  
“Well, now I’m especially curious,” Noah grins, playing with a few strands of her hair. “As long as you handle most of the speaking. I really don’t want to butcher your beautiful language any more than strictly necessary with my rubbish school French.”  
“You’re not _that_ bad,” she tries to reassure him, but even he can read that tone as only partially sincere, and he raises his eyebrows teasingly at her. “Alright, I’ll do the talking.”  
She laughs softly and he smiles, placing a few more tender kisses down her neck and over her shoulder before they are interrupted by room service.  
Getting up, Inès quickly goes to get the tray of food and drink before heading back to bed with it. Noah’s smile widens at the sight and smell of the food, and freshly brewed coffee, and he sits up with her to enjoy a calm morning in Paris before heading out in the light, powdery snow to explore the city she used to call home.

Inès loves showing Noah the city she grew up in, even the poor neighbourhood of her childhood, with all its flaws and old buildings, it’s all part of her after all. He seems to eagerly and quietly take it all in, occasionally asking her a question and letting her guide him. The genuine appreciation and admiration in his eyes as he watches her laugh while talking about a particular incident involving a swing, explaining how she got her little scar, speaks to her heart in a way that words never can.  
Noah sometimes forgets they haven’t even been together for a year yet, she seems like the most natural part of his life, but he realises there's still things he doesn’t know about her as she shows him around the snowy streets of Paris. He can’t wait to learn more though. In many ways, she’s like a book, full of exciting stories and which he’ll never want to put down or stop reading. A book he’s so drawn into it becomes his whole life, until he suddenly realises he’s part of the narrative and that it’s now his story as well.  
“Looking a bit lost in thought there, handsome,” Inès says teasingly and he blinks a few times, realising he’d been staring at her with a smile on his face. “Something on your mind?”  
Raising a perfect eyebrow, she gives him a look which makes his cheeks redden and he runs his thumb along his bottom lip.  
“Ah, eh, yeah,” he mumbles, giving her an innocent look. “Just, you look so… I’m just, uhm, I love you, so much.”  
“Oh,” her expression softens and she gives him a warm look. “I love you too, Noah.”  
He steps towards her, letting his arms envelope her as he hugs her close, and Inès relaxes against him. He gazes tenderly down at her before their lips meet in a soft kiss. Neither care that they’re in public, standing by the Seine, and Inès feels a lot warmer as he holds her in his arms, the feeling of his lips against hers sending a rush of heat through her core.  
Pulling away, she smiles up at him, her cheeks flushed. “So, ready for the surprise?”  
“With you, I’m ready for anything,” he says and presses another kiss to her forehead before once more letting her show him the way.

Inès has to get up on her toes to place her hands over his eyes as they’re approaching the old building that is their destination, making him laugh as she struggles to peek past his shoulders to make sure he doesn’t trip and fall.  
“Alright, we’re here,” she chuckles as they reach something he assumes is stairs, and he’s grateful she’s not planning on having him blindly stumble up some snowy stairs.  
As she removes her hands, Noah looks up at the old building, confused at first until he reads the first word above the large stone archways. Bibliotheca.  
“A library?” His eyes widen, and she can’t help but smile at the excitement in his voice, she knew he’d like it.  
“And not just any library,” she says as they walk up the steps together, Noah holding her hand to stop himself from rushing ahead. “This is Bibliothèque Mazarine, or simply the Mazarin Library. It’s our oldest public library, and holds so many rare books and manuscripts you could spend a lifetime in it. It’s technically closed today, but I got us a private tour. Just the two of us, a library from the 17th century, and 600.000 books...”  
At that, she can swear he almost whimpers as if she’d said the sexiest thing he’d ever heard, and she stifles a laugh and nudges him playfully, earning a grin and a blush in return.  
“Babe, this is amazing,” he sighs happily as they’re let in by their guide. Inès simply smiles softly and lets him lead the way this time, fondly watching Noah converse with the curator. They clearly have a lot to discuss, and they seem to appreciate talking with someone equally fond of their respective jobs, and it’s nice to see.   
The library is regal and quiet, all outdoor noise muffled by the snow falling outside, with only the soft sound of their footsteps and voices can be heard. In many ways, Inès finds it soothing, walking next to Noah through the many beautiful rooms, surrounded by books. Of course, Noah is full of awe at the place, its history and the collection it holds. By the time they leave his eyes are still wide and full of something akin to wonder. Smiling, he cups her face with his hands, his thumbs lightly caressing her.  
“Thank you.”

Later that evening, Noah holds her hand as they walk along one of the many romantic side streets in Paris. They’ve just had the most amazing dinner with a few of Inès’s childhood friends, two girls named Eva and Ravena and their respective partners, with plenty of French wine of course, and Noah feels such a satisfying combination of happiness and tiredness, but the good kind. Smiling over at her, he can tell from her expression the feeling is mutual as they slowly walk back towards the hotel. The snow has stopped for now, but a blanket of white still covers the city, making the city seem bright and cozy in the illumination of the warm street lights.  
Inès feels giddy with joy, the whole day has been perfect and tiring, but in a good way, the kind that’ll make you fall asleep right away with a smile on your face. She doesn’t want it to end.  
As they pass a fence and a wall of some evergreen bushes, she perks up, a playful gleam in her eyes as she bites her bottom lip lightly.  
“Have you ever watched Notting Hill, Noah?” She asks, stopping to look up at him. He raises a curious eyebrow at her expression, he can tell she’s got something on her mind.  
“Sure, but it’s been a while…” He glances from her to the communal garden behind her, realisation dawning on his face. “Do you want us to go in? Isn’t it private? Only the people around the edges are allowed in...”  
“Don’t be such a Hugh Grant,” Inès winks and he can’t help but laugh a bit, she’s got a point. “We can’t abide by such bourgeois rules. Come on.”  
“Yeah, uhm,” he walks over to the fence with her, “I’m of course known to just do what I want. That’s me, mister rulebreaker... Right, uhh.”  
He scratches the back of his neck and places a hand against the fence, Inès just watching with an amused expression, a laugh never far from her face.  
“I think I’ll just be Julia Roberts in this situation, but before you manage to say whoopsidaisies,” she chuckles, walking up next to him and giving him a teasing wink before climbing over the fence, her litheness makes it seem so easy.  
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with saying whoopsidaisies,” he exclaims gently, a grin spreading across his face as he finally manages to build up the courage to get over the fence after her and into the private garden.  
“Of course not, Flopsy,” she smiles as he lands next to her, wiping some snow off his trousers.  
Noah however just laughs and shakes his head some, looking at her as she walks further into the little garden space, it’s beautiful. Like a winter wonderland in the centre of Paris, only dimly lit by the surrounding city lights, making the powdery snow on the ground glitter around her.  
Taking a moment to catch his breath, realising he’d been holding it as if it would ruin the moment, he straightens and walks after her. He can’t take his eyes off her as she does a few twirls, her arms open wide and a smile on her face as snow starts falling again. As a few large flakes of white slowly drift around them their eyes meet, her smile widening, and he can’t help but return it, stepping closer - as if pulled by an invisible string.  
Inès, with her eyes fixed on him, sees the look in his eyes and swallows hard, it’s so full of a passionate tenderness she’s almost overcome with emotion. It’s distracting enough that she stumbles on a stone hidden by the snow, but before she falls he’s there, as always ready to catch her.  
“Inès,” he murmurs softly, his hot breath becoming mist in the cold air, his golden eyes never leaving her as he wraps his strong arms around her, holding her close to him.  
Inès’s eyes are wide in wonder as she looks up at him, there’s a determination and a deeper kind of love there as he pulls out a small velvet box from his pocket.  
“Will you marry me?” He asks softly, for once not nervous about what he’s doing as he opens the box to show her the most beautiful ring inside.  
“Oh, Noah.” For one of the first times in her life Inès feels utterly speechless, and a few tears fall from her eyes as she nods, smiling and crying quietly at the same time. “Yes. Yes. Oh, a million times yes.”  
Noah can’t help but laugh in happiness and relief, his own eyes watering as his lips come crashing down against hers. Inès doesn’t feel the cold any longer as his hot lips dance against hers, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Cupping her face with a hand, his other arm firmly wrapped around her, Noah smiles as they kiss in the snow, knowing he’ll get to spend the rest of his life with _her_ \- the woman he loves.

Together they stand in the quiet space, light snow falling around them, two young people who fell in love in the strangest of ways, and who will never be apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, thank you so much for reading this story, and I really hope you've enjoyed it 💋


End file.
